Naruto: Student of Beacon
by JustImprov
Summary: The price of saving the world was his life, now he was reborn into a new world full of new problems. Will he bring peace to this world as well, or will he dominate this world as a villain. Cover art by @mojojoj27827860 on twitter, my favorite Rwby artist.
1. Chapter 1: A New School

**Naruto Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** So I have watched RWBY like 4 times now, and I really like Naruto Fanfictions sooooo I made this!

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 1: A New School**

Glynda Goodwitch was a proud woman, it was only natural since she was a self made woman. Glynda was born and raised in a poor orphanage, and one day she swore to make a name for herself, so she didn't have to suffer with an empty stomach ever again.

So she trained, she never had time to play with other kids, instead she was studying. After years of hard work she achieved her goal, she was a world renowned Huntress, and she became the second in command of Beacon, the most famous school in all four kingdoms.

But right now she was highly annoyed, she was in the middle of an uncharted forest, on an unexplored island to the west of Vale. Normally she wouldn't be annoyed, since exploring came with being a Huntress. No, the reason she was annoyed, was because the man that she both respected and loathed came up to her and said they were going to be picking up an important guest. So like a professional Glynda dressed up in her best clothes, and was prepared to meet an important business man, or maybe an important military leader.

Nope, instead she spent over an hour walking through a Grimm infested forest, filled with the worst thing known to women. MUD! Walking through a muddy forest in high heeled boots, while fighting hordes of Grimm, and the only other person around was walking behind her loudly drinking coffee and ignoring her questions. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Glynda's eye twitched as she ignored her gray haired boss's loud slurping noises.

 **Ten Minutes**

"We're here."

"And what's here?" The pair was standing of a makeshift building, built out of crudely cut tree trunks and branches.

"This Glynda, is the home of a legend, and the birth place of a legend in the making." He said no more, instead he walked toward a large cave a few feet away from the tree fort.

* * *

As soon as they entered the cave Glynda was on edge.

"This is a Dust mine, we shouldn't be in here." Dust crystals of multiple colors were embedded into the walls and the cave floor. Glynda walked as lightly as she could, Dust mines were one of the most dangerous things in the world. On wrong step could cause a crystal to explode, which would cause a chain reaction, leaving behind nothing but a crater.

Glynda just sighed and kept walking as the man ignored her in favor of drinking his coffee. _"One of these days Ozpin, One of these days."_

"You must be old man Ozzy." Glynda was broken out of her thoughts when a voice echoed throughout the cave. The tall blonde woman strained her eyes to look ahead, even though the Dust crystals gave off their own light it was still dark. She could barely make out the outline of a figure at the end of the cave.

* * *

"Are you Naruto Littner?" Now that Glynda was standing only a few feet away from the now named 'Naruto Litter' she could see him a bit better, it also helped that there was a large cluster of water based Dust that lit up the area.

Naruto was standing at a height of 5 feet 10 inches, he was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie that had bright red flames on the bottom of it. His left arm was covered in a dark red bandage that wrapped around his arm from the elbow down to the palm leaving his fingers uncovered, his right arm was covered in a green bandage the same way the left one was. He also wore a black pair of pants, similar to his hoodie the bottom of his pants were covered in a flame like pattern. On his feet he wore a pair of sneakers, one was pale blue, while the other was dark blue.

"That's me, so what is a man like you doing here?" Naruto pulled down his hood, showing off his spiky blood red hair, with silver tips.

"Two weeks ago a letter appeared on my desk, a letter from a woman I thought died years ago. It was quite shocking, hearing she had a son was even more shocking, but I was happy to hear from an old friend. So when she asked me for a favor I didn't have to think twice about it. So how would you, Naruto Littner like to attend Beacon." Naruto turned to face Ozpin, his bright amber eyes seemingly glowing because of the Dust lighting.

The first thing that caught Glynda's eye were the three crude scars running across his face. From cheek to cheek, one across the tip of his nose, one across his top lip, and the last one was right below his bottom lip. _"In this light those kind of look like whiskers."_

"No thanks." If Ozpin was shocked he didn't show it, instead he just took a sip of his coffee.

"And why is that? Your mother said you wanted to become a Huntsman in her letter. Well Beacon is one of the top schools for training Huntsman, attending will be the best way to officially start your career."

"Why spend four years training to hunt Grimm when I already know how. I have been killing Grimm since before I could walk, and that's not a joke. My first Grimm kill was when I crawled over to my mothers weapon and pulled the trigger by mistake, I killed a Boarbatusk that was charging toward me." Naruto finished his story with a smile, even though he was a child he could remember that day, his mother kept switching between scolding him for playing with her weapon, to praising him for killing the Grimm.

"Even so, you will gain more then just training on how to kill Grimm." Naruto grinned as he shamelessly let his eyes roam up and down Glynda's body, making blonde woman's eye start to twitch.

"You know maybe going to Beacon won't be to bad." Glynda narrowed her eyes when Naruto sent her a wink.

"But if you want me to go to Beacon there are three things I want." Ozpin took a slow drink of his coffee as he stared at Naruto.

"And what would those be?" Glynda watched as Naruto and Ozpin started whispering to each other. The woman strained her ears trying to hear what they were saying, but the only thing she could pick up was something about a book.

"Very well, the first two can be arranged, but the third one you will have to do on your own." Naruto grinned, and nodded.

"Well I'm going to get my stuff." Before Naruto left he turned around and put his together to say a quick prayer. _"Goodbye mom, I swear I won't let you down."_ Naruto quickly left the cave, but not before sending Glynda another wink.

* * *

"Why is he so important, why are you trying so hard to enroll him into Beacon, you've never done something like this."

"I told you, he is the son of a legend, and if her letter is true then he himself is a legend in the making. So it's our job as teachers to guide him on the right path." Glynda eyed the man, she knew he wasn't telling the truth. At least not the whole truth, but she couldn't do anything so she just sighed.

"Fine, I'll go see if he is done packing." Glynda turned and left, leaving Ozpin to stare at a small gravestone.

The gravestone had a skull, with a lightening shaped crack going down the forehead, engraved into it. Below that some words craved into the stone, the words said.

 _Yoko Littner_

 _Mother_

 _Legendary Hero_

 _Protector of the World_

 _Overall Badass_

At the bottom, in the left hand corner there was a picture that was seal into the gravestone behind some glass. The picture was of a young red haired woman, wearing a black bikini top that had a flame pattern on the bottom. The woman was holding a small red haired baby up to her face, pressing her cheek to his. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

There was a second picture on the bottom right of the gravestone. It was a recently taken picture since Naruto was in it, and he looked the same age as he does now. Next to him stood the woman from the first picture, only she looked a bit older, and her skin was noticeably paler. But just like in the first picture both red heads were smiling brightly, and pressing their cheeks together.

" _Yoko, I don't know why you didn't tell me, I don't know why you hid, but I will take care of him. I will take care of our son."_

 **With Glynda**

Glynda stood outside of the makeshift 'home', and waited for Naruto to come out. She didn't have to wait long since Naruto came out a minute later with an over size backpack on his back.

"Well I'm ready, so how long until classes start? A week?" Glynda looked at the red head and pushed up her glasses.

"Classes start in two days, that is assuming you pass the initiation. Students are already on their way to the school as we speak." Naruto gave the woman a blank look, but it quickly changed to a sly smile.

"You know Glynda, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Maybe we could go out for a drink, or to see a movie sometime." Glynda fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"While I am flattered you asked, unfortunately student and teacher relationships are strictly forbidden." Naruto only grinned, which made Glynda a little nervous.

"I guess I can wait until I finish school, but then again I won't officially be a student until I pass the initiation." Glynda raised an eyebrow trying not to sigh, she decided not to beat around the bush and tell Naruto no.

"I'm sorrMMMP!" Glynda was cutoff when a pair of surprisingly soft lips pressed against hers. Naruto licked her lips, before quickly running away.

Glynda saw red, she pulled out her riding crop, and with a quick wave of her hand she shot out three burst of ice, aiming to trap his legs.

A green blur shot past the tall blonde, knocking away the ice blast, then landing on top of Naruto's head.

"Good job Gai! Now lets go! Bye Glynda! See you at Beacon!" Naruto ran fast, then jumped off a cliff.

* * *

Glynda watched with bated breath as nothing happen for a few seconds, but then sighed as Naruto appeared, flying away on a Dust powered hang-glider.

 **30 Minutes**

Pyrrha Nikos a young woman with long red hair stood alone on a large ship headed to her new school. She watched as other students were grouping together while laughing, and trading scroll numbers. Pyrrha put on her best smile hoping someone would come talk to her, but no one came, some looked at her, but quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

She fought the need to frown while leaving the room, it was clear she was making people uncomfortable just by being there.

* * *

Pyrrha made her way outside, she walked over to the railing of the ship. Since no one was around she let her smile drop as she stared out into the ocean, watching the underwater Grimm swim past the ship. _"I can do this, Beacon is a big school with kids from all around the world. There has to be some that don't know who I am, maybe even some that don't care. I can do this, I can make friends!"_

" **INCOMING!** " She was broken out of her thoughts when a shout filled the air. She quickly looked around for whoever shouted, but she was not prepared for someone to land on the rail she was standing near, his face only inches away from hers.

* * *

A few seconds past as neither red heads said a word, or moved. _"She hasn't moved? Strange, well you know what they say, when life gives you lemons."_ Naruto leaned forward and captured the stunned girls lips.

Pyrrha was shocked, not only did a guy appear out of seemingly thin air, he also kissed her. _"Wait! He's kissing me! My first kiss!"_

"KYYAAHHH" Pyrrha quickly jumped away holding her hands over her face, trying to hide the bright red blush. Naruto on the other hand licked his lips then sat on the rail.

"Man you have one of the best pair of lips I've ever tasted, can't wait to taste them again." Pyrrha blushed harder, but her eyes widen when she realized what happen. _"He wasn't intimidated, and he kissed me! He must not know who I am! This is my chance, he could be my first friend!"_ Pyrrha cleared her throat, and put on her best smile.

"Hello, My name is Pyrr..."

"I know who you are, you're Pyrrha Nikos, can I have your autograph." Naruto grinned brightly, Pyrrha's world shattered. _"If he knows who I am, that means he kissed me for bragging rights!"_

"Can you make it out to your biggest fan, Rock Gai." Pyrrha's mind went on auto pilot, signing the item he handed her. _"Wait, maybe he knows who I am but doesn't care, come on Pyrrha you can do this."_

"Hello Rock Gai, it's nice to meet you." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Gai, this is Gai." Pyrrha's eyes widen as she saw what Naruto was pointing at, a large turtle laying on top of his head. What caught her eye was, the fact that the turtle was wearing four different colored leg warmers. The front left one was orange, the front right one was dark blue, the back left one was brown, and the back right one was pale blue.

"Umm..." Pyrrha didn't know what to say, so instead she just watched as Naruto placed the turtle down next to a box of "Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes"

"Gai here loves your cereal, never goes a day with out it." She watched as the turtle knocked over the box of cereal, and started eating the spilled out flakes.

"My name is Naruto Littner, its nice to meet you." Naruto grinned as Pyrrha quickly shook his hand. _"He seems nice! Okay Pyrrha, forget about the strange turtle, think of something to say!"_

"Soooo, ummm what are you doing here?" On the out side Pyrrha was smiling, but on the inside she was crying. _"STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHAT A DUMB QUESTION!"_

"I was on my way to Beacon, but I didn't know my glider was out of Dust. Thanks for refilling the tank Gai!" Naruto sent the turtle a glare, that was ignored in favor of eating more flakes.

"Oh! You're going to Beacon?!" Pyrrha couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, as the thought of making a new friend that was going to her new school filled her head.

"Yup! What about you? What are you doing here? Wherever here is?" Naruto scratched his head, he knew he was about halfway to Beacon before his glider ran out of Dust. He was very lucky there was a ship in the middle of the ocean, or else he would be Grimm fish food.

"I'm headed to Beacon as well, in fact this everyone on this ship is." Pyrrha watched as Naruto quickly replaced the Dust tank on his glider, then pick up Gai, and put away the cereal.

"How about we beat them there." Pyrrha was confused, but was shocked when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, and jumped off the ship.

"GAAHHHHHH!" Pyrrha screamed as she closed her eyes waiting to feel the cold water. When it didn't happen she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Woah." She was speechless as she watched the ocean fly by.

"Hold on tight! We will be at Beacon soon!"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Don't worry, your legs will stop shaking soon." Naruto laughed as he watched Pyrrha trying to walk after landing.

"Look Pyrrha, it looks like the first wave of students are here." Naruto pointed up toward a airship that was landing.

"Lets go see them!" Naruto grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled her along. For the first time in a long time Pyrrha had a real smile on her face.

* * *

"Poor guy, just got here and the first thing he does is puke. That has to suck." Pyrrha couldn't help but agree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The two red heads, and turtle turned to see a white haired girl yelling at girl in a red hood.

 **With Weiss**

"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." The white haired girl pulled out a small vial of red Dust from a white case. The girl in the hood wasn't given a chance to reply.

"What are you brain dead, Dust! Fire, water, HEY!" The vial of dust was snatched from her hands by Naruto. Naruto didn't reply to her, instead he pinched the hooded girl nose closed, then blew away the large Dust cloud that was forming.

Once the Dust was gone he let go of the girls nose, then turned toward the whited haired giving her a flick on the forehead.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HAND ON ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Naruto tilted his head, and gave the girl a blank look.

"Nope." A girl with a bow on her head walked up to the group.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, largest provider of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition."

"The same company infamous for it's questionable business partners, and labor force."

"WHAT! HOW DARE! THE NERVE!" Weiss was about to turn and leave, but Naruto spoke up before she could.

"Hmm you would think a Schnee would know not to shake a vial of Dust, but then again Schnee Dust is watered down, so it might not be that dangerous."

"WHAT! SCHNEE DUST IS NOT WATERED DOWN!" Naruto looked at the girl with a blank face. He then opened up the vial of Dust, dipped his finger in it, and placed it in his mouth shocking the group of girls.

"Yup, that's watered down. You see to maximize profits the Schnee Dust company grinds up its dust, then mixes it up with gun powder, that way they get more money per Dust crystal. So when you buy Dust vials or ammo it's mostly 50% gunpowder, that's why it's better to buy uncut Dust crystals, then refine it yourself." Naruto nodded when he finished his lecture, shocking the girls even more.

"And what would you know about Dust!" Weiss narrowed her eyes at Naruto while placing her hands on her hips.

"I was taught how to mine Dust crystals when I was 10, then I was taught how to refine it, and use it to create Dust based products." Weiss gritted her teeth before turning to leave.

"Awww don't be that way." Naruto walked up to Weiss, putting his arm around her neck, letting it hang off her shoulder. Weiss started pushing his arm, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!"

"We had a bad first meeting, but that's okay we can still be friends!" Weiss since a powerful elbow strike to Naruto's stomach, but he didn't even flinch.

"Like I would want to be friends with a brute like you! Also what are you made of!" A small blush appeared on Weiss's face when Naruto leaned his head next to hers, he moved so close that she could feel his breathe on her ear.

"You know I LOVE bitchy girls like you, I love breaking them. I can't wait for the day I have you on your back moaning and screaming my name." The blush on her face grew atomic.

"YOU! YOU! ANIMGAHHH!" Weiss was cut off when Naruto threw her over his shoulder, the young girl started kicking and slamming her small fist into Naruto's back.

"UNHAND ME!" Naruto ignored the shout, and instead turned back towards the other girls, only the one in the hood was still there.

"Lets go red." The hooded girl didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to be alone so she followed.

* * *

"Hey Pyrrha!" Naruto shouted over to his new red haired friend, who was standing next to his bag while feeding Gai a handful of flakes. The girl in question looked up and waved.

"Hello again!"

"Look I brought us two new friends." Naruto grinned as Pyrrha looked at him with wide eyes.

"I SAID UNHAND ME!" Naruto grinned as he held up the flailing Weiss by her armpits.

"This is Weiss, she may seem a bit grumpy but I'm sure she will be a good friend." Naruto looked over to the hooded girl.

"You know I didn't get your name." The girl jumped when everyone turned to face her, but she quickly shook off her nerves.

"My name's Ruby."

"Hello Ruby, Weiss my name's Pyrrha." Naruto fought the urge to laugh. _"These two, they're sooo... AWKWARD! It's like they've never made a new friend before."_ Weiss had different thoughts running through her head.

" _Wait Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos!? This brute is friends with someone as famous as her?! Okay I need to make a good impression, getting Pyrrha on my team will be perfect!"_ Weiss landed gracefully on her feet since Naruto let her go, once she landed she tried to think of something to say in order to make Pyrrha her friend.

"Soo... Uhhh..." Naruto watched with an amused smile, the three girls just stood around not knowing what to say. Ruby was naturally socially awkward, so she was never good at making new friends. Pyrrha and Weiss never could make friends because of their fame and fortune, it would either scare people away, or attract the kind of people you don't want as friends.

"Well you three are some of the most awkward girls I've ever met." Naruto laughed as the three girls scratched the backs of their heads.

"Okay lets start with introductions, Say your name, age, likes, dislikes, dream for the future, and whatever else you want to add." Ruby quickly raised her hand.

"OH! I'll go first!" The young girl cleared her throat, and shook off her nerves.

"My name's Ruby Rose, I'm 15 years old. I like weapons, the color red, and killing Grimm! I dislike vegetables, stuck up people, and puns. My dream is to become a great huntress, and to protect as many people as I can. Oh and I have this." Ruby grinned as she pulled out her weapon.

"This is Crescent Rose, she is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe." Ruby smiled as she hugged her weapon, Naruto gave her a thumbs up, Weiss took a step back.

"Is it safe for you to use a weapon that looks like it weighs 10 of you?" Ruby waved her off.

"It's fine, I was trained to use * **BOOM!*** " Everyone ducked as Ruby pulled the trigger by mistake, thankfully the Dust powered shot was sent into the sky.

"Ehehehe." Ruby awkwardly laughed while scratching her head, and avoiding the look she was getting from Weiss.

"Well I guess I'll go next. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I am 17 years old. I like meeting new people, and fighting in tournaments. I guess my only dislike is bullies, and well mean people. My dream for the future is to make as many friends as I can, and help protect the world. Oh and this is my weapon Miló, it's a javelin, a sword, and a rifle. This is Akoúo̱ it's just a shield." Pyrrha smiled brightly as she showed off her weapons, Ruby stared at them with stars in her eyes.

"THAT'S SO COOL! You were able to get your weapon to have three forms! I was only able to make mine have two!" Weiss sighed while ignoring Ruby's fangirl moment.

"Well I guess I'm next, my name is Weiss Schnee, I'm 17 years old. I like Winter, training, and learning how to be a Huntress. I dislike the White Fang, brutes, and fools who rush into things without thinking. My dream for the future is to be a great huntress, and a great leader of the Schnee Dust company. This is my weapon Myrtenaster, It is a multi action Dust rapier, powered by Schnee Dust only." Weiss sent a glare at Naruto, who only winked at her in return.

"OHHH, look at all the Dust!" Ruby tried to poke the revolving Dust chamber, but Weiss pulled it away.

"Alright, your turn." Weiss put her hands on her hips as all three girls turned toward Naruto. Naruto grinned while quickly wrapped the white haired girl up in a hug.

"Awww I knew you cared about me, it's only a matter of time until you're confessing your love to me." A bright blush appeared on the young girls face, it was very noticeable since the girl's whole body was bright white.

"NEVER! It's just your turn!" She pushed Naruto away, then stood behind Pyrrha.

"Sure Weiss, you know you want me. Alright my name is Naruto Littner, I'm 16 years old. I like ramen, training, and writing my books.. I dislike arrogant assholes, bullies, and rules. My dreams for the future are to become a hero like my mother, write a book series that stays famous until the end of time, and have sex with every beautiful woman in the world! And my weapon is..." Ruby leaned in close wanting to see another cool weapon.

"A secret!" Naruto shouted making Ruby fall with a crushed expression on her face.

"YOU BRUTE! PERVERT! FIEND! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH PERVERTED THINGS IN FRONT OF TWO LADIES, AND A CHILD!" Weiss was bright red as she hid behind Pyrrha, who was also blushing while playing with her hair trying not to look at Naruto.

"I prefer to be honest, I'm not looking for a girlfriend, so I don't want girls to misunderstand." Naruto sent Pyrrha a wink when their eyes met, making the girl blush harder.

In his past life Naruto was never given a lot of human contact as a kid, he only ever hugged a total of five people, so when he had sex for the first time it was the most amazing and love filled thing he had ever felt. His first time was with his wife Hinata, and she was so submissive to him, she would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and wherever he wanted. But even if he loved sex a little more then most, what he said was an act, he loved acting like a pervert like his Godfather it was fun, but if a willing give gave him a chance he'd take it.

"A perverted brute like you could never write a book!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a great writer, I already wrote two best sellers!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Weiss.

"Ha! And what book could someone like you write!" Naruto reached into his backpack, pulled out a book and handed it to Weiss.

"Ninjas of Love?! YOU WROTE THIS SMUT!" Weiss threw the book back at Naruto, then quickly wiped her hands on her combat skirt.

"SMUT!? I'll have you know, 'Ninjas of Love' is the number one rated ROMANTIC love story in all four kingdoms!" Ruby and Pyrrha watched on confused since neither girl knew what the book was.

"Now if you want smut read my other best seller." Naruto quickly threw Weiss another book, which she caught on reflex.

"'Humans in Heat' A collection of human x faunas smut stories! YOU! YOU!"

"Umm guys, I think we were supposed to be somewhere." Ruby spoke up, mostly to clam Weiss down.

"Oh! We were supposed to be at the headmasters welcome speech!" Weiss gripped her hair as she looked around for other students.

The courtyard was completely empty.

"Soooo, do you think we'll make in time." Naruto laughed nervously as the three girls glared at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Did you guys know who Naruto's mother is without using Google? Can you guess Naruto's weapon? Or guess anything about him? Got any tips, or ideas leave a review, or a PM.

 **~Improv**


	2. Chapter 2: My Perfect Partner

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** Wow you guys really loved this story, over a 130 follows and Favorites in under 24 hours, that's way faster then my other stories! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 2: My Perfect Partner**

"RUBY!" Naruto, Gai, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha turned to see a blonde haired girl running toward them. Naruto leaned over to whisper to Ruby.

"Psst Ruby who is that?"

"That's my sister Yang."

* * *

"RUBY! Where have you been young lady! You missed Ozpin's whole speech! You better not have been doing something dangerous!" Yang crossed her arms while glaring at Ruby. _"Over protective sister... hmmm this could be fun."_

Naruto put his arm around Ruby's waist, making Yang's eyes widen.

"Sorry, but we lost track of time." Yang narrowed her eyes at Naruto and clenched her fist.

"And who are you?" Naruto lifted up Ruby in a hug, then pressed his cheek against hers.

"I'm Ruby's boyfriend, we've been dating for two years now."

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled out in shock, Yang couldn't respond because her brain stopped.

"Well girls lets run before she realizes what I said, then kicks my ass." Naruto took off running, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby wisely followed.

 **Later That Night**

After spending some more time with Pyrrha, and hiding from Yang, Naruto found himself sneaking into a bedroom instead of having dinner with the other students.

 ***BOOM!*** Naruto ducked to avoid an ice shard flying toward his head.

"Easy, I come in peace, and will hopefully stay in one piece." Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he held up his hands.

"Mr. Littner, may I ask what you are doing in my private quarters." Glynda Goodwitch stood at her desk pointing her riding crop at Naruto.

"Don't worry I didn't come to seduce you or anything like that, I came to ask you a question."

"And what did you want to ask?"

"Is there anywhere I can train? I wasn't able to get my daily workout in because of everything that happen today." Glynda sighed as she lowered her riding crop, and fixed her glasses.

"There is a state of the art training facility open to all students, all you have to do is place your scroll on the door and it will assign you an open room. I will mark the location on your scroll's map, now will that be all?" Naruto watched with a smile as Glynda pulled out her scroll and clicked the screen a few times.

"Mah mah, you're so mean Ms. Goodwitch, can't a student spend time with his favorite teacher." Naruto laughed nervously as she raised her riding crop.

"Ehehe no need to get violent now." Naruto leaned against the door, and gave Glynda a small smile.

"I feel like I should give you an explanation, I wanted you to know I didn't kiss you simply because I think your beautiful. No I kissed you because you are the type of person I really respect." Glynda didn't say anything, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"The truth is I knew my mother would try to get me into Beacon, but I have trust issues with people that have titles and power. So I looked up all the teachers, I looked up everything about you guys, and well you stood out the most.

The orphanage you grew up in accepted both humans and faunas, so it was a target for hateful people. Those people would rob and vandalize the home, leaving it poor and unsafe for kids to live in.

That's why you became a Huntress isn't it? To defend the innocent from monsters in all forms? That's why I kissed you, because you are the type of person I really respect." _"You lived a life much like my past one."_

Glynda shifted uncomfortably, she has been praised for her skill, complimented for her looks, but what Naruto said seemed much more personal. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything, because Naruto kept talking.

"You know even though I'm technically only 16, I have the mind of someone in their 50's. That's because I've done so much and I've seen so much. _"Plus I've lived a whole other life."_ That's why I can tell you need a hobby." Naruto grinned when he saw Glynda frown.

"Now now, I'm not making fun of you. I can just tell, you are the type of person that gets stressed out a lot, that's because you are always so focused on getting things done. Well living that way isn't bad, but it really isn't good for your health. I'm sort of the same way, once I set my mind on something I get it done, and let nothing stop me not even death.

That's why I became a writer, it's a big stress reliever. I also act like a big pervert, that will have sex with anything with two legs, but that's not who I really am, it's just fun to act like that. The truth is in this life I've only had sex with one girl, she was one of two ex-girlfriends I had in my life, whom I loved and still have feelings for.

Why am I telling you this? I guess it's because I respect you, and I want you to be happy. Life can end in an instant, so living a stressed out one will be a waste." Naruto pulled out two books from the pockets of his hoodie, and tossed them on her bed.

"Those are the two books I wrote, I hope you like them. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Goodwitch." With that Naruto left the room, leaving behind a stunned Glynda. _"Maybe he's a better person then I thought he was. Well I guess I should stop my plan of having him killed in the forest tomorrow."_ She sighed as she burned a few papers that where on her desk.

 **With Naruto**

"Wow Gai, this is way more fancy then the old training grounds I used to use." The training facility was a huge building on the edge of the campus.

The building was full of different rooms to allow people, and teams to have private training sessions. You could also set up different training conditions, such as cold weather training, or having a room that was full of trees. There was also options to add training dummies into the room, you could even add a holograph of a teacher that judges your speed, or strength.

The room Naruto was in was a forest room with the wind settings set on 40 MPH, it also had holographic targets that moved throughout the forest on their fastest setting. The last setting Naruto put on would send fast non lethal projectiles from random areas.

"Hmm, I think I'll do some more training with my semblance, it only has a range of 5 yards right now. Well Gai you ready to train?" Naruto looked at his turtle, who nodded in return.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto pulled out his weapon from under his hoodie, then jumped into the forest.

 **Two Hours Later**

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby and Yang were laying down on a pair of sleeping bags. They were in a ballroom full of students since they wouldn't be assigned dorms until they were given teams.

"I know I do!" Yang looked around at all the shirtless boys who were trying to showoff, a shiver went down her spine when she saw a boy wearing a blue onesie, complete with a pair of bunny slippers.

"So what'cha doing?"

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to let them know how things were going at Beacon."

"AWWW THAT'S SOOO CUUUUTTTOOPPFF" Yang was cut off when a dog faced pillow hit her in the face.

"Shut up! I couldn't bring my friends with me to Beacon like you! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"Well what about Pyrrha?" Yang pointed over to the red hair who was nervously signing autographs, she waved at Yang and Ruby when their eyes met.

"Hello again!" Yang and Ruby smiled and waved back.

"See she's nice, that's plus one friend! There's also Weiss... she seems... nice? There two friends, that's a 200% increase!" Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"You forgot about Naruto." Yang gave Ruby a blank look, and crossed her arms underneath her large chest.

"I think it's best if you stay away from him."

"What why!? Are you still mad about him staying he was my boyfriend!? It was a joke!"

"He's a pervert!"

"Is not! He didn't even look at your stupid dumb large chest! Not even once!" Yang flinched back like she had been slapped. All guys looked at her chest, and the eyes of perverts never left it.

"Well... WELL! He's the writer of that stupid 'Ninjas of Love' smut book!"

"Just becau..."

"Excuse me!" Both girls jumped back when a girl with a bow in her hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Umm... hello wh"

"I'm sorry, my name's Blake, and did I hear you right? Did you say the author of 'Ninja's of Love' is here?" Yang and Ruby stared at the slightly shaking bow wearing girl. Yang mistook the shaking for rage.

"I know right! That pervert smut writer is going to be going to Beacon! This suc..."

"Pervert smut writer! 'Ninjas of Love' is an amazing love story!"

"What! You read that trash!"

"TRASH! HAVE YOU EVER READ IT?!" Yang and Ruby took a step back, afraid of the fire burning in the girl's eyes.

"Well... I've never really..."

"'Ninjas of Love' is an amazing story filled with romance, drama, and action. It's about a boy who had a demon sealed into him at birth, because he was given this burden he never asked for, the people of his village treated him like crap! Even after that he didn't become evil! No his dream was to become the leader of the village and protect the people!

So he trained everyday, and no matter how many people told him he was nothing more then a worthless demon, he never gave up! Through it all, only one girl cheered him on, a young shy girl who was treated badly by her family. She was always too shy to talk to him, so instead she cheered him on from the shadows, and helped him without him ever knowing.

But one day he was about to be killed by a mad man, and she was the only one to defend him! Even though she knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat the enemy, she still protected the one she loved! She fought against one of the strongest people in the world, all in order to protect her love! And all she asked for was to be able to stand at his side!" Yang was shocked as tears were streaming down the bow wearing girls face. Blake loved the book, as a faunas 'Ninjas of Love' was very inspiring. Yang felt awkward since everyone was now looking at them, with the majority of the girls having tear in their eyes while holding up their books.

"I'm sorry I didn't knoGAHH!" Yang was cut off when Blake shoved her away, then grabbed Ruby and left the room.

"Hey where are you going!" Yang quickly stood up and followed the two girls out the door.

"Oh you obnoxious red hood wearing child!" Weiss followed out the door with clenched fist.

Pyrrha used the confusion to sneak away from her fans, with nowhere else to go she followed her new friends out the door. **  
**

* * *

Ruby flailed around while she was being dragged down the hallway.

"Umm... Where are we going?" She yelped when Blake suddenly stopped, making Ruby crash into her back.

Blake was unaffected as she quickly spun around, and pinned Ruby against the wall. The younger girl started to sweat nervously when Blake's nose was pressed against hers.

"The author of 'Ninjas of Love' goes by the pen name Uzumaki, and no one knows who he/she is. I don't think you really met the author, but I have to make sure. So who is he!"

"Well … uuhhh..." Ruby was having a hard time thinking while under Blake's very intense stare. _"Why do I feel like I'm about to be eaten!"_

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" * **BOOM!*** Blake jumped away to avoid Yang's fist, the punch hit so hard it left a crack in the ground where Blake was standing. Yang gritted her teeth when she saw Blake running away with Ruby under her arm. **  
**

* * *

"Good we lost the bimbo, now you tell me who he is!" Blake lifted Ruby into the air by the front of her shirt.

"WOW! You're really strong!"

"Tell. Me. Who. He. Is. Now!"

"Okay okay! You saw him too! He was that guy that tasted the Dust! You know red hair, scars on his face! Oh, but don't worry he isn't as scary as he looks. Actually he's a really nice guy, funny too, but my sister Yang doesn't like him. That's because he played a joke on her, you see he told Yang he was my boyfriend for the past two years. And well Yang was shocked, and I was shocked too! Not because he said he was my boyfriend, well that was part of it, it's just no one ever... Eheheheh and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Blake stared at Ruby with a blank look, but then her eyes widen when she realized what Ruby said. _"That was him! DAMMIT! Why didn't I stay and talk to him! Curse my anti-social personally!"_

"Where is he?"

"Uhhh well I don't know?" Ruby yelped when Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Wait! Earlier he said something about training, then eating dinner. I haven't seen him since then so he might be doing one of those!"

"HEY! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Blake and Ruby turned to see Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha running down the hallway.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in the empty cafeteria. Since it was past dinnertime there was no one to cook him a meal, so instead he was eating a few cups of instant ramen. It's a good thing he always carries a portable ramen making kit in his pack, the turtle Gai was eating a few bars of beef jerky.

The training building Naruto was in had its own showers, so when he was done training he showered then changed into his sleeping clothes since he already had his backpack with him. After that he went straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Naruto's peaceful meal was ruined by a shout that shook the room. He turned to see his new friends, plus the girl he saw earlier, who was carrying Ruby on her shoulder, running toward him.

"Oh Blake look there he is!" Naruto didn't know if he should wave at them or run away, so instead he waited.

* * *

Blake stood right in front of Naruto, then roughly dropped Ruby on the ground.

"Ohhh my back!"

"Is it true? Are you the author known as Uzumaki?" Naruto looked at Blake, who was staring at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled, in her hands she held a copy of 'Ninjas of Love' it had all the wear and tear signs, showing she read the book a lot.

"That's me, although my real name is Naruto Littner." Blake eyes changed from hopeful, to bright golden starts that sparkled. The other four girls were staring at him for different reasons.

Naruto's sleeping outfit was only a pair of black boxers, that had skulls with a lightening shaped crack on the forehead, printed all over them. The only other thing Naruto is wearing is a skull hairpin that was on a chain attached around his neck.

Pyrrha was blushing while playing with her hair and looking away. Weiss had her arms crossed looking away, but taking a peek every few seconds. Yang had a wide smile on her face as she shamelessly eye raped the red haired boy. Ruby was staring, but unlike Yang she was staring at the scars that covered Naruto's body. The ones that caught her eye were the three large scars that ran across his body, from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"C-can I have your autograph!?" Naruto grinned, then reached into his backpack pulling out a book, and a paper.

"How about I give you a special signed Golden 1st edition, only 5 of these were ever made." The three girls stepped away from Blake because her eyes were switching between stars, and hearts. The girls were so freaked out by the eyes, they didn't notice Blake's bow rapidly twitching.

"Of course you would have to sign this..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, since the book disappeared from his hand, and a signed piece of paper replaced it.

Naruto laughed as Blake walked away, hugging her book and rubbing her face against it, lightly purring.

* * *

"So what did you make her sign?" Weiss was the one to speak up as she glared at Naruto.

"Oh nothing, definitely not a legally binding contract that states I can use her as a character in any book I write in the future. Nope definitely not you silly head." Weiss narrowed her eyes as Naruto gave her a closed eye smile.

"Umm Naruto is that turtle eating beef jerky?" Ruby looked over to Gai, who was eating his sixth bar of beef jerky.

"His name is Gai, and yes." Now that Yang was done getting her fill of eye candy, she was the next to speak up.

"Umm, why is that turtle eating beef jerky?"

"His name is Gai, and why not?" Weiss was staring at the turtle with wide eyes, she found him to be incredibly cute. As a young girl Weiss could never make friends with people, so she loved making friends with animals instead.

"Shouldn't turtles..."

"Gai." Pyrrha cleared her throat after being corrected.

"Shouldn't Gai be eating lettuce, or things like that?" Naruto looked at Gai, who stared back at him.

"PFFTTT HAHAHAHA." After a few seconds both man, and turtle busted out laughing.

"Gai show them your guns!" Naruto calmed down and wiped his eyes. As Gai stood on his back legs, then started flexing his muscles.

"You don't get guns like those from eating lettuce."

The girls didn't know what they were more freaked out about, the fact that the turtle understood Naruto, the fact that the turtle stood up and flexed, or the fact that the turtle had a six pack that was showing through his shell.

"What is going on in here!?" The group turned to see a frowning Glynda Goodwitch walking toward them. Once she saw Naruto she sighed.

"Mr. Littner, why am I not surprised? Students it's past your bed time, now run along you have a busy day tomorrow." The girls quickly ran away not wanting to get in trouble before even starting school, Naruto stayed behind to clean up his mess.

"Mr. Littner please refrain from causing anymore problems." Glynda glared at him while pushing up her glasses. Naruto stood up and bowed to her.

"I understand Ms. Goodwitch, I will try to stay on my best behavior." Glynda raised an eyebrow, as Naruto quickly looked up with a smile.

"But I am a little disappointed, I was hoping to see what kind of sexy pajamas you wear to bed." Glynda's eye started to twitch, but she just sighed.

"Go to bed Mr. Littner."

"Aww can I at least have a good night kiss firs-OPPFFH! OH GOD THE PAIN!" Naruto dropped like a sack of potatoes when a block of ice hit him between the legs. Glynda walked off as Naruto was rolling around in pain.

"Aura didn't stop the pain! Gai you should have taken the hit for me!" Naruto looked at the turtle who was busy eating his cereal, Gai did look up at Naruto for a second, but went back to eating.

"You're right Gai she does want me."

 **The Next Morning**

"I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk." Naruto walked into the unisex locker room, he was still have asleep and wearing just his boxers.

"Yay milk!" Naruto walked over and gave Ruby a high five, she wasn't affected by his boxer clad body like the others were.

"Naruto! Get ready, the initiation is about to start!" Ruby was panicking, she was hoping Naruto would be on her team along with Yang, and Pyrrha.

"Sorry sorry, normally Gai wakes me up, but he was gone when I woke up. I'll go get change." Naruto walked over to his locker, which was number 324, Ruby was closely following him wanting to see his weapon.

"GAI! I SEE OVER THERE YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto ran over to Pyrrha, who was feeding Gai a handful of cereal.

"How could you leave this sexy red head for another!" Pyrrha looked on nervously as Naruto had tears streaming down his eyes while talking to the turtle, who was ignoring him.

"Pyrrha!" The girl in question jump when Naruto, wrapped her up in hug.

"Take of him! Try not to feed him to many hamburgers!" Pyrrha was left stunned while Naruto ran away from her.

"Well that was a thing." Yang and Ruby watched on as Naruto disappeared from the locker room.

"WAIT NARUTO!"

" **Will all first years students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, repeat will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation.** " Yang smashed her fist together with a grin on her face.

"Lets go Ruby! Time to kick some ass!"

"Wait! What about Naruto!" Yang didn't answer as she dragged Ruby away.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Umm, what exactly is a landing strategGGGGGGG!"

"Wow old man Ozzy, that was cold blooded." Naruto let out a whistle as he watched a blonde haired boy fly through the air.

"Mr. Littner! You are late! Must you continue to break the rules!" Glynda glared at him, making him smile, but he turned to Ozpin.

"So did you set up what we talked about?" Ozpin sipped his coffee with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, but you have to hurry if you want to make it on time." Naruto grinned as read the message Ozpin sent to his scroll.

"Well I'm off, WAIT! WHAT'S THAT!" Ozpin turned to where Naruto was pointing, it was a large Nevermore circling the forest.

When he turned back he saw a very angry Glynda who was wiping her lips while glaring at Naruto, who was flying away on his Dust powered hang-glider.

 **With Naruto**

"Well Gai I guess you're my partner for the next four years." Naruto smiled as he looked at Gai, who was poking his head out from Naruto's hoodie.

"Oh look, those are the relics!"

* * *

"Good it looks like we are the first ones here." Naruto walked over to a small ruined forest temple, the temple was full of small platforms, that held chess pieces.

Naruto walked to the center of the temple, were a special platform was set up just for him. The platform held a black king piece, it was the only one of it's kind.

"Well we got what we came for, we could head back to old man Ozzy, but then again I think Glynda needs sometime to cool off." Naruto stared at Gai, who stared back at him, after a few seconds Naruto nodded.

"You're right Gai, we should find somewhere to hide then spy on the other teams!"

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Oh? Look Gai, Blake and Yang are partners. I wonder what kind of weapons they use.

* * *

" **AHHHHHH!** "

"Oh? Sounds like some girl's in trouble. I wonder if she'll be okay." **  
**

* * *

"Wow, Ruby is riding a Nevermore with Weiss, I didn't think Weiss had it in her."

* * *

"Wow that Death Stalker hit Pyrrha hard. A Death Stalker, and a Nevermore against 8 people. Do you think I should help them?" Naruto held his weapon in his hands as he stared at Gai, who stared back at him.

"You're right like always Gai, I'll step in if they are about to die, but I'll let them fight this out, it will help them get stronger."

* * *

"Wow Gai! I like that girls style! Cool orange hair, and no fucks given when fighting! A girl after my own heart!"

* * *

"HHHHYYYAAAAAA!" Ruby landed on a high cliff after cutting the head off of a Nevermore, she took a deep breath then turned to face her team with a smile on her face. _"WE DID IT! WOW THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!"_

"Good job Ruby!"

"GAHHH!" Ruby jumped, nearly falling off the cliff as a voice scared her, she quickly turned around and raised her weapon.

"WHAT! Naruto what are you doing here!? Where have you been?!" Naruto was sitting down on the edge of the cliff while eating a candy bar, Gai was sitting down next to him eating from a bag of cereal.

"Well after I finished the test I've just been here, you know, people watching."

"What?! If you're done then who's your partner!?"

"What do you mean he's right here." Naruto gave Ruby a blank look while pointing at Gai, who was staring back at Ruby while nodding.

"What the turtle!?"

"His name is Gai! And yes the turtle." Ruby just stared in shock not knowing what to say.

"But, he is just a turt-* **RAWWRRRR*** " Both Ruby, and Naruto turned back to the two tired teams, who were gathered on the broken bridge.

"OH NO! IT'S A KONG!" A large silver-back gorilla type of Grimm rushed out from the trees, charging toward the group.

The gorilla Grimm was standing 12 feet tall, with bone like armor running down his back, the tops of his arms, and on his face.

"We have to get down there they need help!" Ruby reached into her pouch to pull out another clip, but she was out of ammo. Before she could start panicking Naruto put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry I got this." With a grin Naruto jumped off the cliff.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"Lets do this Gai! Try not to show off to much!" Naruto extended his arms outward, causing two metal plates to shot out from the two sleeveless arm holes. The plates extended behind his back, then slammed together locking them in place, and quickly transforming into a dust powered hang-glider.

 **With the Group**

"Dammit! I'm out of ammo!"

"We can still beat it with our melee weapon forms!"

"Will they be able to pierce his skin?!"

"We have to hold him here, and hope the teachers will come!"

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY!** " Naruto fell out of the sky, landing a kick straight onto the Kong's face. Knocking the Grimm away, while Naruto back flipped off landing in front of the group of now stunned teens.

"Naruto!/Pervert!/Brute!/Uzumaki!/Turtle!/Who's that?!/No Nora you can't eat it!" Naruto sent the group a thumbs up without turning around.

"Don't worry guys, we will take care of this."

"You can't be serious! Even if you're a brute, you can't handle a Kong on your own!" Naruto raised his hand through the air as he walked toward the Kong, who was getting up off the ground.

"Want to bet my little Ice Queen? Once I kick this things ass I get to kiss you! And if somehow it beats me, then I'll let you kiss me!"

"I HOPE THAT THING KICKS YOUR ASS! AND I WILL NEVER KISS YOU!"

Naruto didn't reply, instead he stood in front of the Kong, while it's face was only a foot away from his.

" **RAAAWWWWWRRRR** "

"Haven't you heard the old saying. 'say it, don't spray it'?" Naruto started wiping away the spit on his face, as the Kong pulled back his massive fist.

"NARUTO!/PERVERT!/BRUTE!/UZUMAKI!/NORA!/Nora, please stop." * **BOOM!***

The group watched on, expecting to see Naruto flying toward them. Instead they were shocked when Naruto was still standing, and a green knight like shield was blocking the punch.

"Good job Gai, your semblance has gotten stronger." Naruto smiled as he talked to the turtle on top of his head, who was glowing bright green.

"You're strong Kong, but just not strong enough!" Naruto charged past the Kong's fist as Gai dropped his shield.

"Take this!" _"One-Two Kick!"_ Naruto delivered a quick kick to the Kong's chest, then pulled his leg back and sent a powerful kick to the Kong's stomach sending it sliding back.

Even though Naruto was reborn into a new world, he still couldn't break the habit of saying his attacks, but he at least stopped saying them out loud.

Naruto charged toward the Kong, then slid as the Grimm launched a punch at him, which was blocked by Gai's shield.

" _Ankle Snapper!"_ Once Naruto reached the Kong he sent a powerful kick to it's ankle. Knocking the beast off balance, and making it fall down to one knee.

" _Stinging Kick!"_ Naruto gave the Grimm no time to recover, as he jumped up and sent a powerful kick to the Kong's face, knocking it on it's back.

As the Grimm fell Naruto back-flipped away, landing in front of the group, who was now in stunned silence.

"As fun as this is, it has to end now. I want to kiss Weiss once I win the bet!"

"AS IF!"

Naruto raised his left fist as flames exploded from the bandages, he grinned as they danced around his arm. Naruto then raised his right fist as a tornado formed around his entire arm.

" _Beat Rush!"_ Naruto threw rapid boxing style punches through the air as the Kong charged him.

The Grimm was stopped in his tracks as the fire blast nailed it in the chest, then the fire exploded as the wind hit the flames.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

26 Punches and 13 explosions later, Naruto stopped his onslaught. Then stopped the fire and wind around his arms.

" **GGRAAAWWRRR!** " Naruto grinned as the Grimm shrugged off his attack, then continued to charged at him.

" _Pummel Rush!"_ Naruto sent a fast round house kick with his right foot through the air, causing a blade of water to shoot out of his shoe.

The blade of water nailed the Kong in it's face, stunning it. Naruto didn't stop, he planted his foot into the ground, then used his momentum to turn his hips and throw his left leg through the air sending a bolt of lightening at the Grimm from his shoe.

Naruto didn't stop, instead he kept turning and kicking, picking up speed with each spin, becoming a deadly human spinning top.

* * *

After 30 kicks Naruto stopped spinning in order to catch his breath, he was surprised to see the Kong still standing. Even though the Grimm had countless cuts all over its body from the water blades, it was still moving.

" **GGRRAAWWRRRR!** " Naruto wasn't afraid, he was excited.

"You Kong have earned the right to die by my weapon!"

Naruto reached behind his back, under his hoodie and pulled out a large case. The case started unfolding and transforming, the sounds of clicking filled the air as mechanical parts started to lock into place.

Finally after a few seconds the weapon was complete, Naruto was holding a large sniper rifle, standing at the same height he was.

The gun was modeled after his mother's own custom Barrett M82, only his was blood red, but like his mother's the barrel of the gun was the same length as his waist to his head.

Naruto flipped a switch on the gun then spun it in his hands, causing the barrel to extend forward while the rest of the gun collapsed in on itself. Creating a spear, but unlike normal spears the end wasn't a blade, it was a drill head, and in the middle of the spear there was a trigger and scope.

"Lets go Gai!" Naruto rushed the Kong who was barely standing thanks to the cuts across it's legs. Naruto flipped a switch on his weapon causing the drill head to start spinning at a rapid pace.

The Kong threw a pathetic punch that was easily blocked by Gai's shield, as Naruto rammed his spear forward.

" _RASENGAN!"_ The drill head buried itself into the Kong's chest, right where a heart would be if it had one. The drill head wasn't strong enough to completely pierce through the Kong's thick body, getting stuck half way. Naruto wasn't worried, instead he simply reached for the trigger.

 ***BOOM!*** He pulled the trigger causing the end of the spear to shoot out a powerful blast, rocketing the whole spear forward and through the Kong's body.

As soon as the drill head exited the Grimm's back Naruto pulled the spear out, flipped it around in his hands turning it back into a sniper. Naruto dropped down to one knee and aimed the barrel less then an inch away from the Kong's eye ball.

"Is this what they mean when they say an Eye for an Eye? Yes? No? Well who cares!"

 ***BOOM!*** The Kong's head exploded sending bits and pieces all over the clearing, unfortunately for a blonde haired boy a large piece of head flew towards him, nailing him in the stomach.

Naruto turned back to the group of stunned teens, who hadn't moved since the start of the fight. The only thing different was Ruby was able to get off the cliff and was now standing next to Yang with stars in her eyes.

"THAT WAS SOOO COOL!" Ruby ran over to Naruto, but instead of looking at him her eyes were trained on his sniper.

"This is so cool! I've never seen a sniper this big before! And I've never seen a drill spear either! But why a drill?" Naruto grinned as he flipped his weapon into it's drill spear mode.

"Oh silly girl, this is no drill. This is my drill! AND MY DRILL WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Naruto pointed his drill spear into the sky while standing in a dramatic pose.

Sadly his face fell when he looked down and saw everyone giving him a blank look.

"Uhhh... What?" Naruto quickly turned around, and dropped down running his fingers through the dirt while tears streamed from his eyes.

"What happen Gai, mom said that line would make me look cool! And mom's never wrong!" Gai jumped off Naruto's head, he turned and looked up at the red haired boy. They shared a look for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up.

"WHAT I DIDN'T SAY IT WRONG! YOU SAID IT WRONG!"

"Umm Naruto?"

"Yes my little Rose."

"HOW DID YOU DO IT! ALL THOSE COOL MOVES! YOU WERE ALL LIKE WHHAAAAA, THEN YOU WERE LIKE KKAATTAAA! THEN THE FIRE! AND THE TORNADO! AND THE WATER BLADES! AND THE LIGHTENING! WHAT ABOUT THOSE SHIELDS WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" Naruto laughed as he patted the the young girls head, who was bouncing up and down.

"That..." Ruby leaned in close.

"Is a secret!" The poor girl fell to the ground with a crushed expression on her face.

"Aww come on at least tell us something." Yang walked over, and picked the hooded girl up.

"Fine fine, well the shields are Gai's semblance." The group looked on in shock as the turtle climbed on top of Naruto's head, then created another shield in front of Naruto.

"How does a turtle have a semblance! How does a turtle even have aura!" Weiss was the one that spoke up/yelled.

"What do you mean? Everything that has a soul, has aura. Animals, humans, faunas, bugs, really anything that's alive has aura and can gain a semblance." Naruto nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"I met Gai 10 years ago, and since then my mother taught us both how to use Aura and our semblances. Gai is my perfect partner." Naruto smiled as he held Gai in front of him. Blake walked forward rubbed the turtle's head with her index finger.

"What do you mean?"

"My whole life I trained to do one thing, kill as many Grimm as I can as fast as I can. Because of this I've become what you call a glass cannon, I can do a lot of damage. It doesn't matter if I use hand to hand or my weapon I can kill lots of things, but I can't take hits very well.

My aura allows me to take a few hits, but it can only do so much. So to make up for this I use my speed, agility, quick thinking, and semblance to avoid being hit. Although if I ever fight something or someone that can hit me, and take a lot of hits I'll be screwed. So that's were Gai comes in, with his semblance he watches my back, while I focus on killing. He is my perfect partner, and has been since I was a kid." Gai nodded as he was placed on top of Naruto's head.

"What about." Naruto placed his hand over Ruby's mouth.

"That's enough questions for now, there is something more important we must to." Ruby tilted her head, then a flash of realization appeared in her eyes.

"OH! We are in the middle of the initiation!"

"Well there's that, but it's not what I was talking about." Naruto grinned has he turned to Weiss, making the white haired girl nervous.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that!?" Naruto didn't say anything, instead he slowly stalked over to the girl. She started backing up, since Naruto was acting like a lion playing with it's prey.

"Got'cha!"

"KYYHHAA!" Weiss yelped as she found her back against a tree, then Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wh-what are you doing you brute!"

"Silly little snowflake, I believe we made a bet."

"WHAT! WE DID NOT MAKE A BET! GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Weiss looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the rest of the group looking away acting like nothing was happening. Everyone except Yang who was starring hard while rubbing her hands together, and Blake who was pretending not to look but was obviously watching.

"OH YOU TRAITORS!" Naruto gently gripped Weiss's chin making her look into his eyes. A blush started to form on her pure snow white skin since it was the first time something like this ever happen.

"Close your eyes Weiss, trust me you'll love it." Weiss gulped then closed her eyes accepting her fate as Naruto started leaning in.

Weiss's eyes snapped open as Naruto turned her head, and kissed her cheek.

"Whaa?"

"Weiss, when we finally kiss you will be the one that kisses me." The blush on Weiss's face grew, then she saw red.

"YOU! YOU!" * **SMACK!***

"Well time to go!" Naruto quickly ran away with a red throbbing hand mark on his face, while Weiss was being held back by Yang and Blake.

 **Two Hours Later**

"You four will form team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!" The crowd cheered as a new first year team was formed, Yang quickly wrapped Ruby up into a hug.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Naruto was behind the team clapping along, he walked forward as team RWBY walked away.

"Now due to lack of two more students, for the first time in Beacon history we will form a two... man? Team! Naruto Littner, and Rock Gai you two will form team Seafood! Led by Naruto Littner!"

"WHAT!" Naruto turned to Ozpin shocked while the crowd laughed/clapped, he quickly grabbed the man's jacket.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!?"

"I apologize, but Ms. Goodwitch was very adamant about naming your team." Naruto turned and glared at Glynda, who simply pushed her glasses up.

"Fishcakes go well with turtle soup." Goodwitch smirked as she walked off the stage, leaving behind a stunned Naruto.

"You're right Gai, she wants me." Naruto scratched his chin for a second, going into deep thought.

"I wonder if those really do taste good togetherrrr-OOWW! Dammit it was just a question!" Naruto rubbed his head where Gai bit him.

"Naruto! Lets go celebrate!" Ruby quickly ran over and dragged Naruto towards her and Pyrrha's team.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you Guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I am a little nervous about giving Gai this semblance since I think Jaune will get it in the future. Also how many of you noticed what Naruto's hand to hand fighting style is? Hint it's from a game that if you're over 20 you might have played it for years. Well if you have any tips or ideas please drop a review or send a PM. And if you like this story check out my others, you might like them too.

 **~Improv**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** This is a short little, I guess you can call it a filler chapter. I wrote this really quick because tomorrow I will be moving to a new place, and will be busy all day. The day after that I should be free to write again, and I'm glad you guys have been liking this story so much, over 200 follows and favorites in only 2 chapters is amazing.

~ **Improv**

 **Chapter 3: The first day**

 **The Next Day**

"OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A loud shout followed by multiple heavy footsteps filled the hallway.

Naruto wasn't bothered, instead he simply flipped over and went back to bed.

 **20 Minutes Later**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Mmm, Gai go answer the door." Naruto flipped over onto his stomach, then buried his face into his pillow.

 ***SWOOSH!*** Naruto's dorm door was forced open when the automated locking system was overridden. A very annoyed Glynda Goodwitch walked in.

"MR. LITTNER! GET UP!"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Glynda with half closed eyes. He turned and looked at his bed, then turned back to Glynda while tilting his head in confusion.

"How did you get over there? And when did you put on clothes?" A tick mark appeared on the blonde woman's head.

"Get up, and get dressed you are late for class!" Naruto stared at Glynda for a few seconds, then yawned.

"No." Glynda stepped back shocked, as Naruto rolled over in his bed.

"MR. LITTNER!"

"Listen unless you want to join me in bed, go away and stop yelling, I'd rather hear different types of screams from you." It was a bit rude, but Naruto was not a morning person. The only people that were able to wake him up without getting their heads torn off were his mother, Gai, and his ex-girlfriend.

That was the last straw for Glynda, she quickly pulled out her riding crop, then pointed it at the sleeping red head.

"GAHHHH! OOOPPFFH!" Naruto was quickly thrown off his bed, slammed into the ceiling, then back onto the bed, were he bounced off and landed on the floor.

"Ow... That was not very nice Ms. Goodwitch." Naruto didn't bother getting up as he stared at Glynda while laying on his back. The woman on the other hand was sending him a fierce glare as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Mr. Littner, if you're not in class within the next 5 minutes you will be, SEVERELY PUNISHED!" With that Glynda turned and left. _"That boy is as infuriating as Ozpin! If I didn't know better I'd say they were father and son!"_

* * *

"Yeah she still wants me, right Gai?" Naruto looked around his empty room.

"Gai?"

 **4 Minutes Later Professor Port's class**

"Sorry I'm late, I was working on a very important... project? Yes project with Ms. Goodwitch." The class turned to Naruto who walked through the door. The class grew stunned, embarrassed, annoyed, and lusty looks as they looked at the red head walking in.

"Ah yes Mr. Littner, I must ask why you are dressed in such a manner?" Naruto looked down to his boxer clad body. Since he was only given 5 minutes to get to class he didn't bother to get dressed, instead he simply grabbed his bag full of his school supplies and headed to class.

"Oh this? Well I was thinking as a Huntsman I could be forced to fight a Grimm at any moment, it won't matter to the Grimm if I'm fully dressed, or completely naked. So as training I've decided to spend the rest of the day in my boxers, that way if I ever have to fight a Grimm while naked I won't be embarrassed, and can focus on killing the beast." Professor Port stared at Naruto while rubbing his chin, the class watched on, wanting to see what kind of punishment the boy would get.

"OH HO! Pay attention class, it seems we are in the presence of a true Huntsman in training!"

" **WHAT!** " That was the collective shout that filled the room as Naruto walked over to the open seat between Ruby, and Weiss.

"Yes class, while it's true a Huntsman must always be prepared, there are times when even the best of us are caught by surprise! When that happens a true Huntsman must be able to adapt to their situation! Why there was this one time when I... Blah blah blah blah blah." Naruto sat down as he was getting glared at by Weiss.

"You may have gotten away with it this time, but the other teachers won't be so nice!" Weiss all but hissed at Naruto, then she let out a muffled yelp when her face was buried into his naked chest as he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Awww! My little SNOWFLAKE! I knew you cared!" A blush formed on her face as she unsuccessfully tried to push Naruto away.

"G-get off of me YOU! YOU! Fishcake!" A smug look appeared on Weiss's face as Naruto's eye started to twitch, but the twitch went away as quickly as it came. Naruto leaned in, he was so close to Weiss that his lips were brushing against her earlobe.

"I'll be your fishcake Weiss, as long as you promise to savor my taste while I'm in your mouth." Naruto finished his sentence by lightly biting Weiss's ear, the poor girl's face exploded in a color so red it was almost purple. She quickly pushed Naruto off of her, then buried her face into her notebook.

Naruto turned to Ruby with grin on his face, as the red hooded girl was snickering at Weiss, she didn't hear what Naruto said but the look on Weiss's face was priceless.

"Remember little Rose, I'm the best there is." Naruto and Ruby shared a fist bump, then fell asleep as the teacher kept rambling on.

 **36 Minutes Later**

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn, he looked around and saw the other students leaving the room.

He noticed Weiss walking away with her face still in her notebook, poor girl was so embarrassed she didn't looked up once from her book. Not even when Ruby volunteered to fight a Boarbatusk that was brought into class.

"Come on Naruto! We can't be late to Ms. Goodwitch's class!" Naruto was dragged out of the room by a very happy Ruby.

 **Goodwitch's Combat Class**

A vein throbbed on Glynda's head as Naruto walked in wearing only his boxers, and hairpin necklace. She wanted nothing more then to go strangle the boy, but she couldn't, too many witnesses.

"Now class since it's your first day here, you'll be having friendly spars. That way I can judge your combat ability and decide the best way to teach you." Glynda's eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto's eyes glued to her breast.

"Why don't we have you Naruto Littner take part in the first spar!" Naruto stood up and walked to the fighting area, he had his scroll in hand while his eyes never left her chest, much to Glynda's annoyance.

"Your opponent will be." Glynda pressed a button on her scroll, it started to rapidly flip through pictures of students in the class, then landed on the picture of a boy with brunt-orange hair.

"Cardin Winchester!" The boy in question smirked as he walked down the stairs while carrying his mace over his shoulder.

"Well this isn't going to take long, the loser doesn't even have a weapon." Naruto raised his eyebrow. _"Oh? He's the asshole type, great just what this school was missing."_

"You're mistaken, I always a have a deadly weapon with me. It's right here!" Naruto grabbed himself through his boxers, making the girls in the crowd blush.

"WOOOOO!" Well all the girls except Yang who was cheering, while recording Naruto with her scroll.

"This is the most deadly weapon in the world! Able to slay any woman I meet, then turn them into my loyal slaves! MMWAAHAHAHAH!"

"MR. LITTNER! Just start the match!" Naruto nodded while opening up his scroll then turning on his game.

The sounds of dying monsters filled the room.

"Mr. Littner! What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto didn't bother looking up from his game as he answered Glynda.

"I'm leveling up my new character in Insomnia Online, they just had a big expansion that added a bunch of new classes! So I'm playing as a hunter, and my pet is a German shepherd, since they are so much more LOYAL then a certain GREEN SHELLED BASTARD I KNOW!" Naruto turned and sent a glare at Gai who was sitting on the head of a nervous Pyrrha.

"Mr. Littner put away your scroll and start the match." Glynda was rubbing her head trying to fight off a headache.

"How about we make a bet, I bet you I can beat this guy with one move, and without him ever hitting me." Before Glynda could respond Cardin stepped in.

"You trying to make a fool out of me you bastard!?"

"Ms. Goodwitch, is it possible to make a fool out of someone, who already is a fool?" Cardin gritted his teeth, then lifted his mace to deliver a overhead attack, but his attack was so slow to Naruto it was easily dodged.

"Mr. Winchester! The match has not started!" Cardin ignored Goodwitch as he kept charging Naruto, ruthlessly swinging his mace trying to land a blow. Unfortunately for the orange haired boy, he was too slow to ever hit Naruto. _"Well time to end this, I have a boss fight soon."_

Cardin tried to land another overhead strike, but he over extended allowing Naruto to easily jump over him. Naruto landed behind the boy in a crouch while throwing his scroll into the air.

" **1000 YEARS OF DEATH!** " The crowd of students winced as Cardin was sent flying across the room. The screen above showed Cardin's aura level instantly drop into the red declaring Naruto the winner of the match.

Naruto stood up to grab his scroll that was still in the air, but the taller Glynda Goodwitch snatched it away first.

"You will get this back after class, now go sit down." The blonde woman sent the boy a look that left no room for argument. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, not knowing what to do anymore.

 **After Class**

Naruto sat alone in the front roll of desk as the last student quickly left the room. Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of him with her arms crossed under her chest as she glared at him.

"Mr. Littner only two classes have passed on the first day, yet you have broken more rules then most students break in their entire four years here!" Glynda walked up and slammed her hands on to the desk, slightly bending over to glare straight into Naruto's eyes. Something that would scare the pants off of most people, unfortunately for her it had a different affect on Naruto.

"Dammit you're so sexy when angry!" Glynda gritted her teeth.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR-OOOMMPP!" Glynda was cut off when Naruto pressed his lips against hers, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over the desk and on top of him.

"Mmmmpphh!" Glynda struggled to get up as Naruto deepened the kiss.

* * *

After more then 10 seconds she was finally able to stand, and push Naruto away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Naruto titled his head, sending her a confused look.

"What do you mean? I was giving you what you were asking for?"

"WHAT?!"

"Weren't you just sending me the, 'I hate you so much I want to fuck you' vibe?"

"I WAS NOT!"

"WELL THEN STOP BEING SO CONFUSING!"

"ME CONFUSING! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BEHAVE! AND GO TO CLASS! AND STOP BREAKING THE RULES!"

"WELL IF THAT IS ALL YOU WANT, THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP APPEARING IN MY DREAMS! LIKE A PERVERT YOU KEEP COMING BACK FOR MORE!"

"APPEARING IN YOUR DREAMS?! IF IT WASN'T FOR OZPIN I WOULD~MMMPPHH" Once again Glynda was cut off when Naruto pressed her down against the desk then kissed her. It was a more intense kiss then the first one, as Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Once his tongue entered her mouth she used her tongue to push it away on reflex, unknowingly making the kiss feel better for the both of them.

Glynda momentary forgot who she was kissing as the kiss became more heated, she only regained her senses when Naruto's hands started to roam her body.

 ***SMACK!*** Glynda quickly slapped Naruto then pushed him off of her, while standing up.

"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!"

"WELL STOP SENDING ME THE 'LETS ANGER FUCK EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT' VIBE!"

"THERE ARE NO VIBES!"

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!"

"STOP BREAKING THE RULES!"

"RULES ARE MADE TO BE BROKEN! THAT'S WHY THEY ARE CALLED RULES!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE! SENDING ME SO MANY 'FUCK ME RIGHT NOW' VIBES THEN GETTING MAD WHEN I DO IT!"

"GGGAAAH! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!" Glynda stormed out of the room leaving Naruto all alone.

Naruto sat back and licked his lips with a satisfied smile on his face.

"She so wants me." Naruto groaned when he looked down. _"Great, well I can't leave like this."_

Naruto opened his scroll, which he thankfully swiped from Glynda's pocket as they were kissing. He quickly clicked the screen a few times in order to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Weiss baby! It's me Naruto!"

"WHAT HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

"What I did not sneak into your room while you were asleep, then take your scroll to get your number! I would never do something like that my little snowflake don't be silly."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Anyways I need a favor."

"And why should I do anything for you!?"

"Go to my room and grab me a pair of pants, I'll send you my code, I sort of can't leave right now."

"Grab you some pants? You had no problem with walking around naked all day, why do you need pants now?"

"Just trust me, I can't leave the room right now so help me out."

"No, tell me why you can't leave, and then maybe I'll help you, if you ask me nicely."

"Fine I can't leave because I'm incredibly horny right now, and have a massive hard-on showing through my boxers. Happy now? So can you please bring me some pants?"

"YOU! YOU! PERVERT!"

"Me! You asked! Now about those pants."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! YOU BRUTE!"

"Wow Weiss, you're being a terrible girlfriend right now."

"G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What do you mean? You're a girl right? And I'd like to think we're friends, so yeah you are my girl-friend. What are you thinking about Weiss?"

"YOU! YOU! GGGAAAAHHH!"

 ***CLICK*** "She hung up on me... how rude, meh I tried." Naruto opened his scroll back up and went back to playing his game.

 **Lunch Time**

A fully dressed Naruto walked into the cafeteria, he saw his friends all sitting at one table.

"Naruto!/Pervert!/Brute!/Nora!/Hello again!"

"You girls are always so full of energy."

"Where have you been!? You've missed two classes!"

"Sorry little Rose, I was busy doing something very important."

"OOOoooo something cool?!"

"Yup! I reached the level cap with my Hunter!" Ruby face faulted as everyone else gave him a blank look.

"Wow, I knew you were a brute, but did you really spend the last two classes playing a dumb video game?!"

"Hey! Insomnia Online is a MMORPG, one of the best ever made!"

"A dumb game is a dumb game no matter how you look at it!"

"Ha, dumb game? I think you're just jealous since you would never be skilled enough to play Insomnia Online at a high level like I do. I'll have you know I'm one of the top ranked players on my server."

"The game must not be very hard if you're a top-ranked player!"

"Oh!? How about we make a bet then?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah I will give you one week to play Insomnia Online, and at the end of the week we will duel in game! To make it fair I will also level a new character with a class I've never played before. If you win you get to tell me to do 1 thing, and no matter how crazy or messed up it is I will do it without question. If I win you will wear nothing, but bright orange jump suits for two weeks!" everyone gave him a blank look at the lame challenge, everyone except Weiss.

"YOU FIEND!"

"But if you're to much of a chicken we don't have to make a bet." Naruto gave Weiss a smug look, he knew what type of person she was. A very prideful one, easily tricked.

"FINE! I'll do it, but when I win I will make sure to humiliate you!" Weiss quickly stormed off to download and play the game.

"I'LL SEND YOU THE SERVER INFO! AS WELL AS MY IN GAME NAME!"

* * *

"Pssst Yang."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or was Weiss giving me the 'I want you so bad, throw me on the table and have your dirty way with me' vibe?"

"Oh yeah she totally wants your D!" Yang nodded in agreement, Pyrrha, who was sitting between the two, blushed while trying to ignore what they were saying.

"Well I'm off guys."

"Huh were you going! You just got here!"

"Sorry little Rose, but Insomnia Online is a hard game to understand if you're playing it for the first time. So I'm going to go help out Weiss, it's only fair."

 **Two Hours Later Team RWBY'S Room**

"Come on Weiss, we've been at this for two hours! Just pick a class!" Naruto groaned as he laid upside down on Weiss's bed, she was sitting next to him rereading the classes and what they do.

"Shut up! I'm not a brute like you! I can't just rush into things, I need time in order to pick the best class with the most potential!"

"And I told you the classes are balanced! There is no one best class, it's all about what type of player you are!" Naruto groaned once again, as Weiss ignored him once again.

"Well at least I've been able to look under her skirt for the past hour and a half."

"YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT!?"

"Oops did I say that out loud?" * **SMACK!***

"You do wear cute panties though." ***SMACK!***

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my little first day filler I enjoyed writing it. Also What class would Weiss pick if she were to play an MMORPG just for fun? What about the rest of the characters in the show? I think I know, but I want to hear what you guys think too. Remember any tips or ideas drop a review or send me a PM.

~ **Improv**


	4. Chapter 4: Games, Dating, and a Beating

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** 300 follows in 3 chapters, and out of all the reviews I've been getting, only 1 was a negative hate filled guest review. Glad you guys are loving my story and didn't hate the Insomnia Online, I guess you can call it an Arc.

 **Chapter 4: Games, Dating, and a Beating**

 **Team RWBY'S ROOM**

"WEISS! PICK A CLASS! IT'S BEEN 4 HOURS AND ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS LOOKING AT THE CREATE A CHARACTER SCREEN!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL PICK A CLASS WHEN I FIND THE PERFECT ONE!"

"Weiss if you don't pick a class right now! I will tell everyone we spent the past 4 hours in a very heated make-out session!" Weiss started blushing heavily as she glared at Naruto.

"LIKE ANYONE WOULD BELIEVE YOU!"

"Hmm maybe you're right, but then again the only way you could prove what I said is a lie is if you show everyone the progress we made in the game... oh wait you can't because, YOU WON'T PICK A CLASS!"

"WELL IF YOU'RE SOOOO SMART WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME!" Naruto sighed as he sat up on the bed.

"KYYAHH!" Weiss yelped as Naruto picked her up by the waist and placed her on his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Helping you." Weiss's blush grew as Naruto pulled her against his chest, placing his chin on her shoulder, then his hand on hers in order to hold the scroll steady.

"Weiss this is a MMORPG, that is just an acronym, it stands for Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. This is a game, and when you play it no one will know you are Weiss Schnee. No one will look down on you if your character isn't the best, or perfect. There are over 7 million players, and we all have one thing in common, we all love this game and want to have fun playing it. So it doesn't matter if you are the worst player ever, as long as you're having fun no one will judge you. So stop being Weiss Schnee the proud heiress of a huge company, instead start this game and become anyone you want." Weiss's heart started to beat rapidly as Naruto's soft voiced entered her ear, making her whole body shiver.

"W-well I'll admit that maybe you do know more about this game then I d-do, so what class do you think I should play?"

"Here play this class, I think it would be the one you like the most." Weiss tried to control her blush as Naruto started clicking her scroll making the class appear.

"Why a summoner class?" Naruto winced as Weiss started to squirm in his lap. _"Come on Naruto, don't get hard! Don't get hard!"_

"This class uses magic, which is basically like dust, only you have a mana bar instead of carrying dust with you. Most importantly this class can summon things to fight at it's side. There are different types of summoners, from ones that summon the undead, ones that summon elemental monsters, but the one I think you will like is this one. This class lets you summon animals to fight at your side, it's basically the hunter class, but instead of using bows you use magic." Weiss forgot about being on Naruto's lap as she started clicking videos of the class on the scroll. Each video showed different things, like the summoner in high level armor, or using high level pets and spells.

"Why do you think I'd like this class?"

"I may act a bit foolish, but I always pay attention to the smallest details. I see things most people over look, and one thing I noticed about you is you love animals." Weiss's eyes widen as she turned to face Naruto, not even noticing their noses were less then an inch away from each other.

"And how do you know that?!" _"God! I want to kiss you so badly! You tease! But now is not the time."_

"I saw the way you were looking at Gai, it was very cute. You really wanted to pet the little guy, but you were trying to keep up your serious appearance. HOW ADORABLE!" Naruto grinned as Weiss turned away with a new blush.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Now now, no need to get upset. Instead lets play the game!" Naruto quickly clicked the class, and was about to click the randomize button, but Weiss's smaller hand grabbed his.

"WAIT! At least let make it look the way I want!" Naruto groaned as Weiss started to click through the options.

"Fine, but I swear if you take a long time I really will start a heated make-out session with you!"

"SHHH-SHUT UP!"

 **1 hour later**

"LOOK LOOK LOOK! I JUST GOT A LEGENDARY WEAPON!" Weiss started bouncing excitedly as she and Naruto took down a level ten boss. The white haired girl was having the most fun she's had in a long time. After she created her character Naruto created his, and since then he had been showing her fun quest and low level boss monsters.

The only problem was, every time she saw or did something she would bounce up and down. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, the only reason it was, is because she was still sitting on Naruto's lap. Naruto was resting his arms on her legs while holding his scroll, and Weiss was holding hers above his.

The reason she didn't move was because it was easier for Naruto to help her this way, and she needed a lot of help. Thankfully she was so focused on the game she didn't notice Naruto's big problem poking her. _"Blue balls two times in one day! Life why must you be so cruel!"_

"You know this is really fun!" Weiss turned to face Naruto, her heart stopped when the tips of their noses brushed against each other.

In that moment she noticed what was happening, one she was sitting on Naruto's lap, two his arms were around her waist and resting on her bare legs, three his lips were inches away from hers.

But the strange thing was she didn't feel like jumping away, or screaming and blushing. Instead it felt oddly right, Naruto was the first person that didn't treat her as Weiss Schnee, instead he just treated her as Weiss. With him she had the most fun she'd ever had, and even though she didn't want to admit it she loved when Naruto flirted with her, it made her feel like a beautiful young girl, not just a fancy last name.

"Narutooo..." Weiss didn't fight her body as it leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips, giving him her first kiss. Naruto was caught off guard, making him fall back as Weiss shifted in his lap and pressed her chest against his while still kissing him.

It was Weiss's first kiss so she didn't know what she was doing, that's why she was following what she learned by reading 'Ninjas of Love' which she read after Blake made a big scene about it. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she really liked the book.

Once Naruto got over his shock he started kissing Weiss back, much to her verbalized joy.

"Oh!? My my what's going on in here?" Naruto knew that voice, but instead of stopping he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth causing her to ignore everything else and focus on him.

It wasn't the first time he got caught kissing a girl, and it always annoyed him when the girl would get embarrassed and run away.

"WEISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" That shout managed to break Weiss out of her kiss induced trance as she sat up and turned to the door.

Ruby was covering her eyes with a clear blush on her face, Yang was recording everything on her scroll with a huge grin on her face, and Blake was sending her a death glare.

"WAIT THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Uh Weiss I just took a video of you tongue raping Naruto while grabbing and pulling his hair, and you're still straddling him." Yang showed Weiss the video on her scroll to prove her point, causing the white haired girl to jump off the highly annoyed boy.

"YOU! YOU! YOU TRICKED ME! THAT'S IT! THIS WHOLE THING WAS JUST A HUGE TRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE A BRUTE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Weiss quickly picked up her scroll and ran out of the door, no one tried to stop her. Naruto just laid on the bed with an annoyed look on his face.

"So Naruto hows it _Yanging_?"

"It's not Yanging, it's stiff, VERY STIFF! Thanks for ruining any chance I had of fixing that problem." Yang gave the boy a nervous thumbs up as he glared at her.

"Umm, Naruto are you and Weiss da-da-da-DATING!?" Ruby was nervously fiddling with her cloak as she asked the question.

"Na, any chance we had of dating was ruined by Yang." Naruto glared at Yang, who was nervously messing with her hair. Neither of them noticed the relieved look that appeared on Ruby's face.

"Well how come you never ask me if I want to make-out!" Naruto sent Yang a blank look.

"Because neither of us has any self control, if we ever kissed we wouldn't stop at just that, our make-out session would keep escalating until we gave the term explosive orgasm a literal meaning, and I don't want to have to pay for damages to the school." Yang grinned as she pressed her finger against his chest.

"It'll be fine! We can split the bill." Naruto looked Yang up and down, then smiled.

They both leaned in, but their kiss was stopped when Ruby's scythe appeared between them. The younger girl was blushing, but she pointed at Naruto.

"Y-y-y-you're not allowed to kiss anymore girls!" Both Yang, and Naruto looked at Ruby with wide eyes, Naruto was the first to recover.

"So is it okay if I make-out with you?" That sent the girl into a flurry of blushes and sputters, while Naruto grinned at her, he never noticed Yang clenching her fist.

 ***BOOM!***

 **With Weiss**

 ***BOOM!***

" _Stupid, handsome, idiot, sexy, brute! I'll show you! You'll pay for tricking me!"_ Weiss ignored her surroundings as she continued to play her game, she made her way to the schools library.

* * *

Weiss sat alone in the back of the library as furiously tapped on her scroll, the silence was broken when she sent a fist pump into the air.

"Yes! Take that Naruto, I just got the ability to summon a new pet! I will so beat you!" Weiss was so into her game, she didn't notice angry person walking up behind her.

"GGAAHH!" Weiss was quickly spun around in her chair, she was met with a pair of angry yellow eyes.

"What? Blake? What are you doing!?" Blake didn't react to Weiss's shout, instead she put her hands on her hips, and leaned forward to glare into Weiss's eyes.

"Stay away from him."

"Umm? What?" Blake placed her finger on Weiss's chest.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." Blake poked Weiss with each word causing the girl to wince.

"Stop that! Your nails are so sharp! Don't you cut them? Or at least file them down! It's like you have claws!" Blake blushed, she tried cutting them before, but because she is a faunas her nails naturally stay sharp.

"Shut up! That's not important, what is important is you, STAYING AWAY from Uzumaki!" Weiss's eyes widen as she started to blush brightly. She was trying to forget about the boy by playing the game, but at the mention of his name she remembered everything about him, from his arms around her, to the feel of his lips.

"Whhaaa?"

"Uzumaki is mine! I claimed him already!" Weiss's blush turned into fury as she stood up and glared back.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Blake didn't back down as she glared back.

"It means I! Will be Uzumaki's girlfriend! And I! Will not lose him to anyone! Especially you of all people!"

"ME OF ALL PEOPLE! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"I SAW YOU! THROWING YOURSELF AT UZUMAKI! TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Weiss took a step back in shock, but quickly stepped forward.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DID NO SUCH THING! NARUTO TRICKED ME! AND IF YOU WANT TO BE THAT BRUTE'S GIRLFRIEND SO BADLY, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU!" It was Blake's turn to blush and back down, but she quickly recovered.

"UNLIKE YOU! I DON'T THROW MYSELF ONTO EVERY GOOD LOOKING MAN I SEE! I CLAIMED UZUMAKI! AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT!" _"And I have to make sure he would be okay with dating a... Faunas."_ Blake kept that last part to herself as she and Weiss pressed their foreheads together, causing lightening to spark between them.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! MAYBE I WILL BECOME THAT BRUTE'S GIRLFRIEND! AFTER ALL WE DID KISS! AND I WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER GIRLFRIEND THEN YOU EVER COULD!"

"YOU LITTLE HUSSY! YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR DIRTY SCHNEE HANDS ON MY BOYFRIEND!"

"HUSSY!? WHY YOU! NARUTO IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! BUT HE WILL BE MINE!" Weiss, and Blake started reaching for their weapons, but before it could come to that a green knight like shield appeared between them.

"Hello again!" The two girls momentarily forgot their anger as they turned to face Pyrrha, who was standing near them with Gai laying on her head.

"Umm, why are you two fighting?" The girls of team RWBY quickly pointed at each other.

"This NO GOOD/FLAT CHESTED LUNATIC/HUSSY IS TRYING TO CLAIM/STEAL THE/MY BRUTE/BOYFRIEND!" Pyrrha blinked a few times trying to process what they said..

"Wait! Both of you like Naruto?" Both girls in question started to blush once they realized what they were fighting about.

Pyrrha started to play with her hair nervously as both girls looked at her, then it clicked.

"WAIT! DO YOU LIKE NARUTO/UZUMAKI?!" Pyrrha started to blush heavily as she quickly turned and left.

" _NOT HER TOO!"_ That was the thought both girls held.

 **Midnight**

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes as something was pressing down on his groin.

"Glynda?" Naruto blinked a flew times as he looked at a completely naked Glynda Goodwitch sitting on top of him.

"Yes fishcake?"

"Not that I don't enjoy the view, but I didn't think you would be so forward." Glynda smiled as she leaned forward and gave Naruto a light kiss.

"I just wanted to get you something nice, before... **I KILL YOU**!" Glynda quickly wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and started squeezing as hard as she could.

"Gahhhccck" Naruto started to struggle, but was unable to move since his arms and legs were bound by chains.

 **Midnight**

Glynda's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed. She looked around and realized she was in her room.

" _What kind of dream was that?! Killing him is fine, but why was I naked?"_

 **The Next Day**

Naruto sat in the court yard while writing in a notebook, he was working on a new book. Just enjoying the day, but that quickly ended when a shadow loomed over him.

"Mr. Littner!" Naruto turned to look at a glaring Glynda Goodwitch.

"Yes my love?" Glynda twitched, but ignored him.

"Once again you are not in uniform, but most importantly you are not in CLASS!" Glynda pushed up her glasses, as Naruto stood up in shock.

"I am in uniform!" Glynda gave Naruto a blank look, he was wearing his normal hoodie, and bandages.

"While I'm glad you're wearing clothes today, that is not the standard issued Beacon Academy uniform!"

"What are you talking about of course it is! See look!" Naruto pointed a small white sticker on the front of his hoodie, the sticker said 'I love Bacon!'"

"See only a Beacon uniform would have the words 'I love Beacon' written on it." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose while trying to clam herself.

"Mr. Littner that is clearly a sticker, and it says 'I love Bacon' not Beacon."

"You must need new glasses, this clearly says Beacon."

"IT SAYS BACON!"

"IT SAYS BEACON! WHY WOULD I BE WEARING A BACON ACADEMY UNIFORM! IS THERE EVEN A BACON ACADEMY, IT SOUNDS DELICIOUS!"

"THE WORD BACON IS WRITTEN IN BACON STRIPS!" Naruto looked down and scratched his chin.

"So it is, one second." Naruto pulled out a marker, he quickly wrote a small 'e' between the 'b' and 'a'.

"There now it's a Beacon uniform." Naruto gave the blonde woman a thumbs up, which cause her to twitch.

"JUST GO TO CLASS!"

"NO!" Glynda gritted her teeth as she pulled out her riding crop, but before she could do anything she caught a book that was thrown at her.

"That's why I don't go to class my love." Glynda's eyes narrowed at Naruto, then widen as she flipped through the book.

Detailed pictures of Grimm were drawn on the left pages of the book, while information was written on the right pages. Information from name, normal height, to attacks and weaknesses.

"My mother used to take me out to Grimm infested areas, and we would hunt together as training. That book has every Grimm I've ever seen, the ones with the stars next to the name are ones I've killed. That's why I asked Ozpin why come to a school to learn how to hunt Grimm, when I already know how." Glynda tossed the book back to Naruto.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Well one of the most beautiful and sexist women I've ever seen is a teacher here, and I really wanted a chance with her. What don't glare at me like that, it's only one reason I'm here. The other reason is my mother wanted me here, why? Maybe I'll tell you one day, but for now just know these first year classes would be a waste of my time. Maybe when I hit higher grades I'll start going to class." Glynda frowned and was about to say something, but Naruto cut her off.

"You know how about a spar you and me. If you beat me I promise to start going to class more, but if I win I get to kiss you at least once a day. I'm not talking about quick pecks on the cheek, I mean war of the tongues type of kisses! The types of kisses that will make you want to throw me down and have your way with me!" Glynda's eye twitched, but she smirked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Alright, lets go." Naruto smiled, it was his chance.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"OOOooo... The pain..." Naruto groaned as he laid face down on the ground. His body was covered in bruises, and his clothes were cut up and torn.

Glynda smirked as she looked at her scroll which showed their Aura levels, Naruto was in the red, while Glynda's bar was untouched.

It took 6 minutes in order for the pair to reach the training building and set up their spar, and the spar itself only lasted 4 minutes.

"You still have a lot to learn Mr. Littner, and I expect you to be in class tomorrow!" Glynda started to walk away with a smile on her face, but it quickly went away when Naruto had the last word.

"You won this time my love, but our next spar will be without clothes, and you will be the one getting the pounding!" Naruto grinned, but his world went black as Glynda lifted him up, then slammed him back down.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't wait for the day we get to see Glynda go all out in a fight, it might happen this volume. What do you guys think about a pairing? I started the Insomnia Online Arc as a fluke joke, but now that I think about it that could be a good idea. Giving Naruto different Arcs with the girls, this Arc is with him and Weiss, next Arc could be with Blake or Pyrrha, what do you guys think? Also like always have any tips or ideas leave a Review or Pm, it motivates me so much when my phone beeps telling me I have a new Fav/follow or review so think you everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams, Long Night

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** You know I wouldn't mind if someone did a Reading fic of this, or any of my stories as long as I get sent a link. Also I updated the first 4 chapters in this story, nothing major just replacing a word here, or fixing a typo there. Just making it better to read, but no plot changes.

 **Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams, Long Night**

 **Lunch Time**

A battered and bruised Naruto limped into the cafeteria. Naruto was lucky Glynda was nice enough to take him to the schools Doctor, were he was bandaged up and given a crutch to help him walk.

Glynda didn't hold back against him, not because she wanted to be cruel and hurt him. No, she didn't hold back because she wanted to show him what true strength was.

From his fight with Cardin she could tell he felt like he was stronger then every other student in the school, and from his fight with the Kong she could tell he was the strongest among the first years. Maybe among the second years as well, but she couldn't tell if he was stronger then the third and fourth years without seeing him go all out in a real fight.

That didn't matter though, the lesson she was trying to beat into his head, was he is strong enough to become a Huntsman, but that wasn't enough. He needed to stay in Beacon, go to class and learn. If he ever wanted to fight on her level.

The lesson wasn't completely fair, since Beacon didn't have a set age requirement, Glynda herself entered the school at the age of 14 by passing the combat test with flying colors. She graduated at the age of 16 since all she did was study, learn, and train. By the time she was 18 she was already a famous Huntress, that's when Ozpin offered her a job as a teacher for Beacon. Now at the age of 20 she was the second in command of Beacon, and one of the most powerful Huntresses alive.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Weiss's eyes widen in shock as she saw Naruto walk in. She was the first to see him since she was actively looking for him. After her 'small' fight with Blake in the library she was planning on becoming Naruto's girlfriend. In her mind she was doing it only to beat Blake to prove she was the best, but her heart was saying something different.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU OKAY!" Ruby used her semblance to appear next to Naruto, knocking away his crutch making him fall on her shoulder, and making him fight the urge to yelp in pain.

"Oh I'm fine, just a lot of pain, but I'll be good as new in a day or two." Naruto grinned as Ruby led him to the table, where all his friend were looking at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell happen to you!?" Yang was the first one to speak as she tried to poke Naruto's bandaged chest, but her hand was slapped away by a glaring Blake.

"Oh you know, just go my ass kicked no big deal." Gai walked up to Naruto with his head down, Naruto reached over and patted his shell.

"Don't worry Gai, it's not your fault I got my ass kicked, its mine. I was dumb enough to challenge someone I knew was stronger then me to a 1 on 1 spar, so even if you were there you couldn't of help me." Gai nodded then crawled up and sat on Naruto's head. Jaune was nervous as he looked at Naruto, wondering who was strong enough to beat someone as strong as him, he gulped as he spoke up.

"Who did you spar against?" Blake's bow twitched, and eyes narrowed. _"Who did this to my boyfriend! They'll pay!"_

"Goodwitch." Blake backed up as her righteous fury quickly vanished at the though of fighting the blonde teacher.

"WHAT YOU FOUGHT MS. GOODWITCH!?" That shout filled the room, and caught the attention of everyone in it. Everyone turned to Naruto with disbelief in their eyes, everyone but Ruby.

"OOOOooo YOU FOUGHT HER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHAT HAPPEN DID YOU WIN?! DID YA!? DID YA!?" Naruto let out a pained laugh as he patted the young girls head.

"Sorry my little Rose, but it took only four minutes for her to kick my ass."

"WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT HER!" Weiss grabbed Naruto's shoulders looking him the eye, while her voice sounded angry, her face showed concern.

Naruto was taken back by the look, but he quickly did what any man would do. He leaned forward and kissed her.

The reaction was instant, the white haired girl jumped back with a bright blush on her face, while covering her lips.

"D-d-ddon't, just do stuff like that in PUBLIC!" Naruto grinned as he licked his lips.

"Does that mean it's okay to do that when we're alone?" The blush on Weiss's face grew as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

The pair was so focused on each other, they didn't notice everyone watching them. The most important people watching were, a glaring Blake, surprisingly a glaring Ruby, a grinning Yang who was recording everything, and a jealous looking Pyrrha.

"Th-th-that... Shhh-shut up!" Weiss quickly looked away with crossed arms, causing Naruto's grin to grow since she didn't say no.

"Oi! Lover boy, why did you fight Goodwitch? I didn't think any teacher would fight a student, well maybe a fourth year one?" Yang tilted her head conflicted, part of her wanted to fight someone as strong as Goodwitch, but then again looking at Naruto maybe she could wait a few years.

"Oh I just challenged her, I told her if she could beat me I would start going to class more." Weiss sighed, partly happy since she was close to beating Naruto's head in, and dragging him to class herself.

"Did you get anything for winning?"

"OF COURSE! IF I WOULD HAVE BEATEN GLYNDA GOODWITCH I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A PRIZE SO VALUABLE ANY MAN OR WOMAN WOULD KILL AND DIE FOR IT!" Everyone in the room watched in awe as pure passion seemed to leak out of Naruto with every word.

"WHAT WAS IT!? WHAT WAS IT!?" Ruby was rapidly bouncing up and down, while Yang held onto her hood keeping her from jumping on Naruto.

"My prize for beating Glynda Goodwitch!..." Everyone leaned eagerly waiting, wanting to know what prize was so great Naruto willing to get his ass kicked in order to have the smallest chance of winning it.

"It was... A MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH HER!" Naruto smiled so bright his teeth were sparkling as he gave a thumbs up.

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what he said, Ruby was the first to recover.

"YOU! JERK!" Ruby kicked Naruto in the leg, then quickly stormed out of the room. _"STUPID NARUTO! I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO KISS ANYMORE GIRLS!"_

Ruby didn't truly understand her feelings, she just knew she didn't like when Naruto kissed girls. She also knew that she really liked being around him, but she didn't really understand why, in her head she just thought it was because Naruto was really cool.

* * *

"You're a true man Naruto!" The room was split, half of the room agreed getting you're ass kicked was definitely worth it if you had a chance of kissing Ms. Goodwitch. The other half of the room was glaring at Naruto, while muttering words like 'pig' or 'idiot'.

Weiss grabbed Gai off of Naruto's head and gave him to Pyrrha. She then quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him off the chair, dragging him along with her.

"Owwww! Weiss! Where you taking me?" Weiss looked at Naruto with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I was hoping you would help me level my summoner, and maybe we could go do a few raids?" Weiss's lips quivered as she looked up at him. Naruto on the other hand was fighting the urge to wrap the girl up into a hug, but he couldn't. Naruto couldn't let his weakness to be known, if anyone found out he could never say no to puppy dog eyes his life would just be... troublesome.

"Sure, after all you need all the help you can get." Naruto grinned as Weiss huffed and pulled him along.

* * *

Before the two left the room Weiss turned around and stuck her tongue out at Blake, who was glaring at her.

Blake's glare turned deadly, then she quickly turned around, scribbled something down onto her lunch tray.

Blake turned back around and held the tray up, on it was a stick figure drawing of a girl, and above it the words 'Flat chested hussy' were written. Blake didn't stop there, she held her glare with Weiss, then snapped the tray in half.

Weiss didn't flinch, instead she placed Naruto's arm on her shoulder, and her arm wrapped around him so she could 'help' him walk.

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto sat on his bed as he pulled out his scroll to log in to the game, Weiss was locking his door while he wasn't paying attention.

"So do you want to kill some bosses first, or do." Naruto was cut off when Weiss moved his hands and sat on his lap with a blush on her face. She then moved his hands onto her lap so he could hold his scroll, while she held her's above his.

"D-D-Don't misunderstand! This is just in case I need some more help!" Naruto slowly ran the tips of his fingers up her throat, causing her whole body to shiver as he cupped her chin. He gently pulled her into a kiss, one she quickly returned, not even bothered when tongues got involved.

* * *

After a quick minute long make-out, Weiss pulled away and turned around, pulling up her scroll.

"Stop trying to trick me! I know you're trying to distract me so you can win the bet! Oh I'm so going to humiliate you when I win!" Naruto smiled, but didn't say anything, instead he pulled her against his chest and placed his chin on her shoulder so he could see his scroll.

 **1 Hour Later**

Weiss smiled brightly as she accepted her loot, from a short 40 minute raid.

"Look Naruto I got a~ Kyyyaahh!" Weiss yelped as she was pulled down to the bed. She then turned red when Naruto pulled her close to him, wrapping her up in a tight hug and burying his face into her neck.

"Wh-w-what ddd-oo yyo-uuh thhinkkk yoouurrr DOING!" She got no reply as she struggled to get out of his hug.

She gave up after a few seconds when it was clear he wasn't going to let go.

"Brute?" The reply so got was light snoring, that's when she realized what happen.

" _I'm so dumb! Of course he was sleepy, he spared against Ms. Goodwitch!"_ Weiss was kicking herself, she was so focused on getting Naruto as a boyfriend, and beating Blake that she didn't think about how he felt.

Instead of waking him up she just laid in his arms while playing her game.

That was until her face exploded red because Naruto's hand was lightly holding her small chest.

"PERVERT!" Weiss tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't budge. She turned her head to check if he was awake, but he was still sleeping. _"Why is his grip so strong! Ooooohh"_ Weiss turned purple as Naruto's hand stopped holding, and started groping instead.

 **Hours Later**

Naruto woke up to pain shooting through his body, he ignored it and fought back his groan. Instead of getting up he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

Which he did, even going so far as to ignore the fact that a sweet sent hit his nose, and there was also the weight in his arms. Just from that he knew it was a girl, since it wasn't the first time he woke up with a girl in his arms, but it still wasn't enough to make him get up.

"Mmmm, Narutooo soooo goooddd." That made his eyes snap open though.

Naruto lifted up his head, and immediately saw three things. One, Weiss was sleeping. Two, her breathing was ragged, face was blushing red, and she was sweaty. Three, his hands were under her uniform and from what he could feel they were groping her bare breast.

Naruto quickly pulled his hands out of her clothes. kisses were okay because Weiss kissed him first, but he knew she wasn't ready for the touching phase yet. Now if Weiss told him it was okay he'd have her naked and no longer a virgin.

"Weiss wake up." Naruto nudged the girls shoulder, but all he got in return was a moan of his name, and a lick of her lips. _"Well that was sexy."_

"Weiss if you don't wake up, I'll kiss you."

"Mmmm... Narutooo..." Naruto leaned forward and lightly kissed the girl. It only took her a few seconds to wake up with wide eyes, she quickly pushed him away.

"Wwwhhhat are you doing!"

"Hmm? I THOUGHT YOU WERE POISONED BY EATING AN APPLE GIVEN TO YOU BY AN OLD WITCH! SO I HAD TO KISS YOU IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU!" Weiss's eye started to twitch as Naruto told his story with waving arms.

"Umm what?"

"I didn't see any of your other seven short friends helping!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Fine, what really happen is I saw how sexy you looked while you were having a dirty dream, and I kissed you."

"WHAT!?" Weiss squeaked while trying to cover her blushing face.

"Don't worry the dream was about me so you didn't cheat on me in your sleep."

"HOW CAN I CHEAT ON YOU WHEN WE AREN'T DATING!?"

"Hush my little snowflake, lets make-out before your team rushes in here and finds out we slept together."

"WE DID NOT!"

"Did too." Naruto leaned forward to kiss Weiss, but she quickly jumped up and ran out of the room when she realized she needed a change of panties.

"Dang she ran away, well there's always next time." Naruto wincing as he stretched out his muscles, he was still completely sore from his spar. _"Dam I can't do any real training today, my aura is still pretty low. Well I guess I'll go do some sniper training. No need to grab Gai since I won't be working too hard."_

 **Nighttime Hours later**

Naruto popped his neck as he left the training building. Once again he was the last person to leave, seems no matter what world he was in, he was doomed to always be hardworking and a training freak.

* * *

Naruto stopped in his tracks as a chill filled his body. _"Dammit I'm sore, have low aura, low on ammo, and I'm still pretty far from the school."_

"So it's going to be one of those days huh?" Naruto turned around to see a man walking towards him.

The man was wearing a classic cowboy outfit, complete with hat, boots, and a poncho.

"You're Naruto Littner huh? A disappointment, I was expecting much more." The man spit on the ground, then placed a toothpick in his mouth.

"I can't tell if you're here to act in a movie, or if you came to ask for directions to the closest gay bar." Naruto spit as he pulled out his sniper.

"When you see your mother, tell her Clint Westwood sent you." Clint lifted his arm, moving up his poncho and showing off a large dust revolver holstered onto his hip.

"You guys always say stuff like that, but you can never kill me. The truth is at the end of the day all that will happen, is your wife will tell your kids, 'Daddy isn't coming home today.'" Naruto stared at the man while a light breeze washed over them.

 ***BOOM!*** Naruto was a trained sniper so taking aim and firing took less then a second to do, especially at such a short range, but Clint was no slouch. Naruto's bullet was shot out of the air by Westwood's own.

 ***BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*** Every one of Naruto's bullets were shot before they reached the halfway mark between the two men. _"Shit I don't have enough ammo for this, I guess I'll have to use my semblance, but dammit I don't have much energy left."_

 ***BOOM!*** Naruto took another shot, and charged forward.

 ***BOOM!*** Once he reached the halfway mark he fired again. With one last burst of energy Naruto switched his weapon into it's spear mode, and thrust it forward.

Westwood's reflexes were the only thing that saved him from getting a drill through the chest as Naruto appeared in front of him.

Except this is what Naruto wanted, with Westwood turned to the side he didn't see the chains shooting out of Naruto's body. In one swift motion two chains shot out of Naruto's side, both chains had a spiked ends, and both ends stabbed Westwood directly in the back.

 ***BOOM!*** Westwood was sent flying forward bouncing across the ground. With Naruto's weaken body the spiked chains weren't strong enough to break through Westwood's aura.

Westwood landed on one knee and fired a shot, knocking Naruto's spear out of his hand.

"Any last words Littner?" Naruto stood up as he stared Clint Westwood straight in the eyes.

"Your next shot better kill me, because if it doesn't I will hunt you down, kill you, and fuck your wife during the funeral." Naruto grinned as Westwood raised his gun.

 ***BANG!*** Naruto didn't blink, since he trained his whole life as a marksmen, his eyes were better then most, because of this he could track the bullet flying toward his head.

The dust bullet didn't make it far since a purple blast intercepted it.

"What is going on here!?" Naruto turned to see Glynda Goodwitch standing near them with her scroll in one hand, and her riding crop in the other. Naruto could see that on the scroll there was a picture of him, next to it was his Aura bar, which was completely empty.

"Oh you know, just about to be killed by a gay cowboy. Although now that I've seen your sexy self one last time, I can die in peace." Glynda's eye twitch, but she focused on the unknown man in front of her.

"You! Drop your weapon, and come in peace!" Westwood didn't respond, instead he pulled out a second dust revolver and fired off multiple shots.

Glynda jumped away and pulled Naruto with her, but before she could return fire Clint Westwood was gone.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Glynda, who was glaring at him in return. He was laying on the ground after she pushed him away, since he had no energy left he couldn't even move.

"My hero! Come here and I'll give you a reward~ OOFFPH!" Naruto grunted as he was kicked in the shin.

"OW! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD THE SAYING 'DON'T KICK A MAN WHILE HE'S DOWN'!"

"MR. LITTNER! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HERE!"

"OH YOU LOVE IT THOUGH! YOU KNOW I TURN YOU ON! YOU LOVE BAD BOYS!"

"I DO NOT! YOU LITTLE TROUBLE MAKING! RULE BREAKING!"

"SEXY!"

"IDIOTIC!"

"CHARMING!"

"GAH!" Glynda lifted Naruto up by the front of his hoodie.

"Glynda look around, no one is here, no one will know so just kiss me already!" A vain on Glynda's forehead throbbed, she wanted to beat Naruto's head in, but she couldn't because of Ozpin. She didn't know why he was protecting Naruto, but what she hated most about the red haired boy, was he was right.

Glynda was attracted to him, and that's what she hated since it was against the rules. She just couldn't help it, Naruto was the only person to ever challenge her. He was the only man to ever tell her 'no', the only person to ever stand up to her and glare back.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she also thought Naruto was psychically attractive. He was also her first kiss, since most people feared her, or just like Pyrrha they thought she was on a level so high they would never reach her. That it was a waste of time trying to get to know her, let alone date her. Not Naruto though, he drove her crazy, he made her angry, but most of all he made her feel like a normal person.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch, but just know once I can move again I'm so going to make-out with you!~Ooofph That hurt dammit!"

"Then shut up! Come on I'm taking you to Ozpin."

 **Ozpin's Office 1 hour Later**

Glynda Goodwitch was annoyed, highly annoyed. For the past 40 minutes Ozpin, and Naruto have done nothing but stared at each other. _"How can they just sit there and stare at each other! It's like they're the same person!"_

"ENOUGH! Mr. Littner! Tell us who that man was, and why he was trying to kill you?!" Naruto sighed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. The drink was given to him by Glynda since he didn't like coffee, but needed something to keep his energy up. He did get smacked on the back of the head for telling Glynda she would make a good wife, and he wouldn't mind marrying her.

"You know the difference between a Good Guy, and a Bad Guy?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to let Naruto continue.

"The Good Guy is stronger, but Bad Guy is smarter. You see a Good Guy will train all his life in order to defeat any evil that is sent his way, but a Bad Guy is smart enough to create complicated plans in order to defeat the Good Guy and do anything else he desires.

Lets say a town gets invaded, well in the mind of a Good Guy all he is thinking is, oh I'll go kick their asses and drive them out of here! But the Bad Guy is the one that set everything up. The Bad Guy built an army. The Bad Guy armed them with weapons. The Bad Guy found the places he needed to attack in order to take control over the town. The Bad Guy launched his attack at the perfect moment, catching everyone off guard. The Bad Guy planned all of this without the Good Guy ever knowing." Naruto paused to take a sip of his drink, something Ozpin would do, then he kept talking.

"It's just to bad for the Bad Guy, you see no matter how strong he is, no matter how smart he is, a Bad Guy will never beat the Good Guy. So what happens? The Bad Guy gets locked away in jail while the Good Guy lives on, but the Bad Guy doesn't like this. No the Bad Guy can't be stopped with a simple prison, but like I said he is smart, so he waits for the perfect time to strike."

"And which one are you? The Good Guy? Or the Bad Guy?"

"I'm neither, well who knows maybe in a past life I was some sort of ninja hero that saved the world multiple times, but in this life I'm just a Guy. A Guy with very simple wishes, I want to have as much fun as I can. My mother on the other hand, yeah she was a Good Guy. She was an amazing Huntress, it doesn't matter if she was killing Grimm or fighting Bad Guys, she was the best.

It was because of this she made a lot of enemies, the type of people that could get things done no matter what it is. So when she found out she was pregnant with me, she faked her death and went into hiding. She was so afraid of people finding out about me, then coming to kill me that she left everything behind, and hid.

But as I said, Bad Guys are smart, so very smart it was only a matter of time when I got discovered. You see Bad Guys have an amazing information network, one that will always be better then the Good Guys. That's because information is the key between a successful job, and a lifetime in jail.

So when they found out about me, they put a price on my head. The price was so high that I've been nearly killed so many times. That's why I came to Beacon, my mother wanted me to have protection when she died. I didn't want to come here, I just wanted to live my life like I always did. Moving from one place to another, killing Grimm, meeting new people, and just having fun. But my mom made me promise I would come here, she wanted me to have protection, and most of all to have a normal~ish life as a teenager.

Then when my mom died the Bad Guys found out about it, they didn't believe she really died, so they demanded I handed over her body. I refused, then killed the person they sent after me, and since then the price on my head has been raised. To what I don't know, but it must be high since that man Clint Westwood came here without fear of getting caught."

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he stared at Naruto, Glynda sighed while looking at her scroll. She was looking over video footage, trying to find out how the cowboy man was able to enter/leave the school grounds. Neither of them were shocked about Naruto killing, after all at some point every Huntsman/Huntress draws blood.

"This is quite troubling news, but I guess the only thing we can do tighten security. Well it's late, you should head to bed." Glynda's eye twitched as Ozpin so casually brushed everything off.

"Well actually old man Ozzy I was wondering if Ms. Goodwitch could move into my room. That way she could umm, you know protect me people sneaking into kill me at night." Naruto sent Glynda a wink, but before he could get his answer, he was knocked out by the blonde haired woman.

"You know it's not a bad idea."

" **OZPIN!** "

"Well goodnight, please take Mr. Littner back to his room." Ozpin quickly left the room in order to avoid the scary glare he was getting.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Weiss Arc will be ending soon, and I think I will be jumping into a Glynda Arc, if not her then maybe Blake. Remember have any tips or ideas leave a review or send me a PM, I have been getting some good ideas thanks to reviews so thank you everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Day

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N: 'SPOILERS'** If you haven't watched RWBY- Volume 3 Episode 6- Fall don't read this bit here, so turn away in 3-2-1.

I was just wondering if Glynda Goodwitch is one of the Maidens of the Seasons. Maybe she's the Winter season, and yes I know the Maidens have their season in their name, or at least that's what it seems like. But if Winter Schnee was the Winter Maiden she wouldn't have gotten kicked out of the meeting between Crow, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin.

Ever since the first episode, were Glynda fights Cinder on that roof top, I've always wondered how she made that ice storm attack. At first I though Glynda had Dust infused in her body, since her whole body lit up when she shot that attack, but now I think she might be the Winter Maiden. If you go back and see when Pyrrha tells the maiden story, one of the Maidens has a cape much like Glynda's. SO BAM! I don't I might be completely wrong, or what I'm saying might have been said before, but these are my thoughts as I write this chapter.

 **Chapter 6: A Shocking Day**

 **With Glynda 10 Minutes Later**

Glynda's eye twitched as she carried Naruto's limp body over his shoulder. The boy in question just woke up, and he was already annoying her. The only reason she was carrying him was because he was too weak to walk.

"You know from this angle I can really appreciate how nice your butt is.~ OOOFFP!" Naruto grunted when Glynda 'lightly' tapped his back, with her fist.

"Geez some people can't accept a complement!"

* * *

"GAAH! OOFFPH!" Naruto groaned as he was softly 'tossed' (Thrown) onto his bed, Glynda pushed up her glasses.

"Despite what happen tonight, I still expect you to be in class tomorrow." Naruto quickly put on his best 'puppy dog' face as his eyes started to tear up.

"Buuttt Ms. Goodddwwitttch! My whole body hurts!" Naruto whined, but he was given a firm glare in return.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU CHALLENGED ME TO A SPAR!" Glynda's eyes widen when she realized she just yelled. Normally the blonde haired teacher was very patient, but when it came to Naruto she couldn't control herself.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't effected by her shout, he simply shouted back.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY I WOULDN'T HAVE CHALLENGED YOU FOR A KISS!"

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME NOW! QUIT BEING SUCH A FOOL! STOP BREAKING THE RULES! AND GO TO CLASS!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! BEING AS BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AS YOU SHOULD BE A CRIME! IN FACT I'M CALLING THE POLICE AS SOON AS I CAN MOVE!"

"GAAHHH! GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" Glynda quickly pulled out her riding crop and pointed it at Naruto, the boy grinned in returned.

"I'll go to sleep if you tell me what kind of panties you're wearrr~ Gahhh! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THOSE ICE SPEARS! YOU ALMOST HIT ME IN THE NUTS!"

"I WAS TRYING TO!" Glynda lowered her 'weapon' and took a few calming breaths before she spoke again.

"Go to bed Mr. Littner, and you will be in class tomorrow, or you will be punished!" Glynda nodded then turned to leave.

"Glynda wait." Her eye twitched as she turned to face Naruto, but she was surprised when she saw the small smile on his face. It was a real smile, not a flirty, or seductive one.

"Thank you. That wasn't the first time someone tried to kill me, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Although if you weren't there it would have been the last, since I would have died without a doubt. So thank you." A light blush dusted Glynda's cheeks as she looked at the smiling Naruto. _"H-he is rather handsome when he's not being a flirty."_

Any positive thoughts Glynda had about Naruto were quickly wiped away when his smile turned into a grin.

"Don't worry, once I get better I'll repay you with a intense make-out session!"

"GO TO BED!"

"JOIN ME!"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"You can fight it all you want Ms. Goodwitch, but sooner or later you will snap. When you snap, that 'it's against the rules' excuse you're hiding behind won't matter, and you will beg me to take you! I swear when we finally 'make love' I will leave you unable to teach for A WEEK!" Glynda quickly left the room with a furiously blushing face.

* * *

"My sexy time with Ms. Naughtywitch might be sooner then I thought."

In his past life Naruto loved having role play sex with Hinata, and she loved pleasing him so she would play her role to the fullest. One of Naruto's favorite role plays was the the 'naughty academy teacher, and the rebel student'. That might be because he had unresolved sexual fantasy's about Tsunade, his sexy Hokage/mother figure.

Unfortunately for him Hinata took her role playing very serious, even going so far as to give him detention and homework. The first time it happen she was so embarrassed she couldn't look at him for a whole day, but she did at least she did help with the homework.

 **Midnight**

"OOOooooOOO! NARUTO! LIKE THAT! RIGHT THERE!"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Ruby covered her blushing face as she tried to ignore Weiss's moaning and heavy breathing.

"I NEVER KNEW WEISS WAS SO KINKY!" Yang grinned widely as she recorded everything on her scroll.

"I'm so sending this to Naruto! Hey Blake what do you think?" Yang turned up to her partner, who was glaring at Weiss while sharping her weapon. _"THIS FLAT CHESTED HUSSY THINKS SHE CAN TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS A DREAM! SHE'S DEAD!"_

Blake's eyes narrowed as Weiss's moaning grew louder, if the cat faunas was honest she would admit she was jealous Weiss was having that dream and not her.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto groaned as he felt something biting his head.

"Stop it Gai, go away!" Naruto pushed his shelled friend away, then rolled over in his bed.

"Hello again!" Naruto lifted his head to see a smiling Pyrrha waving at him.

"As much as I love waking up to beautiful girls, go away I'm sleepy." Naruto laid his head back down, not even noticing the blush on Pyrrha's face.

"I'm sorry! But Ms. Goodwitch asked me to make sure you came to class today." Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Then he turned to Pyrrha with a grin.

"Fine I'll go to class, but there is a problem. I was really hurt yesterday, and well I can't move very well. So, well we're friends right?" Pyrrha's face brighten up at that word, she quickly nodded 'yes' not even noticing the grin on Naruto's face widening.

"Well how about you be a good 'friend' and help me get showered and dressed." Naruto grinned as Pyrrha's face lit up in a blush.

 **Professor Port's Class**

Naruto walked into the class on time, and with a large smile on his face. Pyrrha followed behind him with her head slightly down, and with a huge blush on her face. She didn't understand she was tricked by Naruto, so she did in fact help him shower and get dressed.

Well she helped him take a bath, and she kept her eyes closed the whole time... Well she was a healthy young girl so she might have taken a peek... or five.

* * *

"Hey my little Snowflake." Naruto sat down between Ruby, and Weiss. Then leaned in to kiss the white haired girl, but she quickly stood up and pushed a piece of paper into his face.

Weiss quickly moved seats, and sat in between Yang, and Blake. Naruto raised an eyebrow then read the note.

 _Dear Brute,_

 _It seems you are trying to sabotage me by kkkkissing me! And trying to distract me from Insomnia Online so I can't beat you in our duel! So until I defeat you I won't go near you!_

 _Sincerely Weiss Schnee_

Naruto sweat dropped after reading the letter, he looked over to Weiss who was peeking at him from under Yang's large breast. Once their eyes met Weiss quickly turned around and pulled out her scroll so she could play the game.

" _Geez Weiss you're trying really hard, I'll feel bad when I beat you."_ Naruto frowned, there was no way Weiss could beat him. At the moment she was playing more then he was, but he knew ways that let him level up faster since he already had 5 max level characters. He also knew lots of people, and he was apart of the top guild on the server, so if he asked they would help him get good gear. Overall even if Weiss was a good player for someone just starting out, he had resources that were built over years of playing.

 **Day of the Duel**

Naruto sat on his bed as Weiss sat on the floor in front of him. The white haired girl looked nervous as she prepared for the duel, Naruto sighed as he watched her. _"She really wants to win."_

Naruto was playing a Control Bard, his class was made for keeping multiple targets incapacitated. Normally this class was only great when used in a party, since it had a low damage output, but since Naruto's gear was high level and legendary, he was able to fight and kill anyone as long as he kept them CC'd.

" _Damn my kind heart!"_ Naruto fought the urge to sigh his he quickly tapped through a few options on his game, he used an option that allowed him to change what type of Bard he is. He switched to his healing Bard, which did almost no damage but was really hard to kill.

He would make her work for her win, but he had to make sure she didn't realize he was letting her win. So with a grin on his face he spoke up.

"You know my little Snowflake I'm going to change our bet, so instead of making you wear that orange jump suit. If you lose I get tooooo... TAKE YOUR VIRGINITY!" Naruto shouted with a wide smile, Weiss on the other hand exploded. Her entire pale skinned body turned bright red as she stuttered out words that might have been from a different language.

" _I'm not ready! I have to win! Mmm-ma-maybe one day I will... But not yet!"_ Weiss was so shocked by what he said that she didn't even realize she could have just said 'no', after all he wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want.

"I WILL BEAT YOU! PERVERT!"

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Weiss laid on Naruto's bed, her face was sweaty and red, her body was tired, and she had a huge smile on her face. Naruto grinned as he sat next to her.

"Wow Weiss if anyone came in they would think I did take your virginity!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto crawled on top of Weiss, hovering over the smaller girl by placing his hands on either side of her head. The white haired girl blushed as he leaned forward to kiss her, it was a light kiss, a soft one that melted her defenses as she returned it.

* * *

Weiss broke the kiss by lightly pushing Naruto back, the girl grew a nervous look.

"Ro-roll on to your back." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did as she said.

Weiss slowly crawled onto Naruto, laying her head on his chest while wrapping his arms around her. It was Naruto's turn to get nervous, he only ever laid like this with his former wife, and ex-girlfriend.

"Y-you know I won the bet... Soo that means you have to do anything I say right?" Naruto glupped growing more nervous for some reason.

"Yeah... So what did you want me to do? Prank Ozpin? Run around the School naked? Or...?" Naruto was cut off when Weiss shook her head no as she hugged him tighter.

"No... I want you... toooo... be... my... BOYFRIEND!" Weiss turned red as she buried her face into his chest.

Her embarrassment went away as Naruto pushed her off of him and sat up. The look on his face made Weiss's heart drop to her stomach.

"I'm sorry Weiss's I know I promised to do whatever you asked, but I can't do that." Weiss fought back the tears in her eyes as her chest started to hurt.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the type of guy you date Weiss, I'm not a good person, and I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"NO YOU AREN'T! AND YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON! I know you might be a pervert brute... but you're a good person..."

"Weiss, I'm a liar and a manipulator, I trick girls to get what I want not even caring about how they feel! I'm also a cheater, even if I was head over heels in love with you I would still end up cheating on you... Like I did my last girlfriend, she tried to kill me after she found me making out with another girl! Then the girl I was kissing hated me because she said she was in love with me, and was going to give me her virginity! See Weiss I'm not a good person!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID IS A LIE!"

"Look Weiss! If you believe me or not it doesn't matter, but what I said was true so that's why I can't be your boyfriend. So I'm sorry, but pick what ever you want and I'll do it." Weiss's face changed from tearful and heartbroken, to a look of pure fury.

 ***SMACK!*** Naruto's head whipped to the side as Weiss delivered a powerful slap across his face. The white themed girl didn't stop there, next she grabbed the front of his hoodie, gripping it tightly in her small hands.

"LISTEN HERE NARUTO LITTNER! I'm going to ignore those lies you just told me! Instead I'm going to pretend you said, 'yes Weiss I would LOVE! To be your BOYFRIEND!'. So from now on you will be my boyfriend! And I will be your girlfriend! UNDERSTAND!?"

"WEISS I TOLD YOU! I CAN'T BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! I'LL JUST END UP CHEATING ON YOU!" Weiss immediately pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, completely catching the boy off guard as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was over as soon as it started as Weiss let him go then grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed.

"Lets go!" Naruto couldn't say anything as he was quickly dragged out of the room.

 **Lunchroom**

It was lunchtime now since Naruto and Weiss skipped their first two classes in order to have their duel. The plan was to only miss the first class to have their duel, but unfortunately Naruto won't wake up making them miss the first class.

* * *

Blake glared at Weiss as the white haired girl smiled smugly while holding Naruto's hand, now their whole table of friends was looking at them.

"Listen up everyone we have an announcement!" As soon as Weiss said that Yang pulled out her scroll, Ruby and Blake had frowns on their faces, while Pyrrha had a stressed smile.

"Naruto and I are now officially DATING!"

"WHAT!/THE HELL YOU ARE!" Weiss wrapped her arms around Naruto, and placed her head against his chest.

"WE ARE! Isn't that right Naruto." Everyone turned to Naruto who had a blank look on his face, he was about to say no but Weiss dug her nails into his side making him wince.

Weiss warned him on the way to the cafeteria, if he said anything 'crazy' like saying they weren't dating she would shove her weapon up his ass.

"Yay... Dating... Commitment... No more flirting with random girls... No more making out... No more fun... Having to spend every day with your girlfriend... Yay..." Naruto kept his blank look, but now he was waving a small flag with the phrase. 'N + W 4evr' in a heart.

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Blake knocked the flag out of Naruto's hand, then grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DATING WEISS!" Ruby grabbed Naruto's hoodie and pulled him towards her.

Naruto's eye twitched as he found himself being pulled and tugged between three shouting girls.

"GAI! CODE RED!" The girls were startled by Naruto's shout, causing their grip on him to loosen.

Naruto took his chance and jumped straight into the air. Just as he was about to start falling to the ground a shield appeared under him, Naruto used it as a platform and jumped off of it.

The Red haired boy landed next to his fellow red head and grabbed the turtle that was laying on the top of her head.

"LATER LADIES!" Naruto ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, the girls tried to follow but Gai put up a large shield, blocking their paths.

"GET BACK HERE!"

 **10 Minutes Later Ozpin's Office**

 ***CRASSHHH*** "YO! Old man Ozzy!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto brush broken glass off of himself.

"MR. LITTNER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"OOOOWWWW!" Naruto struggled and shouted as Glynda pulled his ear as hard as she could.

"DETENTION! FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Naruto was to escape Glynda's grip, almost losing his ear in the process.

"WHY! WHAT DID I DO?"

"YOU JUST BROKE THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

"I NEEDED A WAY TO GET IN HERE!"

"THERE'S AN ELEVATOR!"

"I COULDN'T FIND IT!"

"YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

"Are you two finished?" The arguing pair froze and turned to Ozpin, who was looking at them with amused smile on his face.

Glynda pushed up her glasses, and pulled out her scroll to mark Naruto down for detention.

"You will serve your first day of detention, today once classes are over."

"Not happening! I'm leaving for a few days." Glynda glared at the boy, who was now facing Ozpin.

"I came here to tell you I'll be leaving for a few days."

"OUT OF THE QUESTION! Now that we know about the bounty on you we've stepped up security around the campus, but we cannot protect you if you leave." Naruto waved the tall blonde woman off.

"It's fine, I have an important meeting in Vale tomorrow, can't miss it. Soooo... BYE!" Naruto immediately ran and jumped out of the office, through a window that wasn't broken. Then flew away on his dust powered hang-glider.

 ***CRASSH!*** "YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE LITTNER! SOOO MUCH DETENTION!" Glynda's face was red as she waved her riding crop, and instantly fixed the broken windows. She took a few calming breaths before turning to Ozpin, who was just drinking his coffee.

"What are we going to do about that rule breaking boy?"

"For now you will head to Vale to make sure he stays safe."

"WHAT WHY ME?!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the woman's sudden outburst. The woman in question coughed into her hand trying to regain her composure.

"Very well, I'll head to Vale and bring him back." Glynda turned and left to leave the Office, her heart was beating rapidly. She didn't know why, but the idea of being with Naruto off of the schools campus, where no one would see them made her nervous.

 **Vale Docks 1 hour Later**

"Get it together! We have a time limit!"

"INCOMING!" * **BOOM!***

"GAI! I told you to refill the Dust tank!"

"Hey hey hey! Watch the hat!" Naruto jumped up getting off of the man he crashed into. The man he landed on stood up, put on his hat, then brushed off his suit.

"Great I just got this cleaned, and who are you? Another trouble making red head? Great just what I need."

"Name's Naruto, didn't mean to land on you but.."

" **FREEZE! VALE CITY POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!** " Naruto and his new companion turned around to see they were surrounded by Police Officers, all of them were pointing their guns straight at the pair.

"Well great, this was not apart of the plan."

"So what you some kind of criminal? Sucks for you I'm sure they will let me go when they realize I'm not apart of whatever you're doing." Naruto smiled as he held his hands in the air, but that smile dropped as soon as he saw a man walk up to him. A man he diffidently didn't want to see.

"Well well, look who it is. Cuff'em boys! We're taking 'em to the big house!"

"Well fuck!"

"Get that turtle! Take it to the animal shelter!"

"GAI RUN!" Naruto immediately grabbed Gai from his head, dropped him, then kicked him through the air as hard as he could. Sending the large turtle rocketing away from the docks, and toward the city.

"TASE HIM!"

"GAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled when three different people shot him with their taser guns.

"FFUUUCCCKKKKK!" Today was turning out to be a sucky day for poor ol' Naruto Littner.

* * *

 **A/N:** This marks the end of the Weiss arc, and well I'm going to be jumping into a Glynda arc next! Also if I was Naruto I would be sooo afraid of Weiss, I said this in one of my other stories, but one of my biggest fears is super crazy girls. I mean really crazy girls like Yuno from (I forget the Japanese name) My future diary, I think it was called. You know crazy girl pink hair, killed a lot of people because she was in 'love'. Also the ending of School Days scarred me for life!

Anyways... I just got back into my liking Pokemon phase, you see normally I go through phases were I will like Pokemon, then I'll just stop playing the games and do other stuff. So I wanted to ask you guys if you had to be a one type trainer, what type would you be? My type would be Poison, I don't really know why but I really like Poison types, my second favorite types are fighting types.

~Improv


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret

**Naruto: Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** So I know my summary is crap, I fear people might be ignoring this story because of my bad summary. /cry... Can anyone write a better one? If you can, then send it to me in a PM, or leave it in a review, I'd be really thankful for it!

 **Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret**

 **Vale City Jail Holding Cell**

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he was thrown onto the hard jail cell floor.

He was now wearing bright orange prisoner clothes, and a large ankle bracelet that suppressed his ability to use his Aura.

"Geez Red, that Captain sure has a hard on for you, and why are you wearing that jail outfit?" An orange haired man, who was still wearing his normal clothes like everyone else in the holding cell, looked down at Naruto, who was laying on his back while sporting a few new bruises on his face.

"They made me strip, then sprayed me with a high powered water hose, the kind firefighters use."

"You know I'm a wanted criminal in all four kingdoms, yet I'm still getting treated better then you. It's pretty funny actually, so why the special treatment?" Naruto grew a far off look on his face, then a smile started to form as he remembered the past.

 **~Flash Back~ 3 Months Ago**

"Mmmm... Oh god you're such a good kisser."

"Lots of practice."

"Oh? Well lets see what else you're good at... Mmmm."

"Wait. What's that on your hand?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to take off my wedding ring."

"Wait! You're married?"

"Yeah... Is that a problem...?"

"Well... FUCK IT! You're too sexy to pass up."

"MMMmmm Good boy."

"Honey I'm home!"

"Oh shit!"

 **~Flash Back~ end**

"Hey it's not my fault she her husband was the captain!" The orange haired man gave Naruto a deadpan look.

"So you slept with his wife?"

"I wish, but the captain walked in on us before we could get that far."

"Great I knew you were trouble, not only did you get me caught, but you're also on the captain's shit list... Great." Naruto jumped up and threw his arm around the orange haired man's shoulder.

"Oh don't be that way, I think this is start of a beautiful friendship! I'll even let you have the top bunk once they give us our own cell!" The man's eye twitched as Naruto rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Wait, which one makes you my prison bitch?"

"This isn't even prison you idiot!" The orange haired man knocked Naruto's arm away, then walked to the corner of the holding cell.

* * *

"Looky looky, got our self a pretty boy!" Naruto turned around to see a tall, dark and very bulky man towering over him.

"Wow, you're a big guy, must workout a lot, but it looks like you skipped leg day. Didn't they tell you? You never skip leg day!"

"You have a pretty mouth, I'm gonna have lot of fun with you boy. My name is Akimbo Dice, but you can call me Daddy." Akimbo licked his lips while staring at Naruto with unblinking eyes.

"Okay... I'm going to go over there now...Bye!" Naruto immediately walked away from the large man, and back over to his new 'friend' the orange haired man, whose name he still didn't know.

* * *

"Alright I'm done with this place, lets break-out." The orange haired man gave Naruto a blank look.

"If breaking out was that easy no one would be here."

"Are prison bitches supposed to talk back like this?" The man's eye twitch as Naruto scratched his chin.

"This isn't prison you idiot!" The man hissed as Naruto waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, lets focus on how to get out of here. As a criminal do you have any useful skills?" Naruto looked the man up and down.

"I told you I'm an international criminal, you want something done I'm the one you talk to."

"Sure sure, big skills, and big dick yup I know your type. Well anyways I have a fool proof plan on how to get out of here." Naruto grinned an gave the man a thumbs up.

"Alright here's what we do. Step one, you go over to that big guy and have sex with him. Step two the cops will come in here. Step three, some stuff happens. Step four, freedom! I get out and you get laid it's a win win."

"Okay, one I'm not doing that, and two go to hell."

"Aww, come on it's a good plan! Plus I'm sure it's not the first time you've..."

 ***BOOM!***

"Okay! New plan, whatever that was is how we will escape!"

 ***BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!***

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!"

"GGGAHHH!" Naruto watched as one of the police officers was thrown across the room in front of the holding cell.

"GAI!" The red haired boy cheered as his partner slowly made his way to the cell with a ring of keys in his mouth. He very slowly made his way to Naruto... very slowly.

"Good job guy!" Naruto stretched his arm out as far as he could, reaching past the bars and grabbing the keys.

"Lets go!" Naruto quickly unlocked the cell door, then immediately ran out of it, picking up Gai in the process. His new orange haired 'friend' was running behind him, along with everyone else that was in the holding cell.

* * *

"Crap it's the fuzz!" Naruto gave the orange haired man a blank look as the group of escaped prisoners stopped in front of a two police officers that were blocking the front door with their weapons drawn.

"Really? Fuzz? What is this a 70's cop movie? Wait forget that! We have to get out of here before backup gets here! Quick Gai hit em' with a spin dash!" Once Naruto dropped Gai, the turtle immediately put up a shield to block the Dust bullets the police officers were firing.

"Use the flames!" The large turtle rolled onto it's side, then withdrew into it's shell. Gai's shell started to glow green as he began to rotate in place.

With each rotation Gai picked up speed, he kept spinning until he became a blur. Once Gai reached the right speed, flames shot out of his shell changing him from a spinning blur of death, to a flaming ball of doom.

 ***SWOOooOOSH* *BOOOM!*** "MY LEG!"

"Time to go!"

 **Random House 20 Minutes Later**

"I think we lost them, good job Gai." Naruto, Gai, and the orange haired man found themselves hiding in a random home they came across while running away from the cops. The orange haired man used his amazing burglar skills to break into the home. (He smashed the window and they crawled in.)

"A classic jail break, now that reminds me of my younger days, how nostalgic. Well as fun as this has been I'm going to get out of here before you cause anymore problems. So Red, and turtle thing that I'm not going to question, it's been fun but I'm out." With that the man only known as Naruto's 'prison bitch' walked out the door, leaving Naruto and Gai behind.

"You know I never even got his name, meh he was just a two-bit criminal anyways I'm sure he's not important." Gai used his Aura to bite off the Aura suppressor on Naruto's ankle.

"Well Gai we're now wanted criminals, I have on prisoner clothes, and we have no money. So you know what that means?!" Naruto picked up Gai and looked straight into his small eyes. The large turtle responded by licking the tip of Naruto's nose.

"That's exactly right! Time to go bum off some old 'friends'."

 **Club Junior**

"YO JUNIOR!" The man known as Junior nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning when a shout rang through his ears.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing... Here? And what are you wearing?"

"Oooooh good buddy Junior, I've had one hell of a day. So I'm going to need you to get me a drink and a room."

"Okay one I'm not your buddy, and two you can't just come in here and ask for things." The smile on Naruto's face vanished, and was replaced with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, I'm not asking you to get me those things, I'm telling you to. Go get me what I want right now, or else I will remind you why you work for me." Junior gritted his teeth as he walked away, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh! And grab me a suit too!" Naruto smiled as he turned to a pair of twin sisters that were standing next to him.

"How's it going ladies, look I'll get straight to the point. I just broke out of prison, and could use the company of two beautiful ladies to remind me how great freedom is. So how about you two join me tonight." Naruto sent the two sisters a seductive smile, but the twins simply turned their heads then walked away.

"Whatever/Whatever."

"Dam Gai, I guess you can't win 'em all."

 **30 Minutes Later**

"I have to say, the crew may be really weak, but they are the best dressed." A freshly showered and dressed Naruto sat down at the bar, right where Junior was wiping down a cup.

"Yeah... Thanks."

"So, do you have any new information for me?" Once Naruto was old enough he took a page from his God Father's book and set up his own spy network, or at least it started out as just a spy network.

"I already gave you everything I know in my report!"

"Wow, moody much? Anyways, get me and Gai something to eat, it's been a long day."

 **The Next Morning With Glynda**

Glynda Goodwitch was not a happy woman. After arriving in Vale to search for her trouble making student, she was immediately contacted by the Vale City Police Department.

After spending more then 20 minutes of her life getting yelled at by the chief of police, thanks to her red haired pain in the ass, she spent the next few hours helping the police force with tracking down the escaped criminals. They were able to capture all but two convicts, the ones that got away were a man named Roman Torchwick, and Naruto himself.

After the search for those two was called off, Glynda spent a few hours talking to Ozpin and the Chief of police in order to get the charges against Naruto dropped.

That whole process really tested the blonde woman's patience as she had to deal with a very angry man in one ear, and a very calm and persistent man in the other ear.

If it was up to Glynda she would have let Naruto get arrested, maybe then he would learn how to follow the rules. Sadly it wasn't up to Glynda, her orders from Ozpin were to find Naruto and make sure he was safe. Which she couldn't do because it was already late.

So after spending the night sleeping in a crappy hotel room, she woke up to a message from Ozpin telling her that Naruto was last seen entering a local nightclub.

 **With Junior**

"Boss we got everything the kid wanted." Junior rubbed his forehead as one of his goons reported in to him. The poor 'legitimate' club owner had a pounding headache after waking up from a night of heavy drinking. Which he had to do in order to keep his sanity while spending time with his 'boss' who never stopped talking.

"Alright, go restock the drinks."

* * *

Junior's eye twitched as he noticed another headache entering his club.

Glynda Goodwitch, a woman he recognized right away. Not only was she an incredibly tall and beautiful woman, she was well known in the underworld for being a ruthless criminal hunter. That is someone who hunts down criminals instead of the creatures of Grimm.

"Sorry lady we aren't open yet, so leave." The blonde woman ignored Junior's rudeness. Instead she walked straight up to him, while dragging a large traveling case behind her.

"I'm looking for Naruto Littner. Where is he?"

"Don't know who that is, now get lost before I call security." Glynda Gritted her teeth, but she kept calm.

"I am looking for Naruto Littner. He was last seen entering this club, but was not seen leaving. So, you know where he is, and you WILL tell me."

"Look lady I don't know where your boyfriend is, but..." * **BAM*** That was the wrong thing to say, Junior only realized this when his head was pinned to the bar top by a very angry Glynda Goodwitch.

"I will ask you ONE! More time, WHERE. IS. NARUTO. LITTNER! Tell me now or I will bend you over this bar, pull down your pants, AND SHOVE EVERY BOTTLE OF LIQUOR YOU HAVE UP YOUR ASS!" Junior paled as the blonde woman tightened her grip on his head. Let it be known Glynda Goodwitch was feared by criminals for a good reason.

"He's upstairs! Take a right and he's in the third room on the left!" The crushing grip on the poor club owners skull was released as Glynda grabbed the case she was dragging and marched up stairs.

* * *

Junior stood up and adjusted his tie as Glynda stomped up the stairs. Once he was done fixing, and dusting himself off he turned to glare at the twins who were sitting at the bar eating pancakes for breakfast.

"Don't I pay you two... to do something?" Instead of verbally replying, the twin girls slowly licked dripping syrup off of the same knife, causing a shiver to run down Junior's spine.

"Oh... yeah... well carry on then."

 **With Glynda **

Glynda was fuming as she stomped her way to Naruto's room. Her plan was to kick down the door, grab the infuriating red head, then drag him back to Beacon.

 ***Boom!*** Part one of Glynda's plan was a success as the door swung open, but every other part of her plan was throw away as she found herself staring at Naruto. Whom was standing in the middle of the room... only wearing a black lace bra, and matching panties.

* * *

Naruto froze, after stealing clothes from the twins he told Junior to NOT let anyone disturb him. Now that he was staring down a shocked Glynda Goodwitch, he didn't know what the best way to handle things was, so he just did the first think he could think of.

"KYYHHAAA! PERVERT!" He quickly covered his bra-clad breast and turned around. He was hoping Glynda would be shocked, close the door, which would give him a chance to make a quick escape.

* * *

After waiting a few seconds Naruto turned back around to see a very angry blonde woman.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You know this isn't the worst thing I've been caught doing. One time these four beautiful, and naked women came into my office. They had these ping pong balls, and they..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I still wonder what would have happen if Hinata hadn't walked in."

" **ENOUGH!** Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in!? Not only did you destroy school property! You left the academy grounds when you were specifically ordered not too! And to top it all off you were arrested! AND BROKE OUT OF JAIL! DO KNOW HOW MANY CRIMINALS ESCAPED THANKS TO YOU!

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FAVORS OZPIN HAD TO CALL IN TO KEEP YOU FROM SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN JAIL!"

"That's nice and all, but could you close the door I'm kind of half naked over here."

 ***BAM!*** Glynda's eye twitched and fist shook as she slammed the door shut. She then threw the case she was dragging at Naruto.

"You have ONE! Minute to get dress and ready! We are going back to Beacon! If you're not ready in ONE! Minute I will DRAG YOU BACK BY THE BRA STRAPS!" Naruto ignored Glynda as he opened up the case with a big smile. The case contained all of his gear, which was taken from him by the police. He quickly dug through the case, his smile brightened when he found what he was looking for.

"Thanks! I was planning on breaking back into that jail for this." Glynda blushed a bit when Naruto looked at her with a wide smile, while putting on his hairpin necklace.

 ***COUGH*** "Well now that you have your stuff back, hurry up and get dressed so we can leave." Naruto's smile twitched as Glynda glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ya... Just step outside... and I will get dressed..."

"I will drag you back naked if I havGHHAA" Glynda quickly pushed her skirt down, and snapped her thighs shut as Naruto wrapped himself around her leg.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"PLEASE GLYNDA I CAN'T GO BACK YET!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M DRAGGING YOU BACK!" The blonde teacher struggled to drag the sobbing boy, who was clinging to her leg, while she was trying to hold down her skirt.

"I CAN'T GO BACK RIGHT NOW! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING! PLEASSEEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH! I'LL CALL YOU MISTRESS GOODWITCH!"

"KKYYHHAA!" Glynda tried to reach for the door, but Naruto quickly jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE!" The woman's frustrations boiled over as she began to wrestle the pantie wearing boy on the dusty wooden floor.

* * *

After an intense battle Glynda found herself on top, panting and sweating as she pinned Naruto down.

"Please be gentle... It's my first time." Naruto looked away with a 'blush' on his face, but then winced as the grip on his wrist tightened.

"When I kill you, I will not be gentle."

"Ooooh kinky, want me to bite you while you do it?" Glynda gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to bite down on his neck, the urge to really show him whose in charge, but in the end she was able to beat her urges. So the blonde woman simply stood up, and sighed.

"What do you have to do that is so important?"

"Well... I guess for you to really understand, I have to start from the beginning. You see legally, Naruto Littner doesn't exist. Well he didn't until I enrolled into Beacon, and Ozpin set-up all the paper work.

My mother faked her death when she found out she was pregnant, she gave birth to me alone back in that shack you saw when you first met me. We stayed on that island in secret for the first eight years of my life, that is until my mother got sick.

She was the most powerful huntress/huntsmen to ever live, I've seen her fight hordes of Grimm without even breaking a sweat, but when she got sick she knew she wouldn't have long to live. So she wanted to set-up a bank account for me, that way she could funnel in all the money she had stashed away for me.

The problem was she couldn't use my real name, so instead we created my fake 'legal' identity. Only we couldn't just give me a different name, the people after my mother would have easily seen through that, so instead we gave me a different gender.

That was an idea my mother loved, she really enjoyed dressing me up like a girl every time we used my fake identity.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, the reason I'm wearing this is because I was getting dressed as my female identity. To go to a meeting involving my writing career. My fem-form has a nice pair of C-cups, just so you know." Naruto winked as Glynda rubbed her forehead.

"If I let you go to this meeting, will you just stop getting on my nerves?"

"Can't do that, but if you let me go I promise not to spread around the pictures of you pinning me to the ground while 'forcing' me to wear a bra and panties." Naruto smirked as he pointed to Gai, who was sitting on the dresser with a camera in front of him.

"WHAT! WHEN! YOU LITTLE! FINE! But I'm going with you!" Naruto grinned as he poked his head out the door and yelled to a random goon.

"You! Get me another suit, and another wig! Make it quick!"

 **One Hour Later**

A tall black haired man wearing a black suit and red tie walked down the street. Walking next to him was a slightly shorter girl with long black hair, the girl was wearing a short blood red dress with black trim. The dress stopped mid thigh, and her blood red boots went up just above her knees.

"I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that your make-up completely covers up your scars, or the fact that you really look like a girl." Glynda's eye twitched as she looked at Naruto. She really hated to admit it, but Naruto really looked good as a girl. Much better then she did at that age, then again she was always more focused her grades over taking care of her looks.

"Years of practice, and dammit I wish those dam twins wore less skimpy clothes. This dress is so dam short any gust of wind will show off my panties, and they don't hide my..."

"Anyways, where is this meeting?"

"Well it's not really a meeting, its more of a private event and it's right there." Naruto pointed ahead of them to a large newly built compound. A group of people stood in front of the massive gate, a few were holding cameras, and one was holding an oversize pair of scissors.

"What is that place?"

"Something I've been building for awhile now."

"You had that built? That must have cost a fortune!"

"I'll admit it did put a rather huge dent in my bank account, but it doesn't matter. My mother left me a lot of money, my books make a lot of money, and I get cash here and there from a few different things."

* * *

"Kushina! Looking as beautiful as always." 'Kushina' smiled as she gave the man holding the scissors a hug. Naruto turned to Glynda and gave her a smile grin that only she could see.

"Ricky there's someone he I'd like you to meet! This is my fiancee Glenn, or soon to be Glenn Uzumaki." 'Kushina' leaned in to whisper into Ricky's ear.

"He's taking my last name because he knows who wears the pants in this relationship." Ricky gave Glenn a knowing look.

"I know how it is."

"Glenn this is my agent Ricky, he's been managing my writing career for the past three years. He's the reason my last two books have sold so well."

"Now now, your great writing is what sold your books, I simply got the word out. Enough of that though, today is a big day, and it's time for you to cut the ribbon." 'Kushina' took the scissors from her agent, she then walked to the gate and posed for pictures. Once enough photos were taken she was ready to cut the ribbon.

"I NOW DECLARE THE 'UZUMAKI FOSTER HOME' OPEN!" The group cheered as the severed ribbon fell to the ground. 'Kushina', 'Glenn', and Ricky hung back as the crowd walked into the compound.

* * *

"You built a foster home?" 'Glenn' walked into the compound, his eyes were wide as he looked around.

"Hmm? You're her fiancee, yet you didn't know she's been building this place for over two years now?" 'Glenn' stiffened from almost blowing their cover, but he was quick to think on his feet.

"I knew she was building something, but she would always say it was a surprise." 'Glenn' leaned towards Ricky so he could whisper.

"She would get cranky if I asked too much, you know how women are." Ricky gave a knowing look.

"I understand."

"What was that dear?" 'Glenn' shivered as 'Kushina's' sickly sweet voice rung through the air.

"N-n-nothing sweetheart, just asking Ricky about the buildings here."

"Ah yes! That's what we were talking about. You see this compound holds three buildings, in the center here is main three story mansion, where the children and staff will be living.

To the left here is the two story school building, of course this building will be used by children who don't want to become huntsmen/huntresses, the ones that do will be enrolled into combat school.

To the right here is our gymnasium, this place will primarily be used by our children that are enrolled in combat school. It's a safe place for them to train when they aren't in school. It will also be used by all children as a place to play if the weather gets bad.

Now that you know what the buildings do, how about I show you the insides."

 **Junior's Club: Naruto's Room – 5 pm**

After a long day Naruto, and Glynda found themselves back in Junior's club. They just entered Naruto's room while still cross-dressing, Junior saw them but didn't ask questions. One he didn't really care why they were cross dressing, and two he was tried of questioning his boss's sanity.

"Alright, get changed, grab your stuff and lets go."

"Buuuttt Glyndaaaa I'mmm tirreeddd."

"Don't make me hurt you." Naruto grinned as he reached into the rooms mini-fridge, he pulled out a large bottle of wine.

"How about a drink to celebrate."

"You're to young to be drinking."

"Really? Glynda after everything you know about me, you think me drinking is a problem? Besides today's a big day! It's not every day you open up a foster home." Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes as Naruto started to pour two glasses.

"Fine, I will allow you one glass, but we have to leave for Beacon afterwards." Naruto handed her the glass.

"Cheers!"

 **The Next Morning**

"Ooohh my head." The first thing Glynda felt was a pounding headache, the feeling of her head splitting in half. The second thing she felt was something heavy on her stomach, her eyes went wide as she realized she could could feel steady breathing tickling her belly.

"No no no no!" Glynda quickly lifted up the cover, her face went pale. One she was completely naked, and two her young student was also completely naked. With his arms wrapped around her hips, and head on her stomach.

"Mmmm, don't make so much noise in the mornings."

"I'm going to get fired! Then I'm going to jail!" Naruto groaned then sat up in the bed knocking the covers off of both of them. Glynda didn't bother covering up her naked body, as she was to busy having a panic attack.

Naruto didn't really know what was going on since he got wasted and didn't remember a thing, but then again it wasn't the first time he woke up naked next to someone after a night of drinking.

"It's fine, if we don't tell anyone then no one will know." Glynda quickly sat up and placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"You're right, this will be OUR little secret... UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah yeah, I don't remember what happen so for all we know, we didn't have sex." Glynda touched her stomach pressing down on it, then after a few seconds she let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right, I don't feel sore at all."

"Good, I get a little rough in bed, so if we did have sex you would defiantly feel something. Dammit my ass is killing me! Did I fall off of the bed or something."

"PFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto jumped a bit as he was startled by Glynda's sudden outburst, he turned to see what she was laughing at, but then went pale. Laying on the floor beside the bed, was a rather large purple strap-on.

"Did my sweet little Kushina like the way her big strong Glenn gave it to her last night?"

"Oh you're not getting away with that." Naruto quickly jumped on top of her, pinning her arms down above her head as he stared into her eyes.

Glynda's body started to heat up as she locked eyes with Naruto and felt his naked body pressed against hers.

"You know if you don't push me away, I will take you." The blonde bit her lip, and turned her head away. The urge of wanting to be taken by Naruto was over powering her will to push him away.

"I'm in charge." Naruto grinned as he cupped her chin to make her face him.

"You're wrong, from now on you belong to me." Glynda was unable to reply since Naruto kissed her deeply, no it wasn't a kiss it was a show of dominance.

For the first time in her life Glynda Goodwitch, the prodigy, the world famous huntress, the symbol for authority was being dominated. And she loved it, all of those urges she was holding back broke free as she started to kiss Naruto.

 **Two Hours Later**

Naruto silently got dressed, he had a smile on his face as he looked at his new lover, who was sleeping in the bed snuggling a pillow.

He gave Glynda a kiss on the cheek as he walked toward the door, it was time he and Junior had a talk.

 **With Junior**

"Looks like someone had a great night." Junior looked up from his paper work as Naruto walked in with a smile on his face.

"I don't remember last night, but I did have an amazing morning."

"With Glynda Goodwitch of all people? I don't know Naruto for people like us that's like playing with fire in a dust mine."

"She doesn't know anything about us, she thinks I came here last night and rented a room from you. Since you are a known criminal you didn't care that I just broke out of jail, as long as I paid you. Besides we have bigger things to worry about."

"And that would be?"

"That bastard must have raised the bounty on my head, it must be really high now if a hit man was willing to risk coming to Beacon to kill me. And now I'm done, I'm done playing passive, I'm done sitting on the sidelines leaving you in charge of everything.

The only reason I ever hung back is because I never wanted my mother to find out I was the leader of a low level gang that wore nice suits. But now that she's gone it's time for me to take control, it's time for me to become a real boss.

This is were you make a choice, you must choose, do you want to remain as my right hand man, or to you want to become just a simple club owner."

Junior took a deep breath as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Three years ago I was a lackey for a half ass bookie, that man was so incompetent, every night I had to fix the books since he always got the numbers wrong. I barely made any money, I was living in a run down apartment and every piece of clothing I owned was either faded or torn.

That was until I met this kid, he was in a part of town he should have not been in. Asking for information, I spoke to this kid and promised him I could get what he was looking for. That kid paid me up front, I don't know if he trusted me, or if he was just a foolish kid.

That day I had a choice to make, take the money and move on with my life, or stay true to my word and get the information he was looking for. I made the right choice that day, because of that we have made a ton of money together, more then I thought possible. I gained a life I used to only dream about. Since then I've stayed loyal to that kid, and followed every order that he's ever given me, and even though we don't get along from time to time I still trust him.

So now that kid is asking me to make another choice, I don't even need to think about it. What are your orders boss." Naruto smiled as he listened to Junior's speech, but on the inside he was thinking something else. _"A simple yes or no would have been fine."_

"Are you still keeping tabs on all the known hit men working for that bastard?"

"Of course, but we only know of four of them, but I think he has at least eleven men on his payroll."

"That's fine, I want you to get everything we know about Clint Westwood, and when the time's right feed him to the Grimm, after that kill the others. Once they are done we will rip though that bastards businesses, I want to destroy everything that bastard Owl Capone has built.

Then when he's broke and the only thing he has left is his family, I WANT HIM DEAD! HIS FAMILY DEAD! I WANT HIS HOUSE BURNT TO THE GROUND! I WANT TO GO THERE AND PISS ON THE ASHES!" Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, and to stop his body from shaking out of anger.

"Owl Capone has been after my mother for years before I was born. It is because of him we had to go into hiding, because of him my mother had to fake her death, because of him we couldn't live a normal life. And when I kill him I don't want to leave anyone alive that will try to avenge him."

"You know if we call her, she will jump at the chance to help you."

"No, dealing with Owl Capone will be enough of a pain in the ass, I don't need to deal with her as well. No if we are going to win this fight we will need to recruit more men, and I don't mean those bums you find on the streets.

I want you to find people that can actually fight, ex-huntsmen, drop out huntsmen in training, life time criminals. As long as they can fight I don't care who they are, then we need to arm them with something more then axes." Naruto placed a piece of paper on the desk, along with a key and bank card.

"This is directions to a stash of weapons I've been collecting, I don't have enough to arm a gang, but I want you and the twins to go here and find new weapons to use.

I'm no fool, I know taking down Owl Capone won't be easy. If we want to win this fight, then everyone has to get stronger from the weakest grunts, to the twins, and to you and me.

Before we make our move on Owl Capone, we will focus on improving our gang, so when you're not recruiting new members I want you to train. Have the twins training as well, and this bank card is attached to one of my largest accounts. I want you to take this money and buy better weapons for the grunts. And custom weapons for our best fighters." Naruto stood up, and started to walk toward the door.

"You have your orders Junior, get to them. As for me I'm going to go have some more fun with Glynda, then head back Beacon."

"You got it boss."

* * *

 **A/N:** First things first, no this story isn't going to be completely dark from here on out. This last part was to show you that Naruto is more complex then you think. When he gets back to Beacon he will be his silly and perverted self, but when he is with Junior, or handling gang affairs he will switch to his "Boss Mode" so to speak.

Anyways Lets finish this off with some FUN FACTS!

Fun fact #1: When I was first thinking up this story I was going to make Naruto a bow and dust arrow user instead of a sniper. Why? Well I love playing the archer class in games, and I think it's a really flexible weapon to write with. I mean you can have your main character use the bow to deal heavy damage to their enemy with well placed shots. Or you can have your main character use status effects on the enemy with poison arrows, or paralyze arrows, things like that.

Fun Fact #2: Gai the turtle was going to be a cat that wielded a weapon. Why a weapon wielding cat? Simple I was playing a lot of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate at the time. (Bow hunter Of course) Why did I go with a turtle instead? Well I think Gai fits Naruto's fighting style better.

That's all for now! Thanks for reading, and remember if you have any tips or ideas leave a comment or send a PM!

~Improv


	8. Chapter 8: Mind Games

**Naruto – Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** My RWBY OTP? Ruby/Cinder! Love it!

 **Chapter 8: Mind Games**

 **Ozpin's Office: 5pm**

"Naruto Littner, what should we do with you." Naruto sat in front of Ozpin's desk with a satisfied smile on his face, the headmaster himself was sitting with a blank look. Glynda was standing off to side with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, but really she was trying to hide her limp from recently joining the 'mile high club'.

"Umm, send me to my room without dinner?"

"Hmm, very well run along then.

"OZPIN!"

"I mean Glynda will be taking care of your punishment, so do whatever she tells you. Now if you will excuse me." Ozpin quickly stood up, grabbed his coffee and left.

* * *

"So my little Naughtywitch, are you going to punnniisshh me?" Naruto gave Glynda a sly smile, but it was quickly wiped away when said woman lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"Listen you, what happen cannot happen while we are on school grounds! If we get caught we will be in SO much trouble! Understand?"

"Awww, but think of how fun it will be to have sex on Ozpin's desk?"

 ***CRASH!*** Glynda quickly threw Naruto out of the window, but not out of anger. No she threw him out because she knew if he kept talking she would end up bent over the desk. Naruto was very good at seducing her, a fact she found out on the flight from vale to Beacon.

 **With Naruto 10 Minutes Later**

After narrowly avoiding death Naruto made his way to his room. He could have gone to see his friends, but he was just to tried from opening his foster home, trying to dominate a normally dominating woman in bed, and preparing for a war that will definitely be bloody.

He wasn't to worried about it though. After fighting in a real war, then becoming Hokage, leading a gang and defeating another should be easy for him.

* * *

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"

As soon as Naruto walked into his room the tip of a very sharp sword was placed against his throat.

"Weiss baby! It's nice to see you."

"Don't try and sweet talk your way out of this Mr! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S CALLS AND MESSAGES!"

"Now now Weiss it's not like that, I wasn't ignoring you I just forgot my scroll." Naruto lifted his hands, trying to calm down his psychotic 'girlfriend'.

"Oh I know! I came to your room to see if you were here, and I found your scroll. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND WHEN I OPENED IT?!" The red head glupped as the sword dug deeper into his throat, his aura was the only thing keeping it from puncturing his skin.

"Umm... your own messages?"

"NAKED PICTURES!"

"Naked pictures you sent me?"

"NAKED PICTURES OF RANDOM GIR... RANDOM WOME... RANDOM SLUTS!"

 ***SWOOOSH!*** Naruto quickly dove out of the way, avoiding a slash from Weiss.

"Weiss baby! You got it all wrong! I have no idea who those girls are! I only got eyes for you I swear!"

"Hmm, I thought that might be the case. So I deleted all of the pictures, and sent those girls messages. I let them know that **I** am your girlfriend, and that they should **NEVER** message you again."

"YOU DID WHAT!? Do you know how hard it is to seduce and trick girls online to send you naked pictures!?" Once again Naruto found the tip of a sword pressed against his neck.

"What was that?"

"I mean good job my love! I have no idea who those sluts were, I definitely didn't meet them in Insomnia Online."

"Hmmm, well after that was taken care of I have decided we should get married." Naruto's body went stiff, his eyes quickly landed on the window. He shifted his body so he could make a break for it, since he didn't have anymore dust in his glider he could die from the fall. But it was the lesser of two evils.

"So I married us!" Naruto turned back to Weiss, who was holding up his and her scroll. Both scrolls were logged into the owners Insomnia Online account, and on the screens their characters were holding hands. One was wearing a wedding dress, the other a tuxedo.

"How did you log into my account?!"

"What do you mean? I didn't use my family's tech squad to hack into your account."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Sweetie is that anyway to speak to your wife?"

"Do you know how much trouble you're going to cause me?" Naruto's eye twitched as Weiss brushed him off. The snow white girl was instead playing on their scrolls, making their characters hug and kiss as she took screen shots.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, a few girls did send me a few jealous messages, but I took care of it. Well there was this one girl, she went by the name 'Green_Gem'. I think she was one of those girls that sent you photos, she did make a few threats but I simply blocked her." Naruto sighed as he laid on his bed. _"At least I saved backups of those pictures."_

"I'm going to bed."

"But but! I haven't seen you in days! I thought maybe we can play together? I hit max-level, and now we can do top-tier raids."

"Weiss I'm sleepy, we can do stuff tomorrow." Naruto made the mistake of looking at Weiss, she was looking back at him. She had a big pout on her face as her eyes were watering.

"Can... Can we at least cuddle?" Something inside of Naruto's mind was screaming at him to say no, to run away, but Naruto was just too weak when girls gave him that look.

"Fine! Just get in here."

"YAY!"

 **Nighttime**

It was past Beacon's curfew, and according to Glynda's monitoring system Weiss Schnee's scroll never left Naruto Littner's room. The blonde woman quickly made her way to his room in order to make sure nothing funny was going on.

* * *

"ALRIGHT WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Glynda's eyes narrowed and teeth gritted as she was greeted by the sight of Naruto and Weiss sleeping together.

"GLYNDA!" Naruto was the first to wake up, he shot up into the sitting position.

"Mmm, Naruuuu go back to sleep." Weiss was blissfully unaware of the trouble she was in as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, and snuggled her head into his stomach.

"Glynda! This isn't what it looks like I swear!"

"And what is this Mr. Littner? Ms. Schnee! Wake up!" Weiss's eyes snapped opened as she faced a very angry teacher.

"Ms. Goodwitch! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Ms. Schnee."

"Umm, I'm cuddling with my boyfriend." The look Weiss was getting from Glynda made the poor white themed girl so nervous that the truth just slipped out.

"Boy... friend..." Both students started to shiver as the temperature of the room seemed to drop.

"Weiss Schnee! Since this is your first offense I will let you off with a warning, but if I catch you in this room after curfew again... YOU WILL BE EXPELLED! Now go to your room this instant!" Weiss paled, jumped out of bed, then quickly ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

"Goodnight Mr. Littner."

"Wait! Glynda it's not what you think! Weiss isn't my girlfriend, she's just crazy!"

"Mr. Littner, why would I care about who you are dating. You are only my student after all." Naruto's jaw dropped as Glynda walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh don't give me that look Gai! I know mom said playing with girls hearts would come back to bite me! But I still stand by what I told her! Sex is worth the pain!"

 **Unknown**

" _Naruto I'm pregnant." Naruto grinned as he buried his nose into dark haired wife's neck, inhaling her scent._

" _Hmm, again Hinata? Maybe after you have this baby, we should try for baby number four right away!" After seeing the blush on Hinata's face, Naruto bit her earlobe trying to make her blush more._

" _But Naruto we can't do that."_

" _Hmmm? Why not?"_

" _Because you won't be here." Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata with a confused look._

" _What do you mean? Where would I be?"_

" _You will live another life, leaving me all alone."_

" _Whaa..."_

" _Daddy? Where are you?" Naruto's heart started to race as he looked at his young daughter._

" _I'm right here baby! Right in front of you!"_

" _Dad? You're supposed to be teaching me a new technique! Where did you go?"_

" _Boruto!? I'm right here! Can't you see me?"_

" _Daddy?/Dad?/Naruto? Where are you?/Why aren't you here?/Why did you leave me?" Naruto covered his ears trying to block out his family's voices._

" _Naruto?/Daddy!/Dad!"_

* * *

 ***Craaasshh!*** The pain from slamming onto the floor woke Naruto up instantly.

His body was shaking, heart racing, he couldn't breathe as he crawled to his nightstand.

 ***BOOOM!*** Using all the strength he had, Naruto reached up and slammed his nightstand on it's side shattering it to pieces.

As one hand clutched his chest, the other dug through the destroyed stand. Naruto was in such a panicked state he didn't use his aura to protect his hand, causing it to get cut up by pieces of wood and nails.

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" Pyrrha rushed into the room. She was on her way to wake Naruto up, but when she heard loud crashing noises she grew worried.

* * *

Naruto ignored Pyrrha when he found what he was looking for. His bloody hand was clutching a pill bottle when he pulled it out of the pile. Instantly he ripped the cap off, dropped two pills into his hand, then threw them down his throat.

Laying his head down Naruto took a deep breath, he could feel the familiar feeling of chemicals entering his blood stream then rapidly working their way up to his brain.

* * *

"Naruto... Are you okay?" Naruto stood up and cracked his neck, his back was facing Pyrrha.

"I'm fine, I'm going to take a shower. Just go have breakfast."

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong."

"Please tell me, I can help you."

"You can't help me Pyrrha, so don't worry about it."

"I can, just tell me what's wrong."

"Just go Pyrrha, everything is fine."

"Naruto, please let me help you!"

"You want to help me? You really want to help me?"

"Yes justGGHHAA!" Pyrrha placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, she didn't expect him to spin around and push her onto the bed. He then crawled on top of her, his face inches away from her. His hand slowly sliding under her school shirt and across her bare stomach.

"If you really want to help me, then have sex with me. Let me use this sexy body you have until I'm satisfied. Will you do that to help me?" Pyrrha turned her head away not able to hide her blushing face, she was extremely nervous being trapped under Naruto. Even though she did have a crush on him, she wasn't ready for this, she wasn't even ready to tell him.

"I-I..."

"You can't do it right?" Naruto stood up, allowing Pyrrha to sit up and fix her shirt.

"I understand Pyrrha, you're not that type of girl. To be honest, even if you let me use your body until it was broken, it wouldn't help. I'm messed up in the head Pyrrha. I suffer from vivid nightmares, bouts of depression, and when things get really bad I start to hallucinate.

I've already been to so many doctors, and all they could do is give me drugs. I hate that, taking those drugs made my mind so hazy. It got to the point were I would lose days of my life.

I knew I had to find something else, I hated the pills but without them I couldn't function. That's were my other addiction came in, I replaced the pills with sex. Then when just having sex with my girlfriend wasn't enough I started going after other girls. Single girls, girls with a boyfriend, and to married women. Then when sex wasn't enough I started doing dangerous things. Random bar fights in gang territory, fighting Grimm without using my Aura, getting drunk at gay bars. You know really dangerous things.

But now, I'm me. I have sex when I can, and when I can't I do anything that will put a smile on my face. That's how I deal with things, yes some times I do need my pills, but it's fine I'm better then I used to be. So don't worry about it, just go to breakfast and everything will be fine."

"But why didn't you say anything? I'm your friend, the others are your friends too! If you tell us about it then we can help you!"

"Pyrrha stop please, there is nothing you can do, there's nothing anyone can do. Sure I can start going around saying, 'hey I'm Naruto, here's a list of everything wrong with me.' But that would be pointless, I could start hating the world, then go and chase after my brother in order to kill him. But that would be pointless too, also I don't have a brother, so instead I'm just going to be me. Everything will be alright Pyrrha, I'm fine trust me. Just go to breakfast I'll be there soon. Oh and don't tell anyone about this."

Pyrrha was so shaken up and lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Naruto kissed her head, or see him walk to his bathroom.

 **Cafeteria Ten Minutes later**

"Naruto!?" Naruto walked up to his group of friends while carrying a small shoe box, his friends were all sitting at the same table having breakfast. Before he could reach the table he was ambushed by Ruby.

"Where have you been?" Naruto didn't answer the young girl, instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her with him.

"Listen up everyone! Today is a special day! Today we will be playing a very fun game!"

"Ooohhh that sounds fun! What game?!"

"I'm glad you asked my little rose." Naruto quickly dropped Ruby to the ground, then carefully placed his box on the table. He then opened the box and pulled eight shot glasses out of it. The glasses were filled with a strange red liquid.

"The game is very simple, each of you will drink one of these and the one that lives wins!"

" **THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A GAME!"** The group shouted at the same time. Naruto simply brushed them off.

"But there is a prize!"

"No prize is worth dying for!" Jaune stood up, getting ready to run so he didn't get pulled into whatever crazy thing Naruto had in mind.

"That was a joke, this won't kill you."

"Then what is it?" The smell the shot glasses were giving off was so strong it made Blake's eyes water.

"Oh nothing really. Just imagine the hottest things you could ever eat, then throw them into a blender. Oh and add a pinch of fire based dust to that."

" **WHAT!?"**

"Oh don't worry, the prize is worth it!" Naruto grinned as he started placing shots in front of everyone.

"And what is the prize?" Yang almost choked as she sniffed the shot.

"Anything you want it to be my big breasted friend! If you win I will give you a card, with that card you can ask me for anything! Money! Weapons! The chance to eat pancakes off of Ren's naked and syrup covered body! * **Sigh*** A romantic date night in Vale."

"Umm... We're not together – together..."

"Give me the shot! I want my date night!"

"Now now, does everyone have a shot?" Naruto grinned as he looked at everyone, Jaune was shaking, and Pyrrha had small frown on her face. She was still thinking about what happen, but she played along for his sake.

"Ready... DRINK!"

 ***BOOOOOM!***

 **20 Minutes Later Ozpin's Office**

"Mr. Littner, I don't even know what to say." Glynda held her riding crop in a white knuckled grip, she was looking down at Naruto, whom was on his hands and knees in front of her.

Teams RWBY, and JNPR were also in the room. Seven of them had large bags of ice taped to both sides their faces, and drinking glasses of milk to ease the burning. Jaune was the only one who was completely fine.

"Now now Glynda, what happened was just a group of friends having a bit of fun, no harm done." Glynda spun around and gave Ozpin a glare that made him flinch.

"Over 20 students were hurt!"

"We can use this as a lesson to our students. A lesson that danger can come from anywhere at any time, had those students used their aura they would be fine." Glynda gritted her teeth, she didn't understand why Ozpin was so soft on Naruto. She was also still very angry at Naruto for what happen the night before.

"Very well I'll let you handle things here." Glynda walked out the door, not even sparing Naruto a glance as she walked past him.

* * *

"You know old man Ozzy, I still have another shot." Naruto grinned as he placed a shot in front of Ozpin.

"Then again, you are pretty old. So taking this might kill you." Ozpin raised and eyebrow at Naruto's challenge. He simply picked up the glass and downed the shot without hesitation.

 ***BOOOM!*** The room shook as fire exploded out of Ozpin's mouth creating a giant fireball that took up half of the room, and it also burned all the papers on his desk.

 ***Cough Cough*** "Well that was interesting, students head to class now. I have other things to attend to." Ozpin quickly walked out of the office while trying to hide his cough.

* * *

"Not bad, I made his shot more then five times stronger then the ones I gave you guys." Naruto grinned as he looked at his friends who were glaring at him while drinking milk, trying to sooth the burning in their mouths.

"You're crazy aren't you?"

"I'm not just crazy Jaune, I'm insane! But here is your prize." Naruto handed Jaune a small gold business like card. The card had a small 'chibi' picture of Naruto giving a thumbs up and winking. Underneath the picture the words, 'Good for one favor' were written.

"Hqouwrmouecghfeoestehwhkcwawrod!" Jaune jumped a bit when Weiss appeared in front of him, shouting something he couldn't understand.

"Ummm, what?"

"TOHWEICWAKRLD!1!" Weiss shouted more while swinging her arms around.

"Ummmmm, what?" Jaune stepped back nervously as Weiss started growling. The white haired girl pulled out her scroll and rapidly started typing on it. When she was done she showed Jaune the screen.

"'How much for the card!? One million? Two million!?" Jaune's eyes turned into money signs as he thought of the things he could do with that kind of money, but before he could say anything Naruto step in.

"Read the fine print!" Naruto pointed at very small writing in the corner of the card. Weiss had to squint her eyes in order to read it. 'Not for resale.' Weiss frowned as she pointed at Naruto.

"TOHWIPSLIENQSRTQORVTEQRR!2!" Naruto's 'girlfriend' stormed out of the room, trying to think of ways to get Naruto to take her out on a date.

"Well Jaune think hard about what you want! And yes I can give you tips on picking up chicks."

 **Glynda's Room**

 ***BOOOM!*** Naruto rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a ice blast to his groin.

"Easy now I know you're mad at me, but taking it out on 'Little Naruto' is just wrong!"

"Students are NOT allowed in the teacher's dorms! Leave now or I will expel you!"

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

 ***BOOOM!*** "I don't want to hear what you have to say student!"

"Weiss is NOT my girlfriend! I swear! Weiss is just a crazy person! That will probably stab me to death one day!"

 ***BOOOM!*** "Then why were you sleeping with her!"

"She wouldn't leave unless I cuddled with her! I promise we didn't have sex! Or did anything inappropriate!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GAAAHH!" Naruto quickly tackled Glynda onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head, and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds of struggling Glynda returned the kiss.

* * *

After more then a minute of making out Naruto pulled away and looked Glynda in the eyes.

"I swear Glynda, nothing is happening between me and Weiss, she is just crazy." Glynda bit her lip, unsure of what to believe.

"Besides why would I sleep with a little girl like Weiss, when I have a beautiful and sexy woman like you." Glynda blushed and looked away. Trying to avoid the seductive look Naruto was giving her.

"F-fine, I'll believe you this time... But if you're lying to me I'll NEVER forgive you!" The smile on Naruto's face grew, he then started attacking Glynda's neck. Kissing, licking, and sucking on her flesh.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" Naruto stopped his assault to whisper into her ear.

"I told you, you're too dam sexy when you're angry." Naruto went back to attacking her neck, making her moan.

"Nooo we can't! Not here! Not now! If we get caught we will be in so much trouble!"

"You want me to stop? After all the trouble you caused me today? I think you should be punished."

"To-to-tomorrow!" Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked up at Glynda, who was a blushing and panting mess.

"Tomorrow we can do... things... I will find a way we won't be caught." Glynda was hoping Naruto would listen to her, because if he kept kissing her she knew she would give in.

"You promise?"

"I SWEAR!" Naruto gave her one last kiss then stood up.

"You're right we would get caught since your class is starting soon. We will continue this tomorrow." Naruto gave her a smile then turned to jump out of her window. While his back was to her a small smirk graced his lips. _"Women are too easy to trick."_

* * *

 **Omake: Drunken Fun: Part 1**

Unknown Location- 2am

"What is this place Kushiiii?" A drunken Glenn, and Kushina stumbled their way into an underground club. Only it wasn't just a club.

"I told you, we're at, umm... Well Gai knows!" Kushina held up her turtle, who was now painted blue, with white lighting bolts painted on it's shell.

"LAST CALL TO ENTER YOUR TURTLE INTO THE RACE!"

"Oh yeah! That's why we're here!" Kushina ran over to the sign-up table, and slammed Gai down with enough force to crack it under his feet. Said turtle didn't even flinch when he was slammed down, instead he gave his new racing rivals an intense stare. Well the most intense stare a small green reptile could give.

"His name is 'Death Bolt'! And he will win this! Got it you bastards!" Kushina pointed and glared at the other turtles on the table. The poor reptiles shrunk into their shells.

"Yeah you better be scared!" Glenn walked up and wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist, carrying her away before she could start a fight.

* * *

'Death Bolt' waited at the starting line, he stood out like a blue sore thumb. He was twice as big as the other turtles.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" The referee blew a whistle causing all the turtles to start to run.

"GOOOO DEATH BOOOLLTT!" The blue turtle was so much faster then the other turtles. 'Death Bolt' was blazing down the track at a rapidly slow pace.

* * *

It took a little over a minute for 'Death Bolt' to win the race, his rivals were still only at the halfway mark.

"YAY DEATH BOLT WINS!" Kushina jumped up and gave Glenn a hug while still cheering.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THIS LITTLE WHORE MUST HAVE CHEATED! NO TURTLE IS THAT FAST!" A large bald headed man walked up and pointed at Kushina.

Glenn placed her down and stood in front of the man. The man in question was slightly taller then him, and more then twice as wide.

"You get one chance to apologize to my wife, if you don't I will have to hurt you." Kushina blushed as she saw how sexy her man looked while he was standing up for her.

"You and that whore can..."

 ***BOOOM!* *CRAASSHH*** The man didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying by a powerful punch from Glenn.

The flying man crashed into a table, sending beer flying everywhere, splattering the liquid all over a group of bikers.

"BAR FIGHTTTT! GAI! SPIN DASH!" * **BOOM!*** Kushina shouted, then turned to kick a random man square between the legs.

Her actions caused an outburst of shouts and flying fist. The entire club erupted into a fight that would result in many people being sent to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was just a short filler chapter, a way to set up for the next arc! Hope you enjoyed! As always if you have any tips or ideas leave me a comment or review!

~Improv


	9. Chapter 9: Hoot Hoot

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** So I looked at the RWBY height chart, (which I didn't know existed) and man Junior is huge! He is the tallest character in the show so far, over eight feet I think he was.

 **Chapter 9: Hoot Hoot**

 **Midnight – Beacon's Basement Storage**

 _ ***BBBBBzzzzztttt***_ Naruto groaned when he heard his scroll vibrating. While reaching for his scroll he shivered as he felt his skin peeling off of the sticky flesh of the woman laying next to him. _"Next time we really need to bring a fan or something, it's too damn hot down here."_

* * *

"You better have a good reason for calling me so late."

"Boss, I just got word that Owl Capone is transporting something through Vale in a few hours." Naruto sat up with a grin as he listen to Junior.

"What is he transporting?"

"I don't know, but it's big. My contact said he has four cars escorting an armored van."

"Get everything ready, men, weapons, cars, everything. And did you prepare what I asked you to?"

"Yeah, I have it here at the club. The twins and I also grabbed a few weapons from your stash."

"I'll be there soon." With that Naruto hung up.

 **Vale: Rooftop 1: 30**

Naruto, Junior, the twins, and ten of his men all stood on the rooftop of an abandon building over looking an empty street. They were in a run down part of Vale, which was mostly populated by the faunas race. This made it a breeding ground for illegal actively, since the police rarely responded to calls made by a faunas.

"Just got word, the transport will be here in less then ten minutes." Junior closed his scroll, then turned to Naruto. Who was now wearing his gang's trademark suit, only his gloves were red instead of the normal black; he also wore a blood red skull mask that had a white lighting bolt crack on the top. The mask covered the entire top half of his face, leaving only his jaw visible.

"Okay, I'm just going ask. What's with the mask?"

"It's simple my good man, I'm a student of Beacon. So I can't just go around showing my face when I'm about to commit a crime. That's also why I can't use my normal weapons." Naruto pulled out two slim black pistols that were loaded with dust rounds, with a flip of a switch the pistols transformed into two knives.

* * *

"They will be here in less then two minutes."

"Alright listen up everyone! No one makes a move until I tell them to! Tonight marks our first attack against Owl Capone, and as everyone here knows he runs the largest criminal syndicate Remnant has ever seen! If you are not up for this then leave now, I will not hold it against you, but if you choose to stay you, will stay knowing you are about to take part in the bloodiest criminal war Remnant will ever see! So choose now, because in less then one minute, WE WILL TAKE NO PRISONERS!" After a few seconds Naruto grinned since none of his men so much as flinched.

* * *

The first time Naruto was ever in a real life or death fight he froze, nearly getting himself and Iruka killed. The second time he was in a life or death fight, he froze again, only to be saved by Sasuke and Kakashi.

Now after everything he's been through, when he saw the first car driving down the street he didn't panic. His heart was calm, mind focused, he was a battle harden warrior, and one man was foolish enough to become his enemy.

"Junior, your new weapon, show me what it can do. Take out the lead car." Junior jumped off the roof, landing in the middle of the street. He lifted up the large red case he was carrying on his back, the case was bigger then Naruto's whole body but Junior lifted it with ease.

Naruto watched as the weapon started to transform, the first thing it did was split into two parts. The first part attached itself to Junior's left arm, unfolding into a shield that stood five feet tall, and three feet wide.

The second part extended outwards, locking into place as it became a six foot tall lance.

 ***BOOOM!*** Junior lunged forward attacking the lead car with a powerful thrust of his lance. The weapon buried itself inside of car's grill, instantly disabling the vehicle forcing it to stop; but Junior didn't stop there. He pulled the trigger on the handle of his lance, causing an explosive shell to fire out of the weapon's tip. Sending the car flying, and landing far behind him.

The remaining vehicles of the convoy stopped, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Twins, take out the rear car!" As soon as the order was given the twins immediately jumped off of the roof.

* * *

No matter how hard they tried, the twins Melanie, and Miltia Malachite were never able to wield weapons. They just couldn't find ones that fit them, but when it came to hand to hand combat the twins were prodigies. They were so skilled in martial arts that some of the top combat schools took notice of them, offering them spots in their academy. Only the life of a huntress didn't interest them.

* * *

Each twin wore a pair of matching dust infused gloves and shoes. The left glove was green, infused with wind based dust. The right glove was blue, infused with water based dust. The left shoe was red, infused with fire based dust. Lastly the right shoe was pale blue, infused with lightning based dust.

The twins started to spin in the air, Melanie activated her wind based glove, and Miltia activated her water based glove. Their attacks combined creating a small hurricane, which was powerful enough to pickup the rear car and send it flying down the street.

 ***BOOOOM!*** The car exploded when it crashed into the ground.

* * *

Naruto let out a loud whistle as a burning piece of metal few past his head.

"Alright everyone! OPEN FIRE ON THE LAST TWO CARS!"

* * *

For a few seconds the empty streets of Vale's ghetto turned into a war zone. The sounds of fully automatic dust assault rifles rang through the air.

When it was over, all that was left were pools of blood leaking out from two shredded vehicles; torn to apart by lightning, wind, and water based bullets.

* * *

Naruto, Junior, the twins, and all ten of his men stood around the armored van. Ready to blow it up if it moved.

"If you get out of the van I'll let you live, that way you can pass along a message to your boss for me. But, if I have to rip that door off and drag you out... YOUR SEVERED HEAD ON HIS DESK WILL BE THE MESSAGE!"

"Alright! We're coming out! Just don't shoot!" Very slowly the doors of the armored van opened up.

The first person to step out, was the driver. A short overweight man, wearing a sweat riddled tracksuit. The second person to step out, was the passenger. A tall thin man wearing a tan suit, he was also holding a caged owl who had snow white feathers.

Both men walked in front of Naruto, they were trying to seem tough, like they weren't afraid; they failed.

"What's with the rat?"

"This is the boss's prized owl! If you even think about hurting on a single feather on her body the boss will skin you alive!" Naruto's eye twitched as he looked at the owl, who seemed to be giving him a cocky smirk.

"A FUCKING BIRD BETTER NOT BE THE ONLY THING YOU WERE TRANSPORTING! You know what, Junior just take the rat. Ladies put them on their knees, then step back.

With his weapon now in it's carrying form on his back, Junior walked up and took the cage from the thin man. Once the owl was in his hands the twins kicked the two men in the back of their legs, dropping them to the ground.

As the girls walked behind him, and everyone else was out of the 'splash zone' Naruto pulled out on of his guns, then pointed at the overweight man first.

"WAIT! YOU SAID YOU'D LET US LIVE!"

"Oh yeah... about that... I lied... sorry?"

 ***BANG! BANG!***

* * *

A grin broke out on Naruto's face as he stared at the pile of cash in front of him.

"Boss there has to be at least ten million in this case! Five cases, that's fifty million!" Five large black cases sat in the back of the armored van, each case held stacks of Lien. Junior and the twins stood next to Naruto as he picked up one of the cards.

"It's amazing to think, this piece of useless plastic holds so much value in this world." He dropped the card back into the pile, then closed the case.

"Alright Junior, twins we will stay here. You over there drive the van, and you take the passenger seat. The rest of you will get into our cars and follow behind. Let's head back to the warehouse!"

* * *

Junior, and the twins watched Naruto as he cooed at the owl, waving his index finger at the bird. The owl refused to look at him, she had her head turned the other way.

"Hey boss what are you going to do with the money? And well the bird to?"

"I think I'm going to keep the bird, she's actually kind of cutttGAAHHH!" Naruto made the mistake of looking away while his finger was close to the cage. The owl took that chance and bit his finger, hard enough to draw blood.

When Naruto finally got his finger free, the owl looked away again only this time she had a smug look on her face.

"You're going to pay for that! I'm giving you to WEISS!" Naruto's threat fell on death ears as the owl completely ignored him.

"Oh? You're not scared!? Well you will be once Weiss gets you!"

"Umm boss? The cash?"

"Simple we are going to use it to expand our operations, hire more men, and get more weapons. Junior what are two of the biggest and most reliable money making businesses you can think of?"

"Underground gambling, and running guns."

"No no no, you're forgetting something important. Those things are illegal, and we are just two 'legitimate' business men. We can't be involved in illegal activities." Before Naruto could continue talking, his eyes went wide and he turned to the owl.

"I just realized... why would Owl Capone, the OWL faunas, need a pet owl?... Unless he was having sex with it..." The eyes of Junior and the twins went wide. Their faces went pale from disgust, and everyone turned to the caged bird. Who also had wide eyes while looking away.

"Okay, for my sanity I'm going to say that this bird is just Owl Capone's pet, and not his... girlfriend?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Umm boss, about those businesses you were going to start. What were they going to be?"

"Oh right, as I was saying. The two most profitable and reliable businesses are weddings and funerals. The second one is obvious, people die everyday and they need to be buried. That cost a lot of money, but it's a part of life so people will always pay.

Now weddings are one of the most important events in a person's life. A day filled with love, happiness and amazing sex with the bride if you can seduce her into having one last fling before she spins the rest of her life with one man. It's a very lucrative business, and I plan to get in on it."

"So you're going to open up a funeral home, and a... wedding store?"

"Yes, they're mostly going to be fronts for laundering our money, but the funeral home is very important. Tonight was special, it was short notice and sloppy. We can't just keep dropping bodies in the middle of the street. It will attract to much attention, from cops, and huntsmen. No we need a funeral home, we need that crematory, to turn the bodies into ash as soon as we drop them. We will need some of our men running it of course, pick the ones that won't really be useful in a fight.

Now the wedding planning business will be dealing with everything, from setting up dates, locations, selling dresses, everything to do with weddings we will handle. Now if only we knew a couple of beautiful ladies we could hire. You know a couple of beautiful and sexy ladies that had a good fashion sense. Damn if only." Naruto and Junior shivered as they turned to see the twins glaring at them.

"Oh? Do you two want to run the wedding planning business?" The girls nodded slowly. They didn't want to admit it since they had their whole tough girl act going, but every girl loved the idea weddings. It was sort of a natural instinct for girls, especially for the twins since they loved fashion and romance, the both of them weren't with Junior for money after all.

"I don't know girls. While you do have the looks and fashion sense for it, I don't think you could handle dealing with a bunch of newlywed women in love. I don't mind letting you run the business, if you can deal with a bunch of women in love without snapping. So do you two think you can handle it?"

"We can handle it!/We can handle it!" Both twins shouted at the same time making Naruto smile. He jumped up and wrapped both girls in a headlock/hug.

"Awww, look at my two little girls! All grown up! You're bringing tears to daddy's eyes!" Junior rubbed his forehead, he knew once they got home they were going to take their frustrations out on him. He didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

 **Beacon's Basement Storage 6am**

"You better have a good reason for being gone when I woke up."

"Umm, when did you wake up?"

"AN HOUR AGO!" Naruto grew a little nervous, he didn't want to face Glynda's wrath so he already had a plan ready to go.

"Damn I really wanted to wake you up in a romantic way." Naruto held up a large brown box that Glynda didn't notice before, but once she saw the box she was immediately hit by the most delicious scent she had ever smelt.

"Since we are teacher and student we can't have a normal relationship, and I know having sex in a hot and cramped storage room isn't ideal. So while you were asleep I went to Vale in order to get you some breakfast. I thought it would be romantic, waking you up to breakfast in bed." A blush appeared on Glynda's face as Naruto opened up the box and pulled out a large tray full of food. It wasn't just normal food either, it was the most expensive breakfast foods and pastries you could buy in Vale.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Glynda deeply, a kiss she immediately returned.

 **Cafeteria – 7:30**

"BOOOO!"

"GAAHHH!" Jaune let out a scream and fell backwards when Naruto appeared between his legs from under the table.

"Naruto! Where were you? I went to your room to wake up, but you weren't there." Pyrrha had a worried look on her face, when she couldn't find Naruto she feared the worst.

"I took a quick trip to Vale."

"You went to Vale? Isn't it against the rules to leave school grounds without permission?"

"Rules? Those are made to be broken, that's why they are called rules!"

"Uhhh... What?"

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes I am talking breast! Today is a great day, sun is shining, birds are chipping, and I was able to get my hands on some of these!" Naruto lifted up a plastic bag filled with large round black fruits shaped like small swirling flames.

" **GRIMMFRUIT!** " The whole table shouted together, Blake was the first to break out of her shock.

"Grimmfruits are extremely rare! They only grow in Grimm infested areas, and no one knows why. Since they are so rare Grimmfruit are one of the most sought after foods in the world, but that makes them extremely expensive!" Naruto simply smiled and started tossing everyone a fruit.

"Can... can we really eat it?"

"Of course my little rose! Look at Nora she's already stuffing her face." Normally Nora would just inhale her food, but even she knew how rare eating a Grimmfruit was; so she was trying to eat as slow as she could. Which was still faster then a normal person.

* * *

"That was so good!"

"So sweet! So sour!"

"Thank you Naru!" Weiss jumped into Naruto's lap and gave him a peck on the lips. Blake scowled, Pyrrha, and Ruby grew stressed smiles.

"Oh my little insane snowflake, today is such a good day I even got you a gift." Weiss pouted at the insane part, but grew excited when she heard gift. Naruto reached back under the table and pulled out the owl.

"Did... did you really get me this?" Naruto's heart started beating faster as Weiss stared at the owl with watering eyes, her hand was shaking as she was slowly reaching for the cage.

"Yeah... I thought you would like her." Naruto flinched as Weiss started to sniffle as tears started to drip from her eyes.

"I... I... Love her." Those words struck Naruto like lightning, everyone was holding their breath as they watched Weiss holding the cage. Even the owl was the confused on what to do.

Even though Weiss was rich, and had the ability to get almost anything she wanted. She had never received a real gift from anyone. Sure her family would give her birthday gifts, but they would pay other people to buy the gifts. There was never any thought put into it, it was merely a formality. Now that she was given a real gift, from Naruto who knew she loved animals, well she couldn't describe what she felt.

"Th...Thank you." The words came out as a whisper as Weiss wrapped her arms around Naruto. Naruto looked up trying to get some help from his friends, but he was shocked to find at some point they ditched him.

"I'm going to name you... Blanc!" Weiss turned around and gave Naruto another kiss.

"Oh I'm going to set up a place for Blanc in my room! I'll see you later sweetheart!"

 **Naruto's Room 5pm**

"Old man Ozzy, what are you doing here?" Naruto walked into his room to see Ozpin standing next to his dresser, feeding Gai a bar of beef jerky.

"I figured it was time we had a talk."

"If it's about putting pep pills in Oobleck's coffee, that wasn't me. And I really didn't think he would flip out and start fighting Grimm in his boxers."

"While watching Oobleck declare he would bring upon the end of all Grimm was quite comical, it is not what I wanted to talk about." Naruto didn't like the vibes he was getting from Ozpin, it reminded him of the times he had to see Tsunade after doing something he really shouldn't have.

"So what is this about?"

"I was working a bit late last night, and I just so happen to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a young student on a dust powered hang-glider."

"Really? Some one is copying my style? Damn." Ozpin could talk circles around the most experienced politicians, but he didn't want to do that to his son he didn't even know about. If Ozpin wanted to be apart of Naruto's life as his father, then he had to gain his trust first.

"Let's be blunt Naruto, you left school grounds a little after midnight. You didn't get back until six am, what did you do in those six hours?"

"Well, I didn't want to admit it, but I was meeting up with the chief of police's wife; have you ever heard the term milf?"

"Really? So you leave behind one woman in the middle of the night to meet another?"

"So... you know about that?"

"I also know, a few hours after you left a group of criminals, who worked for the crime boss Owl Capone, were killed in the streets of Vale. So Naruto is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What's to tell? You already know everything."

"I want to know why." Naruto walked over to an empty wall on the opposite side of the room. Part of the wall was fake, Naruto hid some weapons in it just in case he ever needed them. Not that he wanted to fight Ozpin. Naruto was no fool, while Ozpin didn't look like much of a fighter, he knew people in powerful positions always had a few tricks up their sleeves.

"It's simple, Owl Capone is the reason my mother faked her death. She was afraid that bastard would try to kill me as a child, so she hid. She left everything behind, her friends, her job, and my father. All because this bastard Owl Capone wanted her dead, so now I'm going to kill him, and anyone else who gets in my way." Naruto clenched his fist, ready to break the wall and pull out his gun if he needed to. Ozpin on the other hand was looking out the window with an unnatural scowl on his face.

Ozpin dedicated his life to protecting Remnant, but there was something he loved more then the world he vowed to protect. That was Yoko, the woman he would fight and die for. Now that he knew why she disappeared, he was angry. Angry enough to rip apart Owl Capone himself, but he couldn't let his emotions take control. He already had a possible war on the horizon.

"Normally this isn't something I would agree with, but Owl Capone is a very bad man. The world would be better without him... If you need my help..."

"Don't worry I can handle this. Owl Capone is dangerous, but let me put it this way. Him fighting me is like making Jaune fight Pyrrha. Only I'm not kind, I'm going to drive him to the point of begging for death. Only death won't come, I plan on making him truly suffer." A grin appeared on Naruto's face, at first he only planned on killing Owl Capone, but after really giving it some thought he decided to make the crime boss suffer. For at least sixteen years like his mother did.

"So what about Glynda then?"

"That one is not so simple. I'll be honest at first I was only seducing her for fun, just to see if I could get someone as strict as her to sleep with me. Only now things are a bit tricky, being with her just feels right."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes, sooner or later I will cheat on her, but what do you plan on doing about us?"

"You both could get in a lot trouble for this, Glynda could even go to jail. But she is too valuable for me to lose right now, so as long as you two can keep it hidden there will be no problem." Ozpin smiled then took a sip of his coffee, which only made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, to valuable to lose right now?"

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know about fairy tales?"

 **Unknown**

"His name is Naruto Littner, the bastard son of a whore."

"Naruto?"

"Do you know him?"

"I've met him a few times, I even tried to kill him once. Getting another chance to kill him, well this is going to be FUN! So where is he?"

* * *

"Boss if I may speak out of line, are you sure hiring her to kill Littner is a good idea? If the rumors are true, then she is a complete psychopath."

"Oh those rumors are true, that is one woman you don't want to make your enemy. Normally I wouldn't hire someone like her for a small fry like Littner, but I want him dead. I need him out of the way before we focus on who attacked us. I've been in this business long enough to know whoever attacked us won't go down easily. But in the end they will die just like all of my enemies do, they will regret the day they messed with Owl _'koo koo'_ Capone!"

* * *

 **Omake – Oobleck the Destroyer**

 **Emerald Forest**

"DIEYOUDREADFULLBEAST!" A green blur was zooming through out the forest, leaving behind a trail of Grimm bodies.

"Professor Ooble..."

"DOCTOR!"

"YOU STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" A very irritated Glynda Goodwitch chased after a half naked doctor whom was tearing his way through every Grimm he could find.

"I'MAFRAIDICANNOTMYDEARGLYNDA!ICAN'TSTOPUNTILEVERYONEOFTHESEFOULBEASTHASBEENPERISHED!MAWWHAHAHAHhahaaa..." Glynda watched as Oobleck passed out on the ground, snoring loudly. Her eye twitched as she realized she would have to drag the half naked, and unconscious man back.

"Damn YOU NARUTO!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So I'm going to reveal who Naruto's ex-girlfriend is pretty soon. First she is a character from an online game, a game that I haven't played in years really. The reason I picked her is because I think her character will fit REALLY well in this story, and I think the back story between her and my Naruto just goes together perfectly. Now some people might not like her simply because of the game she is in, but if you look at her character you will understand why I picked her. So can any of you guess who she is?

On another note we have added over 200 followers and favorites to this story in the last 2 chapters, which is amazing. But the thing I'm most proud of is the reviews. Now in this story, plus all my others I have hundreds of reviews, and their all positive. I think I have less then 10 negative reviews, which out of hundreds is amazing! If this story gets over 1000 followers and favorites that would be amazing, but what I love more is the fact that the people that are reading this story really love it. It just makes being a writer so much fun, so a big thank you to everyone who just can't wait for me to put out more chapters!

~Improv


	10. Chapter 10: Get Jinxed!

A/N: Just want to give a shout out to Mark20020, he was the first and only person to guess who Naruto's ex-girlfriend was. Also I was thinking, if Naruto had a theme song from the soundtrack it would be 'Die'.

 **Naruto – Student of Beacon**

 **Chapter 10: Get Jinxed!**

Naruto was a special kind of sleeper. As a shinobi he was a light sleeper, he trained himself to wake up at the slightest sound. That lasted until he had kids, after that he decided being a light sleeper was bad for his health. So he trained himself to wake up when he sensed danger. As the Hokage he was able to sense the assassins sent to kill him as soon as they stepped onto his lawn. In his new life however, his aura wasn't as strong as his chakra, but he could still sense people that wanted to hurt him if they were in the same room.

Since he could sense people that wanted to kill him, it was very confusing for him when he felt a weapon digging into his chest. That is until he opened his eyes and saw a vibrant pair of pink eyes staring back at him.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Pyrrha had the worst luck when it came to waking up Naruto, this time as soon as she walked in she spotted a girl sitting on Naruto's stomach with a mini-gun digging into his chest.

The first thing Pyrrha noticed was the unknown girl's long blue hair, that was braided into twintails going down her back. After the hair Pyrrha's eyes were immediately drawn to the gun.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Pyrrha used her semblance to disarm the intruder, throwing her gun towards the wall.

Without a weapon Pyrrha was limited in what she could do, so while she spent a split second to think of what to do next the unknown girl made her move. Jumping off of Naruto, flipping and twisting in the air the assailant pulled out her sidearm. A dust pistol with a blue barrel, she pointed it at Pyrrha and pulled the trigger.

 ***BOOOM!*** A bolt of lightning shot out and exploded the doorway. It was only thanks to instincts honed over years of tournament fighting that Pyrrha was able to jump out of the way; diving back into the hallway.

* * *

Once Pyrrha was out of the way, the blue haired woman grabbed her mini-gun and fired at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto didn't even flinch as the storm of bullets craved into the wall right above his head.

* * *

The chaos only lasted a few seconds, and when the bullets stopped Pyrrha rushed back into the room. Only to find the blue haired girl standing on Naruto's window sill sticking her tongue out, and holding her weapon; which now looked like a rocket launcher with the head of a shark as the barrel.

 ***BOOOOM!*** The unknown girl fired her weapon, exploding a hole in the wall and launching herself into the sky.

* * *

"Who was that?" Pyrrha stood by the giant hole in the wall, watching as the assailant flew away.

Naruto on the other hand was staring at a crude drawing of an owl that was craved into the wall by the unknown girl's mini-gun.

"That Pyrrha is an extremely dangerous psychopath, also known as my ex-girlfriend."

 **Ozpin's Office**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE OZPIN! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME SOMEONE HAS ALMOST KILLED HIM! ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! THAT'S IT WE NEED TO STEP UP OUR SECURITY EVEN MORE! Maybe... maybe Naruto and I should live together..." The last part of Glynda's rant came out as a whisper as she tried to hide the blush on her face. Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but brushed rant off.

"Now now Glynda, there is no need for any of that."

"NO NEED! NARUTO WAS ALMOST KILLED! AGAIN!"

"She didn't try to kill me." Both Glynda, and Ozpin turned to Naruto.

"Didn't try to kill you?! She shot up your room, and blew a hole in the wall!" A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he walked over and stared out of one of Ozpin's many windows.

"You two don't understand. If Jinx wanted to kill me, she would have blown up this school. Using ten times the amount of explosives needed."

"Hmmm, Jinx? So you know this girl?" Ozpin reacted in a calm manner, but Glynda on the other hand.

"Naruto, be a dear and please explain how you know this girl?" Both men shivered at the sound of Glynda's voice. Ozpin stood up and leaned against the wall closest to his door, just in case he had to make a quick escape.

"Well I uh... You see... The thing is... We kind of... sort of..."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Well... A few times..."

"NARUTO!"

"She was my girlfriend..." A dead silinece filled the room. Ozpin very slowly made his way toward the door, as Glynda stared at Naruto with a furious look on her face.

"Girlfriend?..."

"EX! Girlfriend, but that doesn't matter."

"I THINK IT DOES MATTER!"

"The point is she didn't try to kill me, she was giving me a warning."

"SHE SHOT UP YOUR ROOM! AND BLEW A HOLE IN THE WALL!"

"That was her way of sending me a message."

"A MESSAGE?! WHAT KIND OF PSYCHOTIC BITC"

"Glynda." Glynda was cut off by Naruto, she flinched back because Naruto eerily sounded like Ozpin in that moment.

"Ozpin, can we talk? Alone?" The look of shock on Glynda's face was replace with pure fury, but before she could say anything Ozpin cut her off.

"Very well, Glynda if you would." Glynda gritted her teeth, but she followed her orders. Giving Naruto the, 'you're not having sex until you beg me for forgiveness' look.

* * *

"Now, would you like to explain to me who this Jinx is? And what message she is sending you?"

"As I said, Jinx is my ex-girlfriend. This was her way of telling me, Owl Capone is stepping his game up. He hired her to kill me, and if he hired her then he will do whatever it takes to make me dead as fast as possible. You see before today, all he did was put a bounty on my head, hoping somebody would get lucky and take me out. If someone did get lucky it meant I was dead, and he didn't have to spend much money. That is the kind of man Owl Capone is, even though I killed his son he still didn't want to spend to much money to kill me. He sees the world as numbers, and I guess he didn't believe his son's life cost that much. But now since he has an unknown enemy attacking him, killing his men and robbing him, well he needs me gone. It's all about numbers with him. Getting rid of me in order to focus all his attention on this unknown group attacking him, well that's so much cheaper then trying to handle two problems at the same time."

"So what happens now? With Owl Capone? With Jinx?"

"Nothing changes, Owl Capone is a dead man, it's only a matter of time. As for Jinx... Well, now that she knows where I am, I don't think she will be going away anytime soon."

"Hmm, how can you be so sure she isn't trying to kill you?"

"Jinx is a psychopath, a mercenary, a pyromaniac explosives lover, but that doesn't make her crazy. No what makes her insane, is the fact that she is in love with me. So as long as she's in love with me she won't kill me."

"How do you know that? What if this warning was only because you two used to date? Whose to say the next time you two meet she won't kill you?"

"If Jinx didn't completely love me, she would have killed me. And well... I know she loves me... because I'm still in love with her." A smile crossed Naruto's face as he thought about the insane woman he was in love with.

"Jinx was my drug, just being near her was amazing. I was just so in love with her, and I know I screwed up when I cheated on her. I just couldn't help myself, but now that she's back I don't know what's going to happen."

After a few seconds of silence passed, Ozpin spoke.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Maidens, magic, a secret world protecting organization. Yeah that sounds complicated, and you want me to join your little group?"

"I don't just want you to join, no I want you to take my place if anything happens to me. You will take my place as the leader, you will be the one to protect Remnant." Naruto tried not to let a frown cross his face, instead he let out a sigh.

"I need more time to think about it."

 **Beacon – Hallway**

Naruto stood in an empty hallway, with one last look to make sure he was alone he pulled out his scroll.

"Yeah boss, you need something?"

"She's in town."

"Who? Oh! You don't mean?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she made a big scene in my room, but that's not important. If I know her as well as I think I do, then she is waiting for me, most likely in the Emerald Forest. If she is waiting for me, then I'm going to ask for her help with Owl Capone. For now I need you to get a room set up for her."

"WHAT!? She's staying here? I don't think that's good for business."

"It's fine, just keep her busy with Owl Capone's guys, and DON'T let her drink."

 **Cafeteria**

"NARUTO!" As soon as he entered the room Naruto was surrounded by his friends. He knew they would have questions, but before he could speak.

 ***SMACK!*** A very furious Weiss slapped Naruto across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" While Naruto was in his meeting with Ozpin, Pyrrha told the group what happen. Only Weiss tuned out everything, and she only heard. 'ex-girlfriend was on top of Naruto in his bed.'

 ***SMACK!*** After the second slap Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, and lifted the shorter girl off of the ground.

"Uh Weiss I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't cheat on you with the girl that tried to kill him. Well unless she tried to kill him for not getting it up." Everyone took a step away from Weiss, who was squirming in Yang's arms, while kicking her legs in the air.

"HEY! I can always get it up!"

"Did you cheat on me Naruto!"

"No Weiss I didn't cheat on you with Jinx." After a few seconds of glaring at Naruto, Weiss seemed calm so Yang let her go. Weiss Immediately grabbed Naruto then pulled him into a deep and dominating kiss.

The group watched on with blushes/frowns as Weiss tongue raped Naruto while grabbing and pulling his hair.

* * *

When the kiss finally ended, Weiss pulled away trying to catch her breath as a string of saliva broke between them.

"Just remember you're MINE! And if you cheat on me... I'll kill you myself! Got it?" Naruto couldn't respond right away, as much as he didn't want to admit it, that kiss took his breath away. While his brain was fried, Ruby quickly spoke up, hoping to get rid of Weiss.

"Hey Weiss weren't you supposed to be doing something for your bird?"

"OH NO! I got so caught up with what Pyrrha said, I FORGOT TO GET BLANC HER FOOD! NOOOO BLANC DON'T DIE!" With that a white blur shot out of the room with a tray of food.

* * *

"Wow... I don't know if I should be turned on or scared. Hey Naruto which one was the crazy girlfriend again?" Yang grinned as she saved the video she just took of Naruto, and Weiss's make-out.

"Well Weiss is crazy, but Jinx is insane." The group walked over to their table and took a seat. Ruby made sure she was the one sitting next to Naruto.

"Are you sure? I mean besides trying to kill you how crazy can she be? And if she comes back I'll take care of her!" Yang grinned as she slammed her fist together.

"She isn't someone you can beat Yang. I'm not saying she's stronger then you, it's just Jinx doesn't care about death. If it looks like she's about to lose the fight, then she will probably blow up everyone in the area including herself. I know that sounds crazy, but she is truly insane. If you don't believe me then let me tell you how we first met." Naruto had the groups undivided attention, even a few eavesdroppers were listening in.

"A few years ago I was in a Grimm infested forest training alone. It was still early in the morning when I heard gunfire, it sounded like a war zone. So I went to check it out, it was just Jinx. She was standing next to a pile of Grimm bodies, and when we locked eyes... I don't know how to explain it, but I was just instantly attracted to her. Only before I could talk to her, a Grimm attacked me from behind. I killed it on reflex, with out even turning around. I guess that impressed her because she smirked at me, then killed a Grimm that was charging at her. After that it became like a contest between us, we'd kill Grimm after Grimm trying to out do each other.

By the time our little contest was over, the sun was setting. We were both on the ground trying to catch our breath, there was no clear winner in our match since we lost count of how many Grimm we killed. Then we collapsed at the same time after we kill the same Ursa.

When I was about to talk to her, she jumped on my chest and put a dust pistol against my head. Before I could react she pulled the trigger, there was no hesitation from her; no she tried to kill me. Except that day I hit a one in a billion jackpot, the gun jammed. It might have been because she used that gun so many times that day, or the bullet could have just been defected. To this day I still don't know what happen with that gun, but I do know as soon as I realized I wasn't dead. I flipped her over, then we had wild, rough and crazy passionate sex. That might be why we started dating, but that is a story for another day. Anyways, the lightning dust based bullet that was supposed to go through my head. Well she wears it around her neck, to her it's a symbol that we are meant to be together.

But anyways, the point of the story is, Jinx is crazy. She is someone you really don't want to mess with, and that stuff was just the first time I met her. I know of some really crazy things she has done since then." Everyone listening stared at Naruto, unsure of what to say. Most of the girls however had blushes on their faces. As they imagined what it would feel like to have wild, rough and crazy passionate sex in the middle of a Grimm infested forest with Naruto. Yang was the first to speak up.

"Wow... Was the sex so amazing it make you go out with this crazy chick?"

"The sex was amazing, every time we did it. But the reason we became a couple is because she thought we were destined to be together. And I... Well I guess I'm more insane then she is... Because only an insane person would date a clearly crazy person."

 **Emerald Forest – 1:30pm**

"I'm here! So you can hurry up and come out!" Naruto leaned against a tree deep in the Emerald Forest, and when he was finished shouting the blue haired woman he was waiting for jumped out of the tree.

"Finally! Do you know how long I was waiting here! I was getting BOREDDD! You know I don't like being BOOOOOREEDDD!" Naruto rolled his eyes as Jinx jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started swinging from side to side.

"Yes yes, I know you have a short attention span. Well I guess I should be thanking you for not trying to blow up the school."

"Yeah... I definitely didn't try to blow up the school." Jinx gave Naruto a innocent smile, as she tossed away the detonator she held in her hand.

"Jinx..."

"I was only going to blow up that dumb looking statue! I swear!" The thought of blowing up that statue did cross Naruto's mind, but he quickly shook it away.

"Why are you here Jinx?"

"You know why I'm here... The question is, why are YOU! Here?"

"This is what my mother wanted, so I'm just following her wishes." Naruto had to look away, not able to look Jinx in her eyes.

"Your mother wanted you to be a huntsmen! You don't need this school for that, but that's not why you're here! I watched you today, I watched you go from class to class, putting on some fake smile, pretending to be this innocent school kid... And you know what! It made me mad... I don't like seeing you pretending to be someone you're NOT!" Naruto didn't resist as Jinx shoved him backward, making him slam his back against the tree. She stood in front of him, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I changed Jinx... This is who I am now... Naruto, Student of Beacon..."

"We both know that's not who you are! They may have fallen for your act, but I know the real you. I still remember the day I saw you fist fight an Ursa, no aura, no weapon, just your bare hands. I remember the look on your face when you ripped off one of it's spikes, and then you rammed it straight through the Grimm's skull! I remember the feeling of you throwing me down, and raping my body right next to the Ursa as it dissolved! AND NOW HERE YOU ARE! PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT SOME STUDENT! SOME LAW ABIDING KID! NO!" Jinx grabbed Naruto's head and slammed her lips into his. After a second Naruto returned the kiss in full force, flipping them around and slamming Jinx against the tree hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. That didn't stop their kiss, instead Jinx wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped his hair as hard as she could.

* * *

After finally breaking their kiss, Jinx placed her hand on Naruto's cheek as they looked each other in the eyes.

"We aren't normal Naruto, we both know that. I love blowing things up, shooting things, and I don't care who gets caught in the crossfire. You love fighting, you love when the odds are against you, when you have to use every ounce of strength you have to win a life or death fight. We aren't normal, and that's why we are perfect for each other. You know when I caught you cheating on me I didn't rush into the room right away, no I watched you for a few minutes. I saw how you talked to that girl, how you manipulated her. All you wanted from her was sex, I know that because of the way you looked at her. It wasn't like the way you looked at me, no when you were about to have sex with her you gained that look. The same look you always get when you killed a Grimm!

It took me a few weeks to realize it... But I'm fine with you having sex with other girls. And do you know why? Because we aren't NORMAL! I had to think about it, but now I know you get the same satisfaction from tricking girls into sex, as you do when you're fighting... But you don't look at me that way... I know you truly love me..." Jinx pressed her forehead against Naruto's, as the pair was still wrapped up and pressed against each other tightly.

"Naruto... we are meant to be together... we are perfect for each other... lets be together again..."

Naruto couldn't resist Jinx, no matter how hard he tried. Every time she kissed him, he kissed back, but even though he couldn't resist her; he was able to change the subject.

"Jinx... I need you... I need your help if I want to destroy Owl Capone."

"Hmmm, lets say I do help you. What's in it for me?"

"You'll get to blow up a lot of stuff." Jinx's eyes started to sparkle at the idea, but then she licked her lips as a seductive grin appeared on her face.

"That sounds fun, and I can't wait. But right now, there's something else I'd like to blow." Naruto shivered as Jinx dropped to her knees, and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait Jinx... We can't... I have to get back to class or they will come looking for me..." Jinx completely ignored him as she slowly pulled down his pants.

 **Beacon - Hallway 4:30**

A tried Naruto made his way back to his room after a few hours of fun in the forest. When he turned the corner he saw a sad looking Ruby walking down the hall. So Naruto slowly sneaked up behind her, and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong my little Rose?"

"AAHH!" Ruby jumped away with a blush on her face. One because Naruto startled her by whispering in her ear, and two because she felt his lip lightly scrape her ear lope.

"Nar-Naruto! What are you doing here!"

"I believe I asked you a question first." Naruto took a step toward Ruby, which caused the red themed girl to take a step back. Naruto raised an eyebrow, then took another step, Ruby stepped back. Now grinning Naruto took another step, which cause Ruby to take one as well. Step, step,step. Until Ruby found her back pressed against the wall.

 ***Slam!*** "EEEPPP!" Naruto slammed his hand above Ruby, his larger body was looming over her small frame. If anyone saw them, they would think Naruto was bullying the poor girl.

"Eeepp? Wow Ruby you're so adorable, but as much fun as this is. Tell me why you're sad?" Ruby's whole body was red as she poked her fingers together, but her face fell when she remembered what happened.

"I got into an argument with Weiss... She thinks I don't deserve to be leader..." Steam nearly exploded out of Ruby's ears as Naruto gently rubbed the top of her head.

"Ruby have you ever been leader before?" Ruby slightly shook her head, hoping Naruto wouldn't stop what he was doing because of the slight movement.

"Being a leader sounds amazing, and everyone wants to be one. But no one ever realizes how truly hard it really is." A sad smile crossed his face as he remembered the days when he would shout to the sky about becoming Hokage. Then the wake up call he had when Tsunade started to give him special Hokage training courses, shortly after she retired. They were called training courses, but they were really 'learn everything or I'll beat you' courses.

"Ruby do you want to be a good leader?" Ruby looked up at Naruto with her large watering eyes and nodded. Naruto fought the urge to pinch her cheeks and squeal.

"To be a good leader, you just have to be reliable. You have to be the one your team can turn to, no matter what. For simple things like needing help with their homework, to more serious things like needing a shoulder to cry on, and if needed you will be the reason they keep fighting. Now that you're a leader, you're no longer just Ruby Rose. No, you now represent team RWBY. If you look weak, or childish it makes your team look bad. I know it sounds harsh, but if you want to be a good leader then you have to become much better then you already are. The road to being a great leader is a long one. One filled with many hardships, and at times you're going to want to give up. But if you keep trying, and never give up. Well that's when you become a great leader, and I think you have what it takes to be a great leader. The question is, do you think you have what it takes?" A fire was lit in Ruby's eyes as she hung onto every word Naruto said.

"I CAN!" Naruto grinned as he lightly pinched her cheek, which made Ruby pout.

"Just remember Ruby, do your best, and don't give up. Now how about we head back to my room, I know what will cheer you up."

 **20 Minutes Later – With Yang**

Yang was searching for Ruby, she was there when the red and white girls argued. After giving Weiss an earful, Yang waited for Ruby to return. Only Yang wasn't good at waiting, so she went to go look for Ruby herself.

After checking a few places around the school, Yang headed to Naruto's room to see if he had seen Ruby.

"Oooohh! Naruto my hands are cramping! And my arms are going to fall off!" Yang froze outside of Naruto's room when she heard her little sister's voice through the door.

"You almost got it Ruby! Just a little more! Move your arms faster! Use your semblance!" Yang's eyes turned red as the words started to register in her brain.

"I'm trying! But it's so long! And hard!"

 ***BOOOOM!*** "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Yang punched the door, shattering it into little pieces. She charged in ready to rip Naruto apart.

Except all of her anger was replaced with confusion when she walked in and saw Ruby sitting on the ground with Naruto's sniper in one hand, and a oily rag in the other. Naruto himself was sitting on his bed Next to Gai, with an amused smirk on his face.

"YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ruby jumped up, and shook herself off, causing pieces of door to fly off of her.

"I uhh..." Yang's eyes changed back to their normal color as she tried to think of something to say.

"Glynda is going to be pissed. You know she spent all day repairing my room." Naruto's grin grew as Yang started to sweat nervously.

"Uhh, Rubes what cha doing?" Ruby jumped up with a wide smile, while holding up Naruto's sniper.

"Naruto let me take apart, and clean his weapon! It's so cool! I just put it back together, and was cleaning it up before you barged in!"

"Yeah Yang, Ruby was doing such a good job, cleaning my 'Weapon'. It's to bad you barged in." Yang's eye twitched as Naruto winked at her, she turned and gave Ruby a stressed smile.

"Hey Ruby head back to the room, Weiss wants to talk to you." Ruby frowned, but she placed Naruto's sniper down. She took a deep breath, Naruto's words still rang in her ears, if she wanted to become a great leader she had to talk to Weiss.

"Alright, see you later Naruto!"

* * *

Once Ruby was out of the room, Yang grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt. Then lifted him off of the ground with one hand.

"If you EVER! Even THINK! About doing anything dirty to Ruby! I'll rip your cock off! Got it!" The grin never left Naruto's face as he stared right into Yang's red glowing eyes.

"So if the little sister is off the table, does that mean the big sister is fair game?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." With that Yang dropped Naruto on his ass, and walked out the door.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the hole where his door used to be. He knew Glynda would be there soon, and he didn't want to deal with her yelling. Especially since she was still pissed about what happen that morning.

He walked over to his closet and started to get dressed. He could feel his head throbbing because of all the things on his mind.

He loved Jinx, and had she come back into his life a few weeks earlier he would have jumped at the chance to be with her. Except now he was secretly with Glynda, and being with her felt right. Then there was Weiss, she was his 'official' girlfriend, and even though he said she was nothing more then a crazy chick. When he gave her that pet owl he started to feel something for her, and when she kissed him that morning. It was like lightning filled his body, it was one of the, if not the best kiss he ever had.

His love life wasn't the only thing on his mind. He also had to deal with the war he started with Owl Capone, setting up two new businesses, and expanding his gang. If that wasn't enough he had to decide whether or not he would join Ozpin and become the next leader of a secret organization built to protect Remnant. All of that on top of all his normal mental health problems, it was all to much for him to deal with.

"Gai I'm going out for awhile, might not be back until the morning. So you do whatever it is you do when I'm gone." With that Naruto jumped out of the window, and flew off to Vale.

 **Half full – Singles bar 11pm**

"What's a cute boy like you doing here?" Looked up from the drink he was trying to drown himself in, he saw a beautiful black haired older woman standing next to him. She was leaning forward, purposely showing off her large breast as they were popping out of her shirt.

"You know why I'm here." The woman smiled and licked her lips as she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek. Letting it slowly slide down to his chest.

"I do like em' young, but aren't you a little to young? Shouldn't you be at home with your mommy?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to snap. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"If you're not here to get your brains fucked out, walk away." It might have seemed rude, but 'Half Full' was a bar known as place for people to go if they were looking for a one-night stand. Normally Naruto wouldn't go to a place like this, since he enjoyed seducing hard to get women into having sex more then the sex itself. But tonight he was too tried, and he didn't want to go to bed alone, so he took the easy way out.

"Lead the way stud, that is if you think you can handle me."

 **Vale City Hotel**

The pair didn't waste time, as they kicked open the door and stumbled in while heavily making out. Naruto didn't even know the woman's name, yet he was pulling off her clothes, and shaking off his own.

* * *

After a few minutes of struggling, the pair found themselves rolling around on the bed completely naked. Naruto was kissing the woman's neck, he was so busy trying to use her body to forget his problems. He didn't notice the needle in the woman's hand, until it was plunging into his neck.

"AH! What the fuck!" Naruto jumped off the bed, holding his hand against the injection site.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal." The woman stood up and started to collect her clothes. Before Naruto could say or do anything, someone else walked into the room.

"Littner." Naruto spun around, making himself slightly dizzy, but that feeling went away as he stared down Clint Westwood.

"I did what you asked, did you bring my money?" The woman walked in front of Westwood, while putting her shirt on.

"Yeah it's right here." * **Bang!*** In one quick motion Westwood pulled out his gun, and shot the woman in the head, killing her instantly.

"HA! Should have waited until after I fucked your brains out, before getting your brains blown out!" Naruto could feel his body getting weaker, thanks to the drug he was injected with. He knew it was only a matter of time before he completely lost the ability to move.

So he used his semblance to shoot a chain out of his hand. Westwood reacted on instinct and jumped backward to avoid a spear to the face. The hotel room was so small when Westwood jumped backward he jumped out of the room, giving Naruto enough time to throw himself out of the window.

 ***CRASH!***

* * *

Naruto was only able to run for a few minutes before his body started to give out. He was all alone, too far from his gang, and naked in a alleyway.

"I have to admit it's impressive, you were injected with enough sedative to knock a Goliath. Yet here you are, still on your feet." Westwood walked into the alleyway, gun already drawn. Naruto knew it was over for him, if he moved another step he would pass out. His vision was already going black, and his body was starting to slack.

"You know, you didn't have to slip me a roofie if you wanted to fuck me. Maybe if you asked nicely something special could have happened between us." Naruto grinned as he stared death in the eyes, his death being Westwood as the cowboy raised his pistol loaded with a wind based dust round.

"Are those your last words punk?"

"Go ahead, kill me. It doesn't matter, death can't stop me. I'll just be reborn again, and who knows maybe next time I'll be born into a world full of pirates. Then again if I die here, and finally go to hell. It will only be a matter of time until I see you again. And I promise when I do, I'll make you my bitch!"

 ***BANG!***

* * *

 **A/N:** This marks the end of the story! Or does it? Have any tips or ideas, Pm or review!

 **~Improv**


	11. Chapter 11: Feels and Deals

**Naruto - Student of Beacon  
**

 **A/N:** So I just want to clear something up, I've gotten a few reviews and PMs about this. People think that Owl Capone is a reference to the Vanoss guys, but that isn't true. The truth is I've never watched the Vanoss guys before, and that's not because I have anything against them. Nope I just don't have a lot of time to watch Youtube stuff, so I never really watch anyone outside of the people I already know. The Owl Capone in this story is simply based off of the famous gangster Al Capone. I wanted someone for Naruto to fight in a gang war, and Owl Capone just clicked. Just wanted to clear this up so you guys aren't confused.

Also if you look at a map of Remnant you will see a small Island to the west of Vale. That is Patch, the place where Ruby and Yang grew up. In this story instead of being one island, it's a cluster of them, with Patch being the closest to Vale. Naruto grew up on an island that's the furthest away from Vale. This isn't a huge change in the grand scheme of things, but I just wanted to explain it.

~Improv

 **Chapter 11: Feels and Deals**

 **Unknown**

" _Hello darkness my old friend..." Empty... Cold... Familiar._

" _Did this happen last time I died? I don't remember." Floating... Weak... Dissolving..._

" _I don't remember death being this tingly. Well I guess I just have to wait to either be reborn, or be taken to hell."_

* * *

" _Pathetic." Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard a voice, but he couldn't see who was talking. Everything around him was black, no light, just darkness._

" _Who's there?"_

" _So this is what the great Naruto Uzumaki has become? A weak fool who accepts his death! Pathetic!"_

" _Yeah! What would you know!?"_

" _I KNOW! Naruto Uzumaki fought every day! He was a stubborn fool who refused to give up until he got his way! But this Naruto... This pathetic Naruto Littner... HE CAN BARELY MAKE IT THROUGH THE DAY WITHOUT HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!"_

" _SHUT UP! AND SHOW YOURSELF!"_

" _NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS THE NANADAIME HOKAGE! A WAR HERO WHO BROUGHT PEACE TO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS. A LEADER WHO MAINTAINED THAT PEACE, AND LED HIS VILLAGE INTO A GOLDEN AGE! But this Naruto Littner... HE CAN'T EVEN LEAD A TWO-BIT GANG!"_

" _WHO ARE YOU!"_

" _NARUTO UZUMAKI DEFEATED PAIN AND MADARA! TWO PSYCHOPATHS WITH THE POWERS OF A GODS! NARUTO UZUMAKI DEFEATED KAKUZU THE IMMORTAL SHINOBI. NARUTO UZUMAKI DEFEATED KAGUYA, THE RABBIT GODDESS! But this Naruto Littner... NARUTO LITTNER CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT A FAT OWL MAN! THIS NARUTO LITTNER WAS KILLED BY A HALFASSED COWBOY! PATHETIC"_

 _ ***BEEP...***_

" _I AM NOT PATHETIC!"_

 _ ***BEEP...***_

" _I AM NOT WEAK!"_

" _THEN PROVE IT!"_

" _GAAHHHHH!"_

 **Hospital – Vale**

" **GAHHHH!"**

"Kyaahhh!" Naruto shot up into the sitting position, screaming as loud as he could. Weiss, who was sleeping next to him, was startled awake. Naruto's scream caused her to scream and fall out of the bed.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" As soon as Weiss hit the ground, she immediately jumped up. Wrapping Naruto into a hug, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"AHHH!" Unfortunately for Naruto as soon as Weiss squeezed him pain shot through his body.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Here let me make it better!" Weiss didn't know what to do, so she unleashed a onslaught of kisses on Naruto's lips, and face. While Naruto did enjoy kissing Weiss, every time she kissed him she would slightly move his body, causing pain to shoot through him.

"Weiss please calm down." Weiss ignored Naruto instead she choose to show off what she learned from studying Naruto's books. Moving from kissing his face, Weiss started kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck as hard as she could.

"Woahhh! Wei-w-Weiss!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MS. SCHNEE!"

"EEEPP!" At the sound of Glynda Goodwitch's voice Weiss immediately jumped off of Naruto, releasing him from the pleasant torture she was inflicting on him.

Naruto nervously turned his head towards the door, while he discreetly tried to hide the effects of what Weiss did to him. He failed, that was obvious once he looked at Glynda, who had a furious look on her face.

"I think you should step outside." Glynda's face was contorted into a stressed smile, and a fierce glare. Weiss started to shake slightly, but she stood her ground. Grabbing then clutching Naruto's hand against her chest, Weiss glared back at Glynda.

"No, I'm staying with my boyfriend." Naruto tried to slowly slide out of his bed and run away, as electricity seemly sparked between the two females. Except he couldn't escape because Weiss had a vice like grip on his hand.

"Actually Ms. Schnee we need to talk to Naruto in private, so if you would please step outside." Naruto looked towards the door with hopeful eyes, Ozpin was standing there while drinking his coffee.

"But I want to stay with Naruto!"

"Ms. Schnee you will have plenty of time to smother Naruto later. For now we must speak with him." Ozpin step to the side to allow Weiss to walk out of the room, but after a few seconds it was clear she didn't want to leave.

"Weiss, it's okay. I just need to talk to them for a few minutes, then we can spend time together I promise." Naruto gave Weiss a smile, and lightly squeezed her hand. Despite how crazy she acts, Weiss does care about Naruto, and he would be lying if he said that didn't make him happy.

Weiss didn't say anything, instead she leaned forward, and kissed Naruto. It was a deep kiss, it was almost like Weiss was trying to show Naruto how much she loved him through that one action. Butterflies filled Naruto's stomach, and even though Glynda was angry she to was caught off guard by how loving the kiss was. Weiss pulled away from Naruto's lips and placed her forehead against his.

"As soon as they leave I'm coming back."

* * *

"Glynda... That... I can explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, the relationships of _students_ is none of my business."

"Glynda..."

"Save it Mr. Littner, we have important things to discuss." Naruto didn't even bother to hide the frown on his face, or the sadness in his eyes. Glynda had to look away, it hurt her heart to see that. Ozpin pretended like everything was normal, and began talking about what he needed to talk about.

"Naruto, do you know where you are?"

"Umm... Hospital?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I was attacked... I'm surprised I didn't die..." Naruto started to feel uneasy because of the looks he was getting from Glynda, and Ozpin. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, then sighed.

"Naruto... You did die... You were dead for thirteen minutes actually. The Doctors gave up on you, but then they noticed you started to breathe again. Then for the past five days you've been in a medically induced coma so your body could recover..." Naruto rubbed his chest, he could feel bandages underneath the thin standard issue hospital gown.

"Oh... Well at least I'm alive now." Glynda gritted her teeth as Naruto brushed his death off so easily. The past few days have been hell for the blonde woman, hearing her secret lover was killed. Then hearing he came back to life, only to hear he had to be put into a coma in order to have a better chance of surviving his injuries. All of this information was hard for Glynda to process, since she had to do it alone. Unlike Weiss, who had her friends to help her through these passed few days. Glynda had to put on a serious face, and handle everything involving Naruto's near death.

She was the first to learn about Naruto being in the hospital, only when they called her they said Naruto was dead. She was the one that had to set up the payments, so the hospital didn't throw Naruto out before he was healed. She was the one that had to work with the police in order to find out who nearly killed Naruto, only to come up empty. She was the one that cried herself to sleep at, praying that Naruto was safe. Wishing her last encounter with Naruto wasn't one were she was angry at him.

 ***SLAP!*** After everything she went through, and just hearing him brush it off so easily. She snapped, slapping Naruto across his face.

 ***SLAP!*** Naruto's head shot to the left as Glynda delivered another painful slap to his face.

Fortunately for Naruto he was able to catch Glynda's third slap, and when she tried to punch him with her free hand. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He winced and bit his lip as Glynda started to struggle in his arms.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! YOU LIAR! YOU CHEATER!" The fact that Naruto was injured completely left Glynda's mind. Now her head was only filled with the knowledge that while she was crying her eyes out and praying for him to be okay, he was making out with Weiss.

"Glynda please stop." Naruto held in his pain, instead he was focused on calming down Glynda. The sound of his lover crying, and the feeling of her body trembling, it hurt him much more then his physical wound.

"WHY!? Why did you do this to me!? Why did you make me have feelings for you!? Why did you just use me and throw me away!?" Naruto tightened his grip over Glynda, burying his face into the top of her head. Glynda was starting to calm down. Her loud crying was now small sobs and hiccups. Her struggling became clutching his hospital gown tightly in her fist.

"You're wrong Glynda, I have feelings for you too. Real ones, more then sex, just being with you feels right. It's just that I'm an idiot, and a screw up. I don't know how to deal with Weiss, in her mind she believes we're together. And I just can't say no I'm dating Glynda, and I've been so busy dealing with all this other crap that... Glynda I have feelings for you, I care about you, and I don't want to lose you because of Weiss." Naruto slid his finger under Glynda's chin, and slowly lifted her head. He gently wiped the tears away, then he gave her a soft kiss, which she returned.

* * *

After a few seconds of simply embracing each other, Glynda pulled away. She was about to say something, but Naruto shook his head stopping her.

"Glynda we can talk about us later, for now we have other things to worry about." Glynda was confused at first, but then she turned her head to see what Naruto was looking at. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at Ozpin, who was simply staring out the window. She had completely forgot about him, fear started to fill her body.

"OZPIN! THIS! THIS!"

"That's quite enough Ms. Goodwitch, we will talk about this later. For now, please step outside." Ozpin's stern voice caused Glynda's whole body to stiffen.

"Don't worry Glynda, I told you I wouldn't let Weiss break us up, and I definitely won't let him break us up either. If he tries to stop us, well I'll kill him." Glynda didn't know what she was more shocked about. The fact that Naruto casually stated he would kill one of the strongest people in the world for her, or the fact that he did so with such a sweet and attractive smile on his face.

Instead Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips, then her body went on autopilot. She stood up, and walked outside.

* * *

"You didn't have to scare her like that you know."

"Well it's quite rare for me to have a chance at scaring Glynda, so I had to make the most of it while I could. Although you were quite scary yourself, it's not everyday someone threatens to kill me."

"That wasn't a threat you know, I will kill you if you try to break me and Glynda up."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. Tell me Naruto, do you remember what happen to you?" Naruto rubbed his chest as pain shot through his body.

"I let my guard down, and was killed. Simple as that."

"Hmm, care to elaborate?"

"How about you tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the blanks."

"Hmm, all we know is you were dropped off at the emergency room's doors. No one saw who dropped you off, but you were completely naked. Also you had a rather large hole in your chest, which was burned closed."'

"Burned closed? I think I know who dropped me off... And I don't understand, I was shot point blank in the chest... Shouldn't my heart be destroyed?"

"Normally yes, but thanks to a few very important variables your heart was spared. You were shot with a wind based dust bullet, and as you know wind bullets explode on impact destroying whatever they hit in a flurry of blade like wind. When you were shot, you managed to use your aura as a shield. Only in your weaken state you could only block a small amount of damage. Your aura stopped the wind from reaching your heart, but it didn't stop the wind from shredding your chest. Your killer left you to die, which would have happened since it would have only taken a few minutes for you to bleed out. Except the sedative you were injected with caused your heartbeat and blood flow to slow. Giving the person that saved you enough time to burn your chest closed, and bring you here." Naruto's eye twitched as he fought the urge to scratch his chest wound, which was starting to itch for some reason.

"I think Jinx was the one that saved me, she enjoys burning my injuries closed. Whether it's a small cut, or the Ursa slash I have across my torso. She also has a habit of placing trackers inside my body." Ozpin raised his eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything since Naruto was giving him a 'don't ask' look.

"You know while I was dead I guess, I remember hearing a voice. I don't remember what it sounded like, but I do remember what it said. That voice was saying stuff that no one but me should know... It reminded me who I am, and how much I've screwed up..."

"Whenever a Huntsman, a Police Officer, or just anyone that has had to fight all their lives faces death, they all hear a voice. A voice in their head telling them what they need to hear in order to keep fighting, or telling them what they need to hear so they can accept death." For a few minutes no words were said, as Naruto laid in the bed thinking about the voice, and Ozpin just stared out the window.

* * *

"I'll do it... Join your little super hero crime fighting club, or whatever it was." Ozpin's eye started to twitch. He wasn't a man that let words bother him, but hearing his son call the organization he built a 'super hero crime fighting club' really irked him.

"My organization was created in order to protect Remnant, not to 'fight crime'."

"I've heard it both ways."

"What?"

"Anyways, as I was saying I'll join your group. After I take care of Owl Capone that is." Ozpin didn't say anything, instead he walked over to a standing cabinet in the corner of the room. From inside the cabinet he pulled out a large flat case, and with the case in hand he walked over to Naruto; then placed it on his lap.

"This weapon is called a Threaded Cane. When wielded by an average person this weapon is nearly useless, but in the right hands this weapon will tear apart anything in its path." Naruto started at the weapon, to the naked eye the cane looked blunted. Only to Naruto, who has the eyes of a trained marksman, he could see how truly sharp the edges were. He could also see the nearly invisible arrow shaped grooves running down the cane's length.

"This is the weapon I used in my younger days, back when I was a... more agile fighter." Ozpin carefully lifted up the cane, it's handle was shaped like an axe head. The handle and blade were both a dull gray.

"In this form the threaded cane can be used as a sword, capable slicing through even the thickest of Grimm hides." Ozpin pressed and held down a button, then twisted the entire handle. Causing the blade to come apart, falling to the floor. A long chain of spike like blades now replaced the simple cane.

"In this form the threaded cane becomes a deadly bladed whip that can rip through multiple enemies at once." Ozpin twisted the handle back, then let go of the button causing the whip to snap back into a blade.

"It's a nice weapon, but why are you showing it to me?"

"I want you to have this weapon, I want you to use it."

"Why would you give your weapon to me? You know how many people I will kill with it."

"Your mother, she was very important to me. There was a time in my life were I could have become either a criminal, or the man I am today. She led me on the right path, help me through my problems, even trained with me... If this Owl Capone caused your mother so much suffering, I want him dead. I would kill the man myself, but you are already on that path, so the only thing I can do is help you."

Naruto took the weapon from Ozpin, he lightly ran his finger over the blade cutting himself slightly.

As his blood dripped down to the tip of the blade, Naruto held onto the cane in awe. He could almost feel the weapon vibrating, as if it was reliving every battle Ozpin has ever been in.

No more words were said as both warriors shared a moment of respect, and understanding.

 **Five Minutes Later**

As soon as the cane was put away, and Ozpin left. Weiss immediately rushed back into the room, and wasted no time climbing on top of Naruto, then pulling him into another heated kiss. Fortunately for him Glynda didn't see, the poor woman was so nervous she just put her head down, and followed Ozpin.

"Wow you're aggressive today Snowflake."

"Mmmhh, yes I'm your Snowflake! Catch me on your tongue and I'll melt in your mouth!" Naruto's eyes went wide, as Weiss was basically tongue raping him. Naruto knew something was wrong, so instead of giving into her kiss, he pulled her away.

"Weiss, what is going on with you?" Weiss opened her mouth to speak, she was going to say nothing was wrong, then start kissing him again. Only she couldn't, instead tears started to stream down her face.

"You... You died." Weiss tightly gripped the front of Naruto's Hospital gown, her body was shaking as more tears fell down her face.

"That was the rumor going around the school... That was the only thing anyone knew! No one would tell me what happen... Not the teachers, not the police, I couldn't find Ozpin or Glynda. I had to use every contact I had in the Schnee Dust Company, and I only found out where you were yesterday. Then I had to threaten to buy the whole hospital and fire the Doctor so they would let me stay..." Naruto tried to hug Weiss to calm her down, but he wasn't able to since she pushed him away.

"When I finally found you... You... You have that!" Weiss pointed at Naruto's neck and shoulder. He looked down and saw a trail of light bruises going up his neck, along with teeth marks.

"Weiss, this is."

"DON'T! I'm not naive... I know what those are... Who did it?" Naruto couldn't answer that, since he really didn't know who did it. It might have been Glynda, it might have been Jinx, or it could have been that woman he tried to sleep with, but nearly died because of it.

"This is..."

"STOP! I don't want to know." Weiss buried her face into his chest.

"I thought I lost you... and when I found you I was so happy... But now I'm losing you to some... some... SLUT! I just thought if I kissed you that way, you would stay with me..." To prove her point Weiss started sucking lightly on his throat.

"W-Weiss you don't have to do this." Naruto fought the urge to flip her over and take her right there. Instead he slightly pushed her back, flinching slightly from the hurt look on her face.

"Weiss, I won't lie I did sleep with someone." Naruto wrapped his arms around Weiss's waist, to keep her from running out of the room.

"I'm messed up in head Weiss, really messed up. I have nightmares, hallucinations, panic attacks, and so much more. I have all of these problems, and my way of dealing with it is sex. I have sex to relieve my stress, to make me for get about the pain, and focus on pleasure. But I don't want that from you... What I mean is I don't want you to become my sex toy just so you can be my girlfriend... I don't need that. I need someone that cares about me, someone to help me relax by simply playing a video game with me, I need someone in my bed at night, not to have sex with, but to hold in my arms. To know I have someone, to know I'm not alone... What I need is you Weiss..." She didn't know what to do, what to say. Even though she had only been awake for a couple of hours, she was already so exhausted.

"Can... Can we cuddle?"

"Yeah."

 **Two Hours Later**

 ***** _ **click***_

Naruto felt like yelling in frustration. After almost dying, he was physically exhausted when he woke up. Then after dealing with two of his relationships back to back, he was mentally exhausted. And after only having a few hours of peace, he now had to deal with whoever was holding a gun to his head.

He opened his eyes to see a pale girl with long blue hair, and a grin on her face.

"Jinx."

"You know when I said I didn't care if you slept with whores, I meant fucking them and LEAVING! This here looks pretty romantic to me!" Jinx pressed her gun harder into Naruto's head, causing it to dig into his skin. While pointing at Weiss who was sleeping peacefully under the cover, with her head on Naruto's shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"I can explain, GAH!" Jinx cut him off by pistol-whipping the side of his head.

The psychotic girl then holstered her gun, and crawled onto the bed. Crawling over to Weiss, and lightly sitting on the sleeping girls legs. Once Jinx lifted up her hands and started flexing her fingers, Naruto knew what she was going to do. So he covered his ears.

"KYYYAAHHHhh!" Was rudely awaken by having both of her nipples pinched, then pulled.

"Are these Icicles on your chest, or are you just happy to see me?!" Weiss's whole body turned red as her small chest was being roughly fondled.

"Jinx let her go." As soon as those words were said, Jinx gave Weiss one last pinch then jumped off the bed.

"KYYHAAA!" Once Weiss could move she sat up in the bed, and brought the covers up to her chin.

"YOU-YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch... Oh wait you can't! CAUSE I HAVE THEM RIGHT HERE!" Jinx had a huge grin on her face as she held up a pair of daring, nearly see through, ice blue silk panties. A pair that Weiss specifically bought for Naruto.

"M-M-MY!" Even though she was under the cover, and still wearing her combat skirt, Weiss felt completely naked. So she jumped off the bed, and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" Weiss lunged forward to grab her panties, but her feet got tangled up in her blanket causing her to tackle Jinx to the ground.

"OH YOU WANNA GO PRINCESS!" Jinx grabbed Weiss's arm and flipped her onto her back. Only to be flipped back over when Weiss grabbed one of her long blue braids.

* * *

After a minute of rolling around, and pulling each others hair. Both girls found themselves on the ground entangled in the hospital blanket, and holding onto each others hair.

Naruto stared at the two girls with a blank face. He had no complaints, since Weiss's skirt was rolled up to her waist, showing Naruto her bare bottom. Jinx's bikini like top was pushed to the side, showing off her bare chest.

"You two do know your both highly trained and deadly fighters?"

"Shut up Naruto!/ Stay out of this Naruto!"

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend that way!" Weiss glared at Jinx, pulling her braid harder.

"He's MY boyfriend!" Jinx responded by pulling Weiss's ponytail.

"He belongs to me!"

"He belongs to ME!"

"I am a person you know."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!/ SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Weiss grew a smug look on her face.

"Naruto loves me, after all we spent all morning kissing and cuddling."

"PFFFFTTTT HAHAHAHA!" Jinx started laughing loudly, letting go of Weiss's hair to hold onto her own stomach.

"SH-SHUT UP! You're just jealous!" Weiss let go of Jinx in order to sit up and fold her arms.

"Oh how adorable! You think since you kissed Naruto, maybe even slipped him some tongue, that makes him yours? HA! Your tongue may have been in his mouth, but my tongue has been on EVERY! Inch of his body!" Jinx grinned as she flicked her tongue at Weiss, causing the poor girl to turn red.

"You... You... YOU!" Jinx leaned forward, pressing her lips against Weiss's ear.

"You know, Naruto loves me so much! He even let me fuck him in the ass with a strap-on!"

"JINX!"

"Oops that was supposed to be a secret." That information was to much for Weiss, the poor girl fainted when to much blood rushed to her head.

"Looks like I win." Jinx crawled onto the bed, and straddled Naruto's waist.

"Wanna have sex on her back?"

"Jinx..."

"What? Are you mad that I told Weiss about our anal-play? At least I was gentle when I did it to you, you were rough on me!" Naruto put his hand on his head, trying to hold back the headache forming because of Jinx.

"Just do me a favor, go get Junior and meet me on the roof in two hours."

"What, you going to screw him instead of me?" Naruto leaned in and kissed Jinx. Hopping to wipe that frown off of her face.

"Jinx please, I need to speak to Junior. I have a gang to run, and I need some information." Jinx kissed him one more time, then got up and walked to the window.

"Fine, but next time we have sex... THAT TIGHT ASS IS MINE!" With that Jinx jumped out of the window.

 **Two Hours Later – Rooftop**

Naruto was standing on the rooftop, waiting for his maybe girlfriend and right hand man. The red head was holding his new Threaded Cane, it was too early for him to start training since he was still injured; instead he was simply getting used to carrying his new weapon. Naruto was also wearing a pair of light blue standard issue hospital scrubs, and slippers. Which he stole from a locker in the employee lounge.

Weiss had woken up a few minutes after Jinx left, when she was fully awake she realized her skirt was up. The heiress was so embarrassed, she quickly said she had to go to school then bolted from the room. Completely forgetting about the panties she left behind.

* * *

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard two sets of foots steps walking toward him. He turned to see Junior walking next to Jinx, who was now carrying a large duffle bag.

"Boss."

"I brought you your things." Jinx opened the duffle bag, revealing Naruto's sniper in it's carrying form, hang-glider, and clothes.

"How did you get my gear?"

"After I dropped you off at the hospital, I went back to hotel you were staying at." Naruto's eye twitched as he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"And how did you know what hotel I stayed at?" Jinx's eyes went wide when she realized she slipped up and got caught.

"Oh, you know when you're meant to be with someone, you can always find out where they are."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Jinx, where is it?"

"FINE! Remember when we had sex in the forest, and I bit you hard enough to break your skin? Well that's when I slipped it under your skin." Naruto sighed as he felt the teeth marks on his shoulder. He could feel the small square electronic tracking chip under his skin.

"Jinx what did I tell you about using trackers on me?"

"Hey! If it wasn't for my tracker I would have never known you were in Vale! And I would have never known where you were! And at least I didn't put it inside you this time!" Jinx pouted and crossed her arms, as Junior tilted his head in confusion.

"If you put it under his skin that's putting it inside him."

"I meant at least I didn't put it inside his..."

"Jinx!"

"You're being such a meanie! Even after I went out of my way to get this." Jinx had a teary eyed look on her face as she was holding up Naruto's hairpin necklace.

Naruto reached out for his most prized possession, but Jinx pulled it away with a frown on her face. Naruto knew that look, he was one wrong word away from a fight.

So instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her into a deep and gentle kiss.

"You're right, I'm sorry, thank you." Now satisfied, Jinx placed the hairpin around Naruto's next.

"* _ **Cough***_ Whipped * _ **Cough***_ " Jinx turned and glared at Junior for ruining their moment.

"SHUT IT HEI XIONG!"

"The name is Junior!"

"Quit it you two, we have important things to talk about." Both Jinx and Junior stopped glaring at each other, then turned to Naruto.

"First things first, Junior I need you to track down Westwood. I plan on killing him as soon as I leave here." As soon as those words were said, Jinx looked away and whistled innocently. Junior started to nervously scratch his beard, and all Naruto could do was sigh.

"Jinx... What did you do?"

"What are you talking about my love?" Jinx placed her head against Naruto's shoulder, while drawing circles into his chest with her finger.

"Where is Westwood?"

"Oh you know, he's here, and there, well he's all over the place."

"JINX! Did you kill him!?"

"OH DON'T EVEN START WITH ME NARUTO! What was I supposed to do!? Let him carry on with his life while you were in the hospital DYING! NO! And the only reason we knew he was the one that attacked you, is because one of Junior's contacts said he tried to collect your bounty. But when he heard you were still alive, he was going to attack you again! So I had to kill him, and if it had been me dying you would have did the same thing!" Jinx had clenched fist and slightly watering eyes, as she tried to fight back her tears.

"You're right, if anyone even slightly hurt you... I would kill everyone involved, and everyone they knew just to make sure anyone that even thought about hurting you was dead." Naruto wrapped Jinx up into a hug, trying to calm her down. Then he glared at Junior, who was making a whipping motion with his hand.

* * *

"Well since Clint Westwood is dead... We can move onto the next phase in my plan. Junior do we have a lawyer?"

"Uhhh, officially no, but there is this chick I've used a few times when one of our boys got pinched. She's pretty good, didn't ask many questions, and won the cases."

"You think she would keep her mouth shut if we hire her on, and involved her in a few... less then legal projects?"

"She's a really good lawyer, but she's also a faunas. Side note she has blue hair as well as blue rabbit ears, I didn't know that was a thing that happen with faunas. Anyways, I doubt she gets many clients, hell her office is pretty much a run down shack in Vale's Ghetto. I bet if we hire her on, and pay her enough she would even kill someone for us." A very evil grin appeared on Naruto's face, a grin that always sent a chill down Junior's spine, and a grin that always made Jinx incredibly turned on.

"Good, as soon as I get out of here I'll go see her. We are going to need a good lawyer, I have big plans for the future of our... little group." Junior had a confused look on his face as he tried to ignore Jinx, who was glaring at him. Jinx wanted Junior to leave so she could pounce Naruto.

"I have to ask, what are your plans for the future." Once again the evil grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Oh I have a lot of plans for the future, but we'll take it one step at a time. Right now our gang is just a bunch of loose criminals that take orders when we give them. I plan on changing that first." Naruto reached into the duffle bag filled with his things, then pulled out a small notepad and pen he always carried in case he thought of something good for a book. With a pen in hand he started writing down names, question marks, and drawing lines connecting them.

"Right now I'm at the top as Leader, you are below me as the Second in Command. We make the decisions and you give them out. If I'm not around, or if I die, you're the Leader. This is how things have always been, but these next changes will take our group from being a gang, to being an organization. Under you, there will be three separate groups. These groups will work mostly independent from each other, but each leader will report to you, and you will report to me. Each group will specialize in a different area, the first group will be led by Jinx."

"WAIT! I never said I'd join your little group!" Jinx pouted and stomped her foot. Naruto responded by gently gripping her chin, kissing her softly, then looking deep into her eyes.

"Jinx I want you... No I NEED you... Please join me, I don't want anyone else but you..." A small blush appeared on Jinx's face as she mentally cursed her soon to be boss. Jinx was never the type to get flustered, and every time someone tried to hit on or seduced her, she would simply blow them off, or up. Except now she was genuinely in love with Naruto, and he knew he could make her a blushing mess if he really wanted to. Which she hated and loved. Every time he made her flustered, she wanted to rip the butterflies out of her stomach and stuff them down his throat.

"F-FINE! I'll join your little circle jerk!" With that Naruto gave her another kiss.

"As I was saying Jinx will lead our Hit Squad. When we need something blown up, stolen, or if need someone killed and we don't care about making noise. That's when we send in Jinx's squad." Jinx had a huge smile on her face as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Does that mean I can make things go BOOOOMMMM!"

"Yes, but as long as you promise not to kill anyone in your squad."

"I won't! As long as they don't get in the way!" Junior sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"You two psychopaths are meant for each other."

"SHUT IT HEI XIONG!"

"Enough you two, now as I was saying. The second squad will be led by both twins, since they work the best together, and definitely not because I sometimes forget which ones which. They will lead our stealth squad, and not just because they rarely talk, or because they creep me out when I don't notice they're in the room. Their squad will be in charge of protecting our businesses, as well as just about everything Jinx's squad does but quietly.

I need you to find a leader for the last squad, this group will handle the more technical side of things. They will maintain our weapons, handle and sell our stolen goods. As well as manage our information network, I need you to find someone that can do all of these things, and hold their own in a fight. Think you can find someone like that?" Junior scratched his chin, then after a few seconds he snapped his fingers.

"I think I know just the guy, smart kid, makes his own weapons. He also likes to call himself 'the strongest man in the world'."

"Huh, can we trust him? He won't try to fight me for leadership will he?"

"Nah, he's loyal. He's already gotten his hands dirty for us, and didn't hesitate. I think he mostly wants to prove himself."

"Alright, do a background check on him, if he comes out clean he will lead our third squad. Our Lawyer will be responsible for the paperwork side of things, she will help us set up our businesses, as well as keep the law off of us. The first thing I need her to do is set us up with Mercenary Licenses, that will be a good excuse for why we have so many people with guns. It will also allow us to take on bounty missions, while those missions don't pay as well as being a full fledged huntsman, it's still good money. It will also be good training for our weaker members." Junior nodded his head as he was writing down everything Naruto wanted him to do.

"Got it, was there anything else you needed?"

"I need you to find places for us to rob, and I'm not talking about small shops. I want you to find where Owl Capone stores his cash, if not him then any other criminal group, maybe the White Fang. I don't care who, we just need to start stockpiling money if we are going to start my future plans." Junior started scratching his head, they weren't hurting for cash by any means, but if Naruto wanted to start robbing criminal cash caches, he didn't know what all of that money could be for.

"Uhhh, what do you want with that much money?" Naruto grew a small sad smile on his face, which quickly went away as he looked into the distance.

"I've told you this before, but I grew up on a small island to the west of Vale. That island was only one out of a cluster of them. I plan on going to an island right in the middle of that cluster, killing all of the grim on it, then building a large compound there. It's going to cost a huge amount of money and time, but once we have it built... You can call it our own little hidden village."

* * *

"OOOOoooooHHHHhh NARRRR-UUUUUUU-TOOOOOO!" Naruto grew nervous from the look he was getting, Junior was gone, off to do his task. Now Naruto and Jinx were sitting in a corner of the rooftop, out of view from the door.

"Yes love?" Jinx reached into the duffle bag and pulled out a large object that made Naruto pale.

"Are you ready?"

"J-Jinx I'm still injured, s-s-so I don't think we should." Jinx licked her lips as she started slowly crawling towards Naruto, who was quickly crawling away.

"Oh you know you love it!"

"GAHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So I've been getting into Overwatch lately. (shocker?) Well I haven't been playing the game, I do own it but I haven't even played one match yet. No I have been getting into the Lore, and the characters. I find them interesting. As such I'm thinking about adding an Overwatch character into this story. What do you guys think? Who would you like to see? (I'm expecting everyone to either say D' Va or Tracer, but who knows you might want a little Mercy love.)

Also can anyone guess who the New members of Naruto's gang will be? I left some big clues, which you would pick of if you've seen either Anime. And as always have any tips or ideas, leave a review or drop me a PM.

~Improv


	12. Chapter 12: Get Schooled

**Naruto – Student of Beacon**

 **A/N: (Was in the middle of writing this chapter, but I stopped to write this note.)** So I live in a apartment, and as I was writing this chapter I had headphones on. So when my whole apartment started to shake I got up to see what happen... Turns out... the garbage truck had it's arms up, and pulled a cable that was connected to the wall between my kitchen and bathroom. So it didn't rip the cable out, but it did yank out a lot of brick, and broke part of the window frame...

Soooooo yeahhhhhh... that happen, I guess I should be happy that it didn't put a hole through my wall... Well since I'm anti-social I'm just going to lock the door and put my headphones on. Let someone else deal with it!... Send help...

~Improv

 **Chapter 12: Get Schooled**

 **Vale City Hospital**

"NARUTO!"

"OOFFFPT!" The air was knocked out of the injured boy's lungs as a red blur shot into his room, crashing into his stomach since he was sitting up in his bed.

"M-my jell-o..." Naruto fought back the tears as he stared at his cup of green jell-o cubes, which were now splattered all over the wall. Normally Naruto wasn't one to cry over spilled food, but their was just something special about hospital jell-o.

"Jeez Red, can't you go a day without getting hurt?"

"You do seem to get rather hurt an awful lot."

"Hello again!"

"It's a good thing you didn't die, or else my prize card would be useless. Heh...heh I'll stop talking now."

"I brought my needles, acupuncture will help the healing process."

"OOHHH! IS THAT WALL JELL-O!" Naruto turned to see both team RWBY and team JNPR enter his room. He placed his hand on top of Ruby's head, since she still had her face buried in his stomach, but he noticed something was missing.

"I don't get hurt a lot, this was just a bad few weeks... Yeah I do get hurt a lot but it's fine I can take it! Also where's Weiss?"

"Huh? She's right here." Yang stepped to the side, revealing a blushing snow white girl, who was trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

Since everyone could tell Weiss was acting strangely, Yang walked over to Naruto to whisper in his ear, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Pssst, what's up with the ice queen? You two break up or something?" Naruto turned to the blonde bombshell and whispered just as loud.

"Na, I think she's still embarrassed because I saw her cute little pale white butt." Naruto and Yang both grinned as everyone turned to Weiss with wide eyes.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Weiss's snow white face immediately filled up with red as she tried to defend herself. Only she didn't get a chance to, as a beautiful blonde woman walked in.

"Oh, Mister Littner you're awake, good. My Name is Dr. Ziegler, but since people have trouble pronouncing that. Everyone just calls me Dr. Mercy, you have been placed in my care." Everyone moved out of the way as the Doctor walked past.

"My my, such a naughty boy aren't you Mr. Littner? You only woke up this morning, yet this is the fourth hospital rule you've broken." Naruto scratched his head, as Mercy placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh, what are you talking about Doc, I haven't broken any rules."

"Oh? Have you not? Well right now, you are over the limit for the amount of people allowed in this room at the same time." The group of students started to laugh nervously, while not being sure on whether they should leave or not.

"You left your room for a few hours, until hospital staff found you sleeping on your stomach on the roof." Naruto twitched as he felt a spark of pain shoot through his sore butt.

"You stole a pair of hospital scrubs from one of the nurses, right before they were going to start their shift."

"Can't prove that." Mercy gave Naruto a blank look, as he crossed his arms.

"You're still wearing them." Mercy sighed and shook her head, then pointed to the wall.

"I don't know why that wall is covered in jell-o, but I guess that really isn't against the rules."

"NORA DON'T EAT THAT!"

"BOOP!"

"I also found these." Mercy reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pair of nearly see through ice blue silk panties.

"Having sexual relations on hospital grounds is against hospital rules." After a few seconds of shock, everyone turned to Weiss. The poor white themed girl was now completely red.

"Hey Naruto, did you have _Weiss-cream_ for breakfast!?" Naruto turned to Yang with a blank look on his face, as the blonde nudged his shoulder with a big grin.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Weiss ran up, grabbed her shame, then ran out of the room.

* * *

Once Weiss was out of the room everyone turned toward Naruto.

"As adorable as Weiss is when she's embarrassed, try not to tease her to much. We really didn't have sex." Everyone gave Naruto a look that meant, 'I don't believe you'.

"If you didn't have sexual relations, why did her panties end up under the bed?"

"My ex-girlfriend came by, she took those off of Weiss while we were both sleeping. My ex is a bit crazy, and well she wanted to mess with Weiss." Mercy looked unconvinced, but just sighed.

"Well whatever the case my be, I have to ask your friends to leave. I need to change your bandages." Reluctantly the group of students said their goodbyes, then left the room.

* * *

Naruto winched as Mercy tugged at the bandages stuck to his chest, most of it was fused with his skin.

"GAAHH!" Naruto yelped as Mercy ripped the bandages off his chest, causing parts of his wound to bleed.

"Now now, don't be such a baby." Mercy's hand started glowing a bright golden yellow, as she placed it over Naruto's wound. The small cuts he had were instantly healed.

"Huh, is that your semblance?" Mercy nodded as she started to wrap new bandages around Naruto.

"My semblance allows me to heal most wounds, that combination with my vast amount of medical knowledge allowed me to become the Dean of this hospital. Even at such a young age." When Mercy said the word young, she sent him a look that dared him to say otherwise. Wisely he didn't say anything, instead he gently held her wrist.

"These hands aren't the hands of a Doctor. What were you before before becoming a Doctor?." Naruto lightly ran his finger tips over Mercy's palm, causing the blonde woman to smirk.

"You know, flirting with your Doctor is against hospital rules." Naruto smiled, but didn't pay attention to her words.

"You said it yourself, I'm a naughty boy." Naruto kissed her hand softly while looking her in the eyes, a move that would make most girls blush. Except Mercy had an unimpressed look on her face.

Instead of being discouraged, a grin spread across Naruto's face. This is what he loved, it wasn't just about the sex. Naruto loved the hunt more, and Dr. Ziegler just became prey in his eyes.

"You've yet to answer my question, what were you before you became a Doctor?"

"I was a Huntress, a combat medic." The smile on Naruto's face grew as he lightly shook his head.

"You might have been a medic, but this aren't the hands of someone that wielded a weapon. No my hands are like that, your hands belong to a thief." Mercy didn't even flinch at his words, instead she slid her hand up his chest. To his neck, then slowly gripped his throat.

"Tell me, my dear little patient, were did you get a crazy idea like that." The grip around his throat slightly tighten, but Naruto wasn't affected.

"I know many thieves so it was easy to tell, besides your hands, you gave yourself away when you walked in." Mercy let go of his throat, and instead started to slowly drag her finger tips across his neck.

"I'm a trained marksmen, so my eyes pick up things other people ignore without realizing it. When you walked in your eyes were drawn to the most valuable things in the room. Weiss's jewel encrusted hair scrunchie thing, Yang's bracelets, Ruby's cross, and even my weapon, which no one noticed was in the corner." The grin on Naruto's face grew as he felt the barrel of a small pistol pressed against his liver.

"You silly boys and the stories you make up. I'm a highly respected Doctor with a clean record, I've never even thought about breaking a law." Mercy's smile sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, he fought the urge to flip Mercy over and have his way with her.

"You're right, I'm just a dumb boy making up stories." Mercy slowly pulled her gun away, and roughly patted Naruto on his wounded chest.

"Good, I'm glad we cleared that up. Now no more stories, and get some rest." Mercy walked out of the room with a smile on her face, and a sway in her step. Not noticing, or ignoring the grin Naruto was giving her.

 **11pm Beacon Academy**

A blushing Glynda Goodwitch, dressed in her sleepwear, sat on her bed. The cause of her blush, was the book she was reading. 'Humans in Heat' the smut filled book Naruto wrote, and gave to her.

Currently she was reading a story about a fox faunas tricking and seducing an Innocent bartender into having a one-nightstand. For some reason Glynda couldn't help but imagine herself in Naruto placed into the these roles. Which is why her hand was resting on her stomach, slightly twitching as it wanted to preform a certain task.

"Go ahead, I'd love to watch."

"EEEPPPP!" Glynda was so into her book, she didn't notice the man enter through her window.

"N-n-Naruto! What are you doing here!" Glynda's blush grew as Naruto walked over and picked up the book she dropped when he startled her.

"I'm here to see you my little Naughtlywitch." Glynda watched as Naruto walked around her room, first the red head flipped on the rooms light switch, as the small lamp on Glynda's nightstand wasn't bright enough for what Naruto wanted to do. Second, Naruto placed Glynda's desk chair at the foot of her bed, talking a seat in it. Lastly he pulled the blanket off of Glynda, leaving her on the bed in her simple yet sexy purple nightgown.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Glynda grew a bit nervous as Naruto stared her down with a grin on his face.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for you to get naked, my sexy little bartender." The blush on the teacher's face grew, not only from her lover telling her to get naked, but from the reminder of the story she was reading.

"G-g-get naked!?"

"Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to read this book to you. While I'm doing that, you're going to, well let's just say I'd like a show before I have my dinner." A shiver went down Glynda's spine as Naruto licked his lips, and stared at her with hungry eyes. Thus began one of the most embarrassing and pleasure filled nights of Glynda's life.

 **Next Morning – Cafeteria**

Naruto walked into the room with a large smile on his face, and almost a skip in his step.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A red blur shoot towards Naruto, but before it could tackle him. A white glyph appeared, causing the blur to crash and be knocked unconscious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU NEED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL!" Weiss stomped over to Naruto, with her hands on her hips, and a glare on her face. Even though she seemed angry, Naruto could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, my adorable little snow flake. Dr. Mercy is a great Doctor, and she said I was good to go. Well as long as I don't do anything crazy." That was a complete lie, Naruto was supposed to stay in bed, and get daily check-ups for at least two weeks.

"Well I'm going to grab some food."

"Oh no you don't mister! You go sit down, and I'll bring you some food." Naruto didn't even try to argue with the look Weiss was giving him, instead he picked up the knocked out Ruby and walked over to his group of friends.

* * *

"Hey Naruto what 'cha doing here? Came to get another lick of you're _Weiss-icicle_?" Naruto ignored the blonde who was wiggling her eyebrows. Instead he caught the large turtle, who jumped out of Pyrrha's hands.

"Don't worry little buddy I didn't forget about you."

"Sorry we couldn't bring him to the hospital, they don't allow pets." Pyrrha frowned, she didn't like leaving Gai behind.

"Told you we should have dressed him up like a baby, no one would've noticed!"

"Nora... Babies aren't green and they don't have shells."

"I'm back!" Naruto turned to see Weiss walking towards the group. Instead of seeing a tray of food like he was expecting, Weiss simply had her hands behind her back.

"Uh Weiss... I thought you were going to get me something to eat?" Weiss had a bright smile on her face as she shook her head.

"I was, but then I thought of something even better!" Weiss quickly pulled a bird cage from behind her back.

"Blanc missed you!"

It took Naruto a few seconds to understand what he was looking at... A snow white owl, wearing a white dress similar to Weiss's combat skirt, and a ice blue bow on it's head. He had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing.

"You're right this is much better." Blanc glared at Naruto, but then began to coo' when Weiss scratched behind her wing.

"Uh guys it's time for class!"

"What! But I'm hungry!"

"Here shove this toast in you mouth and run to class!"

 **Professor Peach's Class**

Pyrrha Nikos didn't know what to do, currently she was in a class that only she and Naruto shared. So without the rest of their group this was her chance, a chance to get closer to Naruto, to tell him how she felt. Except she couldn't, she couldn't do it because he and Weiss were dating. She had to bottle up her feelings, if she didn't and told Naruto how she felt. Then that could ruin everything, and break up her brand new group of friends.

"Mmm, so soft." Pyrrha's face exploded into a dark red color as Naruto slipped off the desk he was sleeping on, causing his head to land on Pyrrha's lap. To make things more embarrassing for the young girl, Naruto started to rub his face into her bare thigh, while wrapping his arms around it like a pillow.

"N-Naru..." Pyrrha reached down to shake the sleeping boy awake, but her hand betrayed her. Instead of waking him, she started to lightly run her fingers through his hair.

"MMMmm... Pyrrha..."

" _Is... is he dreaming about me?"_ The red head thought as she looked at her crush.

"Mmmmm... you're soooo tight."

 ***Thud*** That was the final straw as the red head fainted, her head landing on the desk.

 **Cafeteria – Lunchtime**

"Oww! It hurts! Please stop!" Those were the first words Naruto heard as soon as he walked in to the cafeteria.

"Ha! Told you they were real! What a freak!" That's all Naruto needed to hear.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

 ***BOOOM!*** Cardin was sent flying into a table as Naruto kicked him in the face. The hero in question quickly turned to the rabbit eared girl he saved.

"Th-th-thank Y-y-you..." Naruto's heart froze as he stared at the nervous girl, who couldn't look him in the eyes. Only one thought went through his mind.

" _Hinata?"_ Naruto's blood ran cold as he slowly touched the rabbit girl's cheek.

"EEEPPP!" The rabbit girl quickly jumped back with a blush, she bowed then ran away.

"WAIT HIN-" Naruto tried to call out to the girl, but was cut off when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHHH-"

 ***SNAP! SNAP!*** "AHHHHHHH!" The attack was swift, Cardin didn't see it coming, nor was he able to put up his aura as a shield. The attack was brutal, two kicks resulted in two broken legs.

 ***SLAM!*** Naruto wasn't finished as he grabbed the back of Cardin's head, and slammed his face on the ground. This time however, Cardin was able to use his aura to block most of the damage.

"Listen to me, and listen good because I will only say this **ONCE**. If I ever see you messing with her again... I will cut off your arms and legs, burn your wounds closed; then throw you in a pit. Don't worry I won't kill you, a grimm or dehydration will."

 ***CHHASSSH!*** A swift kick to his side sent Cardin flying across the room, slamming into a wall.

Naruto didn't stick around, he quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"YAY! NARUTO BROKE HIS LEGS! Come on Ren let's go break his teammates legs!"

"Nora... Sit down."

 **Beacon Hallway**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she was so embarrassed. She knew she should have waited for her team, but she just wanted to prove she could do things on her own.

 ***Slam!*** "EEEPP!" The poor girl stopped dead in her tracks as two hands slammed against the wall behind her. Trapping the rabbit faunas between the arms of her savior.

Naruto stared at the girl, her blush, the way she couldn't look him in the eyes, the way she tried to make herself seem smaller, and the way she pressed her fingers together. It all screamed Hinata, the woman he loved, his wife, and the mother of his children.

" _No, calm down this isn't her! This isn't her, this isn't Hinata!"_ Despite his thoughts, Naruto couldn't stop his body, as he gently gripped her chin. Then slowly leaned in to kiss her, only stopping when their lips were lightly touching.

The rabbit girl made no move to stop him, being a faunas meant not only having animal parts, but also having animal traits. As a rabbit faunas the girl was timid and submissive. Her body was telling her to submit to the dominating aura Naruto was giving off. Her body was preparing itself to be mated.

"Do you remember me?"

"N-no?" As soon as that word was said, Naruto knew it wasn't Hinata. So he started to slowly pull away, except his instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist then jumped backwards.

 ***BOOOM!*** Naruto jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a direct attack from an over-sized sword that destroyed the floor he was standing on.

"Would you kindly let the little bunny go." Naruto kept his eyes on the tall man that attacked him, but he could see also see a young woman with short brown hair and sunglasses. Next to her stood a red haired, seemly blind man with blades on his arms. Naruto clenched his teeth as he lightly pushed the faunas girl into standing behind him.

"That bastard Cardin was one thing, but now there's three more of you and you brought weapons." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pulled out two dust powered pistols that could transform into knives, from under his school jacket. While he didn't have his normal weapon, he was never weaponless.

The eyes of the rabbit faunas widen as she realized what was going on, but before she could explain what was going on, Naruto attacked.

 ***BOOOM!*** Naruto threw his hand forward, using his semblance to shoot out a chain at the tall man, slamming him directly in the jaw, and sending him crashing into the wall.

"GAHHH!" Naruto didn't waste a second as he rushed forward and kicked the brown haired girl in the chest. Sending her flying down the hallway.

Naruto dropped low to the floor to avoid being cut up by the blind boy.

 ***BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM*** As the attacks passed over his head, Naruto pressed his guns against the boy's chest. Firing four shots, and sending him flying into his tall friend.

But before he could continue his onslaught, the rabbit faunas he was protecting tackled him from behind, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please wait! Th-they're not here to hurt me." Naruto turned to look at the shy faunas, who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Who are they then?"

"They're my teammates." Naruto slowly put away his weapons, but before he could say anything.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE!" Weiss stomped over to the group. Then pointed at Naruto and the girl who had her arms around him.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO **MY** BOYFRIEND!"

"EEEPPP!" The girl holding Naruto quickly jumped away with a blushing face.

"Weiss! Baby! My love! This... OH LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Naruto didn't even wait for Weiss to turn around, instead he just took off running down the hallway.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MISTER!" Weiss stomped her foot, then turned to the rabbit faunas with a glare.

"Keep you're paws OFF of MY BOYFRIEND!" With that Weiss turned and left.

* * *

"Well, that happen... I guess. Well let's go get lunch." The brown haired girl was about to lead her team away, but the rabbit faunas quickly whispered into her ear. What she had to say made the leaders eyes widen.

"Fine go change your panties."

"EEEPPP!"

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"Hey Naruto..." Naruto was about to take a bite of a sandwich, but when he heard someone call his name he stopped then turned his head towards Jaune.

"Jaune do you see what's in my hands right now?"

"Uh? A sandwich?"

"Yes a sandwich, and do you know why I'm holding this sandwich?"

"Uhh?"

"Do to a series of unfortunate events I have been unable to eat today, and while I had a very _delicious_ meal last night. I am still very hungry. So if you being here stops me from eating my meal... I'll turn you into Gai's new chew toy." Naruto glared at the blonde haired boy, causing him to nervously laugh.

"N-no, go ahead and eat... I just wanna talk."

"Then speak."

"Uhh, well you see... the thing is..."

"Hurry up! My sandwich is getting cold."

"Umm? Aren't all sandwiches cold?"

"JAUNE!"

"I JUST THINK YOU'RE REALLY COOL!" Naruto gave Jaune a blank look, as the boy in question started to blush after he realized what he blurted out.

"Are you... trying to seduce me?"

"WHAT NO!"

"I mean, it's fine if you are, but you really need to step your game up if you want to get in my pants."

"No NO NO NO! What I mean is... * **Sigh*** I'm... Not the best fighter out there... and I guess... You are the kind of person I wanted to be when I joined this place." Naruto kept the blank look on his face as he started to eat a bag of chips.

"I-I, I mean you're strong, stronger then the rest of us, and girls love you! You pretty much do whatever you want, I mean you broke Cardin's legs and here you are eating lunch!" Jaune pulled out a small card from his pocket, and handed it to Naruto.

"So I want you to train me." Naruto looked at the card, it was his one free no questions asked favor card.

"Alright."

"Uh? Alright? That's it?"

"Yup."

"No speech? No words? Just alright?"

"I told you, a favor with no questions asked. Although I will give you one chance to choose another favor, because if I train you, you will do everything I say. And there is a chance you will die."

"DIE!?"

"Slim chance."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh looks like times up, you should run now." Jaune turned around then paled, he quickly ran away as a very angry Glynda Goodwitch marched towards them.

* * *

"Hello beautiful, so I'm guessing that scow on your beautiful face means you wanna have angry sex behind that bush? OOOWWW!" Glynda was in no joking mood as she grabbed Naruto's ear, and dragged him away.

"The bush is that wayyyyOOOowww! Not so hard!"

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in Naruto!?" Glynda stood next to Ozpin with a concerned look on her face.

"What? Trouble I didn't do anything wrong?"

"You broke a students legs!"

"Trash like that doesn't belong here." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Naruto's simple, yet cold repose.

"Cardin is a pathetic little bully, not worth the armor he wears. Racist trash that will probably die on his first mission as a huntsman, that's if he graduates. He's probably going to drop out and become some low rate criminal thug. Trash like that makes this school look bad, this is a school to train warriors. Not some day care that lets assholes like Cardin jerk themselves off while bullying people because it's the only thing that gets them off." Glynda was now standing behind Ozpin, pressing her finger against her lips trying to get Naruto to stop talking.

"Glynda, would you please step outside for a moment." Glynda paled, but slowly made her way out of the room. She sent one last look at Naruto, just hoping he wouldn't get kicked out.

* * *

"Tell me Naruto, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"I'd do nothing, after all it was simply a fight between students."

"And the broken legs?"

"Clean breaks, would heal fast on their own, but send him to Dr. Ziegler with her ability Cardin might not even miss a day."

"Hmmm, fine we can do that, but I want you to do something for me."

"I'm listening."

 **Naruto's Room**

"Hey it's me, I need you to bring me some stuff. Tonight, quietly... No Jinx you can't stay the night... Because if you get caught in my bed it's going to cause me a lot of problems... Yes my love I'll make it up to you... Okay here's what I need."

 **Emerald Forest 4am**

 ***SPLASSHHH!*** "AAHHH!" Jaune was rudely woken up when he was thrown into a small pond.

"NARUTO?! WHAT THE HELL!" Jaune quickly climbed out of the pond, only to realize he was only wearing his boxers. He looked up to see Naruto and Gai sitting on a large case, with his clothes next to the turtle.

 ***BANG!*** "GAAHH!" Jaune tried to walk over and grab his clothes, but he had to dodge out of the way when Naruto fired a gun at him.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You want your clothes back, you have to earn them."

"But it's cold!"

"Shut it! Now sit down before I have Gai here bite off little Jaune." The blonde glupped as the turtle smirked at him, Jaune wisely sat down.

"Now tell me Jaune, what kind of fighter are you?"

"Uh... A bad one?" Naruto couldn't help but sigh, and shake his head.

"Let me put it another way. What is your role on team JNPR?"

"Uhh? The leader?" This time Gai was the one to give Jaune a disappointed look.

"Fine let me put it THIS way. Do you like video games? RPGs specifically?"

"Oh yeah! My favorite is-"

"Anyways, as I was saying. Think about your team as a party in a RPG. What is your role, and what do your teammates do?"

"Well there's me... I'm a... Well there's Pyrrha, she's a..." Naruto sighed.

"I'm just going to tell you. Pyrrha is the main tank/melee damage dealer, Nora is the heavy melee damage dealer/possible off tank, and Ren is your rouge. Now were does that leave you?"

"Umm? I'm a?"

"Correct! As of now you don't have a place on the team. You carry a sword and shield, but Pyrrha is the main tank. She knows when to block, when to parry, and when to dodge. You can't be the tank because you're not as trained as her, you would try to block everything. That won't work because even if you block a hit from an Ursa, if the hit is hard enough you would be knocked ten feet away, taking you out of the fight. That's also why Nora is the off tank and not you. She can take a hit, you can't. I don't call you a damage dealer because you can't do that much damage. So do you know what that means?"

"Uhh? Well?"

"That means we're changing your class, I'm going to turn you into a mage."

"A... Mage?"

"Yes, it will be quicker and more efficient."

"But... Why a mage?"

"As I said it will be faster then teaching you how to properly use a sword and shield, this also helps your team. While everyone has their guns, your team needs someone that can deal heavy long range damage. This also helps you in another way. You're the leader, so you will have to make up the plans, and give out orders in the middle of battle. Can you do that if you're trying to block a sword that's about to cut you in half?"

"I uh?"

"That's right, if you take up the position as mage you can be out of the direct combat. You can see the battle and give out orders. Not only will you be a better fighter, but a better leader as well."

"But... How do I become a mage? It's not like I know how to use magic?" A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he stood up and kicked his case.

"That's why I brought you these, go ahead open the case." Jaune slowly opened the case, inside there were two weapons.

The first weapon looked like an old fashion golden tea pot, with nuzzles wielded to the top. The second weapon was a simple rod, with a round sphere on top.

"Uh? What are these?"

"They're your new weapons."

"Um? These are weapons?"

"Powerful ones. This first one is called a 'Flamesprayer' a weapon that runs on fire based dust, and as the name hints it sprays flames!" Naruto picked up the the tea pot like weapon, pulling the trigger and spraying out a volley of flames.

"WOOAH!"

"At first this is all the Flamesprayer could do, but I had it modified. Now it can fire off a more refined flame, if you're fighting one enemy. Or you can shoot off fireballs, if you're fighting from range. This is one of the best weapons you can have to fight Grimm, do you know why?"

"Uh? Because?"

"Fire is the most effective element to use when fighting grimm, it's their biggest weakness. That's why almost everyone uses first based ammo in their guns, but as a grimm gets stronger they become more resistant to fire. Their bone like armor protects them from direct fire attacks, but that's were this next weapon comes in." Naruto picked up the second weapon, then flipped a switch, causing the sphere to erupt in a flurry of lightening.

"This weapon is called 'Tonitrus', a weapon that runs on lightening based dust. Good for both up close, and at a range." Naruto held down a trigger, then swung the Tonitrus, firing a large bolt of lightening.

"Lightening will destroy the armor that covers grimm, it's also good for keeping people away from you." Naruto turned off the Tonitrus, then handed both of the weapons to Jaune.

"Your... Your just giving these to me?"

"Yeah, I had them but didn't need them. So giving them to you is better then keeping them in storage." Naruto had a storage container full of items he took from people he killed, or robbed.

"So, now that you have you're new weapons... GAI SPIN ATTACK!"

 ***BOOOM!*** "AHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I feel like I should start a blog or something. There is a lot of stuff I'd want to talk about, but I don't want to write huge paragraphs in my A/N's. Plus it would help me in replying to reviews and such. Who knows maybe one day.

But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always have any tips or ideas leave a review or send a PM. I might not always get a chance to reply, but I do read everything that gets sent to me.

~Improv


	13. Chapter 13: Year of the Jinx

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** If you read my profile after the 27th you'd know I had a lot of technical difficulties when I wrote this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait. Also if anyone knows any good writing software, please send a PM. The one I was using just doesn't work anymore, which is what caused the delays. I wrote this chapter on Notepad, which I hate! **  
**

~Improv

 **Chapter 13: Year of the Jinx  
**

 **Vale - 3am**

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your vacation?"

"Definitely, Vacuo is way different from Vale."

"How so?"

"For one thing its a big ass desert, mostly sand and rocks everywhere."

"And what you enjoyed that?"

"The desert part, hell no. But there was this huge Oasis right in the middle of the kingdom. Every night there were hundreds of beautiful and sexy bikini clad women. And man that's another thing about Vacuo, a little over 40% of its population is faunas. So there is a lot less racism, and the sexy faunas women walk around in their bikinis without a problem."

"Wait, walking around wearing bikinis? In the desert? You can't be serious."

"You see that's the thing, it was hot as hell. The sun was burning, and people were just walking around half naked it s crazy."

"Man you wouldn't catch my black ass out there, I'm not trying to get darker."

"That's another thing, there were a lot of light skinned people over there, but mostly almost everyone had a perfect tan."

"You saying there are no burnt people over there?"

"Man I don't know, maybe one or two, but that's not the point. The point is, there were a ton of sexy half naked women walking around. Then there my pale ass was, covered in sunblock, and wearing some sort of man dress that was supposed to keep me cool."

"Wait wait... You wore a dress? Did you have one of those hand fans too?"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, but hey it worked. Plus the ladies didn't care about that, they love tourist."

"What you got some ass, while wearing a dress?"

"Faunas girls are wild man, once you get a few drinks into them, it's a done deal."

"Wait hold on, isn't that the house?"

"Yeah that's it, pull over here."

* * *

"Fully automatic dust powered shotguns, with lightening rounds. Man Junior isn't playing around this time, he must be angry if he's making us hit this place with this hardware."

"What you didn't hear?"

"What?"

"Man even if you were on vacation you should have heard."

"What didn't I hear?"

"Junior was never the boss, no he was just the right hand man to the real boss. Turns out the real boss was pulling the strings from behind the scenes."

"Wait, you're telling me we had a boss no one knew about?"

"No one but Junior, and maybe the twins. He's a lot shorter then you'd expect."

"What you met him?"

"Yeah, Junior grabbed me and a few other guys. He didn't tell us what we were going to do, but turns out the real boss wanted us to rob an armored convoy."

"You for real? We never did anything like that before."

"That's because the new boss is on a mission, he wants to knock Owl Capone off the top spot."

"He wants to go to war with Owl Capone? That's crazy."

"We're already at war, that convoy we hit was Owl Capone's money truck."

"You can't be serious... And I missed something like that?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, for now we need to get this job done."

"What's the plan then?"

"Well I got this bomb from this crazy chick the boss knows, and most of these guys should be sleeping right now. So we place this on the wall, and blow it. That will kill most of them, then we go in shooting, killing whatever survives. Then we find the money, and take all of it."

"Simple as that?"

"According to the crazy chick it is, and that's another thing you missed. She's our new boss now."

"Wait what? How many bosses do we have?"

"There was a lot of changes while you were gone, we can talk about that later. Lets do this."

* * *

 ***BOOOM!* *BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"I count 8, no wait 7. That guy is just in a bunch of pieces."

"Money room should that way, I'll go first."

* * *

"PL-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PL-PLEASE!"

"Can you believe this? What kind of coward begs for his life?"

"We don't have time for cowards, just put a bullet in his head and start spreading the flame dust. Boss wants this place nice and toasty, I'll grab the cash."

"Right right."

"WAIT PLEASE! I-I CAN BE USEFUL! I-I KNOW THINGS! BIG THINGS!"

"Shut up!... What do you think?"

"I don't know, but Junior does like information."

"Fine I'll throw him in the trunk, we can always kill him later."

 **6 am Naruto's Room**

"Naruto wake up!" Naruto groaned as he felt a soft hand shaking his shoulder. Naruto ignored the person trying to wake him, and rolled over.

"Mmm, go awayyyyyaahhh." Naruto jolted awake when he was punched hard in the back.

"You... You punched me..."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha had a nervous smile on her face, as she held a piece of paper in her hands.

"You need to sign this." The nervous red head held the paper in front Naruto's face.

"What is it? A marriage certificate? Moving a little fast don't you think?" Pyrrha face immediately turned red as she thrust the paper closer to his face.

"N-no! This is a permission form! We are going on a field trip tomorrow, you have to sign this and give it to Ms. Goodwitch before class starts today! Y-you were supposed to sign it sooner, but with everything that's happened..." Naruto looked at the paper, then rolled over.

"I'm not signing it."

"WHAT! You have to! They won't let you go on the field trip if you don't sign this."

"That's fine."

"What! But you have to go!" Pyrrha frowned as she started to shake Naruto's shoulder. She was upset since she was excited to go on a field trip with her friends for the first time.

"KKYYHHAA!" Pyrrha cried out in surprise when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her under the blanket. Wrapping her up in a tight hug, and burying his nose in her neck.

"Na-na-nan-na-Naruto! Wh-at are you do-ing!" A shiver went down Pyrrha's spine since she could feel Naruto's lips pressing against her neck.

"I'm sleepy, I'll sign that thing later. For now lets go to sleep." Pyrrha glupped as she tried to calm down, she wanted Naruto to hold her. She knew it was wrong, but being wrapped in Naruto's arms felt so right. She could feel herself slowly falling asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"Pyrrha's eyes shot wide open and Naruto started to pale when they saw Weiss standing at the door.

"GET AWAY FROM BY BOYFRIEND!" Pyrrha quickly jumped out of Naruto's arms, landing face first on the floor.

"EXPLAIN NOW NARUTO!" Naruto glupped as Weiss glared at him with clenched fist.

"I-I don't know! I just woke up when you shouted! Pyrrha must have snuck into my bed!" Pyrrha looked at Naruto with shocked eyes as Weiss stomped towards her.

"WELL!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" Pyrrha nervously looked at Weiss, who was glaring back, but before the red head could speak another voice chimed in.

"Jeez Princess, do you ever stop yelling?" Naruto, Weiss, and Pyrrha turned to Naruto's bathroom. Were a woman wearing only a towel was standing.

The woman had pale skin, and long dark black hair, tied into twin-tails. The front of her hair was dyed bright green, making the color pop out as much as her vivid pink eyes did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

"What are you dumb? I just took a shower duh."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING A SHOWER IN MY BOYFRIEND'S BATHROOM! NARUTO I SWEAR IF YOU HAD SEX WITH HER LAST NIGHT I'LL KILL YOU." Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the black haired girl, then it hit her.

"Wait! Aren't you Naruto's ex-girlfriend! THE CRAZY ONE THAT SHOT UP THIS ROOM!" Pyrrha jumped in front of Naruto, and got into a defensive stance. Naruto just sighed and rubbed his head, he was going to speak but Weiss beat him to it.

"What are you doing here!? And what did you do to your hair?" Jinx grinned as she flipped her hair.

"I changed it for Naruto." The newly dark haired girl turned to Weiss with a smirk.

"I know everything about **MY** boyfriend, and I know all his fetishes. You see while Naruto would sleep with pretty much any girl, what really gets him going are... Pale skinned girls with dark hair!" Jinx walked towards Naruto and sat on his lap.

"A pale skinned girl with dark hair, and colored highlights. Now that really drives him wild, and since I'm his girlfriend I don't mind dying my hair." Weiss fumed as Jinx kissed Naruto.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND DAMMIT!"

 ***THUD!*** "OWW! Dammit you snow-bitch!" Jinx growled at Weiss after she was pushed off Naruto's lap. She was going to get up and reclaim Naruto's lips. Except she was caught off guard when she saw Weiss tongue raping Naruto's throat.

"Damn girl! Don't kill him, let him breath!" Pyrrha had a look of sadness, and embarrassment on her face.

After seeing Jinx kiss Naruto, then seeing what Weiss was doing to his mouth. It made Pyrrha realize, she never had a chance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pyrrha turned to leave, but she was stopped when Jinx grabbed her hand.

 ***THUD!*** "WHAT THE HELL YOU PSYCHO WHORE!" Weiss glared at Jinx as she was thrown off of Naruto, and Pyrrha was thrown on top of the boy. Knocking Naruto on his back, with Pyrrha hovering over him.

"Shut it Snow-bitch, let me handle this." Jinx put a hand on Pyrrha's back, pushing her down.

"Jinx, what are you doing?"

"Shut it Naruto, this has to be said... You know I might be a psychopath-"

"Tell us something we don't know!"

"Shut it Snow-bitch! Now as I was saying, I'm a psychopath. And as a psycho, there's one thing I do really well... And that's TAKE WHAT I WANT!" Jinx licked her lips as she looked at Naruto, but then glared at Pyrrha.

"That being said, I hate seeing people like you Red. People that know what they want, but just refuse to take it! You want Naruto, I can see it in your eyes! I can see it in your smile!... Wait no just your eyes, but anyways. Here you are, this is your chance, why are you being a coward! **TAKE WHAT YOU WANT DAMMIT!** " It was like a bolt of lightening was sent through her body, she acted without thinking.

"PYRRHA WHAT THE HELL!" Weiss was shocked as she watched her friend furiously kissing her boyfriend.

"Shut it Snow-hoe, leave them be."

* * *

For a almost a minute Pyrrha was in ecstasy. She had no idea what her lips or tongue were doing, but she loved it. It felt so right, she didn't want it to end, she wanted to feel more.

 ***SLAP!*** "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Both Pyrrha and Naruto broke their kiss in order to turn to the other two girls in the room. Jinx had a wide grin on her face as she held her cheek, which had a throbbing red hand mark on it. Weiss's face was also red, except from embarrassment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ME!"

"Oh shut it, you know watching those two suck face turned you on as much as it did me. Besides you know you enjoyed it, and I'll admit I got a little carried away when I started groping you. But at least now I know why Naruto keeps you around. You're a natural with that tongue of yours, I can't wait to get another taste." Jinx licked her lips at Weiss, making the heiress's whole body turn red.

"Sh-sh-shu-t-t!... Y-y-yo-you! GAAHHH!" Weiss quickly grabbed Pyrrha's arm, and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here Jinx? And thanks by the way, I really need more girl drama in my life."

"Oh shut it, I didn't see you complaining when you were sucking on her tongue, and groping her ass. You're so lucky I'm me, no other girl would allow their boyfriend to make-out with another girl in front of them. Besides I'm here to collect my reward." Naruto grinned as he gently ran his fingers through Jinx's hair.

"I knew you would like it, last time I dyed my hair like this you couldn't keep you're hands off me." Jinx smirked as she kissed Naruto. _"That Snow-whore might think she's the top bitch around, but no one knows MY Naruto like I do."_

"I believe it's time for my reward now."

"Oh? What what do you want as a reward my love?" Jinx licked her lips as she leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"I want you to tower-dive past my defenses, and face check bush." Jinx grinned as she licked and nibbled on Naruto's ear.

"Umm? What?" Jinx's eye twitched as the innuendo she's always wanted to use flew completely over Naruto's head.

"OOPPFFF~" Naruto grunted as Jinx punched him in the stomach, pushed him to his knees, and shoved his head between her legs.

"I want you to eat me out dammit!"

 **40 Minutes Later**

A satisfied Jinx was humming happily as she finished putting on her new outfit.

Her new outfit was a short red Chinese style dress, that clung to her body like a second skin. The dress ended above her knees, and it was cut to show her entire thigh up to her waist.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing." The outfit was undoubtably sexy, but it was far to sexy.

"What do you think?" Jinx spun in place for Naruto, giving him a free show since the flaps on her dress flew up and showed off her dark red thong.

"I Think you need to change... Now." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jinx, but he was met with a definite glare.

"No."

"Change right now Jinx... Or else." Jinx crossed her arms, and stood her ground.

"I won't."

 ***SLAM!*** The air was knocked out of Jinx's lungs as she was slammed hard against the wall. While she was trying to catch her breath Naruto placed his hands against the wall, boxing her in between his arms.

"You claim to still be my girlfriend, but you forgot how things work. Tell me Jinx, what are the rules?" Jinx didn't say anything, she just kept her glare on Naruto.

"Jinx what are the rules? Tell me now, or do I have to punish you like I used to." Jinx kept her glare, but when Naruto placed his hand on her throat and started squeezing; she gave in.

"Y-you own me! You own my body, my mind, and my heart!" Naruto smirked, then leaned down to bite her neck, he bit her hard enough to draw blood. Instead of screaming out in pain, a jolt went down her spine as she bit her lip, curled toes, crossed her eyes, and moaned.

"That's right Jinx, you belong to me, everything about you belongs to me. See you might have gotten confused since I've been giving you more freedom lately, but don't EVER forget I OWN YOU. If you ever disobey me again, I will punish you... Do you understand?" The grip on Jinx's throat tightened to the point were she couldn't breathe.

"Th-the-ere h-he is! Th-ere's the Na-Naruto I fell in love with! The only Naruto I will ever truly love, and not some crappy school boy you're pretending to be!" Naruto let go of her throat, and took her breath away with a deep kiss instead.

* * *

"I like your dress, but put something on under it. I don't want anyone seeing what belongs to me." Jinx grinned as she reached under Naruto's bed and pulled out a large suitcase.

"Why do you have a suitcase under my bed, with at least a months worth of clothes in it?" Jinx didn't answer him, instead she made sure to give him a show as she put on a pair of tiny skin tight black biker shorts. Naruto held his head as painful flashbacks of another girl in a Chinese dress and biker shorts appeared in his mind.

 ***BZZT BZZT*** "Junior why are you calling me so early?"

"Sorry Boss, but I do have good news. We made more then a million Lien on the stash houses we hit this morning, but more importantly we found ourselves a little snitch." A grin split Naruto's face, one thing he learned from being the Hokage, is you can never have enough information.

"Oh? Did he have anything valuable to say?"

"A lot of begging, and promises, but most importantly he told us about one of Owl Capone's major bases. There's a heavily fortified compound hidden on the coast of Vacuo. This place is used to manufacture drugs, store weapons, money, but most importantly it's the home of Vito Capone. You know the oldest son you didn't kill, yeah he runs the base. Seems daddy hid him there to keep him safe, but since you know about him now..."

"Find out everything you can about that base, but keep it quiet. If Owl Capone's people find out we are looking into it, they could triple security, or abandon it all together."

"I'm already on it boss, I have the twins looking into things. As for the snitch, well he won't be a problem."

"Good, now that we have a target. Pull back our attack on Capone, instead of robbing him start strengthening our forces. If we come across something valuable we'll make a move, but until then I want you to train our people. I don't want grunts, I want soldiers."

"You got it boss."

 ***Click***

* * *

After closing his scroll Naruto turned to Jinx, only to find she was no longer in the room.

 **In Ozpin's Office While Naruto is Talking to Junior.**

"Well this is a surprise, what can I do for you Ms. Jinx was it?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as Jinx entered his Office with a large envelope in her hands.

"Oh please, I might be insane, but I'm not stupid. I know you've been watching me ever since I got here. For your safety I hope you weren't watching when me and Naruto had a quickie. If you were he'd kill you, he's very protective of what's his." If Ozpin had a reaction, his face didn't show it.

"We only monitor aura levels and scroll locations. Besides the cameras we have in the hallways. We feel our students deserve their own privacy."

"Yeah yeah, you want to pretend like your students aren't having some hard-core sex parties every night. I didn't ask for your life story." Ozpin sighed as he placed his mug down, and locked his fingers.

"So Ms. Jinx, why are you here?" Jinx tossed the envelope onto Ozpin's desk.

"Jeez you're just like Naruto, you don't know how to say thank you when someone does you a favor. Well at least when Naruto does thank me... It's mind blowing, wet, slippery, and well a little nasty." Ozpin ignored Jinx, and instead was looking at the pictures the envelope held.

"What are these?"

"Hmmm, Naruto told me all about you, and about everything you know about us. So when you asked Naruto for a favor, he gave the job to me. You wanted to know who was robbing dust shops, well there's the answer. Roman Torchwick and the White fang, a surprising combo."

"Are you sure this is connected to the dust stores, and not just a random meeting."

"You're looking at a picture of Torchwick ordering around White Fang members, while they load dust onto a ship..."

"It's just... The White Fang, and Torchwick. "

"Well it's pretty obvious what there doing."

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

"What you can't tell? Aren't you a big shot? This should be easy to figure out."

"Ms. Jinx, please."

"They're weakening Vale, while making their own forces stronger." Ozpin raised an eye brow, mostly because what Jinx said didn't sound completely crazy.

"That's a serious claim, why do you think that?"

"Because it's what Naruto is doing to Owl Capone, making the bastard weaker before we attack him. So if the White Fang is pulling the strings, then it makes sense they would attack Vale. Torchwick might just be in it for the money." Ozpin stood up and stared out of his window for a few seconds.

"Thank you Ms. Jinx, you've given me a lot to think about. Now if that is all?"

"No, it's not all. I want something, a favor from you." Ozpin turned to Jinx, picking his coffee back up.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

 **With Naruto 10 Minutes Later.**

Naruto turned to Jinx as she walked into his room, he just finished putting on his uniform and signing the paper Pyrrha left behind.

"Jinx, please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It isssss~~~" Naruto sighed as Jinx started to take off her dress.

"I'm guessing you told Ozpin about Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"Yup! But I didn't tell him you know where they're stashing the dust, and I didn't tell him you plan on robbing the place."

"Good, getting those Bullheads together was expensive."

"How do I look?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Jinx, who was now wearing a Beacon uniform.

"Like a sexy little psychotic fallen angel."

"Awwww, you're to good to me cupcake." Jinx jumped up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, giving him a kiss.

 **Cafeteria**

"HEY NARUTOOOOOO... Who's that." Ruby's excitement quickly turned into nervous jealousy as she saw a girl she never met clinging tightly to Naruto's arm.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yo fishcake! You get tired of your all Weiss diet, and decided to get a new snack?"

"SHUT IT YANG! AND STOP THAT!" Weiss glared at Yang who was who was taking pictures of Weiss and Jinx, while they played tug of war with Naruto's body.

"Everyone this is-"

"I'M JINX! Naruto's girlfriend!" Jinx smiled as she gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

"STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND DAMMMMHHPP!"

 **"EEHHHH!"** The entire cafeteria shouted as Jinx grabbed the back of Weiss's head, and pulled her into a deep kiss. A kiss which Weiss returned without thinking.

 ***SLAP!*** "HOW DARE YOU!" Once Weiss realized she wasn't kissing Naruto, she quickly pushed Jinx away and slapped her.

"Sorry Naruto, you know I love making out with you, but Weiss is a way better kisser."

"It's the tongue isn't it, there's just something about her tongue."

"It's so soft, and squishy."

"And the way it wiggles around when you're trying to pin it down."

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY TONGUE YOU PERVERTS!" Weiss's body was completely red as she glared at the insane pair.

"Mmmmppft" Once again Weiss was pulled into a deep kiss, only this time she was being kissed by her boyfriend.

"Mmmm, it's definitely her tongue."

"Let me have another taste!" Jinx dived towards Weiss, aiming for another kiss.

 ***BAM!*** Instead of meeting Weiss's soft lips, she slammed into a Glyph as Weiss fled the scene.

"WAIT WEISS! COME BACK! LET ME SUCK ON YOUR TONGUE!" With that one sentence, Jinx caused a sexual fantasy that lasted years.

* * *

"I'm not into chicks, but man that was sexy." Yang grinned as she gave Jinx a thumbs up. Ruby ignored her sister, and instead tried to change the subject.

"S-so Jinx... uuhh... Why are you here?" Ruby blushed as she realized what she said was rude, and she didn't mean it to be.

"Can't you tell? I'm a student." Jinx had a wide grin as she stared at the groups shocked faces.

"I'm also now the third member of team Seafood!"

"OoOoo, Ren lets get her a moving in present! Maybe a wedding gift?"

"Nora, it's too early for that." Jinx happily sat down on Naruto's lap, and started to eat Weiss's left behind food.

"You cannot be serious." Blake glared at Jinx, but was ignored.

"What are you pouting about over there Wonder Woman?" Everyone turned their attention to Pyrrha, who was indeed pouting. She was sitting next to Jaune, who was passed out after a night of training.

"I-I... I'm not pouting." Pyrrha put on her best smile.

"Sheesh, are you jealous? You shouldn't be, after all you were drinking Naruto's spit this morning. You know, remember this morning when you held him down, stuck your tongue in his mouth. Then you drank up his saliva like your life depended on it. Then you pulled his tongue into your mouth, lightly biting down to hold it in place. As your tongue molested his, slowly licking-"

 ***THUD!*** "RUBY!" The poor red loving girl fainted from all the thoughts going through her head.

"I-I think cl-class is-" Pyrrha didn't bother finishing her sentence as she ran out of the Cafeteria.

"OooOoo, do you think Naruto's spit taste like syrup? OH! And his tongue taste like pancakes?!"

"Nora... Just don't..."

 **Hallway After Breakfast**

Naruto was walking Jinx to their first class of the day. Except Jinx wasn't walking, she was hanging onto Naruto's back, using him as a ride. Naruto didn't mind since he was used to Jinx doing whatever she wanted.

"Mr. Littner if I can have a moment of your time." Naruto turned to Glynda, who was standing in the doorway of her classroom with a stern look.

* * *

Glynda glared at Naruto as she tried to ignore the girl clinging to her secret lovers back.

"Mr. Littner would you please explain to me why I woke up this morning with your turtle in my bed?" Glynda crossed her arms as she looked at Gai who was sitting on her desk.

"One, his name is Gai and two... HOW COULD YOU!" Glynda jumped when Naruto appeared in front of her with watery eyes.

"How could you! You cheat on me with my own turtle!"

"Wwh-what!?"

"I thought we had something special! You and me sweaty and naked, intertwined at night, on a cold storage floor!"

"M-Mr. Littner what you are implying is highly inappropriate. A-and-" Naruto grinned as a flustered Glynda Goodwitch tried to defend herself. She couldn't have a student knowing about her secret love affair.

"You're right beastiality is legal, besides you wouldn't cheat on me. Our sex is way to good."

"NARUTO!"

"Oh can it Milk-Jugs, I already know you're screwing Naruto."

"M-Milk-Jugs!? And I have no idea what you're talking about! As a teacher of Beacon, I would never participate in any illicit relationship!" The blushing witch started fidgeting when Naruto, Jinx, and Gai all gave her blank looks.

"I can't believe you told her!" Glynda's blushing turned to anger as she glared at Naruto.

"Oh don't be mad, there's very little he doesn't tell me." Jinx grinned as she rubbed her face against Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto sweetie, who is this... Charming girl?"

"Naruto Cupcake, can I have some money so I can buy cow tits here a bell for her neck?"

"LISTEN here young lady! I don't know who you are, but I will not hesitate to have you expelled from this school!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Enough! Both of you stop it!"

 ***THUD*** "Ow!" Jinx groaned as Naruto pushed her off of his his back.

"Jinx you wanted to talk to Glynda, well here she is. Come-on Gai lets go."

"YOU GET BACK HERE NARUTO! WHO IS THIS GIRL!? NARUTO!"

 **Later Glynda's Combat Class**

Jaune fell down down to his knees, holding himself up with his sword. He was exhausted from training all night with Naruto, and Naruto wouldn't even let him use his new weapons.

"This is the part were you lose!" Cardin smirked as he stood over Jaune, he was being extra harsh during the fight because of what happen with Naruto.

"I won't lose! Especially not to you!" Jaune gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the ground. He knew Naruto was making him stronger, he could feel it. And he refused to lose, he refused to be the failure everyone thought he was.

"GAHHHH!" Jaune put everything he had into his last attack, charging Cardin with a powerful overhead strike.

The attack was sloppy, and Cardin felt like being extra cruel. He was planning on grabbing Jaune's arm before the attack could connect, then knee him in the stomach.

 ***SMACK!*** "HEY!"

 ***BAM!*** "The winner is... Jaune Arc!" Jaune looked at Glynda with shocked eyes, then he looked at Cardin who was on the ground outside the ring. Resulting in a ring-out victory for Jaune.

"I... I won?... How?"

 **~Flashback 1 Minute Earlier~**

"Capcakeee I'm boreddd..." Jinx whined as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're always bored." Naruto was busy playing 'Insomnia Online' on his scroll, with Weiss who was sitting next to him. Jinx pouted as she looked at Naruto, and Weiss. Jinx was feeling a little jealous since Weiss had all of Naruto's attention while they played their game.

A grin crossed the crazy woman's face, she slowly slid her hand up Naruto's thigh.

"I'm never bored when we're screwing each others brains out. Come on let's fool around, I bet cow tits will be soooo mad." Naruto groaned as Jinx grabbed him between the legs.

"GGRRRR, let go of him, now!" Weiss growled at Jinx while trying to heal her pet, and keep her dots on the boss to maintain her DPS.

"Jeez you're so boring snow-virgin... Naruto I'm boreeddd, and you know what happens when I get bored!" Naruto started to sweat, he didn't want anything to explode.

"Fine, read this." Naruto quickly reached into his bag, pulling out a large packet of papers that were stapled together. Jinx took the packet, then frowned.

"Read... You want me to read... I hate reading!"

 ***SWOOSH!*** Jinx threw the packet away, but unfortunately for Cardin it hit him in the head.

"HEY!" Thanks to his aura the packet didn't hurt him, but it did distract him long enough for Jaune's attack to connect.

 ***BAM!*** "The winner is... Jaune Arc!"

 **Present Time**

"WHO THREW THAT!"

"Mr. Winchester, the match is over, please take your seat... Now."

"NO! THE MATCH IS NOT OVER! THE ONLY REASON HE WAS ABLE TO HIT ME IS BECAUSE SOMEONE THREW SOMETHING AT ME! WHO DID IT!?"

"OH QUIT CRYING! I THREW IT!" Cardin gritted his teeth as he glared at Jinx.

"You're that girl from the cafeteria! You're that bastard's whore!"

 ***THUD*** Cardin glupped after falling on his ass, he looked up at Naruto. The red head stood over the bully with his weapon in hand. The screeching sound was deafening to Cardin, the noise was coming from the drill on Naruto's spear.

"Naruto, please let go of the weapon." Glynda spoke in a low voice, trying to calm Naruto down while keeping her grip on his drill-spear. She saw that look in his eyes, he wanted to kill Cardin. He would have succeeded, if it wasn't for Glynda. She was able to stop Naruto's weapon before it ripped through Cardin's eye.

"Let go Ms. Goodwitch." Naruto's voice was cold as he stared at Cardin with a blank look.

"I'll let go, when you calm down."

"I am calm, if I was angry-" Naruto was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"That's enough Naruto, he isn't worth the trouble." Jinx hugged Naruto tighter, kissing his cheek to calm him down.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Naruto sighed as he flipped his weapon back into it's carrying form. He gave Jinx a kiss, then walked back to his seat.

* * *

"Finally you're back!" Naruto sat down next to Weiss. Who had both of their scrolls on her desk, and was furiously tapping on the screens.

"Do you know how hard it is to play both your Bard and my Summoner! There's too much micromanagement! I'm just one person!"

"Pfft~ Nerd." Naruto grinned and gave Weiss a quick kiss, making her blush.

"Sh-shut up! Don't distract me! This is the last boss of the raid, and I really want that weapon drop! I've been trying to get it all week!"

"Weiss... I'm sorry I got you hooked on 'Insomnia Online' you've become a mega nerd..."

"AM NOT!"

* * *

"So I'm a whore huh?"

"You made me lose my fight!"

"You still crying about that?! You lost because you suck!"

"YOU THREW SOMETHING AT ME!"

"SO!"

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"YOU'RE TRAINING TO BE A HUNTSMEN! THE ONLY RULE IS SURVIVE BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! If that was a real life fight, you would be dead!" Cardin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, but before he could speak Glynda interrupted him.

"She's right, you were too arrogant, and didn't watch your surroundings. If you were out in the field fighting an enemy combatant, you'd be dead. That is why you lost the match, now go take your seat." Cardin could only growl as he turned to walk away, except Jinx stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait, Cow ti... I mean Ms. Goodwitch if it's okay I'd like to fight him." Glynda's eye twitched since she knew what Jinx was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Winchester just finished fighting. If you wish to fight, I can choose another opponent for you."

"No, I'll fight her, I need to pay her back."

"Are you sure about this Jinx? Do you want to get your weapon first?"

"Na, I won't need it."

* * *

Jinx cracked her knuckles as she stood in front of Cardin.

"I'll try not to kill you in one hit." The mace wielding boy smirked arrogantly, but he couldn't keep the arrogance up for long. Since he was unnerved by the creepy stare Jinx held.

"The fight will begin in **3.. 2... 1... BEGIN!** " Jinx shot forward, rushing Cardin as he raised his mace to block an attack to the face.

 ***CRUNCH!*** "AHHHHHHHH!" Every male in the room flinched as Jinx delivered a powerful kick between Cardin's legs.

"AHHHh! PLEASE STOP!" Jinx didn't stop with one kick, no once Cardin fell over she began to stomp between the legs over and over.

"DON'T!... EVER!... CALL!... ME!... A!... **WHORE!... AGAIN!** " Jinx's stomps became stronger with every word.

"AND THE WINNER IS JINX!" Glynda quickly called the match when Jinx picked up Cardin's mace.

"Spoilsport!" Jinx Pouted, then 'accidentally' dropped it nailing Cardin between the legs.

"Opppsss~" The insane newly black haired girl grinned as she skipped off the stage, and up the stairs.

* * *

"I did do good?" Jinx smiled as she took her seat in Naruto's lap, she sighed happily as Naruto kissed her neck.

"You were amazing, but it's just too bad he didn't have a bladed weapon."

"Quit distracting Naruto you whore! Naruto your buffs are about to drop!" Jinx sighed as she looked at Weiss.

"I can't believe snow-bitch is a nerd, no wonder you're still a virgin."

"Sh-shut up!"

 **After School With Naruto**

"Alright Jaune, grab your gear and meet me at the normal spot. Since you had a victory today, I'm going to work you extra hard." Naruto grinned evilly, making his blonde student glup.

"I didn't really win! That victory was a fluke thanks to that girl... I never would have won on my own..." Jaune sighed as he hunched over.

 ***SMACK!*** "Hey!"

"Jaune do you know why you won, the real reason?"

"Umm... That girl threw something?"

"No, it was because you didn't give up, you fought long enough for back up to arrive. You see, you never want to fight alone no matter how strong you are, that's why you have a team. If your battle with Cardin was a real life situation, you would have won by holding on long enough for your team to back you up."

"But you don't have a team, you fight alone."

"No I don't, I always avoid one on one fights if I can. And I do have a team, I have Gai." Naruto pointed to the turtle resting on his head.

"You won today Jaune, but you're going to die tonight! Now go get your stuff and meet me in the training room."

 **Beacon Courtyard 5minutes Later**

Naruto yawned as he made his way to the school's training facility.

 ***THUNK!*** The gang leader barely dived out of the way in time to avoid an arrow that almost buried itself in his neck.

 ***BOOOM!*** A bolt of lightening exploded when it slammed into Gai's shield.

"Any idea where it's coming from?"

 ***BOOOM! BOOM! THUNK!*** A fiery explosion, lightening bolt, and an arrow bounced off of Gai's shield as Naruto scanned the area.

"It's coming from the trees, you know what to do Gai." The turtle dropped his shield, then re materialized it a few feet away. Naruto ran forward, and ducked behind the shield. Repeating the process in order to get closer to the enemy.

* * *

"Damn, they're gone." Naruto sighed as he stood up, the attacks stopped once he started getting closer.

"Gai, can't I go a day without people trying to kill me?" Naruto pulled out his scroll, and dialed his right hand man.

"Junior, someone just tried to kill me."

"Again?"

"That's what I said, anyway they did it at Beacon."

"Again?"

"Fair point, do you know any hitman that uses a bow and arrows?"

"No? Someone tried to kill you with an arrow? Never heard of a hitman using that kind of weapon."

"I think it was multiple people, I was attacked by an arrow, fire, and lightening. Anyway, see what you can find out, I'll meet with you tonight and I'll bring the arrows."

 ***Click*** Naruto sighed as he typed another number into his scroll.

"Jaune I'm going to be a little late for training. Go ahead and do your warm-ups then train on not burning yourself with the Flamesprayer."

 **With Jinx**

"I'm sooooo borreeedddd!" Jinx whined as she walked aimlessly down the hallway.

"Weiss! Wait, please stop!" Jinx turned to see Pyrrha walking behind Weiss. The white haired girl was completely ignoring the red head as she kept walking with her arms crossed.

"I'm not speaking to you Pyrrha! Not after what you did this morning!"

"Please Weiss, I'm your friend!"

"FRIEND! A friend wouldn't kiss MY boyfriend!" Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the two girls.

 _"Guess they need the same talk I gave Milk-jugs."_

* * *

"I'm sorr- Owwww!" Both girls yelled out as Jinx walked up and pulled their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINN-OWWW!" Jinx didn't say anything, instead she dragged the girls down the hallway.

 **Team Seafood's Room**

"Sit down and shut up." As soon as they entered the room, the two girls were pushed onto the bed.

"HOW DARE- OW!" Weiss stood up to shout at Jinx, but she was pushed back onto the bed.

"Shut up Weiss." Both girls flinched when Jinx glared at them.

"I'm going to give you two a choice, either except that Naruto has multiple girlfriends, or get out of his life."

"WHAT!? I'M NARUTO'S ONLY GIRLFRIEE- OWWWW!"

"Shut up Weiss and let me talk." Weiss frowned, but was a little nervous since Jinx was being so serious.

"Naruto is the most important person in my life, I'd die for him, and I'd kill for him. And lately he's been getting hurt, hurt badly... The Naruto I know would have never been hurt his bad by anyone." Jinx's glare intensified when as she pointed at the girls.

"It's your faults! Naruto is getting hurt because of you two!"

"WHAT! IT IS NOT-OWW!"

"Naruto has been completely stressed out lately. He has so many problems on his mind, it makes him drop his guard. He has almost died twice because of it! I will not let you two add more problems to his list! He is finally getting better! MY! Naruto is finally coming back! And it's because I've been helping him! If you two start fighting and add more problems to his list, I will make sure you both are no longer in his life!" Both girls frowned at Jinx, but shivered at the threat. They didn't know that Jinx would really kill both of them if she had to.

"Now do you both care about Naruto?"

"Yes!/Yes!" The girls didn't have to think about, they knew the answer.

"Good, so you know what to do." Jinx put her hands on her lips as a smile appeared on her face.

"Umm? What do we do?"

"Kiss and make-out, duh!" Both girls looked at each other, then blushed.

"Umm, I think the phrase is kiss and makeup..."

"Meh, I've heard it both ways, but that doesn't matter. You still have to do the kiss part."

"I will not kiss another girl!"

"Why not, we made out two times this morning!"

"YOU KISSED ME YOU PERVERT-MMMMPPPP!" Jinx grinned as she watched Pyrrha shove Weiss onto the bed, then kiss her.

"P-PYRRHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm taking what I want!" Pyrrha shouted, then went back to kissing Weiss.

"I'm tried of being nice! I was going to sit back and let you be with Naruto, but no more! I want to be with Naruto! If I have to share him then fine!"

"MMMMPP!"

* * *

"I told you it was the tongue."

"NARUTO!/EEEPP!" The two kissing girls jumped away from each other, then turned to Naruto who was leaning again the wall with a smile on his face.

"Th-this i-is..." Instead of explaining, both girls ran out of the room.

* * *

"Please tell me you recorded that."

"Duh!" Jinx smiled as she held up her scroll, showing off the video of Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Good! Now tell me, why were they making out on my bed?"

"I was getting them ready for a future foursome."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Love me enough to sneak into Cow tits classroom, and have sex on her desk."

"Don't ruin my surprise for friday night."

"OOooOoo, is that an arrow in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Two arrows actually." Jinx gave Naruto a blank look as he pulled two arrows out of his pocket.

 **Later That Night**

"You weren't able to find anything?" Naruto took a sip of his drink as he sat in Junior's office.

"Nope, no hitman would ever use a bow and arrow. It leaves behind evidence, and a sniper is just way better." Naruto looked one of the arrows as he spun it around in his hand.

"I don't know, I feel like I've seen this before... I Just don't know where."

"Well, a lot of people want to kill you. Maybe it was someone's husband, but that doesn't matter. We have another problem you'd want to know about... We have a lead on a very dangerous person that came to Vale, he might work for Owl Capone, but I'm not sure."

"Who is he?"

"His real name is unknown... But they call him... Zombie..."

"..."

"..."

"Because he died and came back to life?"

"...Because he eats people..."

 **With Team RWBY**

 ***SNIFF!*** "Whyyy!"

"Uhh... Why is Blake crying in the bathroom?"

"I don't know, but she's been in there for at least an hour..."

"Shouldn't you do something? I mean she is your partner."

*SNIIFFF!* "WHHHYYY!"

"Na, she just needs some alone time."

 **With Blake**

"Tears rained down from Blake's eyes as she sat on the bathroom floor.

"Nooo! Why did you have to die!" The secret cat held a thick packet of paper in her hands, the very first page held the words.

'Ninja's of Love 2: Fall of a Hero - edited final draft (copy)' Blake had just finished reading it, and she was left heartbroken.

 **The Next Morning**

 ***BBBLLEEEEGGGHH! BBBLLLEEGGHH!*** "Ozpin, I have to take a sick-"

 ***BBLLEEUUUGGGPHHH!*** "A sick day, I don't feel-"

 ***BBBBLLEEEGGGPPHH!***

* * *

 **A/N:** So I wonder if you guys can guess who attacked Naruto? I wonder if you guys guessed the reference in the first scene? Also because this chapter took so long to put out, I decided to let you guys name Naruto's gang. His gang does have a name, I just haven't said it yet, but if you guys can give me a better name I'll change it! As always have any tips, or ideas, leave a review or send a PM.

~Improv


	14. Chapter 14: First and Derps

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** Only 200 followers away from breaking one thousand! We can do it, since judging by the number I have over two thousand readers! So thank you to everyone that reads every chapter!

 **Chapter 14: Firsts and Derps**

 **Team Seafood's Room 6AM**

"Good morning."

"Oh, you're awake?" Pyrrha walked into the room to see Naruto sitting on his bed, wearing his school uniform, but she frowned when she saw a naked Jinx laying next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto sighed as he easily saw through his new maybe girlfriend's fake smile.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here, sit on my lap."

"Wh-what?! KYAHH!"

"Aww, so adorable." Pyrrha turned bright red when Naruto grabbed her by the waist, and sat her down on his lap. Pulling her in a tight hug, and pressing his chest against her back.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong... Everything's fine." Pyrrha started to squirm when Naruto gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You aren't happy with this? I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I DO! I-I'm happy... Everything's fin-MMhhp!" Pyrrha was cut off when Naruto started to plant light kisses on her lips, but then started to kiss her deeper when she started to kiss back.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed happily as she rested her head against Naruto's chest, enjoying the feeling of her 'boyfriend's' arms wrapped around her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Pyrrha stiffened, but didn't move from her spot.

"N-nothing is wrong..."

"Pyrrha, tell me now."

"...I-I don't want this..."

"You don't want to be with me?" Pyrrha bolted up, and gripped Naruto's shirt.

"NO! NO, I MEAN I DO!"

"Than what's wrong Pyrrha?"

"I-I... I want this... I want you, but I want only you... I just want us to be together... no Jinx, no Weiss... just us... can we do that? Please? Just me and you?" Pyrrha bit her lip trying to hold back her tears.

"Are you asking me to choose between you, Jinx, and Weiss?"

"I'm asking you to choose me! Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do want to be with you Pyrrha, but I'm selfish. I want to be with Jinx and Weiss as well. Not only those two, but even more. I'm the most selfish person you'll ever meet Pyrrha, and if you want to back out of this relationship... I understand." Tears flowed from Pyrrha's eyes as she buried her face in Naruto's chest. Enjoying the feeling of Naruto's arms being wrapped around her.

"No... I want this... I want you..." Pyrrha mewed softly and shivered, as she felt a pair of finger tips trail lightly up her throat.

"Mmm." Pyrrha didn't fight it as her chin was lifted, and her lips met another pair.

* * *

"Mmm." The kiss she just had was so filled with love and passion. Pyrrha knew she made the right choice... That is until she opened her eyes, and saw a pair of vibrate pink eyes staring back at her.

"Mmmm, you taste sweet!"

"KKYYHHA!" ***THUD!*** Pyrrha blushed brightly as she stared at a completely naked Jinx, on her knees leaning against Naruto's shoulder.

"Wow Pyrrha, that was incredibly sexy."

"Mmm, her lips are so soft." Pyrrha was so embarssed, she tried to get up and run out the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Pyrrha let out a squeak as she was pulled onto the bed. Her blush grew to unnatural levels as the naked Jinx crawled on top of her.

"Well I'll see you girls later!"

"N-N-NARUTO! WAAITT!" Jinx grinned as she watched Naruto leave the room.

* * *

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Pyrrha turned her head as Jinx leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh cut the act, we both know you're physically stronger than me. If you wanted to, you could throw me off easily."

"Th-thats not true."

"IISSSSS TOOOO! Now, we have about an hour until breakfast, and two hours until class. Your virginity belongs to Naruto soOOooooo, I plan on kissing you until you love me as much as you love him." Pyrrha shivered at the thought, making Jinx giggle.

"I know about you Pyrrha Nikos! Trained from birth to be the perfect little huntress, never allowed to be a normal girl. It's because of that, you created, sort of a second personally. We'll call her Naughty Nikos! And Naughty Nikos is SOOOO curious about all things sexual! And she has soooo many naughty fantasies! One of them is a very kinky one about some girl on girl action!" Jinx smiled widely as she licked her lips.

"T-that's n-not-"

"I read your diary!" Pyrrha's face exploded red, the things Pyrrha wrote in her special book could put Naruto's 'Humans in Heat' to shame.

"But first a little warning... If you **EVER** try to take Naruto away from me again... Well fire-crotch I'll turn you into a firecracker!" Pyrrha winced as Jinx bit her earlobe.

"I'm sorrMMHHP! Mmmmm."

 **Glynda Goodwitch's Room**

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto sat on Glynda's bed, while the blonde woman sat under blanket, eating a sandwich.

"Your message said you were sick, I came to check up on you. Maybe give you a sponge bath, but you look fine to me?"

"I felt sick earlier this morning, but I feel fine now." Naruto cringed and pinched his nose as he smelled Glynda's sandwich

"What the hell are you eating?"

"Oh this? A peanut butter, onion, jalapeno, and bacon sandwich. Nothing special." Naruto stood up, and backed away a few feet. Trying to get away from the smell the 'sandwich' was giving off.

"Why the hell are you eating that?"

"Hmm? No reason, I was just craving it."

"Cr-craving it?" Naruto started to pale as he started putting the pieces together. After all he's been through this two times before.

"I-I got to go! You know there's a field trip today!" Naruto turned around to dive out the window, but he was stopped when Glynda grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you goinnnggg? Naruuu I'm horrnnyy!" Naruto glupped as he looked between the window, and Glynda a few times. _"Dammit, I hope it's another girl. Boruto was such a pain in the ass when he got older."_

"Alright, but wash your mouth out first."

 ***SNIFF!*** As soon as Naruto said that he knew he screwed up.

"You think my breath sinks!?" ***SNIFF!***

"NO! It's not you it's the weird sandwich thing you ate!"

 ***SNIFF!*** "You think I eat weird food?" Naruto just sighed and held his breath as he kissed Glynda. _"WHHHYYY!"_

 **Beacon Airstrip**

"OH HO! Students! Yes it is quite unfortunate, Ms. Goodwitch has fallen ill. BUT WORRY NOT! She is expected to make a swift recovery! But for now your field trip will be led another professor. A handsome, and powerful huntsmen... ME! Yes students I remember my first visit to Forever Falls! Back when I was a young huntsmen, blah blah blah...

* * *

"Naruto! Where have you been? You almost missed the ship!"Weiss frowned as she pointed her scroll at Naruto.

"Also I leveled you up a tank and I made a healer for me so we can do some dungeon runs on the way to the forest."

"PFFT~ NERD!" Weiss's face turned red as she turned to Jinx.

"SHUT IT YOU! Now let's go the other are waiting on us."

 **Forest of Forever Fall**

"What's this crap good for? OOoOo, it smells good." Jinx licked her lips as she sniffed the jar she just filled with red sap.

"I think it attracts Grimm, and Professor Peach wants to study it." Naruto, Jinx, and Gai were alone in a far off part of the forest. They were only because as soon as the jars were handed out, Jinx pulled Naruto away from everyone.

"Mmm, it taste pretty good!" Jinx stuck her sap covered finger into Naruto's mouth.

"Mmm, save a jar. I'll lick it off your body later." Jinx grinned as she leaned forward to give Naruto a kiss, but her lips missed when the boy was pulled away.

"Oh no you don't! As if I'd let you kiss my boyfriend!" Jinx frowned as she looked at Weiss, who had her arms wrapped around Naruto.

"What the hell snow-bitch! I thought we had a deal! You, me, and Pyrrha share Naruto!" Weiss crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why would I share **MY** boyfriend with anyone!" Jinx growled as she stood in front of Weiss, but before anything could happen Naruto spoke up.

"Stop it you two! Look around." Naruto clutched his weapon as he noticed they were surrounded by Grim.

"Gah! Where did they come from!" Weiss dropped to a defensive stance as she pulled out her weapon.

"hehehe, yes! Finally some fun! Cupcake, snow-whore stand back let me and 'Fishbones' handle this!" Jinx grinned widely as she pulled her rocket launcher/gatling gun, named 'Fishbones', off her back.

 ***THUNK!*** Naruto ducked down just in time to avoid an arrow to the face, but he ignored that. Instead his marksmen instincts kicked in and his eyes narrowed onto a green blur speeding through the trees. In one split second Naruto pulled up his rifle and took a shot.

 ***BANG!*** Naruto grinned as he saw a splash of red paint the trees as the lightening based dust round pierced the blurs shoulder.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BASTARD! YOU HALF ASSED BOW USER! I'M A REAL SNIPER! YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH THAT WEAK SHIT! COME ON TAKE ANOTHER SHOT AT ME! I'LL TAKE YOUR DAM HEAD OFF!"

"NARUTO! What!? Who was that!?"

" **BBRRAWWWRRR!** " Naruto didn't get a chance to answer his petite white haired girlfriend, since the Grim attacked.

"Cupcake, Snow-bitch! I'll take care of this!" Naruto didn't bother arguing with his insane girlfriend. Instead he wrapped his arm around Weiss's waist, and used his semblance to jump into a tree.

* * *

Weiss watched in shock as Jinx started to mow down Grim after Grim with a combination of her Gatling gun, rocket launcher, and side arm.

"How... How is she..."

"It's her semblance. With every enemy she kills, she becomes faster, her body and aura become stronger. The affect wears off if she stops fighting for more then thirty seconds. But when her semblance is active... She becomes a force of natural, an onslaught of bullets and explosions... The downside is... Jinx loses herself. She acts on instinct, desire, rage... She's even attacked me a few times." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his ribs

"Do you hear that?" Naruto turned his head, looking towards where the other students should be. There he could hear gun fire, and shouts.

"Sounds like the others are fighting to." As he was turning back to Weiss, he saw something running through the trees.

"Weiss stay here."

"Wai-" Before Weiss could say anything, Naruto was gone.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SO BEING PUNISHED!"

* * *

Once Jinx finished off the last Beowolf, Weiss jumped out of the tree.

"Hmm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but good jo- GAK~!" The air was knocked out of Weiss's lungs as Jinx slammed her to the ground, a hand wrapped tightly around Weiss's throat. The poor white haired girl was terrified, not because she was being choked, but by the look in Jinx's eyes. _"I'm going to die."_

"You fucking little **bitch**..." Jinx's voice came out in a low, and cold whisper.

"You think you can come in here and take Naruto away from **ME**?! You've known him for what a month? You think because he kisses you and plays a little game with you, the makes him **YOURS**!? YOU STUPID FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS! I'VE DONE WAY MORE THEN KISS HIM! THINGS YOUR UPTIGHT ASS WOULD NEVER DO FOR HIM! And I don't just mean sex! I've done so much for him because I love him! And I won't let a stupid fucking spoiled little bitch like you TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Jinx narrowed her eyes as Weiss tried to claw the hand off her throat, but this only made Jinx tighten her grip.

"I tried you know, I tried to give you a chance! I only did that to make Naruto happy, but no! You just couldn't accept it! You had to spit in my face and try to take him from me! I'm sorry about this Weiss, I liked you I really do... But I won't let you or anyone else take Naruto away from me! Don't worry I'll bury you somewhere nice!"

 ***BAM!*** Before the light could leave Weiss's eyes, Jinx was thrown off by Naruto who just entered the area.

"WEISS! Calm down! Breathe slowly and deeply! It's okay I got you." The red head held onto Weiss as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." Tears flowed down Weiss's face as Naruto sat against a tree and pulled Weiss to his chest.

"It's alright, she's not going to hurt you, it's okay."

"Naruto... I-I-"

"Just, just don't Jinx." Jinx flinched as Naruto glared at her, but he wasn't really mad with her. He was mad at himself, he knew Jinx couldn't control herself when she used her semblance. Yet he left Weiss alone with her.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" After a minute of crying, Weiss started struggling in Naruto's arms, trying to get away.

"Shh, Weiss it's not your fault, its mine. I know Jinx loses control when her semblance takes over, but I left you here... This is my fault, I'm sorry Weiss, I'm so sorry."

"W-Weiss..." The grip on Naruto's hoodie tightened as tried to get away from Jinx, who was right behind her.

"N-no no! I'm sorry!" Weiss struggled harder, but froze when she felt Jinx wrap her up in a hug.

"W-Weiss... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..." Jinx's voice was so soft, the people that knew her wouldn't believe it was hers.

"Weiss... I'm sorry." Weiss's stiff body started to relax as Naruto, and Jinx hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Weiss..." Once the white haired girl calmed down, Naruto started to kiss her softly. A kiss Weiss slowly returned.

"J-Jinx! Wha-what are you doing!" Weiss squeaked as she felt Jinx slowly licking, and kissing her neck.

"I hurt your neck, now I want to make it feel better."

"Guhh~ Naarruu!" Weiss moaned as Naruto started to attack the other side of her neck.

* * *

The normally prim and proper Weiss was now a moaning mess. Her mind didn't know what to focus on. The pleasure she was getting from the mouths attacking her neck. Or the pleasure she felt from the hands underneath her shirt and skirt. Doing things to places she never thought she'd let anyone touch.

"NUU~GGGAAAHH!~" Weiss's eyes crossed as she bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder. Then she felt it, for the first time she really felt it. An explosion rocked her body, causing her to collapse onto Naruto's chest. Trying to catch her breath as she endured the aftershocks.

"Wait someones coming."

"Duh! Her name is Weiss, and she's already there."

"No not that. Someone's walking this way. Grab that arrow, Gai, and the rest of our stuff." Naruto Quickly took off his hoodie, and put it on Weiss to hid her freshly bruised neck.

"I forgot you're a little pervert! Always watching when me and Naruto are doing the nasty!" Jinx grinned as she picked up Gai, who had his head in a jar of sap.

* * *

"OH HO! There you are children! Are you unharmed!?" Naruto carried Weiss in his arms as he walked towards Professor Port.

"We're fine, Weiss is just tired. We got ambushed by some Grim, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"OH HO! Ah yes Grim can be most devious in their attacks. Why I can remember one time were, blah blah blah."

 **Afternoon Hidden Location**

"What was so important Junior, why did I have to rush all the way here?"

"This is why."

* * *

"Pl-please let me go!"

"Who's this guy? And why are you getting my floor dirty!"

"Uh, this is Victor. He's one of Owl Capone's top smugglers, but he refuses to tell us anything..."

"... Fine, get me my tools, apron, and tell me everything you know about this guy."

 **An Hour Later**

"You're quiet Victor, I told you I don't like silence... You see my past is one full of regret, sadness, and repressed anger... So when it's silent it forces me to think about everything that makes me upset... And if I'm upset I need an outlet, something to channel those emotions... Normally I deal with my... Emotions, by having very passionate sex. That way it's a win-win for me and who ever I'm giving it to... But since you're not my type, and there's no willing girl around... I have to deal with my fucked up mind by hurting you..."

 ***SNAP!*** " **GAHH!** PL-LEASE! I'VE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!"

"That's what you told me 30 minutes ago, then you told me more stuff... So, why should I believe you now? Then again... You are losing a lot of blood, and if I do anymore I might just kill you... Hmmm... Junior, pull the car around and put some plastic down in the trunk."

 **A Simple Wok**

Naruto cracked his neck as he climbed out of the secret hatch, hidden in the noddle shop's kitchen.

"Oi, old man can I get some noddles to g-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, a to-go box of noddles appeared in his hands.

"Thanks old timer." 'A Simple Wok' was a noddle shop owned by Junior. It is a place where truly dirty business happens, as well as a hideout if need be. The old man running the shop is a former gang member from a time when gangs ran rampant in Mistral. He was also Junior's Godfather, the one that took care of Junior when his parents died.

"Uh huh."

 **Uptown Vale**

"Let me off here, and pull around back. Wait in the alley behind the house until I call you... If this goes well we could start getting some more information out of Victor by tonight. If it doesn't... Well sadly we'll have to stuff another body in the trunk."

* * *

"Hello Doctor!" Naruto smiled brightly at Doctor Angela Ziegler, also known as Dr. Mercy.

"Mr. Littner... What are you doing here... At my home..." Mercy eyed Naruto suspiciously as she held a dust pistol behind her back.

"Now now, no need for the gun. I just thought it would be nice to visit an old friend. Cute pajamas by the way, pink with little devils? Odd, but it works for you." Mercy gave Naruto a blank look as she pointed the pistol at him.

"Old friend? We talked for ten minutes, then you ran away from zhe hospital." Mercy quickly coughed in her hand with a blush, trying to cover her slip up.

"Zhe? Are you trying to cover up a cute little accent?" For that remark Naruto found a dust pistol pressed against his forehead by a blushing Doctor.

"Why are you here!?"

"Alright, alright no need to get trigger happy. I just need some help, maybe you could fix this for me?" Naruto slowly unzipped his hoodie and pulled down his black undershirt. Revealing his chest wound, Mercy couldn't help but sigh as she stared at the black and purple, slightly throbbing wound.

"Why isn't your chest bandaged at least?"

"Umm? I live on the edge? Women find it sexy." Mercy's blank look became even more dull as she looked at Naruto's chest.

"There iz nothing nothing sexy about that."

"Awww there it is! So cute!"

"S-SHUT UP! And get in here before I change my mind!"

20 Minutes Later.

"There, now only take those bandages off when you shower. Then re bandage afterwords... That will be five thousand Lien."

"What! Uh... Can I have a friends, family, and future lovers discount?"

"No."

"That's cold, but alright." Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a single ten thousand Lien card, placing it on the table.

"Keep the change." Mercy picked up the card, and slipped it into her pajama pant's pocket.

"Well if that will be all, I'd like to get some sleep before my shift starts."

"Oh? Maybe I should join you, I'm a bit sleepy as well." Naruto grinned and held up his hands as the dust pistol pressed up under his chin.

"Fine fine, but I do have an offer for you."

"Oh? And what kind of offer iz that?" Naruto fought the urge to make fun of her accent, it was business time after all.

"I'm a business man, I have a lot of... Clumsy people working for me, so as it happens I'm in need of a good Doctor. I would like to hire you as a private physician."

"Oh? Would you now? And why would I work for you?"

"Have you heard of Uzumaki? The author of 'Ninjas of Love'?"

"I may have... Why?"

"Because I'm Uzumaki."

"Bullshit."

"My my, such harsh language from such a sexy mouth... Jeez so quick to pull a gun, as I was saying. I am Uzumaki, but very few people know that. You see when I go to meetings as Uzumaki I wear a disguise. Not even my editor knows what I really look like." Mercy lowered her pistol, and raised an eyebrow instead.

"Okay, let's say you are Uzumaki. What does that have to do with hiring me?"

"Recently I, Uzumaki, opened up a foster home. I already have a nurse on staff, but I've been meaning to hire a Doctor to pay monthly visits. You know give them check ups, shots, and whatever else Doctors do. And that's were you come in. Officially I'll hire you on to be Uzumaki's personal Doctor, as well as the Doctor for my foster home. Then if I ever need your services off the record, I'll come to you, in private locations." Naruto kept a smile on his face, as Mercy held an unsure look on hers. Offering her a job like this was a big risk, but after years of being the Hokage. Naruto has made hundreds of deals like this, so he wasn't nervous in the slightest.

"Let's say I accept this deal... How much would it pay?"

"Officially you'll be making two hundred thousand Lien a month... But I know the true value of a good Doctor, and the value of a good Doctor who doesn't talk about things they shouldn't. So, how does four hundred thousand lien sound?" Naruto held back his smirk, he saw that look in her eye. He knew he was offering her more than she made in a month, if he pushed her she would accept. But Naruto knew she was going to press for a little bit more, and he would let her. He wanted her to think she won their little business spar. That way she would think she got paid more than she was worth. Then in the long run she would work harder for him, in order to keep getting paid.

"If I do this I want five hundred thousand, and no less." Naruto smiled, then pulled out a envelope and put it on the table.

"Done, here's your first payment." Mercy picked up the envelope, and started running her finger over the Lien cards.

"You know Doctor, traditionally big deals like this are never official until they were sealed with a kiss... Then again that pistol on my throat says pen and paper is fine." Naruto kept the smile on his face as Mercy lowered her gun.

"Well, now that you've agreed, and have been paid... Time for your first job! Yayyyy!" Naruto grinned as he clapped, then pulled out his scroll.

"Junior, pull the car into the garage."

"Wait! Mr. Littner!"

* * *

"Who iz this?... And what happen to him?" Mercy stared at the bloody mess in the trunk of the car.

"Do you really want to know? It would be better if you didn't, just heal him."

"No... If you want me to fix him... I have to know who he is, and how he ended up this way..."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else... You know that right?"

"I am now aware of what kind of man you are, so yes."

"I tortured him."

"Wha-"

"This is Victor, and he's smuggler... He works for Owl Capone, and I know you know who that is... It's Victor's job to smuggle Capone's illegal things in and out of Vale. Things like drugs, weapons, and worst of all... women... You see Victor here smuggles kidnapped women in and out of Vale to be sex slaves. And while he is transporting these women, he enjoys raping them, and if he is feeling cruel... He beats them to death..."

"... And you want me to heal him... Why?"

"Victor here is trash... No he's worst then trash, and I will kill him... But for now I need him alive... He knows stuff, he knows about Owl Capone... I plan on killing that bastard too, so I need to know what Victor knows... So Angela, are you going to take this job... Heal this... this trash, just so I can torture him some more? Or will you walk back inside? If you do walk away, you can keep the money, payment for keeping your mouth shut." The Dr. frowned at Naruto, but then turned to scowl at the half dead man in the trunk.

"Bring him inside... And don't spill blood on my floor!"

 **Nighttime: Training Facility with Jaune**

"Heeellllooo~"

"Huh? Yang? What are you doing here?"

"Pfft~ Why are you wearing a dress?"

"HEY! This isn't a dress! They're my mage robes!"

"...Mage robes?..."

"Naruto said every mage should wear robes! And I like them!"

"Pfftt~ Gayyyy!"

"Sh-shut up! And what are you doing here?!"

"Fine fine, Naruto sent me."

"He did?"

"Yup! He asked me to come spar with you! He said you needed to start fighting people with different fighting styles! Some thing about getting stronger or something? I wasn't paying attention, so are you ready?!"

"R-ready!? F-for what?!"

"Are you ready for me too... KICK YOUR ASS!"

 ***BOOOM!***

"KYYHHHAA!"

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME PRINCESS!"

 **Team Seafood's Room**

"Cupcake, did you just hear a girl scream?" Naruto turned to Jinx, who was looking out the bedroom window.

"Hmm, nope."

 ***SWOOSH!*** "Pyrrha! I told you to let me gooo- OPHF~" Weiss grunted as she was tossed onto Naruto's bed by a blushing red head.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha started blushing harder as Jinx grinned at her.

"Na-na-naruto! Whhat's going on here!?" The pale skinned girl was now red as she avoided looking at Naruto and Jinx. She was still completely embarrassed about what happen in the forest.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he simply locked the door, giving Pyrrha a quick kiss while passing by.

"Na-naruto?" Weiss stiffened when she felt Jinx's hands on her shoulders.

"Shhh, relax my little slushie."

"J-Jinx! SL-SLUSHIE!? MMMHHHPP!" Weiss was cut off when Jinx captured her lips.

"Just relax Weiss."

"What... What are you doing?" Weiss's blush reached a new level as Naruto, and Jinx got on their knees in front of her. Placing their hands gently on her thighs.

"Jinx and I just wanted to show you how sorry we are about what happen in the forest. We also what to make you feel even better than you did in the forest." Weiss tried to swallow as her throat suddenly became very dry.

"A-an-and w-what, what is Pyrrha doing here?" Weiss shivered as her panties were being pulled done by two pairs of hands. The Schnee side of her was telling her to leave, to not get caught in such a situation. But after what happen in the forest, she couldn't why but be completely excited.

"Wonder Woman's here because she's secretly a naughty little slut. And there's no way she'd miss this! Now shut up and let me here you scream!"

"GAHH~ OOOHHH FUUUCCCKK!" Weiss's eyes rolled back, and she let out a scream/moan as two tongues attacked her between the legs.

"FFUUCC~ MMPPFF~ MMM." Weiss's loud moaning was cut off when Pyrrha started to kiss her. That was just the beginning of a night full of intoxicating pleasure.

Weiss, and Pyrrha didn't want to share Naruto that morning, but by the time the night was over... They were completely convinced sharing was a great idea.

 **The Next morning**

"MMmnnyyaahh." Naruto watched with a smirk as Weiss started to wake up. Squirming and squeaking in his arms. Rubbing her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"Your too adorable."

"D-don't watch me sleep! That's creepy!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm just happy... I have such a cute little girlfriend." Weiss blushed, then winced when she tried to sit up.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just really sore." Weiss sighed happily as Naruto started to rub circles into her stomach.

"Sorry, I knew you'd be tight, but I didn't think you were so small down ther-"

"SH-shu-Don't say things like that!"

"Jeez Weiss, you're still blushing. Even after everything we did last night."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! No-nothing happen last night! Weeeee, just cuddled! That's all!" Weiss turned away from Naruto to avoid the blank look he was giving her.

"Right we cuddled. I cuddled you, then Jinx cuddled you, then you cuddled Pyrrha two times in a row." Naruto grinned as Weiss tried to sputter out a reply.

"Oh! But my favorite is when I cuddled you from behind, while you cuddled-"

"Shhhhuuttt Mmmhpp!" Weiss was cut off when Naruto kissed her.

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to sleep." Jinx groaned at the couple, but just buried her face deeper into Pyrrha's chest.

* * *

Weiss sighed happily as she was pulled against Naruto's chest, and his nose was buried into her neck.

She was slowly falling asleep, but her eyes widen when she looked at the arrow on Naruto's night stand.

"That arrow, I know it?" Naruto reached over and picked up the arrow.

"You saw it yesterday, when someone shot it at us."

"No, I've seen it before that." Weiss grabbed Naruto's scroll which was also on the night stand, and she began to press buttons on the screen. After a few seconds Naruto heard the familiar sounds of 'Insomnia Online' starting up. Then after a few more seconds she showed him the screen.

"See, it's right here." A perfect replica of the arrow was on the scroll's screen.

"Dragon's Fang?"

"The highest grade arrow you can get as a max level hunter. They're also hard to get, they're only two real ways to get them. The first is from the auction house, they cost a lot there, or you can get them from a boss drop. But they only drop when you kill 'Darmith the Dark' a Reaver Dragon, and an end game boss."

"Pffftt~ Nerd."

"Sh-shut up Jinx!"

"So... Who ever tried to kill me... Plays our game?" Weiss shot up, jumping out of the bed and ignoring the pain in her groin.

"SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOU! WE HAVE TO TELL POLICE! OZPIN! THE MEDIA!"

"... Jeez Snow-bitch, are your nipples just hard 24/7? Must be why they call you the Ice Queen." Weiss's full body turned red as she realized she was standing completely naked.

"KYYAHH!" Weiss quickly dived underneath the blanket, pulling it off the others and wrapping it around herself. Leaving the three others to shiver as a breeze passed over their naked bodies.

 **With Glynda**

"BBBBLLEEEGGGGPPHHHH! Dammit! Why am I sick again! BBBLLEEGGGPPPHH!" Glynda groaned as she wiped her mouth, trying to stop the spinning in her head.

"..." Glynda's eyes widen when she something clicked in her head.

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **With Team Seafood**

A naked Naruto shot up in the bed when a cold chill went down his spine.

"What the hell was that?!" Jinx stopped trying to pull the blanket off of Weiss when Naruto shouted.

"Huh? What was what? AND SNOW-WHORE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE DAMN BLANKET RIGHT NOW! I'LL SHOVE 'FISHBONES' UP YOUR ASS!" Naruto quickly got off the bed, and started to grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"Nothing, I uhh. I'm going to see our friend. Gai is with Blake, so uh take care of him, and uh... I! Will see you girls later!"

*Crash!* With out even getting dressed, Naruto jumped out of the window.

 **An Hour Later: Junior's Club**

"So... You're telling me the person trying to kill you is some nerd from some video game?" Naruto sighed as he sat at the bar, eating a plate of eggs and bacon. Junior stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses, and the twins sat next to Naruto also eating.

"No, I'm telling you the person trying to kill me is a high leveled hunter that plays 'Insomnia Online'."

"Right, a nerd?"

"That's not the point, the question is why would someone from there try to kill me? I mean I'm a topped ranked player on my server. But since I don't play as much as I used to I have dropped two ranks. I doubt anyone would want to kill me for sixth place."

"Maybe this nerd wants to kill you because you cast a magical spell on his girlfriend, and slept with her?... Wait no, his mother, not girlfriend." Naruto gave Junior a blank look, but then scratched his chin.

"Well... I have convinced a few girls on there to send me naked pictures and/or join me in a private video chat. Thanks to Weiss outing me on that, more then ten girls have found out about each other, and I've been getting a few hate messages." The twins glared at Naruto, while muttering 'pig'.

"Jeez boss... Can't you keep it in your pants? I mean do you know how much we have to deal with because you wanna screw half of Vale?"

"Oh silly Junior, you might not understand, since you're pussy whipped. But there is nothing more fun then convincing shy and sexy nerds to take off their clothes for you!" Naruto ducked to avoid a plate of eggs hitting him in the face. Junior just sighed as he watched the plate break against a wall.

"Anyways... What are you going to do about this then? I could have some guys try to hack into that game, see what they can find out."

"Na, that wouldn't work. You'd have a better chance of hacking into Atlas's military database. No 'Insomnia Online' is almost impossible to crack."

"So what's the plan then?" Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"I'm going to call the top ranked player on my server, whom by the way is my guild's master. They don't play 'Insomnia Online' much, no they're a pro gamer. So they spend most of their time playing in tournaments for real time strategy games, or first person shooters."

"So your plan to stop one nerd... Is to call in a even bigger nerd?"

"Hey don't underestimate the skills of a no-life gamer!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So I plan on taking out the "magical" side of RWBY. Meaning the way Maidens control elements without using aura, and what ever eye power Ruby has. What do you guys think? Would that make the story better, or should I leave the magic in? Also I was wondering what part of this story do people like? What should I focus on in future chapter? And as always have any tips or ideas, leave a review or PM. I may not always reply, but I do read them all!

~Improv


	15. Chapter 15: Set Up to Knock Down

**Naruto – Student of Beacon**

 **Chapter 15: Set Up to Knock Down**

 **Afternoon Junior's Club**

After spending the day robbing Owl Capone's stash houses, Naruto found himself quietly drinking.

"YO YO YO! MY NAMEEESS NARUUUTO! DON'T CHA KNOW?!... DATTEBAYO!"

"BOOO!/GET OFF THE STAGE!" By quietly drinking, he was really rapping on the club's karaoke bar. _"I'm sorry Bee! Your music isn't loved here either."_

"Boss, come on lets get you another drink." Junior sighed as he practically dragged the wasted red head off the stage.

* * *

"PREGNANT! Can you believe it Junyyyyy!" Naruto's head slammed onto the table, after he slammed another shot.

"Told you, keep it in your pants."

"Shut it! I'll start poking holes in your condoms! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Junior sighed Naruto slammed another shot.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*** Before Junior could retort, a hail of gun fire filled the club. Causing everyone to dive down to avoid getting shot, fortunately people didn't show up until late night. So the only people in the club were Naruto, and his gang.

"BOSS GET DOWN!" While everyone hit the deck to avoid getting shoot, Naruto simply sat in his seat, and continued drinking.

"HA! The only time I get on my knees, is when there's a sexy pair of thighs around my head!" Naruto continued to drink as bullets started flying around him.

"BOSS THEY'RE SHOOTING!" With that Naruto slammed his drink down and turned to Junior.

"HUUUH! WHO'S SHOOTING!" * **BANG!*** Naruto frowned when a bullet destroyed the cup in his hand. He turned to the club's entrance, and saw ten men wearing three piece suits.

"HUH! JUNNY WHY ARE MY MEN SHOOTING AT ME?!"

"THOSE ARE OWL CAPONE'S MEN!" Naruto frowned as he stood up and wobble towards the men shooting.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND SHOOT AT ME?! HUH!?" The attackers started to fire at Naruto as he walked towards them. Naruto was able to avoid most of the gunfire by drunkenly swaying from side to side, and the ones that did hit had little effect.

The difference between Naruto and the people attacking was clear. Naruto was trained to use his aura as a shield, and while his aura shield wasn't as strong as most. It was still strong enough to stand up to the low grade dust bullets. Low grade dust bullets were normally used by police officers to take out non-aura users, because they were cheap and plentiful.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! COME ON!" Naruto stood his ground as dust powered bullets rained down against him.

 ***BANG!*** Once the attacking men stopped to reload, Naruto pulled out his pistol and fired back. Since Naruto's gun was normally used to fight grim, it was loaded with high powered fire based dust rounds. Since these low level thugs weren't trained in aura manipulation, the bullet blasted a hole through an attacker's chest.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME!? YOU NEED A FUCKING ARMY IF YOU WANT TO TAKE ME!" With that, bullets once again started to fill the air, only this time Naruto's side fired the shots. Killing the attackers before they could retreat.

"JUN! WHE!... DRIN!" Junior rubbed his aching head as Naruto swayed back to the bar.

 ***BLEH!***

"BOSS!" Before Naruto could reach the bar he stopped and spit out a large blob of blood.

"JUNIOR! Ther bloooodddd ON MY FLOOOR!" * **BLEH!** * Junior quickly opened Naruto's jacket, showing off his bloody shirt from were bullets bypassed his aura.

"Shit!"

 **Secluded Alleyway**

"Over here." Dr. Mercy walked deeper into the dark alleyway, up to a black van.

"This better be important! I'm in the middle of my shift!"

"He's in here."

* * *

"Ugh it smells like death, cheap liquor, and day old sex in here!" Mercy pinched her nose as she stepped into the van, then sighed as saw a bloody Naruto laying down and drinking a bottle of liquor. The impressive thing was Naruto was drinking the bottle while his hands and feet were tied to the van's floor.

"Hey! I do not serve cheap liquor, as for the sex thing... Well it's probably true." Naruto tried to speak, but Mercy quickly pushed the bottle back into his mouth.

"What happen thiz time?"

"Idiot stood in front of a firing squad, him being wasted doesn't help either. He won't sit still, we had to tie him down."

"Junny! You brought me annn annngeell! I knew you were my number 2 for a reason! A little bit of sex will make me all better!" Mercy bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh as Naruto reached out, breaking the zip tie that bound his hand, and started groping Junior's chest.

"huh... I have to admit Doctor... I thought your breast would feel soo much better then this."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, maybe you'll like what's between my legs even better." Mercy pulled out her scroll ready to record, but her fun was ruined when Junior slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up! Just fix him, if he dies I'm sending his psychotic girlfriend to you." Mercy kept a smirk on her face as Junior climbed out of the van, but that look was wiped away when she felt a hand groping her rear.

 ***SMACK!***

 **Six A.M. With Junior**

Junior sighed as handed the twins their breakfast. He could feel a headache growing as he watched the blonde haired witch of Beacon storm into his club. Marching past him and heading up to the rooms.

* * *

 ***BOOM!*** "NARUTO!" Glynda shouted as her eyes narrowed. Locking on to Naruto's passed out and bandaged body. She stomped towards him, grabbing his chest bandages and pulling him up.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!" * **SMACK SMACK!***

"I SAID WAKE U-GAHH!" Glynda squeaked loudly as Naruto wrapped her up in a hug, then pulled her onto bed.

"Dammit! What do you think you're doing!" Glynda started blushing as Naruto pushed her shirt up far enough to lay his head on her bare stomach.

"Mmm, my baby." Glynda stopped struggling when Naruto started to mumble in his sleep.

"My baby... I won't abandon you... _not like them._ " Glynda's face heated up more when she heard those words, fortunately for Naruto she didn't hear the last part. She sighed as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"You better better not abandon us you drunken horny bastard, I'd kill you." Glynda just laid her head back, closing her eyes. She didn't notice it, but she was completely exhausted. When she realized she was pregnant she was so worried, but with Naruto's words she felt all her stress vanish.

"Dammit! Don't drool!" Glynda started pulling Naruto's hair when she felt liquid filling her belly button.

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto yawn as he stumbled to the bar, dropping to a seat in front of Junior. The hungover red head twitched in pain as Junior slammed a shot in front of him.

"Here you go boss, your favorite breakfast. A shot with two headache pills, and a hint of lightening based dust." Naruto stared at the shot glass for a few seconds, then downed it in one gulp.

"GAH!" Naruto grunted as the dust sent shivers down his spine.

"So should I send someone up change the sheets, or are they good for another day?" Naruto grunted and rubbed his forehead, as Junior grabbed the shot glass.

"Her being pregnant changes things... We need to speed things up."

"...Speed things up?"

"I want Owl Capone dead, before my child is born... That means we have to rob the white fang, we have to kill Owl Capone's kid, then we will finish off Owl Capone and who ever is left." Naruto stood up and popped his neck.

"Start getting everyone ready to rob the White Fang's warehouse, we'll take it soon."

 **7:24 A.m. Beacon Academy**

Naruto sighed as he slowly made his way through Beacon's courtyard. _"Damn Glynda and those hormones, she didn't have to hit me so hard. She's lucky that pilot was there or I would've spanked her back."_ The gang leader grumbled and rubbed back of his head. As soon as the secret couple landed, Glynda smacked the back of Naruto's head and ordered him to rest since there weren't any classes that day.

"OOOOOooo, you're soooo beautiful! I wish I could get my hands on you right now!" _'Ruby?'_ Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice of his younger friend. After a few seconds of scanning the area Naruto spotted Ruby sitting under a large tree, as far away from the courtyard as possible. Ruby had her back against the tree, her knees were bent, and on her lap was a large black sketch book.

"Hey Ruby."

"EEEP!" * **snap!** * Ruby was so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice Naruto until he spoke. Unfortunately for the little reaper, she was always easily startled, a trait Yang took advantage of many times.

"N-N-Naruto! What are you doing here!?" A blush grew on Ruby's face as she clutched the sketch book to her chest. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he saw that, he always loved a chance to tease people.

"oooOO, what'cha got there little rose? Drawing naughty things? Naked people? Oh! Is it a naked drawing of Ms. Goodwitch? How much do you want for it?"

"WHAT!" The blush on Ruby's face grew as she quickly flipped her sketch book around showing Naruto what she drew.

"Ruby... this is... amazing." Naruto took the sketch book, getting a closer look at Ruby's drawing. Well drawing wasn't the right word, on the page were blueprints. Very detailed design plans to make a custom shotgun.

"A-A-A-maz-?" While Ruby was having a melt down, Naruto started flipping through the pages. The weapon lover had created blueprints for every type of gun. From simple pistols to an automatic dust powered assault rifle that transforms into a flamethrower sword.

"You plan on working for a weapons manufacturer when you graduate from Beacon?" Thankfully for Ruby her brain managed to restart in time to hear Naruto's question.

"Uhh... When I graduate Beacon I want to be a Huntress... Kyaahh~" Ruby squeaked as Naruto lightly swatted the top of her head with the sketch pad.

"What else do you want to be besides a huntress?"

"Uhh?... I just want to be a huntress..." Naruto could only sigh as he took a seat next to the little reaper.

"You can't be 'just' a huntress... Ruby the life we've chosen, the life of a huntsmen/huntress, it's not a easy one. Honestly there are only two real futures for us... We either die in battle... or we live long enough to drink ourselves to death..."

"THAT'S NOT TR-"

"I used to be like you... so full of hope, wanting nothing more then to be the hero. To save the princess... but sometimes you get there too late... only to find the princess has already been beaten and raped... and sometimes you have to send a princess to her death in order to save the kingdom..." Ruby could only look at her 'secret crush' with wide eyes. Naruto sighed, he didn't mean to say that to her, it just came out. But it was true, he had the same attitude Ruby did for most of his life. That all changed when he became the Hokage.

The first few months of Naruto's Hokage career was considered to be a massive failure. The reason why, his heart was too soft. So many times he tried to end things peacefully, took a word out of good faith. So many Leaf Shinobi died because he made the wrong choice, the wrong decisions nearly caused another war with Iwagakure no Sato. To avoid a war he was forced to make a deal with the Tsuchikage, a deal that cause the life of a shinobi under his command.

After that Naruto's heart grew cold, instead of hope and believing in his shinobi, Naruto became smarter. He worked 24/7 learning from everyone he could, learning how to become a true leader. Learning how to not react to his enemies, but to predict their actions.

"Ruby... I'm sorry, what I'm trying to say is no matter how good you are, being just a huntress will drive you crazy. That's why no one does it."

"What do you mean, no one does it?"

"Just think about it, every teacher in this school is a active huntsmen. They split their time between being in the field, and being in classroom. It's not always a second job, some people just find hobbies they enjoy." Ruby tilted her head with a pout.

"Then what do I do? I've never really wanted to be anything other then a huntress."

"What are you talking about you have this." Naruto leaned over to tap on Ruby's sketch pad.

"Drawing? You think I should become an artist? I don't know, I'm not really that good." Naruto held back a sigh as he fought the urge smack some sense into Ruby.

"No Ruby... You can make weapons. From what I saw you have a lot of ideas, and it doesn't matter if you do it for a job, or a hobby. Just imagine it, if you create the weapons in your little book you'd have an armory. Then if you learn how to use those weapons you could get a cool nickname."

"A nickname?" Naruto grinned as Ruby was practically drooling at the thought.

"Yeah like 'Half-pint Hellbringer'."

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Ruby blushed as Naruto rubbed her head as she pouted.

"I'm kidding, but I'll tell you what. Give me a few days, I'll talk with some people I know. They're setting up a new weapons shop, they have a bunch of new hi-tech stuff to build custom weapons. Better then the machines here at beacon, I'll pull some strings and by next weekend you'll be able to make a weapon in a real workshop." Naruto smiled as he reached over and pushed Ruby's chin up, closing her mouth. He tried to stand, but nearly fell over when Ruby grabbed his arm. She now had sad smile on her face.

"I really... REALLY want to do that... But I can't! I don't have the money to make a weapon, I mean my dad gave me and Yang money to make our weapons. I barely had enough to make Crescent Rose, and I wasn't even able to put half of the mods I wanted on it. My poor flamethrower." Ruby pouted as she said that last line.

"Ruby I'm going to pay for it." As soon as he said those words came out of Naruto's mouth, the shorter girl grabbed his shirt and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know we're friends, but, BUT! Making a weapon like the ones I've designed would cost as much as a car! OR THREE! GAHH!" Ruby yelped when Naruto lifted her by the waist, and dropped her onto her butt.

"Ruby I may not be Weiss rich, but I do have much more money then I need. So don't even worry about the cost."

"But! BUT!"

"Don't worry about it Ruby, all you need to worry about is which weapon you're going to build. And don't pick a cheap one, I want to see the best weapon you can think up."

"B-B-BUT!"

 ***SMACK** * "KYHAAA!" Ruby's pale white skin turned completely red as she jumped away from Naruto, covering her backside.

"Y-y-Y-y-oOOoo-u! D-d-dD-dTHAT!"

"Hmm? You were saying Butt so much I thought it was an offer?" Naruto grinned as he walked away, leaving behind a blushing and stuttering mess.

 **Beacon – Dorms (Hallway)**

Naruto yawned as he rounded the corner heading to his room. Except he ducked back around the wall when he saw Pyrrha standing at his door. Normally he wouldn't avoid Pyrrha, but when he saw her, she was just standing outside his room. (Which was only a few doors down from the dorms of teams RWBY and JNPR) The red head was now pacing back and forth, with a confused look on her face.

 **30 Seconds Later**

With a big sigh Pyrrha walked away with slumped shoulders, and a defeated look on her face. Naruto watched as the Minstral Champion entered her team's room, he followed her and entered since the door was unlocked.

 **Team JNPR's Room**

Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, but once the door opened she looked up and put on her best smile, thinking it was one of her teammates. Only when she saw Naruto she jumped to her feet.

"U-uh H-Hello again!" Naruto didn't say anything, he simply gave a small smile walked past Pyrrha, and sat on her bed. The conflicted girl was confused, but once Naruto patted the spot next to him she sat down.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?"

"W-what?"

"Something's on your mind right? Something's bothering you right? What is it?"

"I-I don't know what you mean?"

"Pyrrha..." The poor girl tried to think of something to say, a lie, an excuse, anything. Only when she looked up and her eyes met Naruto's, her confidence crumbled.

"Th-the thing is... I-I thought... I thought I was okay with this... with us... With Wiess, and Jinx... I really.. REALLY wanted to be... But I'm not..." Pyrrha looked down, clenching her fist trying to hold back her tears. Naruto kept his face blank, but didn't say anything.

"I really like you, and I want to be with you... But with those two.. it feels wrong... I.. I don't know what to do..."

"...Pyrrha, I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

"I took advantage of you... and I'm sorry."

"Yu-you didn-"

"I did Pyrrha... I knew how you felt... I knew you weren't ready... That's why I didn't make a move on you before... But I let Jinx trick you.. I let her push you into something I knew you weren't ready for... and why did I do that? It's simple Pyrrha, I'm a selfish bastard... I wanted to have sex with you..."

"I-... is.. is that all you wa-wanted from me?"

"The reason I wanted to have sex with you is obvious, you're one of the most beautiful, and well sexiest women I've ever met... but don't misunderstand Pyrrha... I do like you, and those reasons are obvious too... Pyrrha you're kind, caring, you are a bit awkward but that's adorable... At only 17 you're a world renowned fighter, but even though you're so skilled you aren't arrogant. I've met so many people twice your age with half your skill, yet they felt like they were God's gift to the world... Pyrrha if I was a normal person, I think you'd be the one I'd spend the rest of my life with..."

"...I-If you were normal?"

"I'm not normal Pyrrha... When people see Jinx they think she's insane, but they don't know I'm far worse then she is... You'll never be truly happy with me.. I can't give you a happy marriage, or give you a big house in a great neighborhood to raise our kids... That's why me and Jinx are perfect for each other, she doesn't care about any of that, and she's accepted the fact that I'm a sex addicted cheater... The point is Pyrrha, it's never going to be just the two of us... Even if Jinx and Weiss leave there will always be another girl... Another girl I sleep with, or another girl I date... So maybe it's for the best we break things off here..."

"...B-but.. I-I-I-"

"How about this, we go back to being just friends for now... it will give you a chance to think about what you truly want... if the days go by and you realize you don't want this.. well we will always be friends... but if the day comes were you lose your mind and decide you want to be one of my crazy girlfriends.. well I'll get you a psych eval, then well... what do the kids say nowadays? Go steady?"

"I-if th-that's what you think is best..."

"Pyrrha there's no reason to rush this you know. We're going to be here at Beacon for the next four years... and even if you can't make up your mind by then, well it's not like I'm going to disappear from your life. I'll always be in Vale... We have all the time in the world Pyrrha, so don't rush into something you aren't ready for.." With that Naruto stood up, gave Pyrrha one last kiss, then left. Leaving behind the red head, who broke down in tears seconds after the door closed.

 **Team Sea Food's Room**

"AHHHHH HSOOSOOOOOOO BBOORRREEEDDD!" Jinx screamed as she raised her arms in the air. Currently the lovable psychopath was sitting at the rooms desk, folding the remedial homework Glynda gave her into origami sharks.

 ***Click** * As soon as she heard the door close and lock, Jinx dived out of her chair, flying towards Naruto.

"You're bac-" * **Smack** * Before Jinx could reach Naruto, he slapped her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Wha-" * **SMACK** * The poor girl's head whipped to the side as she was knocked onto her back. Jinx was confused at first, but once she saw the look in Naruto's eyes she understood.

"GAHH-" Jinx bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her scream as Naruto grabbed her hair by the roots. Harshly yanking her to her knees, then dragging her to his bed. Naruto sat on the edge, while Jinx was between his legs. This was a side of Naruto no one but her knew about, their dirtiest little secret. It didn't happen often, but when Naruto was really angry he would abuse Jinx. Treat her like a rag doll, then have his way with her, I didn't matter if she wanted it or not.

Her heartbeat quickened, her blood grew cold. She knew what was about to happen, her body was shaking. Only she wasn't afraid, no she was excited.

"Hurry up and do the only thing you're good at. It's the only reason I keep you around."

 **Two Hours Later**

 _*Bzzzt Bzzt*_ "Dammit."Naruto groaned as his noisy scroll woke him up.

"uuuuuu, tell who ever that is to fuck off or die." A half asleep Jinx growled as she laid on top Naruto, her head on his chest. Jinx's pale body was showing signs of her recent beating. The fresh bruises and busted lip would vanish as soon as she got up. Aura could instantly heal anything short of broken bones, and severed limbs.

"It's a message from Junior, dam I missed a bunch of his calls and messages." Naruto started flipping through the messages on his scroll, they were from Junior telling him his 'nerd' friend showed up at the club. The last message he received said, 'dammit now she wants me to take her to the Game & Stop, I hope this chick is worth the trouble.'.

"Come on, lets go shower."

"I donnttttt waaannnaaaa" Naruto sighed as lifted Jinx's chin, giving her a light kiss on the lips, then pushed on off the bed.

 ***THUD*** "Come on it's shower time."

 **One Hour Later - Naruto's Office (Club Junior)**

"Boss! You're finally here." Junior sighed in relief as he walked into the room. His arms were full of 'Game & Stop' bags.

"What? I've been here, you're one who hasn't been here."

"Are you getting a tattoo? What is that? Some sort of skeleton? " Junior dropped the bags on the floor as he looked over at Naruto. The criminal leader was shirtless laying face down on message table, as Melanie was sitting next to him, carefully inking his back.

"It's the God of Death... You know Junior so many people are going to get killed because of me. It doesn't matter if they die by my hands, or because of my orders... Every drop of blood spilled, will be spilled because of me... So I'm getting this tattoo as a way to say I accept it, whether the reaper has my back, or I have to become the God of Death myself... It doesn't matter to me, I will not stop, and I will not rest. Even when Owl Capone is dead and we take his spot, I'll do what I have to do to hold it. " The tattoo Naruto was getting was one he drew, Melanie was merely tracing it onto his back. It was the Shinigami from his old world, the being that took the souls of both his parents, and the 3rd Hokage's. The one force that all shinobi feared.

"I'm getting a skull!" Next to Naruto, Jinx was laying on her back on another table. The other sister Milita was sitting next to her, tattooing Naruto's skull symbol onto her stomach, right above her belly button.

"Yeah.. good for you psycho princess." Jinx ignored Junior's comment, she was too busy trying to hold back her laughter. Getting a tattoo on your stomach would be painful to most people, but to Jinx it was tickling her.

"Hokage-sama you're finally here." When a new voice entered the room everyone turned to the door. Standing there was a short brunette girl.

"Hokage-sama?" Jinx was the first to voice her confusion, in this world Naruto's language didn't exist. Words like sama, and even Hokage had no meaning they were just words.

"That's just my gamer tag don't worry about it, everyone this is Hana Song. She's a pro gamer, and a part time actress. She's also the one that will help up with our bow and arrow hitman problem."

"Huh? What's this little kid going to do?"

"No need to get jealous Jinx I'm not sleeping with her, and she's older then you."

"Not to be rude boss, but how is this chick going to help?" Hana ignored everyone, instead she was busy starting up her new ds-vito. (Which Junior was forced to pay for.)

"Our information network is good, but it will be next to impossible for us to find hardcore gamers. People that rarely or never leave their homes, and have almost no contact with people in person. Yeah even we aren't that good... So that's were Hana comes in, she knows just about every hardcore gamer across all major games. Plus she's like a nerd idol, gamers everywhere love her. I'm sure if she's the one asking those nerds would give up their dying grandmother's bank account info."

"Great, you hired a slut. You sure you ain't giving this bitch too much credit?"

"Again Jinx I'm not sleeping with her, so stop being jealous. Hana you got this right?"

"Yeah yeah, it'll be easy! But first lets play some games, it's been awhile since I've kicked your ass in something."

"Fine fine, and while till I'm done. We can't play Insomnia Online though, I can't have Weiss finding out I'm playing without her."

 **4 pm Junior's Office**

After a few hours of gaming, Naruto pulled Junior away, leaving the girls behind. The twins didn't mind since they were busy watching Jinx lose her mind. The poor bomb lover was furiously trying to beat Hana Song in a fighting game, but she kept losing without even scratching Hana's character.

"Junior how's my check list coming?" Naruto was sitting on a couch in Junior's office, the right hand was sitting behind his desk. He quickly pulled out a small note pad.

"Well since we've been robbing Capone's stashes, we've had a influx of funds and guns. I talked to the lawyer I told you about, her name's Kuro Usagi, and with the money I offered her she quickly agreed to become our personal lawyer. Since she was so motivated she quickly got to work, because of her the new businesses you wanted to set up are nearly complete.

Well the funeral home was easy, we just bought out one that was already up and running. I have a few old timers my Godfather knows running the place. They needed a job they could put on paper, and well we know they won't talk to the cops.

We have a space in Downtown Vale for the wedding store... shop thing, but the twins wanted to renovate it a bit so we are waiting for the workers to finish. We already have suppliers for dresses, and other wedding crap so we are good on that end."

"This lawyer, you said she had a crappy office right? I want you to set her up with a new office. A nice one, somewhere downtown. If she has a crappy office she probably has a crappy house, so get her a new place to stay. House, apartment, loft I don't care. Get her something nice."

"Uh.. Sure I can do that, but why?"

"I want her to be in our debt...

Not money wise, no I want her to feel like she owes everything to us. Sure money can buy some loyalty, but we're going to change her life... Up until now she's struggled all her life and was able become a lawyer, but since she's a faunus she doesn't get any clients and barely makes enough money to live a crappy life. Then here we are, her saviors, we take her out of that crap life then give a new one. A much better one, she will owe her life to us, because of that she will never betray us. If she tries to refuse our gift, tell her I won't allow our lawyer to work from a crappy office. It will make us look bad."

"Alright I'll get it done."

"Did you talk to that guy you told me about, and set up our third branch?" The three branches Naruto was setting up for his gang were Mercenary, Logistics, and R&D. He decided to give them fancy names in order to make their organization seem more professional. Over the past few days Naruto had been finalizing what he wanted each branch to do.

In this world being a mercenary wasn't illegal, while Huntsmen were given high paying contracts to exterminate grimm. They only dealt with powerful grimm, or large packs. When Huntsmen took on bounty missions they only went after the strongest criminals. Mercenaries dealt with weaker grimm, or small packs, as well as low level criminals. Naruto was planning on having everyone get their mercenary license, but the Mercenary branch were the only ones that would take on contracts. To the public they were mercenaries, but in reality they were Naruto's hit squad. The one's he will call when he wants someone dead, robbed, or blowup.

The Logistics branch was led by the Malachite twins, they were in charge mostly of protection. To the public they were a private security firm, protecting Naruto's businesses from criminals. In reality they protected Naruto's warehouses, which were full of stolen money, guns, and whatever else Naruto could get his hands on. They were also in charge of transportation, if Naruto needed something moved from one warehouse to another they would be the ones making sure it didn't get stolen. As well as supplying weapons and equipment to the troops. If Naruto sent his hit squad out to kill, they would have to see the Logistics branch, who in turn would supply them with weapons or dust taken from the warehouses.

The R & D department was important to Naruto, he knew in a war having strong soldiers wasn't enough. He needed strong equipment as well. To the public this branch is simply stores. Weapon shops and garages that do custom work are a dime a dozen. In reality these shops are where the R & D branch will build custom weapons and vehicles Naruto's gang will use.

"The guy I told you about is Adlet Mayer. I think he's exactly the kind of person you want running the R & D branch. I did the back ground check like you said, no family and his only friends are in our organization. I dug deeper, but it doesn't look like he has ties to anyone else. The chances of him being a cop, or one of Owl Capone's men are pretty much none."

"If you trust him that's enough for me, but if he tries to screw us over you're the one that's going to put him down."

"I understand."

"How long until the R & D shops are operational?"

"Well the garage was easy, we just 'convinced' the owner of a garage in Vale's Ghetto to sell his shop to us. It's ready to use, but it's pretty run down. I have some men cleaning it up, and I ordered some better tools and equipment. As for the weapons shop we have the building, a small stock of weapons ready to sell, and a few machines to make some basic weapons. Right now we're just waiting for the more advanced machines Mayer ordered, we should have the place fully operational within a few days."

"Good, I need the place ready by next week. I plan on bringing a friend from Beacon over, Her name is Ruby Rose and she has potential. I've seen the weapons she's designed, but hasn't built yet. I told her she will be allowed to make a weapon using our equipment, so whatever she needs or wants she can have. Getting her to work for us is a must, but I don't want her to know about our... 'other' businesses."

"I can put a rush on the company delivering our machines, might cost a bit more but it will be done."

"I don't care about the cost, we need Ruby to work for us. The weapons she can make for us will be a big help in taking, and holding our position in Vale. But first I need a full back ground check on her, I want to know everything about her. I'd trust her with my life, but I don't know much about her."

"If she's a student at Beacon, it should be easy enough to get a hold of her records, I'll get it done. Was there anything else you needed done?"

"Maybe, but what do you have to report."

"The attack yesterday, it was done by Owl Capone's men. Yet it wasn't an attack on us personally, no he doesn't know we're the ones robbing him. My contact in Capone's crew said Capone doesn't know who's robbing him, so he ordered a hit on all the smaller crews in Vale. Not to wipe them out, but as a way to say who's in charge.

Even though we've been opening a few businesses lately, they've all been under false names and dummy bank accounts. Our bunny girl lawyer has been working very hard making sure no one can connect these businesses together. To everyone else we're still a small crew, they might be suspicious of us, but can't prove anything. Well since we did kill his men he'll pay more attention to us, but he won't make another move on us. He has to find out who's robbing him first, it makes him look weak. So we shouldn't hear anything from him until he finds out we've been robbing him.

As for the White Fang, my informant at the port tells me the Schnee Dust Company is shipping a large amount of Dust. The ship is going to arrive in three days, and that cargo is being spread across the shops that got hit. The white fang is sure to hit that freighter. Other then that, we don't have much about them. Wherever they're hiding must be a deep dark hole in the ground.

That's pretty much it, nothing else really worth reporting."

"Hmm... Owl Capone is cracking under pressure, that's good. That's useful, I want you to kill every leader of every small time gang in Vale. Then I want you to make a list of crews we can trust. Crews that don't deal in rape or murder of innocents. You know my standards Junior, find crews you think will fit my standards, then kill everyone but the grunts."

"Uh?... Not to question you boss.. But why?"

"Put our most trusted guys on this, the ones that would bite off their own tongue before talking. We have them kill the leader ship of every small crew we can find and make it look like Owl Capone did it. That way the grunts of these small crews will hate that Owl bastard. That way we can recruit some of them when we make our move on Owl Capone, but I only want the best we can get. No rapist, no murders, no hard drug dealers, people that can fit in our crew."

"Well for the hits, I can use the guys we used to hit that armored truck. Though the crews out there aren't like us, their leaders aren't like you. They're criminals in every sense of the word. I'll make a list of every crew in Vale that fits what you're looking for, but that's going to be a short list."

"Even if we get one or two recruits it's fine, what I really want is to put more heat on Capone. Frame him for these hits, make people fear him even more. That way when I kill him, all that fear will be given to us. You see if we kill Owl Capone now, people will think we're simply a weak crew that got lucky and killed him when he was getting weak. But if we make it look like Owl Capone is killing smaller crews, he will be feared. People won't question his strength. That way when we kill him and destroy everything he's built, people will know it's not a fluke. They will fear us, and that fear will stop them from attacking us... At least for a while."

"See, that's why the other crews are like us."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Three days."

"What?"

"In three days when the White Fang is returning to their warehouse after they hit that Schnee Dust shipment, we will be waiting. While they're busy unloading their prize, we will strike... I'll let Jinx know later."

"Alright, I'll get the men ready."

 **Omake – Spare A Loli**

 **Afternoon Naruto's Room**

 ***Sigh*** Naruto groaned as he laid in his bed.

"What's your problem?" The team leader turned his head, Jinx was sitting on the floor cleaning her mini-gun. Weiss was sitting on the edge of his bed, but she was so into her game she wasn't playing attention to Naruto.

"Do you think I'm a badass?" That line caught Weiss's attention as she turned to Naruto as well.

"What?"

"I mean if my life was a story, the reader would think I was a badass... Right?"

"Uhh.. sure cupcake."

"Then where's my Loli?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows every badass has a Loli sidekick... So where's mine?"

"What's a Loli?" Naruto sat up in his bed, and squinted his eyes at Weiss, then turned to Jinx."

"What are you doing?" Naruto scooted to the edge of his bed. He reached out then slid his hands underneath Jinx and Weiss's uniforms, groping their bare chest.

"Wh-whhaa do you think you're doing!" A blushing Weiss tried to pull Naruto's arm out of her shirt, but it didn't budge. Jinx on the hand didn't mind.

"Hmm.. You two have the flat chest of a Loli, but your both too tall."

 ***SLAP! SLAP!*** Naruto's head whipped from side to side as he was slapped by both girls. The surprise double slap caused Naruto's groping hands to fall out of the girls shirts.

"What was that for?" Instead of answering right away, Jinx grabbed Weiss's hand and started pulling the poor white haired girl toward the door.

"Come on Weiss, if he wants a Loli so much, he can play with his own 'loli' from now on."

 ***SLAM!** * Naruto sighed as he rubbed his cheeks. _"Damn, there has to be a Loli somewhere in this school."_

 **Beacon – Hallway**

As soon as Naruto entered the hallway he heard laughter. He followed the sound until he reached team RWBY's room. The door was slightly opened so Naruto peaked in, inside he could see Ruby and Nora sitting on the floor playing a board game.

"Hmm, you two might work." Both girls turned to Naruto as soon as he walked in.

"NARUTO! EEP!" Ruby stood up to greet the redhead, but he didn't say anything. Instead he walked straight up to her, and picked her up by the waist.

"Wha-wha are you doing!" The poor little reaper blushed madly as Naruto started looking her up and down.

"Hmm, you could work, but you're only 15 so your body is still growing. In a year or too you'll be too big."

"HEY I'M NOT FAT!"

 ***THUD*** "OW!" Instead of answering, Naruto simply dropped the cape wearing girl on her butt. He then turned to Nora, who confused as she watched on.

"WHEEE!" The hammer user cheered as she was lifted into the air the same way Ruby was.

"Look Ruby I'm flying!"

"Hmm, you are almost short enough to be a Loli, and you do have a child like attitude. But everyone knows the best Loli's are tsun, and your breast are too big..." Nora normally isn't one to blush or getting embarrassed, but having her breast being stared at and judged put red in her cheeks.

 ***THUD** * "Boop."

 **Two Hours Later – Naruto's Room**

After two hours of picking up and examining every girl he could find, Naruto earned the title 'Pervert'. As well as a few slaps and kicks to the groin. Unfortunately for the poor 'badass', Naruto didn't find one girl worthy of being a Loli sidekick. So all Naruto could do was return to his room and collapse face down on his bed.

 ***BOOM**!* Before Naruto could pass out, a large object slammed into his back. Nearly knocking the air out of his lungs.

"THERE'S YOUR FUCKING LOLI YOU BASTARD!" * **SLAM!*** Naruto was barely able to see Jinx's dyed black hair as she slammed the door close.

A large green turtle crawled off of Naruto's back, landing in front of his face. The turtle had the word 'Loli' painted on his shell in pink spray paint.

"Huh Gai? Can you transform into a cute, but oddly atractive Loli? One that I can have sex with, but it's not illegal since you're not underage just small?"

 ***CHOMP!*** "AH! STOP BITING MY NOSE YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was heavy in talking, but that was a lot of setup I needed to do for the next few chapters. But as always if you have any tips or ideas leave a review or send a PM.

~Improv


	16. Chapter 16- The Calm

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** So I've made my first major change to the canon of this story, I changed what Naruto's semblance is. Now this won't change anything important, the plot is completely untouched. If Naruto won a fight because of his old semblance, me changing his semblance doesn't make him lose. It only changes the way he won the fight.

When I first thought of Naruto's semblance I wanted something simple, something that wouldn't make him OP. So I thought of teleportation, his father was famous for it, and he could do it in his past life using 'shunshin' or 'Kawarimi'. That made sense, but for a while I've wanted Naruto to have a better semblance. Something more useful, something with more variety.

So I tried to think of a good power from the 'Naruto World' I could turn into a Semblance, but everything I thought of didn't really fit in the 'RWBY World'. I even thought about giving Naruto 'Spiral Power', but that was way to OP. So instead I choose to give him a 'Uzumaki' technique his mother was famous for.

 **Adamantine Chains:** I think having this as a semblance is more flexible and fun to write then simply teleporting. And I like that even though he's in a new world with a new family, he still has a gift from his first mother.

At Naruto's current level he can only control two thick chains that can extend up to 10 feet out of his back. These chains are made out of pure Aura so they are stronger then steel, and they have spiked ends so they can pierce through a Beowolf's body.

I think this will be a much better semblance, but if anyone has better idea's leave a pm or review! Since Naruto's semblance doesn't have a big effect on the plot, I don't mind changing it up.

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 16: The Calm**

 **Vale News Network**

"Citizens are stunned, as an explosion of violence rocked Vale. Over the past two days the streets of the once peaceful Kingdom-"

 **Three Days Eariler: Naruto, Beacon - Nighttime**

After leaving the club, and leaving behind a passed out Jinx. (Who fell asleep after losing in another game to Hana.) Naruto headed back to Beacon, he was currently about to walk down the hallway which leads to his dorm.

 ***Boom*** "Blake! Wait!" Before Naruto could turn the corner, he heard a door slam open, and a black blur flew past him. He didn't know what was going on, but he heard Ruby shout so he knew it wasn't good.

 **Beacon Courtyard**

Blake's hand trembled as she slowly undid her bow, letting it fall to the ground.'

"Hmm, did they finally realize you were a kitty?"

"NARUTO!" Blake quickly tried to cover her ears, but stopped when she realized there was no point.

"Y-you… knew?"

"I've know since like the day I met you."

"H-how?!"

"I have a large network of criminals who gather information for me..."

"WHAT!"

"It's joke…"

"..."

"How I know what I know doesn't matter. What I want to know is, why did you run? Being a faunas wouldn't matter to Ruby, or Yang… Weiss.. she'll get over it."

"I… They found out I was once… A member of the whit-"

"That doesn't matter."

"...What?!"

"Everyone has crap in their past that they don't want to talk about. So what you were in that group, you're not in it anymore right?"

"N-no… But the things I did wh-"

"Doesn't matter."

"B-Bu-"

"Doesn't matter."

"IT DOES!"

"No, it doesn't. The only thing that matters now… Is what you plan to do in the future.` Why are you here? Why did you come to beacon?"

"I want to become a huntress.. Then I can help unite the Faunas and Human races."

"Then why do you wear a bow?"

"I-I want people to see me for me… not just as a faunas.."

"Hmm… Stop wearing a mask Blake."

"What?"

"I've had a few run ins with that group, every single member wore a mask.."

"I'm not with them anymore!"

"But you still wear a mask."

"N-no I-"

"You wore a mask with 'them', showing your faunas side only. Now you wear that bow, hiding your faunas side, and showing this 'Blake' you want people to see… Have you ever just been 'Blake Belladonna'?"

"… That.. I-"

"Who's that?" Blake turned around to see a blonde haired monkey tailed faunas walking towards her.

"That-" She turned back to Naruto, but he was already walking away with his hand in the air waving goodbye.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he entered his dorm. Weiss was sitting on his bed, angrily pressing buttons on her scroll. As soon as she heard the door open, she shot up and tossed the scroll on the bed.

"NARUTO! Where have you been! YOU!~Mmpff~" Before Weiss could start with a rant, Naruto quickly stopped her with a kiss.

"Weiss, it's late don't yell." The sudden deep kiss left Weiss in a daze, but after a few seconds a frown appeared on her face.

"Where have you been!"

"Did you get into a fight with Blake?"

"That… THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A criminal terrorist! On my team no less! This whole time!" Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he took a seat on his bed.

"What happen?"

"BLAKE! she's a member of the White Fang! She! She! Probably only joined my team to spy on me for those other dirty faunas criminals!"

"Weiss, think about what you just said." Naruto blankly stared at the shouting princess, after years of negotiating as the Hokage he knew how to deescalate people.

"What?"

"Only Ozpin knew how the teams were going to be set up. So there's no way Blake could have known what team she ended up on."

"...Well.. yeah but, that doesn't mean she isn't telling the White Fang about me!"

"She isn't in the White Fang anymore."

"WHAT!? YOU KNEW SHE WAS A CRIMINAL?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

"No, when I got here I saw her crying in the courtyard. I asked her what was wrong, that's when she told me."

"Sh-she was.. crying?"

"She's afraid… she probably won't come back now..."

"Wh-why not?"

"She thinks you hate her now… That's why she hid her ears… Blake thought she couldn't make friends, if people knew she was a Faunas."

"Th-that's.. I.. I.. th-the White Fang they.. they.."

"I understand Weiss, I get why you don't like the White Fang… But not every Faunas is a member of the White Fang, and not every White Fang member is a criminal."

"But.. they-"

"Weiss, do you know how I got these scars on my face.."

"A..Grimm?"

"No… When I was six years old my mother took me to Mantle. My birthday was that week, and I wanted to see what a big kingdom was like. After begging my mother for days, she finally agreed… She needed to go to Mantle anyways to get the money from a bounty she completed.

When we got there, my mother left me in a hotel to go meet her contact. I was supposed to go straight to sleep since it was getting pretty late, and my mother had a big day planned for us... But because I'm me, and dumb.. I waited for ten minutes after my mother left, then I took off.

The sun was setting when I left, but after wondering around for a few minutes it quickly became dark, and I got lost... That's when I heard it.. Screaming, I reacted before I could think, I started running towards the noise.

It took me less then a minute to reach the screaming, it was coming from a alleyway.. Thinking back I remember people looking into that alley, but instead of doing anything, they just quickly walked away... I ignored them, and ran in.

There was a girl, no older then I was... Only she had a small pair of antlers on her head, because of this she was being pushed to the ground, her clothes being torn and ripped by three drunk men...

Thankfully, I guess, the men were so drunk they were just shouting racist things while fumbling around with her clothes. It gave me a chance to charge the men, slamming into them... If I wasn't stopping a rape, it probably would've looked funny.. A small kid flying like a bowling ball, knocking over three drunk pins..

As soon as the men hit the ground I yelled at the girl to run, but she was frozen in fear. I quickly got up, and helped her up, telling her to run again. Even though she was badly shaking, she managed to run away. I was going to follow her, but I noticed one of the men was almost on his feet. He was going to run after her, but I shoved him as hard as I could... I knocked him over, but he took me down with him...

Those three men were angry, and since I was now captured.. They started beating me, yelling at me, calling me a filthy animal lover... After a few minutes, when they got tired of punching and kicking me, one of them I guess the leader pulled out a knife. He told the other two to hold me down... He grabbed my head... I remember clearly what he said... 'If you love animals so much, why don't you become one.' after that he-"

"St-stop! Pl..please d-don't say anymore..." Naruto pulled Weiss into a hug, gently wiping away her tears.

"... The point is Weiss... Humans, Faunas, it doesn't matter... If a being can think, they have the ability to do evil things..."

 **With Yang**

"GAHH!" ***BOOM!***

"QUIT RUNNING AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" Yang roared as she chased after a fleeing Jaune. She was here because she promised Naruto she would help Jaune train for a few days, and he was paying her so she couldn't just not show up.

 ***BOOM!*** "GROW A PAIR AND ATTACK ME!" Even though she showed up, Yang was angry. She was mad at Weiss for how she acted, she was mad at Blake for having such a big secret and running away, she was mad at Jaune for not fighting her because 'he couldn't attack a lady'. Most of all Yang was mad at herself, she was mad because Blake was her partner, yet she didn't know Blake was a Faunas. She didn't know Blake had ties with the White Fang. Yang realized she didn't really know anything about Blake.

"THAT'S IT!" Yang stopped chasing Jaune, allowing him to stop running and catch his breath, but he froze when Yang glared at him.

"Jaune Arc." The blonde in question could only glup as Yang's voice dominated his ears.

"If you don't fight me seriously... I will catch you... And I WILL! Make you.. MY BITCH!" Of course Yang didn't know why she said what she said, so instead of taking it back she just went with it.

"Jaune Arc if you keep running from me, I will catch you.. And I will-" Jaune shivered as Yang started ramming two fingers on her right hand, into a small hole she made with her left hand. Yang made sure to struggle as she jammed her fingers into her hand.

"Y-y-y-o-"

"3-2-1-" ***BOOM!***

"GAHH!"

 **One Hour Later**

"Phhhuu~" A loud sigh escaped Yang's lips as she stretched out her tried muscles.

"Man I needed this." A smile crossed Yang's face as she looked over at Jaune.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yang didn't even wait for Jaune to reply, she simply and happily walked outside of the training room.

"Uhhahhh~" A pain filled groan escaped Jaune's lips. He was beaten and nearly broken, but at least his chastity remained.

 **Midnight - With Naruto**

Naruto slid open his scroll, making sure to face the bright screen away from Weiss. The heiress was sleeping peacefully in his bed, she was completely exhausted after crying herself to sleep.

Naruto made sure Weiss was really asleep before making a scroll call, he took her light snoring as a yes then typed a number into his scroll.

"Hello~ Dr. Ziegler... Yes I know what tim- yes I know you're wor- no this isn't a prank cal- sheesh can you stop talking and just listen?... Good, now I'm going to need you in two days... Yes I know you have an important job or whatever, but you're going to have to take that day off. Yes, I und- Liste- **Angela**... I understand you have a very important job, but you need to understand you work for me now. I need you to take that day off, but I am not unfair. For the inconvenience and short notice, I will pay you for this one day more then what you make in a month working with the hospital... Good, now I'll send you more info later... So what cha' wearin- Doctor?... Doctor Mercy?" Naruto sighed as closed his scroll and looked at Weiss. She was still sleeping peacefully, only now she was mumbling something. He leaned over and swept the hair out of her face. With a sigh he opened his scroll back up, and typed in another number.

"Junior- I get it, its late why is everyone so worried about the time... Anyways I need you to look into Dr. Angela Ziegler for me... No I don't trust her... I don't think she'll go to the cops or anything like that. I just want to know why her mind seems to completely change once I offer her money... We know she's not poor, you saw her house, and with her position at the hospital she probably has more money then any normal person needs... I want you too find out what she's doing with the money I give her... Good, now what are the twins wearin... Junior?

 **Two Days Later**

"I NEED HEALING! GET ON THE CART! KILLS DON'T MATTER IF YOU DON'T PUSH THE CART!" Naruto's eye twitched as he was once again woken up by his psychotic lover.

"Jinx it's six in the morning. Did you go to sleep last night?" It has only been two days since Jinx met, and became sort of 'friends' with Hana Song. Ever since then, Jinx has become a train wreck. Her dyed black hair was fading, with her natural blue hair appearing in spots. She wore baggy food stained clothing. Her exhausted eyes were focused on her scroll, as she shouted into a wireless headset.

"Huh? Can you wait? We can have sex later, I just want finish this match. GAHH! HEAL ME HEAL ME! D'VA SHIELD! SHIELD!" Naruto could only sigh as he sat up.

"Jinx, I know you like that game and all... But you really need to kick that addiction. I mean Weiss loves her game, but at least she goes to class. _She showers too._ "

"Huh? I'm not hungry now, maybe late- YOU SHIT SNIPER SWITCH TO HEALER! BE USEFUL!"

 ***Swoosh~*** "Hey Naru- WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL!" Weiss's train of thought was immediately stopped as soon as she entered the room, and her elegant nose was assaulted.

"YOU! ARE YOU STILL PLAYING THAT DUMB GAME!?"

"Huh? Weiss? You can have Naruto today, I'm a bit busy trying to reach the top 500." Weiss's eyes narrowed as she stomped toward Jinx.

"You might not be a lady, but you're still a girl! I won't let you live like this!"

"Hu-GAHH~ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SNOW WHORE!" Jinx struggled and flailed as Weiss wrapped her up in a tight headlock. While Jinx was physically stronger then Weiss, she couldn't do anything as she was dragged towards the bathroom.

"LET ME GO! GAHH! D'VA! AWAY FROM SCROLL! A-F-S! A-F-S!" Naruto just sat in his bed as he watched the scene unfold, it wasn't until Weiss closed the door that snapped out of it.

"Hey wait, Weiss! I need to go to the bathroom before you do something crazy!"

 ***Click~*** "Weiss?"

 **40 Minutes Later**

"Damnit! Did you have to scrub so damn hard! I think you ripped off most of my damn skin!" A freshly washed, and towel wearing Jinx stormed out of the bathroom.

"Just put some clothes on, AND IF YOU WEREN'T BEING STUBBORN YOU COULD HAVE WASHED YOURSELF"

"Damn popsicle, take that stick out your as-"

"JUST GET DRESSED YOU!" Weiss fumed at the now blue haired Jinx, but she quickly got over her anger as she turned to Naruto, who was cleaning up Gai's breakfast mess.

"Hey, Yang, Ruby, and I are going to go look for Blake today. Can you come with?"

"Sorry Weiss I'm going to be busy today, I have a lot of stuff that needs to be done for my next book." A frown appeared on Weiss's face, she wanted to be selfish and get Naruto to go with her. Except she knew how important Naruto's book was.

"Oh... Okay.. message me when you can?" Naruto flinched as he looked at Weiss. What he just said to her was a lie, but he couldn't tell her the real reason he was going to be busy.

"Here take Gai." Naruto lifted up his green shelled partner, and handed him to Weiss.

"You don't mind me taking him?"

"I have to go to a meeting and do lots of paper work, so he will be bored with me." The real reason Naruto didn't want to bring Gai, is he didn't want to get Gai involved in his criminal world. Of course Naruto also knew if his criminal persona carried around a large green turtle it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots, leading the police to him.

"Alright, I'll take him. Hey Jinx do you want to come with me?"

"Huh? it blue. STOP RUNNING IN ON YOUR OWN DAMMIT." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at Jinx, whom was back to playing her game.

"Yeah and you called me a nerd. Well I guess I'll see you late- MMPPF!~" Naruto gave Weiss a quick kiss before wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Now Weiss, you're a pretty girl, and I know how pretty girls act when they enter a kingdom. They go to parties, they drink, they have one night stands. Now I don't mind you going and partying as long as you don't cheat on me."

"Wh-what! I would never do any of those things!"

"Pfft like that nerd knows how to party."

"SHUT IT YOU!"

"Good, because Weiss if you _ever~_ cheat on me. I'll hunt down the guy that had the nerve to put his hands on what's mine, and I'll skin him alive." With wide eyes Weiss looked up at Naruto, who was simply smiling back.

"That... That's a joke right?"

"Hmmm? Cheat on me and find out." Weiss wanted to believe Naruto was joking, but something about his closed eye smile said other wise.

"I-I would never cheat on you. Mhhpf~" After another quick kiss Naruto pulled away.

"Good, Gai you're in charge of protecting her." Gai blankly stared at Naruto, as he was held in Weiss's arms.

"Well I should go, the others have been waiting. Message me when you can, bye Jinx."

"Cya nerd." Weiss's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yes! Another win, so close to masters! HEY!" Jinx jumped up and glared at Naruto, who just snatch the scroll out of her hands.

"If you EVER want to have sex again you will give that back right now!"

"I'll give it back to you, I just want to tell you something first."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I know you're in love with this game now, and trust me I'm really happy you found something you like more then random bouts of anarchy. But today is a very important day for our organization, and I need your full attention. I'm going to get ready, and in two hours we will head to Junior's club. You can play as many games as you want, but as soon was we get to the club I need you to put this away. I need you to focus, I need you to prepare, I need you to lead the squad I put you in charge of... Can you do that for me?" Jinx sighed as she unclenched her fist.

"Naruto you know I'd do anything for you. You don't have don't even have to ask." A smile crossed Naruto's lips as he handed Jinx the scroll, and pulled her into a hug.

"Good, and if you're a good girl today I'll buy you a gaming scroll."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hmm? You don't know? You can buy a scroll that's custom built for gaming, it can't do anything but play games. But it makes the games run fast, no lag, and the frame is specially built to help improve aiming." Naruto held back a laugh as Jinx practically drooled at the idea.

"Th-those really exist? Because I've lost a few matches because of lag."

"Yes Jinx, and I promise I'll get you one tomorrow, okay?"

"REALLY! Hurry up and go get ready then so we can go!"

"Yeah yeah, I'ma go shower." Of course Naruto already bought Jinx a custom made scroll designed for her game, but he wasn't going to give it too her yet.

 **Night time - Vale's Warehouse District**

Naruto stood hidden in shadows, between two massive warehouses. Around him stood 20 of his men, Jinx, Junior, and the twins. Even though he had these people with him, Naruto didn't plan on using a single one of them. Tonight Naruto was not only planning on robbing the White Fang, he planned on using them to send a message. A message not to his enemies, but to his own gang. Since Naruto hid in the shadows, letting Junior be the leader not everyone knew who he was. So he was going to single-handedly slaughter every White Fang member he faced. Instilling fear into the men he brought, he was going to use them to spread the word, he was leader for a reason.

"Alright listen up everyone. As you all know, tonight we are going to rob the White Fang.. What we are about to do isn't political, this isn't about Faunas rights.

No, for the past few months the White Fang has been robbing shops all over Vale. They have been stealing Dust from our! Kingdom! Hording it away in that warehouse, do they think they're untouchable?

There are unspoken rules in the criminal world, you don't step on someone else's turf unless you're ready to go to war. Not only did they step on our turf, they stomped through it. They had the nerve to rob the old man's shop... I will not let such disrespect slide, every last one of them will die...

But I'm a positive person, I loveee to see the bright side of things. The silver lining in this cloud, is they have such a nice cache of Dust wrapped up and waiting for us to take.

So once we kill them, we will take that Dust, and use it to **destroy** that worm Owl Capone!" Naruto looked at his men. They were 20 of his best, every last one of them was a killer, never afraid to get their hands dirty. They were the type of people that would cut off their own tongues before talking to the police, and they all hung onto every word he said.

Naruto missed this, the feeling of power he felt as a leader. It was a feeling he had everyday, when he was the Hokage. He truly forgot how addictive it was.

"Sheesh no need to be so serious, remember you can't spell 'Manslaughter' without 'laughter'!" Naruto could only sigh as Jinx walked over and hugged him from the side. Jinx was now sporting a head of dyed black hair, and Naruto even got her to wear the gang's signature black suit. The reason she was dressed like this, is because she was already a wanted criminal in Mantle Naruto didn't want her to become a wanted criminal in Vale as well.

"Well it's almost time, lets go over the plan."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ANIMALS GET STOPPED BY A PAIR OF SCHOOL GIRLS, AND A MONKEY!" Roman Torchwick was livid. The Schnee dust shipment was so big it would have doubled the current stock. Except thanks to some meddling kids, Roman was only able to secure less then a tenth of what he wanted.

"My my, that's no way to talk to your men." Roman's head snapped towards the entrance, standing there was a man in a suit wearing a skull shaped mask. Next to him a girl wearing a bomb shaped mask sat on a case of dust. Around them laid the bodies of four dead Faunas. The same Faunas Roman ordered to unload the ship.

"My, what's this now? You guys street performers? Magicians? I guess you made their lives disappear." While Roman was talking, the White Fang members he had left took up defensive stances in front of the intruder, ready to attack. Unfortunately for Roman the amount of men he had left was a little more then ten.

Jinx wasn't sitting idle either. She reached down next to her feet, and picked up a long black case. She quickly got to work, opening the case, and pulling out a dust powered assault rifle. Then loading it with a drum magazine filled with fire based dust, she handed the weapon to Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put that gun away! Do you know what's in these crates! You'll blow us all to hell!"

"Hmmm you look familiar, have we met before?" It was dim in the warehouse, and while Naruto could see Torchwick. He didn't recognize the man as his once 'prison bitch'.

"Listen I'm a reasonable man, just put the gun away and I'm sure we can talk this out." Instead of replying Naruto simply smiled.

 **In the Rafters**

"I'll handle this."

"No, do not make a move."

"Uh, are you sure about this? We could lose a lot of dust if we do nothing."

"This is only one of our warehouses. Besides this is interesting, and I don't mind losing a few cases of dust if I get something interesting in return. Although, Neo be a dear and get Roman out of there, oh and be discreet about it."

"..."

 **With Naruto**

"Pew Pew Pew! BRRRAATATATATA!" The sound of gunshots and explosions filled the room, every dust round hit its mark, causing numerous screams to echo as flesh was burned. While all this chaos was going on in front of him, the only thing Naruto could hear was Jinx behind him making her own sound effects every time the gun was fired.

* * *

 ***Cough*** "Wow that went way better then I expected." Naruto fanned the smoke out of his face, as he lowered his weapon. Unfortunately for the White Fang members they didn't have guns since Roman banned them from the warehouse. So where the White Fang once stood, was now a burnt crater filled with body parts and bloodstains.

"And why were you making those noises?"

"Hmm? Don't you know, if you yell pew pew pew while shooting it helps you aim better."

"... Jinx you're my special little psychopath."

"Aww I love you too."

"Well I guess lets get the men in here to load everything up. JUNIOR!"

* * *

"Junior I've been thinking, and we're no longer going to do this from the shadows."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now every business we own is under fake names, and shell companies. That is some shady shit, and if anyone looked into it we could get busted for tax evasion. After everything I've done I will not become a wanted criminal because I'm not paying taxes. That's why we're going to build a legitimate company, paying taxes, hiring our crew as employees, 401k I want everything. We will run a successful business in the public eye, and we will handle our criminal affairs in the background."

"You're going to put your name on it?"

"I'm going to put our name on it. The Littner-Xiong Conglomerate how's that sound."

"Y-you're putting my name on it too?"

"Of course, after we get rid of Owl Capone you will no longer be my right hand man. You will be my business partner, after all I know we wouldn't be here without you working behind the scenes."

"I- ***BZZZT*** I- ***BZZZT*** "

"Hold that thought, someone's calling me." Naruto pulled out his scroll, Ruby was calling him.

"I'll be right back." He quickly stepped outside.

* * *

"Hello?.. Whoa Ruby slo- Wait WHAT! What do you mean Weiss was kidnapped! Who did it! Where are you?! Ruby tell me what happen."

* * *

 **Omake - Dress to Impress**

 **With Jinx**

Jinx sighed as she entered the room she shared with Naruto. She was tired, but that feeling quickly vanished once she looked at Weiss. The Ice Queen was sitting on the bed, blushing madly and hiding something behind her back.

"Uhh-Hey J-Jinx, how's it goin'?"

"Hmm? It's going well, although I did just get yelled at by 'cowtits' for not doing my homework."

"Th-that's no good, y-you should really do your homework... Well I'll get out of your hair so you can do tha-GAHH! Get off me you beast!" Before Weiss could stand, Jinx tackled her. Pinning the poor girl to the bed.

"Hmm? What are you hiding from me?"

"NOTHING! NOW UNHAND ME BEFORE I-GAH GIVE THAT BACK!" While Weiss was talking, Jinx snatched the scroll Weiss was hiding behind her back.

"uhh... Wow I guess you've finally embraced your true lesbian sexuality... Snow-dike." On the scroll was a grid of pictures, each picture was of a half naked girls in various poses.

"SH-SHUT IT! I'm n-not a lesbian dammit! I-I just like their outfits.." Jinx took another look, every girl was wearing an outfit, either from a video game, movie or cartoon.

"Huh? Oh you're into cosplay then?"

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Jinx rolled her eyes as she slid off of Weiss.

"So what's with the cosplay then?"

"I-I.. Well my character in Insomnia Online gets to wear so many cute outfits.. And I know if I ever wore anything like that, my father would lock me away.. So I just wanted to see if people really dressed like that irl.."

"Hmmm, do you want to try on an outfit?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jinx knelled down, and pulled out a suit case from under the bed.

"I got this, I call it my 'Star Guardian' outfit!"

"Whaa, were did you get that!?"

"Oh who cares, try it on!" Jinx quickly got to work, pulling off Weiss's school uniform.

"GAHH! QUIT THAT!"

* * *

"Hmm looks pretty good on you." Weiss had a massive blush on her face as she tried her best to cover herself with her arms.

"Oh quit being shy this outfit doesn't even show off that much skin, and have you forgotten I've seen you naked already."

"Sh-shutup!"

"Here, take the wand."

"H-how do I look?" Weiss tried her best to strike a pose.

"You look gr-"

"Ji-Jinx why is this wand vibrating?" Jinx went silent, she could hear a faint buzzing coming from the wand.

"Ah... Well you see I got that outfit because sometimes me and Naruto like to role-play."

"..."

"..." It took a few seconds for Weiss to realize what that meant, but when everything clicked, she snapped.

"YOU PUT ME IN A OUTFIT YOU AND NARUTO HAD SEX IN!" Weiss quickly started to pull the outfit off herself.

"What? What's the big deal, it's clean. I always wash it afterwards."

"IT'S SO GROSS!"

"Gross? Weiss you've drank both of our c-"

"DON-DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Whatever, come on I got another outfit you can try on."

"N-NO!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, here I'll help you."

"UNHAND ME!"

* * *

"J-J-J-Jinx..."

"Yes?"

"Whw-what am I wearing?"

"A fox outfit." The once regal heiress, was now replaced by a distraught girl wearing an outfit only a sports team mascot would wear. A fox outfit that completely covered her from head to toe.

"Wh-why do you have this?"

"Naruto _REALLY_ likes foxes." In that moment the flap covering Weiss's butt fell open.

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: So I've been thinking about making a twitter account, or a blog, or just something that I can use to keep you guys updated. To let you know what I'm working on, or to better get feedback on anything I write. This will also sort of push me to update faster. I don't really know, tell me what you guys think, and as always if you have any tips or ideas leave a pm or review. I hope you enjoyed!

~Improv


	17. Chapter 17- Kidnappers Wanted

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **Chapter 17 - Kidnappers Wanted**

 **Flashback ~ **

"YEAH! Team RWBY is back together!"

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you."

"Ehhahah?"

"Hey wait a minute, where's Penny?"

"Huh? She was here just a second ago."

"Well the cops are on their way, maybe she didn't want to be questioned and ran away."

"COPS!? I can't be questioned by the cops! If father finds out he'll force me to return home!"

"Chillout ice-queen, we weren't even here for the fight. I doubt we'll get questioned."

"I can't be arrested either! If I get a criminal record I could get kicked out of Beacon!"

"Calm down Rubes, I'm sure everything will be ok-"

"I would rather not be questioned by the police either..."

"... FINE! Lets just run!"

 **Vale Street**

After fleeing the scene of the 'crime', team RWBY found themselves running down an empty vale street.

"Can * **Breath** * stop * **Breath** * running * **Breath** *" A completely red faced Weiss struggled to catch her breath as she tried to keep up with her teammates. Sadly she trailed behind by a wide margin, unfortunately for the heiress her petite body never held much stamina.

"The cherry popsicle's right-"

"HEY! * **Breath** *"

"Wait! Weiss is right! I shouldn't be running, I should be using my semblance! I'll see you guys back at Beaco- GAKK~" Before Ruby could sprint away, Yang grabbed and yanked her cape. Choking the young leader.

 ***RAWWWR**!* A loud rumble filled the street, causing RWY to jump to combat stances.

 ***RAwwr** * "Where is it?" The three girls looked down the street, but didn't see anything.

 ***Rawrrr*** Ruby, Weiss, and Yang turned their heads, and instead of seeing a grim. The three girls looked at Blake, who was blushing, while holding her arms over her stomach.

 ***rawrr** * "I-I didn't eat today."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I know this little noodle stand a few blocks from here. We can go there and get some dinner."

"But Yanggggg, it's about to be curfew! We can't be late! We might be kicked out! OR WORSE! GET DETENTION WITH MS. GOODWITCH!"

"Eh, we'll be late no matter what, so we might as-"

 ***Clink~ Clink~ Clink~** * Three can like objects landed between the girls. Before they could react, smoke burst from the cans, completely swallowing the girls up in a thick cloud.

 ***Thud!** * "RUBY!"

 ***Thud!** * "WEISS!"

 ***Thud!** * "BLAKE!" Yang struggled to stay on her feet as one by one she watched her teammates fall.

"Huh? There's one left."

"Ignore her." Yang strained her eyes to see through the smoke. She could see three figures walking towards her, and her team. Yang's vision was blurry because of the smoke, but she could see the three wearing gas mask.

"THERE SHE IS! IT'S PRINCESS!" Two of the three unknown people rushed over to Weiss, and gently picked her up. Rage filled Yang as soon as they touched the snow white princess.

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!** " With the last of her strength Yang shot forward, to punch the closest person she could reach.

 ***BOOOM!** * The gas mask wearing figure flew across the street, and out of the smoke. Slamming into a brick wall, the last thing she saw was a compact bow laying on the ground, dropped by the person she hit.

"SCHOOLGIRL!"

"Crap, go pick him up, I'll carry Princess."

"What!? I wanna carry Princess, you go pick him up."

 **Present Time – With Naruto**

"Listen Ruby, and understand me. Do not go to the police. If the police write a report, her father will be the first to hear about it. He will hop on a plane and drag Weiss back to Atlas… No Ruby I will take care of this, if you have to tell someone then tell Ozpin… **I will handle this Ruby** , what I need you to do is get back to Beacon safely okay. Now I have to go, goodbye." Without waiting for an answer Naruto hung up the scroll, and dialed another number.

"Hana… Hana!… **HANA!** Listen to me I don't care about your game, I gave you a job to do. Did you do it?… **WHAT!** What do you mean you gave it to Weed-nim! I gave the job to you, not him!… Whatever it doesn't matter, tell me he did what I asked you to do?… What! Where are they!?… I'll speak to you later." Again Naruto didn't wait for a response as he immediately hung up.

"JUNIOR! JINX! errr TWINS! GET OUT HERE."

* * *

"Naruto? What is it?" Jinx was the first person out of the warehouse, but Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he simply closed his scroll, and took off the mask he wore.

"Boss?"

"Weiss was kidnapped."

"WHAT!? WHEN?! BY WHO!?"

"That bastard that tried to kill me, with that stupid bow and arrow… Turns out him and his two friends are in Weiss's guild.. They helped her in a few raids, and fell in love with her. And when they found out about me, I guess they got jealous.. They tried to kill me… for what? So she would fall in love with them?… **FUCK!** This is why I fucking hate crazy people, they don't fucking think things through..."

"What do you want to do boss?" Of course Junior, and the twins knew about Naruto's relationship with Weiss. Junior didn't care, and the twins just thought Weiss was just another 'whore' he liked to sleep with.

"I told Hana to find out who was trying to kill me, she gave the job to someone else… Now normally I'd be angry, maybe even enough to kill her. But fortunately for her, she hired someone I trust. A guy that goes by the user name Weed-nim, he's well known online for doing pretty much anything for money. I should have hired him first, but I kinda wanted to fuck Hana, and was going to use this as an excuse..." Naruto nervously scratched the side of his face as Jinx glared at him.

"He's the one that found out who they were, but sadly he isn't a great hacker.. He was only able to find out roughly where they are… Somewhere in East Vale."

"There are a lot of motels in that part of the kingdom. Shitty ones, you think they're hiding out in one of those?"

"They have to be."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LETS GO GET THEM!" Jinx clenched her fist hard enough to draw blood, as her finger nails dug into her skin.

"What do you want us to do boss?"

"… We're going to split up, I'll go out on my own. Junior, Jinx both of you will take a few men and search as well. East Vale isn't a huge place, but we'll need to stretch out and hit every motel we can as fast as we can. Twins, you will take a few guys and take the dust back to-"

"Forget the dust, saving Weiss is-"

"I know… Jinx I know, and we will. Weiss is important to me, and we will find her, but we can't leave all this dust here. You know how many people we killed in there? If we leave it-"

"FINE! I'll just go on my own, I'll move faster that way." With that Jinx turn and ran away.

"JINX DON'T GO ON YOUR OWN! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR NORMAL WEAPONS! Dammit! IF YOU FIND THEM YOU CALL ME JINX! DON'T FIGHT THEM ON YOUR OWN!"

* * *

"Fuck, well I'll take two guys with me. Junior take two guys with you, and twins you take the rest. I want this dust back at the warehouse as soon as possible."

"You got it boss."

 **10 Minutes Later – Jinx**

 ***SLAM!*** Jinx gritted her teeth as she kicked open another door, in the 3rd motel she searched.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE Y-" Jinx froze mid-sentence, as a chill went down her spine.

 ***clank** * The sound of metal slamming against concrete filled the air.

 ***clank** * Jinx pulled out a dust pistol, she didn't have her normal weapons because Naruto told her not to bring them.

 ***clank*** "DAMMIT IF YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK ME, THEN ATTACK ME! IF NOT, FUCK OFF! I'M BUSY!"

 ***clank** * ***clank** * ***clank** * Jinx's eye twitch, it seemed whatever was making that noise was just mocking her.

 ***clank** * "Whatever, I'm out of here." Jinx sprinted down the empty Vale street, ignoring the sound following her. She turned down an alleyway leading to the next street.

* * *

 ***CLANK!*** Jinx stopped in her tracks as the noise that followed her filled the alley.

"You..." With a pale face Jinx watched as a familiar figure stepped out of the Shadows. The figure was a short and petite girl. The girl had pink and brown hair, with white streaks running through it. Her mismatched pink and brown eyes seemed to glow, as she stared at Jinx with a crooked smirk.

"N-Neo… W-what are you d-doing here?" Jinx quickly took a step back when Neo stepped towards her. She froze when Neo's smirk turned into a cold glare. Instead of speaking, the multi-colored girl pulled out a scroll, and typed a message.

[You left me!]

"N-neo I-"

[NO SHUT UP! You left me! Without a word you left! NO! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU WENT BACK TO HIM!]

"N-Neo I'm s-sor-" Jinx was cut off when Neo grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

[NO! You're coming with me! NOW!] Jinx winced as she was yanked down the alley.

"N-Neo, st-stop!" Jinx was ignored as Neo continued to drag her down the alley." Jinx struggled, but was finally able to pull her arm free from Neo's grip. She took a quick step back as Neo tried to grab her again.

"Please Neo, just listen to me!" Neo gritted her teeth, but pulled up her scroll again.

[Fine! What is it?!]

"I-I can't go with you-" Jinx quickly took another step back as the upset Neo tried to grab her arm once more.

"YET! I-I can't go with you yet!" Neo narrowed her eyes as she stared into Jinx's eyes.

[Why not?]

"Weiss Schnee, she… she was kidnapped."

[So?]

"I.. I have to save her! She's my.. sort of, friend?"

[No.] As Jinx read the simple message, Neo launched forward. Grabbed the taller girls arm in a tight grip. But before Neo could drag the girl away. Jinx wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Please Neo.. I need to find her… and you.. you can help me, can't you? You're so good at finding people.. If you help me, then I will go with you." Neo pulled up her scroll to type a message, but before she could finish, Jinx placed her forehead on Neo's.

"Please Neo, if you ever truly had feelings for me… Then you will help me find my.. sort of, friend." Neo frowned, but after a few seconds she sighed and nodded.

"Thank you."

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Are you sure she's in there?" Jinx looked at the old rundown motel, then back to Neo. Neo in turn simply stared at Jinx, before nodding.

"Alright, give me a second to call Naru-" Jinx froze as she realized what she said. She looked back at Neo, who had a frown on her face. The shorter girl turned, and started walking towards the motel. Unsheathing her weapon, she was planning on taking out her anger on everyone inside.

"Neo! Stop!"

[Let me go right no-] Neo wasn't able to finish her message, because Jinx pulled her into a light kiss.

The kiss was soft, and nothing more then a quick peck. Except for Neo it was more then that, so much more. To Neo it reignited every feeling she had for Jinx. It filled her brain with dopamine, reminding her how addicted to Jinx she was.

"Now be quiet while I call Naruto."

[…]

 **Two Minutes Later**

Jinx stood alone, as she watched a car come speeding towards her. She didn't even flinch as the car abruptly stopped inches in front of her.

"You sure she's in there?" As soon as the car stopped Naruto stepped out.

"Yeah, lets go!"

"Where's Junior?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't answer. Just forget him, lets go save her!"

"Fine, lets go."

 ***CREAK!*** Before the two could make a move, a noise filled the air. Drawing the pairs attention to the motel. The front door opened, and out walked a pale girl in white.

"WEISS!/WEISS!" The girl in question jumped, startled as she heard her name being called.

"NARUTO! JINX! GAH~" Weiss yelped as she was wrapped into a hug by the pair.

"Weiss! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"H-hey!" Weiss blushed as Naruto easily lifted her in the air by the waist with one hand, and moved her combat skirt around to look her over.

"Vanilla ice cream sandwic-"

"WHAT DOES THAT NAME EVEN MEAN?!"

"I thought you got kidnapped!? What happened?"

 **~Flash Back~ 10 Minutes Earlier**

Weiss yawned lightly as she began to wake up. Her eye started to twitch as the fabric she was laying on was irritating her skin.

"Princess! You're awake!" As soon as those words were said Weiss shot up, fully awake.

"Wha-what! WHERE AM I?!" Weiss's vision was blurry since she just woke up, but she was able to see two people standing in front of her.

"Princess, please calm down! It's us. I'm Dark Strom, this is Frost Fang, and that's Schoolgirl." Weiss slowly backed up in the bed she was sitting on. She looked away from the two people in front of her to look at 'Schoolgirl'. He was bandaged up and unconscious, laying on another bed.

"Princes-"

"Sto-stop calling me princess! And get away from me!"

"Do you want us to call you Ms. Snowstorm?"

"Snow..Snowstorm?… Princess SNOWSTORM!?" Weiss's eyes widen as everything clicked.

"YOU GUYS ARE FROM INSOMNIA ONLINE?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!? AND WORST OF ALL BROUGHT ME TO THIS DISGUSTING PLACE!?" Weiss looked around, the room was filthy. It was littered with old take out containers, clothes, and electronic parts.

"I-I'm sorry Princess, I-I know this isn't up to to your standards but we will only be here for tonight. We're leaving for Atlas in the morning."

"A-Atlas?… DID MY FATHER SEND YOU!? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK!"

"Princess please calm-"

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS! AND DON'T CALL ME SNOWSTORM EITHER! THAT'S NOT MY NAME, NOT EVEN IN GAME! MY IN GAME NAME IS PRINCESS SNOWFLAKE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" When Weiss first created her character, she named named it 'Princess Snowstorm'. Naruto was the one that changed it to 'Princess Snowflake'. Everyone in Weiss's guild knew it, since he had to log into her account to do it. When the guild asked why he changed it to Snowflake, he simply said. 'Because she's my little Snowflake.' This completely embarrassed Weiss, but she couldn't bring herself to change it back.

"NO! **That is not your name! I don't care what that bastard** **says! He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you!**.. But don't worry, he will be dealt with soon. Now, are you hungry, I can get you-"

"What do you mean? 'Dealt with'?" Weiss's eyes narrowed as she noticed the bow leaning against the wall. It was an exact replica of the 'Thas'dorah, Demonbone Hellfury Longbow'. That was the highest level bow, a max level hunter could get in 'Insomnia Online'.

"YOU! YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES THAT TRIED TO KILL NARUTO!"

"Prin- GAH!" Dark storm was cut off, as his head was pulled backwards by a black glyph.

"AHH!" * **SMACK!** * With a simple twitch of her fingers, Weiss launched his head forward. Where it slammed directly into a white glyph, that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Pri-prin-" Frost Fang started to stutter as he watched Dark Storm lay on the ground, clutching his head in pain. The both of them were caught off guard, neither of them believed their precious 'princess' would attack them.

"Sn-sno-" Frost Fang took a step back as Weiss slowly lifted up a lamp she took off the nightstand next to her.

"Pl-plea- AAAAHH~" ***SMASH!***

 **Flash-Back – End**

"That's my girl!" Naruto grinned as he held a blushing Weiss in his arms. Jinx let out a low whistle as she looked over the room.

The filthy motel room was now completely destroyed. Broken furniture, and computer parts laid scattered around two equally broken and bruised kidnappers.

"Jeez shaved ice-"

"D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I didn't think you didn't think you had it in you." Naruto looked over to the two men he brought with him, then nodded to the kidnappers.

"Take them, put them in the car."

"Naruto, who are they?" Weiss held on to Naruto's suit as she watched her kidnappers be dragged away.

"Uh.. They.. Those guys are a mercenary group I hire when I'm in my author persona.." Of course Weiss knew Naruto pretended to be a girl when he was working as an author.

"I.. Uh hire them to protect me, you know so if I get attacked I won't blow my cover by fighting back. I hired them to help me find you, that, that is how I found you."

"Wait, I thought you had a book meeting? Why are you wearing this suit, and not your dress and wig?"

"Th-that, I-I. You see, my meeting finished early. So I bought this suit so I could take you to a nice restaurant for dinner."

"R-really! Tha-that is so sweet!" A blush crossed Weiss's face as she stood on her toes to give Naruto a kiss, but she stopped when a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, why are those guys wearing the same suit?"

"Th-that.. I- well there's only one suit shop in Vale, so that's why they look the same."

"But-"

"Look Weiss that doesn't matter, for now lets get you back to Beacon. Ruby and the others are worried."

"But, I have to go to the police, turn those guys in."

"You can't have your name on a police report. You know your father will find out, and if he does he will try to take you back to Atlas."

"But! They tried to kill you! We have to get them arrested for that!" Naruto sighed as he pulled Weiss into a hug.

"I have some friends in the police department. I'll get these guys sent to a prison in another kingdom. Don't worry Weiss, I'll take care of it."

"Are.. are you sure?"

"Trust me Weiss, you will never see them again."

"O-okay, I trust you."

"Good, now while I take care of this, Jinx will take you back to-"

"WHAT!" Jinx grabbed the front of Naruto's suit, pulling him down to her height.

"I want to.. 'help' you take care of these guys!"

"I know, but I don't want Weiss heading back on her own… So please, take her back." Jinx clutched Naruto harder, but could only sigh.

"Fine I'll take the polar ice cap-"

"CAN'T YOU JUST CALL ME WEISS!"

"-back to Beacon… But you better.. take your time 'taking care' of them!"

 **20 Minutes Later – With Naruto**

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked out of his warehouse. The Dust he stole was being packed up and stored inside. It was being handled by the twins, but they were on edge. No one could get a hold of Junior, Naruto tried to calm the two down while he had some men searching for him.

"Boss!" Naruto turned to one of his men, who just pulled up in a pick up truck.

"We got what you wanted. Six hundred pounds of ice, and fifteen pounds of salt." Naruto walked over to the back of the truck, and grabbed a five pound bag of salt.

"Good, turn the truck around and back up."

* * *

"You guys are lucky you know." Naruto stared down at the three kidnappers. They were conscious, naked, tied up, and strapped with Aura suppressing devices. Each one of them laid in a large Dust storage container.

Dust storage containers were specially designed, and created by the Schnee Dust Company. They were made to be blast proof on the outside, and insulated on the inside. They could stand up to the direct impact of a rocket, or the heat from being thrown in a fire. All while leaving the Dust inside perfectly untouched.

"You guys only kidnapped Weiss, so I'm only going to give you a 'light' punishment… If you would've touched her… Well the three of you would be living very long… and painful lives." Naruto ripped open the bag of salt, pouring it all over the naked body of 'Schoolgirl'.

"The three of you tried to take away, MY, little snowflake… Not that I blame you.. One taste of her tight little body, and I was hooked… So I'm not mad at you guys I get it. But you tried to take what's mine.. You tried to take my snowflake, my Weiss-cream, MY ICE QUEEN!… You can't have her.. But just for you I'm going to simulate what it's like with Weiss laying on top of you… Her body is naturally, really cold."

The truck parked as Naruto finished pouring out the first bag of salt.

"You two, start pouring the ice on him. Two hundred pounds."

* * *

"Uh, boss, not to question you or anything.. But what's with, well I get the ice, but why the salt?" Naruto looked over to the men helping him, they took a break from shoveling dirt.

"Hmm, don't ask me, I'm not a scientist."

"So, wait… does the salt do anything? Like did we pour it on them for nothing?"

"No, not nothing.. The salt is supposed to make the ice.. colder? Err.. lower its freezing point? Well.. I'm not completely sure, but it doesn't matter. We still buried them alive, salt or no salt they're dead either way."

 ***BBTTTZZZZ** * Before the gang member could ask anymore questions, Naruto's scroll started to vibrate.

"Finish burying them, I need to take this… Hello-"

"Boss we got a problem! I found our guys that were with Junior, and… and, Michael is dead. Leone is barely hanging in there." Naruto clenched his fist, trying to slip back into his old Hokage mindset.

"Can Leone talk? Did he tell you what happen?"

"Y-yeah, Junior was taken.. Three men took them by surprise.. Two of the men work for Owl Capone, they, they were wearing his suits."

"And the third guy?"

"He, he's never seen this guy before."

"Okay, listen Martin. Take Leone back to the club, we have a Doctor there on stand by. Have someone bring Michael's body here to the warehouse. You understand?"

"Y-yes Boss.. I got it." Naruto let out a sigh as he closed his scroll, and walked over to the side of the truck.

 ***BOOOM!** * The back side of the truck collapsed as Naruto punched it.

"Naruto?/Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see the twins walking towards him.

"Melanie, Miltia… I want you to call everyone here.. Everyone that can fight, I want them here.. I don't care what they're doing, I don't care where they are… If they can hold a weapon, then I want them here. Do you understand?" Both of the twins grew nervous, Naruto never called them by their names. From the tone of his voice, and the order itself. The twins knew something happen to Junior. Since an order like this, would be given to Junior directly.

"Alright/Understood." The two girls walked back towards the warehouse, pulling out their scrolls on the way.

Once they were out of sight, Naruto pulled out his own scroll quickly typing in a number.

"Jinx… I need you to come to the warehouse, right now… Jinx, Junior was taken. I need you… Get here as soon as you can."

 **40 Minutes Later**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the body of Michael. The dead gang member laid in his own Dust storage container filled with ice. Naruto planned on giving Michael a proper burial, but there was no time. Instead he simply closed the container, and turned back to the warehouse.

Even though Naruto's gang was making big moves, it was still relatively a small gang. Only numbering a little less then fifty members, but that number didn't seem small, as he looked at every single one of them.

The members weren't standing idle. They were making ammo, loading weapons, preparing cars, and building bombs. Jinx was one of the few building bombs, but when Naruto looked her way. His eyes locked onto a pair of striking green eyes staring back at him. It was a short, black haired girl he had never seen before. If he wasn't so focused on solving the Junior problem, he would have questioned who the girl was. Or at least why she was sitting so close to Jinx.

"Alright everyone listen up! Twenty more minutes! Twenty more minutes, and Vale Kingdom will change forever! Twenty more minutes, and we will have revenge for our fallen brother Michael! Twenty more minutes, and we will set out to find Junior! Twenty more minutes, I want everyone locked, loaded, and at peace with the world!"

* * *

 **Omake – Information is Key**

Ruby sighed as she laid in her bed. She thought she was getting used to being a leader, even getting better at being one. Except she just watched her team fall apart in front of her.

First Blake ran away, then Weiss stormed out. Yang left shortly after, mumbling something about, 'beating up a wet rag'. Leaving Ruby all alone, rolling back and forth on her bed.

"WHHAAA!" * **THUD!** *

"uhhh~" Ruby rolled to far by mistake, falling off her bed, landing on the floor. Her Aura soften the fall, but she just stayed on the ground since she had nothing else to do.

That is, until a lump under Weiss's mattress caught her eye.

" _Huh? I wonder what that is?"_ Ruby started to reach for the lump, but stopped herself.

" _NO! I can't look! Weiss would kill me!.. but maybe.. just a quick look.."_

 ***SWWWIISSH!** *Ruby used her semblance to quickly grab the lump under the bed. It was a large binder, with the words 'Important Research – **RUBY ROSE IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PUT THE BINDER BACK THIS INSTANT!** '. Ruby glupped.

" _Eheheh, maybe she's talking about another Ruby?"_ Ruby opened the binder, it was organized with tabs. So the young leader flipped to the first tab.

{ **Weaponize – The art of controlling your lover, through sexual acts.** }

Ruby's eyes grew wide as she started to read the 'research'. While Ruby wasn't completely innocent. (Having a sister who would constantly make sexual jokes made sure of that) The poor girl didn't understand most of the acts being described. So she quickly flipped to the next tab.

{ **Fellatio and you – how to preform oral sex both efficiently and cleanly** }

"...YOU PUT WHAT IN YOUR MOUTH!?" * **SLAM!** * With a red face Ruby slammed the binder shut, stuffed it back under the mattress. Then jumpped into her own bed, throwing the covers over her head. That night her dreams about Naruto were far different from her normal grim killing dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** Man I'm so excited for rwby volume 5, I hope we get to see Neo again! Also I'm really excited for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. it's so crazy to see how far RWBY has come. I remember watching the first episode of rwby on my phone cause I didn't have a computer. Even though Monty has passed on, I hope he can see how much his baby has grown.

But As always if you have any tips or ideas, leave a review or send a PM. While I can't reply to them all, I do read them!

~Improv


	18. Chapter 18: Burning the town Red

**Naruto – Student of Beacon**

 **A/N:** So I'm going to using wattpad, and other sites in the future. Why? Well for one, this is a to expand my 'Fanbase' so to say. Also this will help me become a more consistent writer. If you're a writer you know how it is, and if you aren't. Well if you aren't a writer, just know reviews, follows, and well overall reader interaction does a lot to help us keep writing.

Also the biggest reason I'm doing this, is because I'm in the middle of writing my own original story. I just have a few details to iron out, but overall I'm ready to start writing chapters for it. So when I release it, it will be on Wattpad. So if that interest you, go ahead and follow. (Just copy and paste the links below, and remove the spaces.)

www. wattpad user/ Just-Improv

Also you should know when I write these fanfiction stories, I sit down when I have the chance. Write them out, takes me a few hours, and I read them once to edit, then post them. This original story I'm writing, I've put a ton of work into it, so it should be about 100x better then any fanfiction I write.

~Improv

 **Chapter 18: Burning the Town Red**

 **Naruto** **'s Warehouse**

The air was heavy as Naruto stood in front of his men. The intense look in his eyes was clear, since he was no longer wearing his skull mask.

"I haven't said it, but you all know it… Junior was taken… by Owl Capone… I believe Owl Capone doesn't know we were the ones attacking him. If he did, he would have killed Junior on the spot instead of taking him. Then he would have attacked the club… That bird brain bastard didn't do either of those things, so that means Junior is still alive. And while he is tough, and I know he won't tell them anything. The faster we find him, the better!" Naruto looked around at his men, once again they were all hanging onto every word Naruto spoke. Junior was well liked within the gang, and everyone of his men were armed, and ready to kill to find him.

"If you can't tell what the plan is, then listen up. I'll only say this once! Everyone of you has been split up into groups of four, and thanks to Adlet Mayer the head of our R&D. A program has be sent to each of your scrolls.

This program takes all the information we have on Owl Capone, and puts it on one map. Every business, every safe house, every stash house, and everything else his talons have been in, is on that map… Each group will start hitting those locations. Storm in, kill everyone in sight, look for Junior, and if you don't find him, burn the place down…

Listen to me, because this is very important. Don't get greedy, you have a mission. So I don't care if you find a pile of Lien, burn it along with the building! Crates of Dust, let them blow up! None of that matters, your only job is to find Junior by destroying these places! Once you clear place, mark it off on your map. This way the program will update for everyone, and we can keep track of what's left… Now you have your orders, you have your gear, now go!"

" **YES SIR!** "

"Jinx." Naruto walked towards his psychotic lover, not noticing the glare he got from the short black haired female next to her.

"Y-yeah?" The glare grew more intense as Naruto wrapped Jinx into a hug. Jinx had to wave Neo off, to stop her from stabbing Naruto in the back.

"Be careful out there, I know you like blowing things up, but don't get caught." He planned on heading out on his own, and he assumed Jinx would do the same. After all, taking out a few buildings would be easy for them.

"YO! BOSS! BOSS! OVER HERE!" Naruto turned his head towards the shouting voice calling out to him. It was a guy with long reddish hair, so long it went down his waist, yellow at the end.

"Boss, I'm-"

"Adlet Mayer, even though we've never met in person. I do know who you are."

"Huh? Really, I didn't think you would recognize me." Naruto's eye twitched as he looked at Adlet, besides the hair, the guy was wearing a large red poncho over his suit.

"Yeah… I didn't recognize you at first... Anyways I didn't know you were here, I didn't see you."

"YEAH! I was in the warehouse putting the finishing touches on this!" Naruto took a step back as Adlet placed a large black case on the ground. Adlet quickly opened the case, revealing a gun.

"This is a custom Thompson sub-machine gun, I made it myself. It's designed to fire bullets at a faster rate, and has parts to keep it from overheating. It also has a silencer, and is designed to quick reload large drum magazines, and it's painted black for style... Though, that's all standard stuff, this here is the real prize." Adlet reached into the case, pulling out a single bullet.

".45 dust round, it explodes on impact. And with my own special blend, this baby hits harder then anything you can find on market. With it you'll be able to rip apart a pact of people, with only a few rounds! Although, I should warn you, they might be a bit too strong. So don't use this close range, you might be hit by the blast... Oh! And I call it 'Spray n' Pray'!" Adlet pulled out the gun, handing it to Naruto.

"Impressive, if this weapon is as powerful as you say it is… When this night is all over, I want you to start mass producing these guns. Put them in the hands of every one of our soldiers…"

"Of course Boss, although since I didn't have much time. I was only able to make five hundred rounds, five drums."

"Five hundred? That should be more then enough… Maybe"

 **Vale City Cigar Club - 10 Minutes Later**

"Call."

"Hmm, I think I'll raise, one hundred."

"Damn, my cards aren't that good, I fold."

"All in!"

"Damn, reall-" ***BOOM!***

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

 ***BANG!***

"IT'S AN ATTAC-" ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Doesn't look like Junior is here."

"Damn all that Lien, it's such a waste.

"Burn everything!"

 **Lock and Load Weapons Shop**

"Dammit, there's bits of brain on my shoes! Fucking gross!"

"Junior isn't here."

"I'll spread the fire dust."

 **Spaghetti Emporium**

 ***BANG!*** "You know, all of us taking down these guys at the same time. One by one, it reminds me of that one scene in that movie. You know the one I'm talking about right?"

"What?"

"You know! That one movie, were they kill a bunch of people in like a montage, and there's a baby, and-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this does remind me of that one movie called. 'Shut the fuck up, and do the mission!'"

"Huh? I never heard of that one, was it direct to video?"

"Yeah, I'll let you borrow it later.. Now, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND DO THE MISSION!"

 **Kwik Kash & Title Loans**

[Just like old times my love!]

"N-Neo, we have to keep moving! Stop groping me!"

[Spoilsport! But fine, since I like blowing things up with you. I'll help you kill off this Owl guys stuff!]

 **With Naruto - One Hour Later**

" _Dammit."_ ***BOOOM!*** Naruto gritted his teeth, he just walked out of another one of Owl Capone's businesses. He quickly pulled out his scroll, checking the program.

" _This is going better then I thought it would. Only a few more places left, so either he is going to strengthen those locations with more men. Or, and most likely he is going to take everyone he has left, and run."_ While staring at his scroll, Naruto turned a corner, walking down an alley way. He didn't even notice the woman leaning against a wall in the middle of the path.

"Hello there." A seductive voice filled Naruto's ears, freezing him in place. He looked towards the voice, it was a tall woman, with long black hair. Of course the first thing that caught his eye, was all the skin she was showing.

"Sorry, I don't have time for a prostitute right now. But here take this, and find me later, I'll probably be at a place called 'Club Junior'. Just ask for Naruto." He pulled out a hundred Lien card, and handed it to the woman. Then quickly turned, and started walking away.

 ***SWOOSH!*** Sadly he didn't get very far, as the Lien card flew back at him. Slicing his cheek, and sailing down the alley, Naruto could only sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"Why is it always an alleyway?"

"Oh? And what ever do you mean?" Naruto turned around, looking at the woman. Her outfit was simple, but sexy. It was just a pair of pants, a small jacket, and her breast were bound with white cloth.

But then he noticed her bright amber eyes. They seemingly glowed, piercing through the dark alley.

In that split second, he realized he has seen those eyes before. He sees them every time he looks in the mirror.

"It seems like you can't walk down a nice and safe alley way without meeting some crazy person… I mean it's always an alley, like every time.. Should really stop walking down them."

"That hardly seems fair, I mean you don't know me."

"Fine fine, well besides wasting perfectly good Lien, and assaulting me… What do you want?" Naruto stared the woman down as she walked up to him. Gently putting her hand on his cheek, and slowly running her thumb across the fresh cut on his face.

"Aww, you poor thing. Does it hurt?" Naruto's eye twitched as the woman smirked, and slowly licked the blood off her thumb.

"Are you a prostitute? Cause like I said, I don't have time for that… Find me later, I'll fuck you then. For now I have to g-"

"As tempting as that offer is, I believe I can help you… After all you are looking for someone aren't you? Someone named Junior, isn't that righ-" ***Boom!*** The woman's aura flared, she barely activated it in time. Protecting her from the damage caused by Naruto, who slammed her hard into a brick wall. Shattering the bricks, her aura protected her from damage from the impact. Sadly it couldn't stop the pain from getting choked, as Naruto held her throat in a tight grip.

"Who are you? Where is Junior?" His voice was calm, but his eyes were burning with fury.

"I-I wi-ll tell-you if-if you st-st-op choking me!" The woman was able to catch her breath as Naruto loosed his grip, but he still held her in place against the wall.

"My my, didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady? Although, I don't mind it a little roug- Gak" Once again the woman was cut off as Naruto started choking her again.

"You know, normally I would enjoy playing cat and mouse with you. But right now, I'm in no mood. So tell me who you are, and where Junior is." Even while being choked, the woman smirked. While gently running her thumb over the cut on his cheek once again. Naruto loosed his grip, to let the woman speak.

"My name is, Cinder. My team is visiting from Haven. We're here for the Vytal Festival, but we came early. So we could check out the sights, you know before it gets all dressed up for the tournament. Gak-"

"Get. To. The. Point."

"Fine, my teammate saw a man being dragged into a apartment building, she quietly followed them and she heard. 'Junior, struggling isn't going to make this any easier.' She saw the room they went into, and called me. But I told her to just walk away, that's Vale business and we're from Mistral." Naruto's eye twitched as Cinder slid her thumbnail into his cut. Slowly spreading it open, causing more blood to drip out.

"Where? What apartment?"

"Hmm, maybe I could take you there.. If you ask nicel-" ***BANG!*** In one split second, Naruto pulled out his pistol, and shot Cinder in the stomach, at point blank range. Thankfully for Cinder, she was able to activate her aura fast enough to block any serious damage. But the bullet still hit hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs, causing her to double over and fall to her knees since Naruto let her go.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood. Where is he?" Naruto knelled down, pressing the pistol against her elbow. While her aura would protect her from major damage, the force of the impact would break her arm.

 ***COUGH*** " Hh ***Cough*** ahh ***Cough*** Aahh ***COUGH*** HAHaHAAHA!" Instead of being afraid, Cinder started laughing uncontrollably.

 ***Click*** "Where is he?" Cinder smirked as her breathing stabilized, she licked her lips and looked up at Naruto.

"924 North 25th Street, apartment 213."

"Good girl, now run on home." Cinder narrowed her eyes as Naruto patted her on the head.

"There's one other thing you should know."

"What?"

"My teammate followed them, because she recognized one of the men. He is a well known criminal in Mistral. He goes by the name 'Zombie'."

"I don't care if they call him God.. He will die either way. Now don't ever come near me again." Naruto pulled out his scroll as he walked away, typing in a number, and leaning down to pick up his dropped sub-machine gun. He broke into a run as soon as his scroll started calling the number he typed.

"Melanie, 924 North 25th Street, apartment 213 that's where Junior is. He was kidnapped by a criminal named 'Zombie', and- Whoa, slow down… Liste- Lis- MELANIE! SHUT UP!… Good, now I'm not too far from there. But I know you two are going to rush there, so if you get there before me, then wait!… Stop talking.. We don't know what's waiting in that room, it could be just Junior. Or it could be a room full of the most dangerous people in history. So I don't want you going in alone, wait for me if you get there first. But if I get there first I'm going in, and trust me you will know if I get there before you do… Besides that I need you to start spreading the word. Junior has been found, but stick to the mission. I want everything Owl Capone owns to be destroyed, and message Jinx too. She'll probably want to back me up against Zombie, but just tell her to keep destroying things…. Yeah that's all."

"My my, what a busy boy, and so dominate too. Ladies love a man who takes charge, I bet you get all of the foolish little girls we- GAK" Once again Cinder was slammed into wall, being choked harshly. Still the smirk didn't leave her face. He loosed his grip, he wanted answers.

"I almost forgot about one thing. Let's say I believe your bullshit story, which I don't. How did you know I was looking for Junior, oh and if I don't like what I hear. I will kill you." Cinder's smirk widen as a shiver went down her spine. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear, true fear, and she liked it. While she believed she could beat just about anyone in a fight. She wasn't sure she could break his hold, and move away before the sub-machine gun pressed into her stomach ripped her apart. Especially since she was forbidden to use her true powers in public.

"I saw you blow up that bar, so when you started running with an angry look on your face I decided to follow. I was bored, and thought it would be fun. I didn't know you were looking for that Junior guy until I heard you shouting it at that poor restaurant owner."

"… Fine, I'll pretend to believe your story. Because I really don't care about you, or who you are. Just stop following me." With that Naruto let Cinder go, and started running.

' _Stop following you? Oh little toy, you've misunderstood, I'm simply observing my prey… Before I pounce.'_

 **With Junior - 20 Minutes After he was Kidnapped**

"Oh Junior, why so tight lipped?" Junior opened his bruised eyes to look at the man in front of him. 'Pretty boy' was the only thing that came to mind. Junior tried to move, but he was strapped to a chair, inside a kitchen.

"Who are you supposed to be? The leader of some boy band? Trying to recruit me? Fine, but only if I get to play bass."

"How adorable, you think a bit of humor will get you through this? Sorry Junior, I'm afraid you aren't that funny."

"Really? But my sense of humor is the thing your mother loves most about me."

"Ooo, mother jokes now? That hurts.. Well it would, if I hadn't killed her myself.. When I was twelve." Junior's eyes narrowed as the man tied a thick metal wire tightly around his arm. Then the man placed a large bag of tools on a table nearby.

"You never answered me, who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Who am I? Well that ones a bit tricky, you see I sort of forgot my own name a long time ago. But nowadays people like to call me 'Zombie'. A bit unoriginal if you ask me, but hey what cha gonna do, ya know?"

"Oh? You want a new name? How about Twink? Or Oxford Gay?"

"Oxford Gay? I'm not sure what that means, but I'm sure I don't want to know." Junior started to feel uncomfortable as he watched Zombie. The man in question moved around the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"So now that I know who you are, I would still like to know what you want."

"What do I want? That's a pretty deep question ya know. I want world peace, I'm not selfish you know. I want lots of Lien, because well deep down everyone is selfish. Lastly, or well thirdly, a beautiful, and sexy submissive wife. Who does everything I tell her, that would be perfect."

"… What do you want from me then?"

"Oh? Well that's not as deep, I just want information."

"Fine fine, I'll teach you how to get a girlfriend. It's not as hard as you might think."

"Funny funny, it's sad really. I'm going to miss these jokes, after all pretty soon you'll be too busy screaming to make them."

"Never been a screamer, it's not good for the vocal cords."

"Hmm. You probably already know this, but I'm currently under contract with Owl Capone. He wants me to find out who has been robbing his stash houses, then kill them. So I came looking for you, I heard if you wanted information, then Junior is the guy you want see. So tell me Junior, do you know something?"

"Wow, that's a pretty deep question ya know? I know how to make pancakes just right, so they're not too fluffy, and don't burn. I know how to make a Cosmopolitan, but I'm sure you know that already. I also know the pleasure of having two girls at once, who are also twins."

"Oh, well lucky you… But on my search for you, I saw something I wasn't expecting. You see I heard Junior ran his own crew, but when I found you. You were standing outside a warehouse, while a man in a skull mask ordered you around. Along with everyone else in the crew you're supposed to be the leader of. So now, along with any information you have on the attacks on Owl Capone. I want to know, who the guy in the skull mask is."

"Sadly, I don't know anything about either of those things. Truth is, everything I know comes from articles in 'Busty GILFs' magazines. But there is one thing I know, and can tell you."

"And what would that be."

"I know, no matter what you do to me. I won't be as bad as what he would do to me, if I talked."

"The person in the skull mask? Who is he?"

"He is the one person you don't want to piss off. A brutal killer, who will completely ruin your life, right before he puts a bullet in you… If I tell you anything, even how I make his breakfast… Well think of the most painful thing you can imagine, then add salt, lime juice, and a glass dildo."

"…What?"

"Exactly, when it comes to him, anything can happen. So do whatever you have to do, then kill me. Because I won't tell you anything."

"Oh Junior, you say that now. But you see, getting information from you is just a bonus. The truth is, I'm pretty hungry, and you will. Make a good dinner."

"…"

"You see when I was a child, my mother.. Well she was useless. She was always high, and when she wasn't. She was on her back, getting more drugs, or earning money to get more drugs.. And while she was doing that, I was always hungry. Honestly, even I'm surprised I survived those early years.. I was always starving, until one day. I hadn't eaten in days, and my mother. Well she was passed out, high of course. But thankfully for me, there was money on her nightstand. I was so hungry, so I quickly grabbed the money, and tried to go and buy food… But that's when my mother woke up, she saw me with her money.. And well, while she was beating me. Something inside me snapped, and I killed her… And while I was looking at her bloody corpse, an idea popped into my head… Then, well for that week, I wasn't hungry anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hmm? Well the truth is, and this might be a shock. But I'm not very mentally stable."

"You don't say."

"I know, shocking right? But, telling my story like this. It always relaxes me, it's like a pressure is taken off my brain."

"… Soo, can I go now?"

"No. But I'll make a deal with you. The faster you tell me what I want to know, the less pain you will fell… Because I plan to start with your left arm, and fingernails."

"My fingernails? Sorry I'm not a fan of nail polish, never found a color that fit me."

"That's okay, you won't have them for long. You see, after I rip them off. I will start cutting off your fingers, thumb too. The more you refuse to tell me what I want to know, the more fingers you lose. Either way, once I have enough fingers, I'll start cooking them. A few spices, deep fried, and throw in some dipping sauce. Mmm, that's a good appetizer. Then, if you still refuse to talk, I'll work my way up your arm. Once I reach the shoulder, I'll switch to your right arm. Then your legs, then dick, then I'll start craving up the rest of you until you die. So tell me what I want to know, or be shit out later. What do you say?"

"Don't get too full on fingers… Have some vegetables to."

 **Present Time - With Jinx & Neo**

"What are you smiling about?"

[Oh, nothing!]

"Neo.. I don't like when you smile like that, what is it?"

[What's what? Nothing!]

"Neo, if you don't tell me right now! I won't have sex with you again!"

[Fine! I'm just happy.]

"Happy? Why?"

[Because I'm with you again.]

"Neo, tell me."

[FINEEE! I'm happy, because soon Naruto won't be a problem anymore,]

"What?! What are you talking about Neo!"

[You said he is going to go up against a man named Zombie? Well that guy is pretty famous you know. Very dangerous, Naruto will die.]

"No, I trust Naruto, no way he will die to some guy with a dumb name!"

[You just don't know. You see Zombie eats people, some say because he likes it. But the truth is, his semblance requires it.]

"His semblance?"

[Yeah, I hear, if he eats a persons heart. He takes their semblance, and is able to use it. Like he absorbs it.]

"WHAT!"

[Although, some people say when he uses semblances he absorbed. They aren't as strong as when the original owner used them. I'm not sure, but either way. Naruto will die to him, and you will be mine, and mine alone!]

"I HAVE TO CALL HI- NEO! GIVE ME BACK MY SCROLL."

[No, I did what you asked, I've been helping you. But I won't help him, if he dies good. He shouldn't have been so weak. Now hurry up, lets destroy the rest of these buildings and go.]

 **With Naruto**

' _So this is it? Doesn't look like the twins are here yet. Whatever, I'll just save Junior myself.'_

 **A/N:** So while I was writing this chapter, this story has gotten 1k followers. I just want to say thanks to everyone that took the time to follow, or favorite, to review, and most of all, read every chapter! While I believe this story has a rough start, since I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it back then, I feel like it's getting better. And I hope the people that followed this story since chapter 1 still enough it! So once again thank you to everyone, and as always. Have any tips or ideas, leave a review or send a pm! **  
**

~Improv


	19. Chapter 19: Arm to the Teeth

**Naruto - Student of Beacon**

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! And good luck during black friday.**

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 19 - Arm to the Teeth**

 **With Naruto**

"211.. 212.. 213, here it is." Apartment 213, the room Junior was being held in. Naruto tightened his grip on the sub-machine gun in his hands.

 ***BOOM!*** With one swift kick the apartment door flew open, and Naruto charged in. The first thing he saw, was Junior strapped to a chair, his left arm missing. But Naruto didn't have time to process what he was looking at, as the man standing over Junior took his attention.

"WHO THE F-" The startled man was interrupted as Naruto raised his gun, and opened fire.

 ***CRASH!*** Of course it wouldn't be that easy. The man known as 'Zombie' was a skilled fighter, skilled enough to dive out a window before the bullets could hit him.

* * *

"Junior!" Instead of chasing after Zombie, Naruto rushed to Junior's side. His right hand man was missing his entire left arm. Up to his shoulder was cutoff, the wound was tied and crudely cauterized to limit the bleeding.

"Shit, you're still alive right?" Junior was unconscious, but breathing. Naruto quickly started to untie Junior's binds. Pulling out his scroll Naruto quickly dialed a number.

"JUNIOR!/JUNIOR!" Before Naruto could hit call, both of the twins rushed in, along with two of Naruto's men. Both girls rushed to Junior's side, too shocked to speak.

"Get Junior back to the club, Angela will take care of him." Naruto picked up his 'Spray n' Pray', since it was out of ammo, he handed it to one of his men. Taking that man's dust assault rifle instead.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Melanie was the first to recover from her shock.

"Don't worry about me, just take care of Junior." Naruto turned to leave, but gave one last look to Junior. That's when he noticed something attached to Junior's ankle. It was an Aura Jammer, it was the reason Junior couldn't fight back. Naruto quickly unfastened it, he was going to toss it away, but instead he stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

"You two, stay with them, and call everyone. Get everyone back to the club, I don't care if Owl Capone still has businesses left. Recall everyone, set up a defense, and wait for my call. Do you understand?"

"Ye-" Naruto didn't wait for his men to reply, instead he jumped out of the same window.

 **Vale - Street**

Naruto landed without a sound, his old shinobi training kicking in, and since he was only on the second floor it was no trouble. Looking down the street, Zombie was nowhere to be found.

"He went that way." Naruto looked across the street, Cinder was standing there.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to chase him?" Naruto gritted his teeth, he didn't trust Cinder, but she was right about Junior. So he followed her directions, and ran the way she was pointing.

* * *

"He went in there." Naruto didn't even reach the end of the street before Cinder spoke again. He stopped running, and looked at the building she pointed at.

It was an abandon grocery store. Naruto could still see the name, 'Freddy's Fresh Foods', outlined above the entrance.

"Well, I believe he's waiting for you." Cinder smirked as she stared Naruto down.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"What a silly question, I told you. I'm Cinder, a student from Haven." Naruto didn't trust Cinder, but he didn't know if she was someone truly dangerous to him. Or someone like Anko Mitarashi, creepy and flirtatious, but completely loyal to her village. Without knowing more, he didn't know what to do about her.

"So are you going to go in there? Or do you need my help?"

"Go back to your team.. There's no reason for you to be here."

"Oh? But it's fun. Seeing two criminals fight to the death, that's better than what's going to be in the Vytal tournament."

"Who says I'm a criminal?"

"Aren't you?"

"Go home Cinder, I'll take care of you later." With that Naruto walked away, towards the entrance.

"Don't make promises you can't keeppp~"

 **Freddy's Fresh Foods**

As soon as Naruto entered the building, he stood at the entrance. His eyes needed to adjust, the store was nearly pitch black on the inside. Lit up by moon light, flowing through the poorly boarded up windows. It was clear the building was abandon in the middle of renovations, or being torn down.

The walls were bare, and the floor was stripped down to its concrete foundation. It was mostly empty, only filled with stone pillars, large sheets of plastic and various trash bags laid randomly on the ground.

"Finally!" A voice boomed, echoing all around Naruto. For an inexperienced fighter this scare tactic would have shook their confidence. Naruto simply focused his eyes on the man leaning against a stone pillar. Naruto didn't say a word, instead he took a few steps forward, only stopping when Zombie took a step of his own.

"So, you're the man in the mask? Well, boy in the mask.. I have to say, I'm not impres-" ***BANG!***

 ***BOOM!*** The man was cutoff when Naruto raised his rifle and took a shot. Zombie didn't even move as the flame dust bullet hit his cheek, ricocheting off and exploding behind him.

"Every time I fight someone, they try to give me their life story. They try to explain why they fight, or how they're more powerful then me… I really don't care, I've heard the same stories over and over… The truth is, I don't care who you are, I don't care about the things you've done. You will die just like everyone else."

"Let's se-" ***BANG! BANG! BANG!*** Naruto opened fire emptying his entire clip, but every bullet either bounced off, or exploded doing nothing to Zombie.

"So, is that your Semblance? If bullets are bouncing off you, does that make you some kind of rubber-boy?" Naruto threw away his rifle, since it was useless.

"Rubber, no. My skin is stronger then the strongest metal you can think of. Nothing you can do.. can hurt me."

"Metal isn't unbreakable, and I've fought invincible people before.. I killed them, you're nothing special." Naruto pulled out one of his pistols, and switched it to it's dagger form.

"A knife won't work either."

"I'll take my chances." Naruto rushed forward, lashing out against Zombie. But slashing his face, striking his chest, even jumping behind and stabbing him in the back did nothing. Zombie allowed himself to get hit, he stood rooted in place, not even twitching when Naruto struck him.

"You can hit me until that knife breaks, but you still can't scratch me. I don't even need to use my Aura as a defense, just my semblance is enough."

"I know." Naruto quickly snatched a garbage bag off the ground, tearing off a large piece of the bag. In an instant Naruto was on Zombie's back, wrapping the torn bag around his head. Zombie's hands shot up to rip the bag, but Naruto activated his semblance, catching the hands in chains.

"You see, the thing about having metal skin, you still have normal lungs." Naruto kicked the back of Zombie's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Cocky fuck, you think you're the first 'indestructible' person I've kill." Naruto could feel Zombie's strength drain from his body as he struggled, but the more he resisted, the faster he suffocated.

 ***SCRREEEEEE!*** A sonic scream burst from Zombie's mouth ripping the bag apart. The sound waves bounced off the concrete floor, filling Naruto's ears. Naruto stumbled backwards from the sudden pain, losing his hold on Zombie. As Naruto fell back one of his chains whipped backwards, slicing Zombie's face, cutting him deeply.

"Y-Y-OU!" Zombie struggled to catch his breath, and stumbling to get back to his feet.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP! I SEEM TO BE DEAF NOW!" Naruto stood on shaky legs, wiping away the blood dripping from his ears. Aura defense didn't stop sound waves from entering his ears.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL DO WHAT!? DRILL ME!?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cut on Zombie's cheek, it quickly healed as Zombie put up his Aura defense.

 ***SCRREEEEEEE!*** Once again a sonic attack was fired at Naruto, but this time he stood his ground. Sound waves filled his body, slamming his nerves putting him through excruciating pain.

"IS THIS IT!? IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!?" A crooked smile appeared on Naruto's face as blood started to drip out of his mouth. This amount of pain would paralyze a normal person, but Naruto has been through worse, and kept fighting.

The scream stopped as Zombie gritted his teeth. He stopped his attack, switching tactics.

"OOOOOH! SPARKLE HANDS!" Naruto taunted Zombie as lightening covered the man's arms, flowing from the finger tips, to the elbows.

"I don't like using this, it burns the flesh, and I like my meat rare." Without another word Zombie rushed Naruto, thrusting his arm forward.

 ***BOOM!*** While Naruto was able to easily dodge the attack, the lightening fist completely destroyed the stone pillar.

"YOU SHOULD WORK ON YOUR SPEED!" Naruto dug is finger in his ear, the ringing finally stopped. His Aura healed him enough to let him hear again.

"That move, I've seen it before, and the person I know was so much better with it."

 ***BOOM!*** Naruto jumped back, avoiding a lightening punch that destroyed the floor under him. It was a predictable attack, allowing Naruto to counter-attack. Landing a kick across Zombie's face, causing the madman to stumble back.

Naruto's eye twitched, at first he wasn't sure, but now it was clear. Zombie's skin was no longer metal. He was starting to understand Zombie's powers. But even though he understood them, he was still at a disadvantage. He needed a plan fast, or he was going to lose this fight.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to eat you ALIVE!" The lightening stopped, leaving Zombie's arms bare.

"What's the matter? All out of juice? Battery dry out?" Zombie gritted his teeth, growling a feral sound.

"You okay there buddy? Need a breath mint?"

 ***GGRRAAAAAH*** Slowly Zombie's mouth started to widen, getting wider and wider. His jaw became unhinged, and his teeth grew larger and sharper then any shark or grim-shark Naruto has ever seen.

"Wow.. You must give great blowjobs."

 **"Egeeatttee yyeouguuu!"** A distorted mess of words rumbled out out of Zombie's mouth.

"Sorry, what was that? Could you speak up?"

 **"UUUGGGOOOGGGYYYGGGG TTTTGGGAAAGGGEEE"** Zombie torpedoed toward Naruto, his jaw wide, ready to bite.

Naruto didn't move, he watched Zombie fly towards him, and he simply raised his left arm.

 ***CRUNCH!*** The jaw snapped closed with enough force to break Naruto's Aura defense. Shattering his bones as the teeth dug deep into his flesh. Naruto bit down on his lip until it bled, but he didn't budge. No matter how hard Zombie pushed, and pulled trying to rip his hand off, Naruto didn't budge.

"HOW DO I TASTE?! LADIES SAY I TASTE PRETTY GOOD YA KNOW?!" With his left arm Naruto struggled to hold Zombie back, but with his right hand he reached into his jacket.

 ***CLICK!* "WGGHH** ggaat!?" Slowly Zombie's grotesque mouth started to revert back to it's normal form.

"WHAT'S HAPPE-" ***BAM!*** Zombie was cutoff as Naruto punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You should have paid more attention." Naruto stepped down on Zombie's arm, pointing at the device on his wrist.

"Aura sealing devices sure are powerful, and useful. It's so convenient how they adjust to whatever size you need. One size fits all huh?"

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*** Zombie finally lost consciousness after the third kick to the face.

* * *

"See, that was far more entertaining then a tournament fight." Naruto sighed as Cinder walked up to him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Aw, you poor thing, does it hurt?" Naruto's eye twitched as Cinder grabbed his injured arm. Naruto didn't bother responding, instead he pulled out his scroll.

"Leave Cindy, I don't have time for you. GAH!" Naruto yelped as Cinder squeezed his hand.

"Now, that's just rude. You know what my name is." Naruto snatched his arm away from Cinder, and started typing in a number.

"Fine, I'll leave. Seems like all the fun is over anyways. I'll see you later, try not to die before then." Cinder dragged her fingernails across Naruto's face, scratching him as she walked off.

* * *

"Melanie, I'm at an abandon grocery store, 'Freddy's something'. It's down the street from where we found Junior. Send some guys over, with a van. After that I need you to send Adlet to the noodle shop with some supplies.. No, no questions, just do what I said. Now listen carefully, here's what I need-"

 **A Simple Wok - Underground Hideout**

"This must suck huh? It's not everyday you're on that side of the table." Naruto stared down at Zombie, the man in question was gagged, and strapped down tightly on a metal table. Medical equipment, and power tools laid scattered on smaller tables.

"Killing you would be so easy, but well.. You took my right hand's left arm.. Now I'm going to take EVERYTHING from you!" Naruto lifted up small hand saw, but then he sighed as he looked down at his left hand. It was poorly wrapped up with ripped up pieces of clothing taken from his suit's jacket. Blood was dripping through the wrap.

"That's what I want to say, but with this hand.. If I tried to cut you up, you would bleed out far to fast.. I don't want that, so the old man here-" Naruto looked to the corner of the room, the old man shop keeper was standing there with his arms crossed.

"- He is going to take care of you." Naruto walked over to the old man.

"You know who this is right? You know what he did?" The old man didn't reply with words, he simply nodded.

"I want you to make him suffer, I want you to make it slow, then I want you to make him disappear, leave no trace of him." Once again the old man simply nodded, Naruto started climbing the ladder, out of the hidden underground hideout. Not even giving Zombie a second look.

 **Club Junior**

Naruto sighed as he entered his club, he didn't say a word as he walked past the men guarding the door. He walked straight up to the rooms on the second floor.

"ANGELA!"

"SHHH!" As soon Naruto shouted, the doctor in question walked out one of the rooms.

"Why are you shouti- WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HAND!?" The Doctor immediately rushed over to Naruto, carefully taking a look at his blood soaked bandaged hand.

"Worry about that later." Naruto Walked past Angela, straight into the room she came out of.

* * *

As soon as Naruto entered the room, he saw Junior, bandaged up, and sleeping in the room's bed. The twins were also sleeping on a small couch nearby.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, I cleaned up his wound and gave him something to help him sleep. With some rest he should be on his feet in a couple of days." Naruto took another look at the twins, they were completely out cold, drooling onto each other.

"What about the girls? It looks like you helped them sleep too." The Doctor scratched her chin.

"Well they wouldn't stop pestering me, soo.. Enough, come on I need to look at your hand."

* * *

"Why didn't you come to me sooner!" Naruto sat back in a chair as the Angela started carefully cutting off his bandages. They were so bloody, and dirty they were almost fusing with his skin.

"Cut it off."

"What?"

"Cut it off."

"Cut what off?"

"My hand, cut it off."

"WHAT!? I know it looks bad, but with my semblance, and a few treatments. This can be healed up within a month or two."

"I don't have a month or two, I have people to kill, and a criminal underworld to take over."

"I can't-"

"Angela.. I need you to cut it off.. No I need you to cut it all off, up to my shoulder."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE-"

"I don't pay you for your opinion Dr. Ziegler. I pay you to follow orders, cut off my arm."

"No, I'm a Doctor. I might be a dirty Doctor, but I still have a code to follow. Your hand might be injured, but it can be healed."

"You don't understand… It's weak... Far too weak."

"What?"

"… No matter how hard I train.. This body.. it's weak.. It's nothing compared to... My body can't keep up with my mind. I struggle to fight and beat people that should be easy for me.. This body isn't fast enough, it isn't strong enough.. Cutting off my arm is the first step in something I've been planning to do for a while. So cut it off."

"Naruto… Just think about his okay. We can talk about this tomorrow, for now let me-"

 ***SQWELP!*** I took a second for Angela to process what just happen, but when she did, she realized Naruto was currently stabbing his own arm.

"ARE YOU INSANE! STOP THAT!" The Doctor quickly yanked the dagger out of Naruto's hand, throwing it away. She immediately started to treat his now heavily bleeding arm.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I told you Angela, cut it off. If you won't do it, I will." Naruto pulled out a second knife from his jacket.

"STOP!... Fine.."

 **With Jinx - Hotel Room  
**

Jinx sighed as she stared at her scroll, on it was a message from Naruto. It was simply asking where she was. The message was sent to her over an hour ago, but she didn't know how to reply. Especially since Neo wouldn't leave her side.

Jinx was only free now, because Neo was taking a shower. After a long night of slaughtering, and destroying, Neo was too dirty for her liking.

Jinx quickly typed out a message.

[Was almost seen by the cops, but I'm fine. Going to hide out for tonight, heading back to Beacon tomorrow.] Jinx hit send, and hid her scroll. Just as Neo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ss-so-" Jinx started to nervously back up on the bed, as Neo slowly walked towards her with a crooked smile on her face.

 ***Creak!*** The bed squeaked as Neo crawled on top it. Jinx kept backing up, until her back hit the headboard.

"U-uh, so I guess it's my turn to shower?" Jinx tried to slide out of the bed, but was stopped when Neo grabbed her arm, while shaking her head 'no'.

 ***RIIPP!*** "N-NE-" Jinx started to shout when her shirt was ripped open, but froze when the feeling of dread washed over her.

Jinx nervously gulped as she looked up at Neo. The smaller girl stared down at Jinx's stomach, anger clear in her eyes.

 ***CREAK!*** The bed seemingly screamed as the furious girl got up, and walked towards a pair of bags Jinx was using to carry explosives.

Jinx grew pale as she looked at her own stomach, realizing why Neo was so angry. On her stomach, right above her belly button, was Naruto's sigil freshly tattooed onto her flesh.

"N-Neo, please don't be mad!" Her cry fell on deaf ears as Neo walked towards her, Scroll in one hand, a lighter, and pocket knife in the other.

[Choose, burn it off, or cut it off.]

"N-Neo, ca-calm down! There's no need for that!"

[CHOOSE!]

"Y-you want it gone, fine! I-I can get it covered up with another tattoo, or, or I can get it removed by a doctor! Make it disappear like it was never there!" Neo stopped her approach, tapping the knife to her chin.

[I do want your perfect skin back, burning it or cutting it up would be tragic.]

"O-okay, I'll go to a doctor tomorrow. S-so how about you put the knife away, a-and come to bed. I've… m-missed you."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his shoulder, his arm gone, freshly amputated by the good doctor.

 ***Knock Knock*** "Uh, Boss you called for me? Are you in here?" The voice of Adlet Mayer rang out from the opposite side of Naruto's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Boss, what did you nee- OH SHIT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR A- I mean hey Boss looking as handsome as ever. S-so what did you need from me?"

"… Arms."

"Arm!? I wasn't staring at your arm! I mean what arm! I mean-"

"I need some arms, one for me, and one for Junior."

"Uh, well Atlas is the leader in prosthetic technology, so if you want a good arm they're the standard. I'd have to take your measurements, send them up to Atlas, I'm not sure how long that's going to tak-"

"No."

"… No?"

"I don't want an arm from some Atlas button pusher-"

"Button pusher?-"

"I want an Adlet Mayer original."

"You want me to make you an arm? I've never made one before."

"No, I want you to make one for me and Junior… And I believe in your talents. That sub-machine gun you made, was one the most powerful guns I've ever used. If you could make something like that, them I'm sure a couple of arms will be easy for you."

"Well the 'Spray n' Pray' itself wasn't really special, it was more about the ammo. You see those crap store-bought rounds are made just strong enough to hurt grim, but weak enough to keep the cost down. My custom dust rounds mix fire and wind dust. Making the-"

"See, that's what makes you different from a Atlas button pusher-"

"Button pusher?-"

"You think outside the box Adlet, and that's what I want. No it's what I need. That's why I want you to make these arms, I know you'll make something far more powerful, far more interesting.. I don't care how much it cost, or what you have to do, can you build these arms?"

"Of course Boss! I'll get started right away!"

"Go rest first, it's been a long night, and I'm sure everyone is tired."

"That's okay Boss, some of my best ideas have come from me being awake for weeks."

"… Well I only have one request. Make the arms look like arms, I don't want to have to walk around with car sized objects strapped to my shoulder."

"You got it Boss! Oh, but first I do need to take some measurements."

* * *

 **Omake - MMO Blues**

 **Beacon- Naruto's Room- 6 am**

Naruto yawned as he slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jinx laid next to him, still sleeping soundly.

 ***BOOM!*** "NARUTO!" The peaceful morning was ruined when a nightgown wearing Weiss exploded Naruto's door, storming in scroll in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL POPSICLE PRINCESS!" Jinx shot up in the bed, her long hair a mess from being so rudely awaken.

"Uh, Weiss you know Ozpin makes me pay for repairs now, some thing about budget-"

"WHY!"

"Well I guess because I've destroyed so much stu-"

"WHY IS A GREEN BETTER THEN MY PURPLES!"

"Uh.. What?"

"LOOK!" Weiss pushed her scroll towards Naruto's face. On the screen she was comparing her legendary purple chest piece to a green chest piece quest reward. The green chest piece was slightly better.

"Oh is that a quest from the new expansion, you finally beat the old stuff?"

"FORGET THE EXPANSION! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I'VE STAYED UP RAIDING! GRINDING THAT LAST BOSS TO GET MY ARMOR SET! AND MY WEAPON! I HAVE BAGS UNDER MY EYES NOW! BAGS!"

"HA! That's what you get for playing a game that relies on gear. My game actually takes skill, skins don't affect stat-"

 ***Sniff*** Jinx stops her taunt as Weiss's eyes started to water.

"W-Weiss d-don't cry!" Naruto tried to bring Weiss into a hug to calm her down.

 ***Smack!*** His plan failed as instead of a hug, he was met with a slap.

 ***CREAK!*** "Gah! WEISS EAT SOMETHING DAMMIT, YOU'RE SO DAM BONY!" Jinx winched in pain since Weiss jumped onto the bed, partially landing on her, but mostly on Naruto.

"I DON'T WANT TO USE THIS CRAPPY GREEN GEAR! MY ARMOR IS SO PRETTY! AND PURPLE! THE GREEN ARMOR IS SO UGLY! AND GREEN!" Naruto patted Weiss on the head, as she laid on top of him rapidly kicking the bed.

"Congratulations Weiss, you're now officially a gamer."

 ***Sob~ Sob~*** "My armor…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always have any Tips, or ideas leave a review or send a pm. While I can't reply to all I do read them.

~Improv


End file.
